Rain Filled Her Eyes
by george's firework
Summary: 3 guys are in love with me. One is my vampire boyfriend and the other two are wolves. One is my brother and the other is apparently my soulmate due to an imprint but they have both disappeared completely. Sequel to Falling Teardrops of Rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rain Filled Her Eyes**

**Full Summary: So life is great. At least three people are in love with me. Two of them are wolves and the third is my vampire boyfriend, Jasper. That's right. Vampire. Weirder than that one of the wolves who is in love with me is my adopted brother Jake. And weirdest of all the final wolf has gone through some wolf process and apparently I'm his soul mate. Did I mention that he and my brother have apparently disappeared off the face of the earth? Yeah my life is great. SEQUEL TO FALLING TEARDROPS OF RAIN!**

**Song: Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson (LOVE this song! (remember the songs I put are not inspiration, just what I'm listening to, although sometimes they fit))**

**OMJ! How cool is this? If you put Angela and Edward together you get ANGELWARD! I'm totally hyper now! Seriously I'm buzzing.**

The Earth thundered under my paws as I ran as hard as I could away from the game. I could hear Jake just ahead of me and I sped up so we were running side by side. Neither of us spoke. I was thinking over the day. This morning at the beach. Playing with Bella watching. Seeing that bloodsucker kiss her.

I only wanted to make her happy. I had known that the second I saw her come into the basement on Jake's back. It angered me that she touched other guys, kissed other guys. And then this morning I had come so close to kissing her and then Jacob butted in. Stupid, over-protective brother of hers.

_Seth I can hear what you're thinking._

_Yeah, yeah whatever. Why are you running away anyway?_

_I could ask the same of you._

_Isn't it obvious why I'm running away? I can't stand seeing them together._

I ran over the scene from the football match in my mind and all the other times they had been together, Their argument on the way back. The way she'd run to Jake and he'd hugged her and comforted her. I should have been the one doing that.

_Seth I'm still here._

_Yeah and you still haven't answered my question._

_She's my baby sister and she's dating a bloodsucker. How would you feel if Leah started going out with a leech?_

I snorted at that as we continued to run.

_Like she would do that. Especially not now that she's got Paul._

_You're going off topic. What if she did go out with a bloodsucker though?_

_Well with Leah it wouldn't really matter. She's stronger than me and she can stand up for herself. Paul would beat the crap out of anyone who tried to touch her._

_Is that what you want to do to Jasper?_

_Yes. Jake you've just got me completely off what I was asking you._

_I answered it didn't I?_

_Yes but not fully. Everyone knows there's something else there._

_Yeah well it's not like I'm going to act on that am I? I can't help what I feel and I've tried to put it behind me. Most of my feelings for her are brotherly._

_Right._

_Hey don't you turn against me. I know she's your imprint now, unlike this morning. I won't do anything._

I was getting a bit tired and I realised it had been getting hotter and hotter as we ran. I slumped down on a clear patch of ground nearby.

_Where are we now? And why can't we hear anyone else? I'd have figured they'd have run after us by now._

Jake lay down across from me and closed his eyes.

_I think we're somewhere in South America. It sure is a lot more tropical than Forks anyway. We've been running for hours. You can't hear anyone because I've tuned them out from us. It's some weird wolf ability I have. You may not be able to hear them but they can hear you and see where we are. I can hear a few of them. Paul. Jared. Sam. Leah is beyond pissed._

_They can hear what I'm thinking?_

_Yep._

_But I can't hear them?_

_Do you really need to ask me that?_

_Can they hear you?_

_Nope they only hear what I want them to hear._

_Can you do that for me?_

_Sure kid._

A second later my head was quieter than before and I realised there had been a strange buzzing filling it.

_Yep. That's them trying to make you hear them. Mainly Leah._

_Right. I'm exhausted._

I stretched my paws out in front of me and curled up into a ball with my head resting on my hind leg. My eyelids were heavy and I was struggling to keep them open.

_Get some shut-eye Seth._

I opened my mouth and let out a loud wolfy yawn that had Jake snickering. My eyes were slowly drooping to a close when a thought occurred to me.

_Jake what if someone comes while we sleep? Won't the pack send someone to get us back home?_

_Already covered. Sam's going to give us some space for about a week before he sends someone after us. As for the someone coming while we sleep do I sound like I'm about to sleep? We're going to take it in turns to keep watch._

The last thing I heard before I succumbed to unconsciousness was Jake thinking something to a voice I couldn't hear.

_Bout time you woke up._

There was a small explosion as Jake phased back to human form but he wasn't fast enough to miss my comment.

_Oh great. First thing I hear in the morning is your voice. Not the way I wanted to start my day._

_Well then don't run off with Jake then, silly. Never would have figured my brother to swing that way._

I was immediately on my feet as a new voice rang through my head.

_Leah! How the hell are you talking to me?_

I glanced around wildly, expecting to see my sister emerge from a bush at any moment but all I could see was Jake, in his human form, sitting in front of a small fire with something roasting on it and grinning at me.

"Yeah she figured out how to get past my barrier by the way."

_You bet I did._

I rolled my eyes and was getting ready to phase so I could talk to Jake and eat something but Leah stopped me before I could.

_Oh no you don't! Mum is frantic with worry! She's made me come back home for now so she can hear any updates on you. Do you know how much she freaked when she heard you were in Venezuela?_

_I'm in Venezuela?_

_Jake went out to the shops this morning so you two wouldn't starve. Far as I can tell you're several miles away from someplace called Las Dos Bocas._

I shook myself and despite Leah's yelling I phased back so I could talk to Jake.

"How long are we going to stay here?" I muttered as I plopped down next to him and grabbed some of the bread he offered me.

"We'll probably move on soon. I caught a strong whiff of vampire when I went into town so we should leave today." He replied as we tore into the food like we hadn't eaten in days.

"Fine by me. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" His eyes looked heavy and I could tell but his sluggish movement he was still pretty tired.

"I did a scout of the area first. There was nothing weird within a 2 mile range so I came back and slept a bit before waking up to get some food."

"Are you sure we should move on today? You look like you could do with a lot more sleep. Why didn't you wake me up?" Sometime over night my natural bubbliness had come back and I was practically bouncing even though Bella was constantly the main focus of my mind. The feel of her soft hands and holding her in my arms…

"Seth? Seth? Hello? Man stop with the daydreaming already!" I felt something hit's the side of my face and blinked to see Jake staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I said defensively as I rubbed the spot where he'd hit me.

"Dude it's weird enough that you imprinted on my sister without daydreaming about her all the time." He got to his feet and stretched.

"Weirder than her brother being in love with her?" I hurled back as I too got to my feet.

"Adopted brother." He muttered as he put out our fire.

"Whatever. What were you saying anyway?" I asked as I turned into a bush and pulled my shorts off, tying them to my ankle.

"I said we should definitely move today and I didn't wake you up so I could sleep tonight while you watch." He replied just before we simultaneously exploded into wolf-form. Immediately my head was plagued with voices.

_Seth Harry Clearwater you get back here right now!_

_Guys think about how stupid you're being! What if something happened to Bella while you were away and we couldn't save her because you two are off running around on another continent?!_

_Leah! You told them how to get through?_

I twisted my head sideways to see Jake with his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed.

_I couldn't exactly help it could I?_

_Right sorry. Stupid connected pack mind._

With that we took off again and ignored the voices yelling in our heads.

**BPOV**

It had been a week. An entire week! A whole week since my brother and my apparent soul mate ran away and disappeared! For all I know they could be injured! Or worse.

I hit myself mentally.

"Don't think about that Bella." I muttered to myself.

"Don't think about what?" Jasper dropped down from a tree beside the fallen one I was sitting on. I was on the beach and it was quite late but I didn't care.

"Jasper don't do that!" I squeaked, "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He cocked his head to the side and listened carefully for a few seconds before a lazy grin spread across his face.

"No you're fine. Everything seems to be in perfect working order." A little glint appeared in his eyes and he suddenly ducked his head and kissed me swiftly.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" I felt the heat of my blush and Jasper's smile grew.

"Yep. Told you so. Everything is in perfect working order." He stood up and offered me his hand.

"Come on." He said, "It's late and we need to get home. Alice has something crazy planned for tomorrow evening so you'll want some sleep." I held out my hand and he pulled me to my feet before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and turning me in the direction of the path that was nearly invisible in the light.

"You never did tell me what you weren't thinking about."

"Hmm, what I wasn't thinking about. Well there's the Wizard of Oz and candyfloss and how handsome my boyfriend is and toffee apples and Angela's baby brothers and popcorn and…" I laughed around the hand that suddenly covered my face and looked up to see Jasper staring down at me with an amused expression.

"Well first things first it sounds like we need to get you to a carnival or something for all this food." he chuckled, "And what do you mean you weren't thinking about how handsome I am? Shouldn't be constantly repeated in your head? Jasper is so handsome. The complete truth of course." He teased.

"Oh of course but see the problem with that being in my head all day long is that I'd have a mental picture in my head too." He looked confused at my reasoning and then he grinned.

"Well wouldn't that be a good thing? You'd see my handsome face whenever you closed your eyes."

"No but the problem is that I don't think your big head would be able to fit in my brain." I said this last part really fast and darted out from under his arm. There was a whoosh of wind and he was in front of me.

"Oh no you didn't." He reached for me and I veered off the path so I could avoid him.

"Oh no!" I cried through my laughter, "Help me someone! Help me! A sparkly vampire with a big head is chasing me!" I managed to shout before I was pinned to the ground and Jasper was tickling my sides so hard I had tears of laughter running down my face.

"Hey I'm not sparkling right now!" He cried and I laughed harder.

"Well I knew that genius! Even though my head is smaller than yours I'm smarter than you!" I used his momentary lapse in tickling to pull away from him and skip back to the path, all the while singing:

"I'm smarter than Jasper! I'm smarter than Jasper! Jasper's got a big head! Jasper's got a big head!" I skipped along as he walked beside me.

"You're not smarter than me. I don't have a big head." He mumbled and I grinned.

"Oh Jasper! Did I make you upset?" I asked, "Are you going to cry?" He glared up at me playfully and I acted as though I had just realised something, "Oh wait…sparkly vampires can't cry!" I shouted and took off running again. We were right in front of the house when Jasper launched himself onto me and knocked me to the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted, "No fair! The sparkly vampire cheated!" Alice, Rose, Demetri and Emmett came running onto the porch and roared with laughter at the sight of me on the ground with tears of laughter streaming down my face as Jasper tickled me. Eventually he let me up.

"Are you drunk?" He asked me suspiciously with an eyebrow raised.

"No I am not!" I was so offended and decided to tell him so, "I am so offended! Stupid big-headed sparkly vampire." I muttered loudly as I turned my back on him and pretend stalked into the house.

Everyone followed me into the living room, still laughing hard, where we found Edward and Angela both listening to the proceedings with amusement clear on both their faces.

"I'm sorry Bella what was that I heard about a big-headed sparkly vampire? That cheated?" Angela asked me as I sat down on the big rug in the middle of the room.

"Oh Jasper has a huge ego and thinks he's the most handsome guy in the world." I said nonchalantly as the vampire in question sat gracefully beside me.

"Which of course is true." he added at the end of my sentence and I raised an eyebrow.

"See." I said, "Huge ego." Everyone laughed as Jasper sniffed and turned his face away from me. I giggled and kissed him quickly on the cheek before he could do anything. He turned back to me and kissed me gently.

"Aww." Alice, Angela and Rose sighed.

"What is it with you guys and PDAs?" Emmett cried with his hand held in front of his eyes, "I can't stand them anymore!" He yelled and hid his face in Rose's shoulder. We all laughed and Jasper pulled me onto his lap.

"So Alice what's your crazy plan for tomorrow night?" I asked, turning to my best friend whose features had lit up with a smile that some may call cute but I called evil. I cowered away from her in terror.

"We're having a huge party and bonfire on the beach!" She announced proudly, "Everyone's going to be there; the school kids, the wolves and of course all of us. And yes Bella you will have to dance." She added as I started creeping away from Jasper and towards the stairs but he caught me and pulled me back.

"Hey what's wrong with dancing?" He asked, "You were fine at prom and you were in heels!"

"Like she will be for the party!" Alice squeaked and I groaned.

"Prom was fine because I was with you and there was a solid. I can't walk on the sand in heels! But I will dance because I won't be wearing heels!" I shot a glare at Alice and discovered she was wearing an expression similar to mine.

"Oh yes you will!"

"Oh no I won't!" I responded and she opened her mouth to retaliate but Jasper jumped in before she could.

"Alice if you want Bella to come to the party then maybe you should let her have her way on this one." Alice opened her mouth to complain but he interrupted her again, "You'll still be dressing her and doing her hair and make-up." He reasoned and this time we both opened our mouths.

"But…" We said together and he held up his hand to Alice while his other pressed over my mouth.

"No. It's kind of fair so no arguing. Movie anyone?" He asked and immediately there was a buzz of chatter.

"I'll get the popcorn and the sweets!" Rose ran into the kitchen.

"I call the gummy bears!" Emmett yelled as she disappeared.

"I'll find a movie!" Alice squealed and danced off to the massive DVD cupboard.

"I'll get the blankets and pillows if you get the drinks." I offered and she nodded before pulling Edward into the kitchen after Emmett and Rose.

I bounded to my feet while Jasper rose gracefully and we ran upstairs to find the needed things. Two minutes later everyone was in the living room again. The furniture had been moved to the walls, courtesy of Emmett and Demetri, and there was a pile of blankets and pillows in front of the TV with a wide array of sweets, snacks and drinks spread out beside it.

"Alice why are we watching Star Wars?" I asked once everyone was comfortable and the credits were rolling.

"I don't know. I felt like it." She shrugged, "I just kind of picked the movies that looked good, I didn't even look at what they were. Edward check what else I picked out." she commanded and he reached obediently forward to where the pile of DVDs lay.

"Let me see." He murmured, "There's Titanic, Cheaper By the Dozen 2, Finding Nemo, Atonement, James Bond- Casino Royale and…Alice?" He asked with a frown and she looked up.

"Yes?"

"Bambi? Really?" He and Jasper chuckled but we all remained completely serious and silent.

"You really shouldn't have said that Edward." I said warningly as I scooted as far away from Jasper as I could manage in the limited space.

"What's wrong with Bambi?" Alice demanded as she rose to her feet, "I mean it's an amazing film and it's so sad when his mother dies I cry at that part every time! How can you be laughing at it? What's wrong with you?!" She screamed as she advanced.

"Alice I didn't mean it!" He held up his hands in surrender as Angela crawled away from him and Alice's wrath.

"Didn't mean it?! Didn't mean it?! If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?!" She screeched as Edward staggered to his feet and backed away.

"Look Alice!" He cried pointing into the kitchen, "A pair of Jimmy Choos!" She whirled around and her face lit up.

"Where?" She squealed and Edward dashed out of the door. Alice shrugged and dropped back down beside Demetri.

"That was fun." She exclaimed as she pressed play and we all settled back down to watch the random movies that Alice had picked out.

We were all completely immersed in the movies until we got to the part in Cheaper By the Dozen 2 when that Elliot kid shows up.

"Hey look!" Emmett was gesturing wildly at the screen, "That guy looks like Jake when he was younger!" Instantly I remembered that Jake and Seth were still missing and a tear rolled down my cheek. Rose smacked Emmett in the back of the head and he seemed to realise what he'd said.

"Oh Bellabear I'm so sorry." He apologised as another tear fell. I wiped at it quickly and stood up.

"It's ok." I said quietly, "I'm fine." I said to Jasper who was getting ready to follow me, "I'm just going outside for some air." I whispered and dashed out the back door and into the woods.

The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now and I stopped to sit on a tree stump. I don't know how long I sat there sobbing before I saw a light and Angela came to sit beside me.

"Bella he's going to come back." She said soothingly as she rubbed my back. I turned to her, not caring how horrible I probably looked.

"How do you know that?" I asked her in a cracked voice. She hesitated before answering carefully.

"I have a…feeling." She said uncertainly, "If something bad happens to you he would be here. I just know it. Don't worry Bella. We're all here for you." The sobbing stopped and I hugged her.

"Thanks Angela. That means a lot to me." I whispered as we slowly walked back to the house. She grinned and sped up.

"Don't mention it. Alice promised that she wouldn't start Bambi until you got back." We chuckled together and were still laughing when we re-entered the living room that was full of worried faces.

"Everything's fine!" I cried, "Now let's watch Bambi!" Everyone laughed at that and Jasper pulled me back onto his lap.

"Be prepared for more tears." I whispered to him and he looked at me in alarm. "No from me. The part that lice always cries at is coming up." Edward heard that and slowly edged away from where Alice was sitting. I had laughed hard when Jasper had told me how Edward had come back in with an actual pair of Jimmy Choos practically begging for Alice's forgiveness. They were absolutely gorgeous shoes, cream satin with a bow up the side that had a gem for a knot. They were also over 4 inches so Alice forgave Edward instantly. Jasper seemed to be thinking about this too.

"Where did Edward get a pair of Jimmy Choos in Forks?" He asked and Edward grinned before whispering something at vampire speed. Jasper laughed.

"He ran to New York and back just to please Alice!" He muttered and I laughed quietly. Suddenly I grinned.

"Bella what are you thinking?" He asked and I put my lips close to his ear.

"He must like Alice if he went all the way to New York to get shoes for her. He's a lot stronger than she is and could take her in a fight. I think someone has a crush." I peeked round and glanced at Edward's face. The words I'd said had made his face scrunch up in horror.

"She is strong! I do not have a crush on her!" He cried and everyone looked round at him before bursting into gales of laughter.

"Oh crap." Jasper said in my ear. I looked at him and then back at Edward who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Oh Bella." He said sweetly. I paled as he advanced slowly towards me.

"Yes Edward?" I stuttered and he grinned. "Jasper save me!" I squeaked.

"Sorry Bella you're on your own!" He cried and dashed up the stairs before I could stop him.

"Traitor!" I yelled as Edward started tickling me madly. Emmett decided it would be fun to join in and they tickled me until I was crying with laughter and begging for mercy.

"Please!" I gasped, "Please stop! I can't breathe." I rasped and they pulled away laughing madly. "Jasper!" I screamed and he peeked around the corner at the top of the stairs before descending meekly.

"Sorry Bella." He said as he hung his head. I laughed and pulled him back down onto the blanket.

**I have no idea where that came from I just wrote it and I was like 'yeah sure'. So there it is! First chapter of the sequel! Now people, on my profile there is a poll asking who your favourite boy is from the Host, Twilight and Harry Potter. Jasper is winning but only by 5 votes! Edward is third! Edward fans don't you want him to win? Emmett only has 3 votes! Carlisle, Seth, Jared and Ron are tying with 1 vote each! Don't you want one of them to win? Vote now!! Ok I'm calm now. There will be outfits and shoes on my profile too.**


	2. Let's Party Up Alice Style!

**Alright everyone the poll is going very well! Jasper is in the lead with a grand total of 15 votes, Jacob is second with 6 votes while Edward and Emmett hold 3rd with 5 votes each. Carlisle and Seth are both fourth with 2 votes and Harry, Ron and Jared have one vote each in 5th. James and Ian (O'Shea from the Host) are tying for last with no votes each. Is there someone you really want to win? Vote now unless you already have!**

**APOV**

Yay! We're having a party! We're having a party!

This was on a constant loop in my mind as I skipped through the halls at school and handed out invitations to everyone, receiving various responses.

"Wow this looks cool!"

"I am so there! Can't wait!"

"Oh a fancy dress party! This is going to be so much fun!"

It was mainly girls who had reactions like those. The guys were less enthusiastic.

"Oh wow a party! Oh it's a costume party…"

"I don't know…I hate dressing up."

"Well I'll give it a try but I can't guarantee that it'll look good."

Of course after I had given them my puppy dog pout they were like putty in my capable hands and soon enough the entire school was buzzing with talk. Bella came hurrying up to me at lunchtime with a horror-struck look on her face.

"Alice!" She squeaked out when I was within hearing range, "You could have at least told me it was a costume party!" She looked like she was about to pass out so I put my hand on her shoulder and steered her to our table where everyone else was waiting.

"Jasper can you go and get her some food? She looks kind of faint." He hurried off at once and returned minutes later with a tray of food which he set down in front of Bella.

"Eat." He said sternly to her while pointing at the tray. She sighed in response and picked up an apple.

"So Alice I'm guessing you have everyone's costumes planned already?" Edward asked as I sat down beside Bella.

"Well duh." I replied and rolled my eyes, "I'm going as Minnie Mouse." I said to general astonishment. Emmett said it first.

"But Alice I would have thought you would go as a pixie!" He cried in mock horror.

"Or at least a fairy." Jasper added to the end.

"Alice in Wonderland would have worked!" There was a comment from everyone so I looked at Bella who hadn't said anything yet. She looked up at me with an evil grin on her face.

"So I'm guessing this means Demetri is going to be Mickey Mouse." She assumed and I nodded as my face lit up similarly to hers. Everyone backed away slightly from our twin grins.

"What about Emmett and Rose?" She asked.

"Well Rose will be Goldilocks which leaves Emmett to be either Baby Bear or Papa Bear." Rose giggled and Emmett whooped like a mad thing which caused everyone in the cafeteria to stare at him. He just grinned and puffed his chest out proudly.

"I'm going to be a bear!" He announced to the entire cafeteria which was silent for a few minutes before laughter broke out from all over. Emmett sat down again and beamed at us.

"What about Bella and I?" Jasper asked curiously from where he was sitting with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Well Bella is going to be transformed in Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of love." I slurred the word love so it came out as 'luurrrrvvvveeeee' rather than love and everyone laughed while Bella buried her now crimson face in Jasper's chest.

"Which means I will be…" Jasper raised an eyebrow at me as he waited for an answer.

"You will be Adonis." I giggled as he laughed and nudged Bella.

"See." He said, "Everyone else knows I'm the most handsome." He tickled her side slightly and she giggled before replying.

"Ah yes but everyone who has studied Greek Mythology would know that Adonis is killed by the jealous Ares. So you better watch out Adonis." She giggled and poked him in the chest before returning her attention to me.

"What about Edward and Angela? What are they going to be?" Emmett questioned and I thought for a while.

"Huh." I said, "I hadn't thought about that. Well you guys could be a mermaid and merman or cowboy and cowgirl…ooh! Maybe a pirate and pirate girl?" I asked as everyone thought about it.

"How about Tarzan and Jane?" Rose asked and I laughed.

"That would work!" I cried with my head already full of ideas.

"I need to go the sewing room and get to work!" I jumped up from my seat when Bella grabbed my wrist.

"Alice you made all the costumes yourself?" she asked in a shocked voice and I nodded frantically.

"Of course!" I replied, "We have to be unique! What would happen if someone had the same costume?" I shuddered at the thought and she grinned before letting my wrist go. I immediately hurried down the length of the room and through the halls until I reached my destination where I set to work instantly.

I started work on Angela's costume first and made a quick decision that Angela was going to be the scared posh girl in the yellow dress rather than the wild girl in a yellow shirt and green skirt. It took a while to finish the dress and thankfully Edward's costume was extremely simple so I wouldn't have to stay late. I even found an old-fashioned sun umbrella in the drama room.

The costumes were in bags draped over my arm as I sped down the hall and into the car park just in time to see Edward and Angela getting into his car.

"Angela!" I yelled as I ran. She looked up at her name and grinned at me.

"What's wrong Alice?" She asked as she straightened up from the car she had been about to get into. I seized her hand and tossed Edward's bag through the open door before slamming it and tugging Angela over to where Rose and Bella stood waiting by my Porsche.

"Alice where are you taking her?" Edward yelled through his open window.

"To our house of course!" I shouted back over my shoulder, "She's getting ready with us because you aren't allowed to see her costume! Demetri will tell you what to do!" I unlocked the car and pushed Angela into the front seat while Rose and Bella climbed into the back.

"Alice can I see my costume?" She asked as I started the car and drove away from the school.

"Not until we get back. Edward might be in range and see it in your mind." I explained when she looked confused.

"Alice do I have to wear heels?" Bella asked as Angela started fiddling with the radio.

"Don't worry Bella. I have a pair of gorgeous gladiator flats for you at home but if you don't like them I have another pair but they're heeled." I assured her and she smiled as music came blasting out through the speakers.

"Oh I love this song!" Rose cried as Angela started to sing.

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined._

She stopped and Rose took up where she had left off.

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

I picked up where she had left off and belted out the words.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

Bella sang without hesitation and we all gasped at her beautiful voice.

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

We all smiled at each other and sang the rest together.

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips  
_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

We kept that up with everyone song to come on and by the time we reached the house we were all panting for breath.

"Bella you're such a good singer! Your voice is amazing!" I squeaked once I could breathe again. She blushed and ducked her head at my praise while we got our stuff out of the car.

"I used to sing in choir in L.A but one time we had to perform in front of hundreds of people and I freaked out and fainted in the middlethe stage." She explained as we dumped our stuff and went into the kitchen to get a drink and a small snack. Once we were satisfied we made our way upstairs to my room where I put on a CD I had made after my last break-up. It was full of awesome songs that were mostly really fun to dance to. They were all written by female artists and good confidence boosters especially the Christina Aguilera. We ended up dancing around and singing at the tops of our lungs while we got ready. Esme poke her head in after about an hour.

"You girls sound like you're having fun." She stated and we all laughed as we nodded, "Good to hear that. There's some men at the beach getting it all ready for you. Bella you look absolutely gorgeous!" She exclaimed before withdrawing. I'd just finished with Bella and Rose was still focused on Angela's hair. Even if I said so myself Bella did indeed look incredible.

Her dress was long and pure white with gold plaits crossing around her torso. At the back the dress touched the ground in a slight train but the front was higher and there was a slight slit up on side that showed off Bella's legs. Her hair was flowing in loose curls onto her shoulders and there was a wreath of gold leaves set on top of her chestnut hair that brought out the colour of her eyes which were outlined with smudged brown liner and gold eye-shadow. Her lips were the same shade as they had been for the football party we had thrown. I had to say I was proud of her though. When she had seen the two possible pairs of shoes I had picked out for her she had actually chosen the ones with heels. 5 inch heels. I'm not kidding! Her feet are currently adorned by a pair of golden, multi-strapped heeled sandals!

I was also really proud of the dress I'd made for Angela. It was similar to the one in the cartoon movie but I'd made a few variations. It was strapless now and had a sweetheart neckline with a white and purple bow and the skirt was not full because of a wooden under skirt or layers of lace but because I had found some stiff white mesh-like fabric that made the skirt stick out but was stylish rather than old-fashioned. I had also made a little pair of white lace gloves and Angela was wearing it with white tights and some old-fashioned brown ankle boots I had found in Esme's wardrobe. They were heeled of course and laced up at the front. Rose was currently battling with her long hair in an attempt to get it up into a bun and I had done her make-up in a natural style.

Rose's dress was very sweet but also quite short. It was a high-waisted red gingham skirt that flared out due to the white mesh-like fabric beneath it. The top was a white peasant blouse with short sleeves and there was a small red apron that finished the outfit. Rose had pulled on some thigh high white socks too. Her hair was half up and half down. The ponytail was curled and tied with a red ribbon and the part of her hair that was down was full of curls and body. She and I hadn't done our make-up yet and our shoes sat waiting for us.

My dress was the typical red and white polka dot fabric that was seen on Minnie Mouse but I had changed the usual style. The skirt was just above my knee and had three layers. The first was a continuation of the dress and then there was a black mesh-like fabric followed by a red gauze with white edging. There was a little belt just above my waist that was thin and black with a gem-stone studded buckle. It was halter-neck with a sweetheart neckline that was edged with black lace. I was wearing it with black leggings and sitting on my head was a Minnie mouse bow amongst the curls that Bella had very carefully set.

Rose and I took it in turns doing each others make-up once I had assessed everyone's outfits and then we slipped our shoes on. In my case I was wearing shiny red stilettos and Rose was wearing some courts with a red bow on top of red and white gingham.

While Bella had been in the bathroom putting her dress on I had pulled Angela and Rose close to me.

"Remember." I whispered, "Distract Bella as much as possible. We don't want her thinking about Jake or Seth tonight." They had nodded and we'd gone back to our original tasks.

"Thank you Alice!" Bella and Angela squealed once they had examined themselves thoroughly in the mirror.

"I try." I said haughtily as Esme stuck her head through the door again.

"Everyone is at the beach waiting for the stars to arrive." She informed us, "And might I say you definitely look the part!" She stepped into the room and gave each of us a careful hug. "Alice you've done very well." She said as we walked carefully down the stairs and to the front door.

"Now don't have too much fun." She chuckled and opened the door, "Don't worry about clearing up. There are blankets and pillows under one of the tables for people to fall asleep on and there will men coming tomorrow morning to wake you up before they clean the place." With that she ushered us out of the door and into the night. I unlocked my Porsche and we climbed in seeing as it was too cold to walk to the beach and we wanted to arrive in style.

"Remember girls we have to act our parts." I reminded them, "Bella you have to be gentle and kind but also vain and ill-tempered so anything can offend you easily. Rose you can just skip around and be all happy and singing. That's what I'm going to do too. Angela you need to pretend you're posh and prissy ok?"

We could hear the music before we arrived and I told Bella to send a quick text to Emmett telling him to change the music to Girls.

I parked a couple of metres down from the party scene and we waited until the chorus came blasting out of the speakers before we strutted down to the beach and our waiting guests.

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God.

I burst out laughing at the same time as the other girls.

Edward was wearing a loincloth.

That's right a loincloth. His chest and feet were bare and his hair was a lot more tousled than usual. He ignored our laughter and slouched up to Angela.

"Tarzan." He pointed to himself and we all laughed harder. Angela smirked and pointed at herself in return.

"Jane." She said and he grunted before holding his hand out flat in front of him. Angela placed hers next to his and stared into his eyes. We left them doing that. Emmett came forward next and I laughed harder than before. Emmett was dressed in a giant bear suit with a hole for his face and a giant red bow around his neck. He growled at me which just caused me to laugh more. He looked like a giant teddy bear.

"Who ate my porridge?" He roared as Rose skipped forward to meet him.

"Hi my big strong bear." She giggled as she wrapped her arms round his neck, "I love the bow."

"I knew you would!" He cried before carrying her onto the Dancefloor. A giant mouse came shuffling forwards with his head bowed low in embarrassment.

"Alice why did I have to wear this?" Demetri Mouse whispered in a mortified tone as Jasper appeared at my elbow and roared with laughter at Demetri Mickey Mouse.

"So we would match silly!" She cried and seized his gloved hand, "Now let's go dance and give Aphrodite and Adonis their privacy." She skipped onto the Dancefloor dragging him behind her.

"You look absolutely incredible." Jasper said as I turned to face him. "I don't know why but the word goddess-like comes to mind." His lips brushed across my forehead and I shivered at his touch before standing back to get a better look at him. He was wearing a very simple white toga but the shoulder was decorated in the same gold plaits that ran across my torso. He was wearing flat gladiator sandals and a gold wreath was perched on his honey-coloured hair.

"You look almost god-like." I teased back and his eyebrow rose.

"Almost?" He said and turned me towards the dancing bodies. His eyes dropped to my feet and his other eyebrow rose in surprise.

"I thought Alice had chosen flats for you." He asked as he glanced back up at me.

"She had but I didn't like them so I chose these instead." I said to his surprise. Now it was my turn to lead him.

"Come on!" I pleaded, "Let's dance!" He caught me up and we started moving to the slow beat of the song playing.

"What's happened to you?" He asked as we swayed, "First you're wearing heels voluntarily and now you're dancing of your own free will. Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?" I laughed as he spun my slowly under his arm.

"Haha very funny. I'm in a good mood. Do you really want to ruin that?" I asked as the song changed and we danced faster, "Also I don't think you're Jasper. You're a lot more handsome than he is." I teased and he childishly stuck his tongue out at me and we danced in silence until the song ended and we made our way over to one of the food tables where Jasper grabbed two drinks and then led me over to one of the wooden benches that had been brought out here. I took a sip and coughed as the drink burned my throat. It was a strangely pleasant sensation.

"Jasper what is this?" I asked, holding up my cup and he sniffed it carefully.

"Some kind of punch but it's been spiked with vodka." He answered as I took another cautious sip. I found I kind of liked it and finished it quickly. I stood up and pulled Jasper to his feet as well. I stepped forwards and staggered a little. My head spun until I figured out how to stand up straight.

"You've never drunk before have you?" Jasper asked as he put his arms around my waist to keep me steady.

"No." I said, "But I kind of like it." I giggled and he sighed.

"Don't drink too much Bella." He warned and I giggled again.

"Why not?" I asked as I grabbed another drink. "It's nice!"

"Have you ever been drunk before?" He asked as he followed me into the dancing crowd again.

"Well seeing as I've never drunk before that would be a no." I replied as we started to dance again.

"Well I have and it's not fun in the morning." Jasper was being such a kill-joy. He took my drink from my hands and held it above his head when I tried to get it again.

"But I can have fun now and take paracetamol tomorrow." I protested and he sighed before handing the drink back to me. I drank it happily and we returned to our bench when the song ended and the DJ announced the bonfire would be starting soon.

Jasper pulled me onto his lap as the huge pile of wood was lit and I stared in awe at the green and blue flames that filled the air.

"It's so pretty." I slurred and Jasper laughed and took another drink before answering.

"It's the salt." I was surprised to find that his voice was steady and his words weren't jumbled.

"Don't vampires get drunk?" I asked as I leant my head against his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh we do but only after about four cups." He said as he started on his fourth.

"So you're going to be drunk once you've finished this one?" I asked as he downed it quickly.

"Yes." he slurred, "Now I'm drunk." I giggled and he kissed me hard. We were interrupted from our mini make-out session when Edward and Emmett sat down on either side of us with Demetri sitting in front of us with his back to the flames. They all had very serious looks on their faces and Emmett pulled me off Jasper's lap.

"Hey!" I protested but he ignored me with the serious look still on his face. I giggled quietly, it was very hard for Emmett to pull off a serious look in a bear costume.

"Now Jasper." he began and I rolled my eyes, he was doing the big brother talk even though we weren't related, "Bella here is very important to all of us and if you ever hurt her or do anything to her that injures her in any way, and by that I mean physically or emotionally, Demetri, Edward and I will have something to say and do about it." he concluded and to my astonishment Jasper looked at Edward with horror.

"You're my brother!" He cried and turned to Emmett, "And so are you!" I struggled free of Emmett and climbed back onto Jasper's lap as we were joined by Alice, Rose and Angela who had food enough for all who could eat. And extra for Emmett of course.

I ate a few kebabs but then shrugged and returned to kissing Jasper who responded enthusiastically. Everyone groaned and Alice hit my back.

"Bella!" She squeaked, "We're trying to eat here!" Everyone else made various noises of agreement and I replied quickly.

"Well I'm trying to kiss my boyfriend but you guys are interrupting." I mumbled against Jasper's lips. Surprisingly the feel of him made my head spin less and I kissed him deeper. I heard a sigh from beside me and I took a moment to breath. Alice immediately jumped at the chance and shoved a very large chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth.

"Alice!" I cried around the fruit I was trying to eat.

"Well it would be nice if you could be with us without feeling the need to suck your boyfriend's face off." She admonished, "Same to you Jasper." She said and hit him with a kebab.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Jasper replied smugly and kissed me again once I had swallowed. The result of that was us being pelted by various items of food but they were aimed at Jasper so my dress was left clean. Jasper sighed and stood up with me in his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we headed towards one of the food tables and away from the complaining group behind us. He shifted me to one arm and reached under the table and pulled out a blanket and two pillows.

"Somewhere we can be alone together." He replied and gave me the blanket and pillows so he could hold me with both arms again. I sighed happily and snuggled against his chest, feeling like I had drunk nothing at all.

"You really do look like a goddess." He said as we walked away from the noise.

"Thanks. I'm kind of meant to." I replied without opening my eyes.

"I don't just mean tonight. I thought you were a goddess when I first caught you at the airport." He whispered tenderly as he shifted me to one arm again and spread the blanket out on the ground. I dropped the two pillows onto it and he lay me down carefully before lying down and pulling me close into his chest. I sighed happily again as he kissed my hair repeatedly.

"I love you Bella." He whispered and I turned around in his arms so I could stare into his eyes.

"I love you too Jasper." I whispered back and he kissed me tenderly over and over again with each kiss getting longer and more passionate.

**Em POV**

Bella and Jasper disappeared quickly after we pelted them with food and I pulled Rose closer to me as we sat in silence for a while.

"How did getting ready go?" Demetri asked from his seat on the sand.

"It was fine. No crying at all. She didn't even mention Jake or Seth." Alice replied as several tall dark figures stood and walked over to us.

"Hey guys." I greeted the few wolves who had come as they sprawled on the sand. There were various mumbled greetings and then silence for a moment.

"Have you heard anything from them yet?" Angela's whispered carried and several people looked up before going back to their conversation. The party had been absolutely crazy at the beginning but now some people had left and things were calming down.

"No." I recognised Paul as the one who spoke, sitting close to Leah. "They had some way of blocking our thoughts but Leah figured out how to get past it and now we can hear them. As soon as they figured this out they just started ignoring us and they phase back whenever they feel we get more annoying."

"We've had enough sense not to mention how much time Bella and Jasper have been spending together. They're away to try and give her some space and get over her in Jake's case. If we mention Bella and Jasper they will stay away for longer." Leah said quietly and Paul draped his arm around her shoulders.

"What about Seth? Why has he gone?" I asked with a yawn.

"I forgot you guys don't know the wolf stuff very well. There's a wolf process we go through when we find our soul mate. Like Paul and Leah." Jared began to explain, "When Paul first saw Leah he felt like nothing else mattered to him but her. Leah felt that for Paul after she completed the change. When Seth saw Bella being carried into the basement he went through this process." He closed his mouth as Paul put his hand up in a gesture to stop.

"The reason Seth has gone rather than stay close to Bella is because he can't stand to see her with Jasper. When I first imprinted on Leah it hurt me to see her with Sam who she was going out with at the time. It wasn't as bad for me as it is for Seth. With me it was ok because Sam realised what was going on and broke up with Leah." He smiled apologetically at Leah whose eyes had filled with pain at the memory. After kissing her forehead softly and pulling her closer to his side he continued, "I knew Leah would be safe with Sam but for Seth it's very different. As we all know the bloodsuckers," He glanced at Edward but Edward shook his head and gestured for him to continue, "As we all know the vampires can have a hard time controlling themselves sometimes so Seth lives in a constant state of fear that Jasper will slip and kill Bella. It may not even be with his thirst. He could mean to play with her hair and accidentally crush her skull." He closed his mouth and I looked at Edward who was pinching the bridge of his nose. Angela scooted closer to him and stroked his cheek with her gloved hand until his eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"Seeing Jasper kiss Bella at the game was kind of the final straw for Seth," Quil picked up where Paul had left off, "He'd been trying to control his anger and fear for a week by not thinking about either of them but after seeing him kiss her at the game made him snap. Especially after he'd come so close to…" He started and looked around guiltily. Leah sighed and continued.

"Especially after he'd come so close to kissing Bella himself." She said and closed her eyes as we all gaped at her. Seth had nearly kissed Bella! I was going to kill him!

I didn't realise I was on my feet until Rose tugged me back down and kept a restraining hand on my arm.

"There's nothing you can do about it Em. There's nothing any of us can do now." She said and I relaxed slightly.

"So Seth ran off first and Jake made a split second decision to follow him so he could keep an eye on him while trying to get over Bella himself. We're pretty sure they're far south in either Brazil or northern Argentina right now." Embry finished and we sat in a silence for several long moments.

"That's quite a lot to take in." Alice whispered and I nodded along with her.

"So Bella is Seth's…soul mate?" It took a while for me to realise the hushed question had come from my mouth and everyone looked at me.

"Apparently." Leah shrugged and Paul pulled her to her feet.

"Come on." He said, "We better get home before your mum thinks her only other child has disappeared too." They said their goodbyes and walked into the darkness hand in hand.

"Guys we better go too." Jared pulled himself up using the edge of the bench and stretched, "Sam will want a patrol running." They too said goodbye and ran into the darkness. I yawned loudly and everyone chuckled. Alice leapt up and came back a second later staggering under the weight of several blankets and pillows. She threw a blanket and two pillows to each couple as Demetri spread one out for them.

As we lay down and made ourselves comfortable I vaguely wondered where Jasper and Bella had disappeared too but fell asleep to dreams of bear clad babies and mini Tarzans before I could think about it any further.

**I know some people didn't really get why Seth and Jake had disappeared so I hope that this explained it and if it didn't I'm sorry because I can't explain it much better than that. Review to tell me whether you enjoyed it or not and go vote on my profile! Don't you want Emmett the teddy-bear to win? Or Tarzan Edward? Jasper is already in the lead but don't you want Adonis to win by a bucket load? Anyone who wants to know what the girls listened to while getting ready can look on my profile. There will also be the girls' shoes, a picture of Jane from Tarzan and a picture of a dress similar to Bella's but shorter and blue. Ciao.**


	3. Emmett the Girl Scout

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**BPOV**

I was woken up from my dream by Jasper playing with my hair and I blushed when I realised I was draped across his bare chest. He must have gone to get another blanket sometime during the night because we were now lying on one and covered in another.

"Didn't you get bored last night?" I mumbled sleepily.

"No. Watching you sleep is very entertaining. I think you went shopping with Alice last night." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. We lay there in a silence for a while and suddenly Jasper let out a big breath.

"Wha…" I started to ask but was interrupted by a giant teddy bear.

"Well, well, well. What have _you _been doing?" Emmett asked as he scrutinised me lying across Jasper's chest.

"Sleeping." I murmured without looking at him.

"Right. Well whatever you have been doing it's time to go home because the men are about to start clearing up. We'll might you back at the cars." He chuckled one last time and walked off. Jasper was up in an instant.

"Bella's here's your dress." He held it out to me and I slipped it on quickly. We were ready in less than two minutes and walked down to meet everyone else, me holding my shoes in one hand and the blankets in the other while Jasper carried the pillows and anything else we'd taken up there.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Alice asked while Emmett whooped and punched the air.

"Oh shut up." I said and pushed her aside to put the blankets away. I climbed into the Porsche and Jasper looked ready to follow me when Alice grabbed the back of his toga.

"Oh no you don't. It's girl time." She pushed him away and Angela followed me into the backseat while Rose took shotgun.

"So Bella…" Alice began and I flushed a deep crimson. "How was it?" She asked cheekily and I shook my head.

"I'm not saying." I said stubbornly and she sighed.

"Fine. I'm sure we'll find out eventually. I'm just glad you didn't get anything on your dress." Typical Alice. I laughed and from there on we talked about the party and everyone's costumes.

"Did you see Jessica and Lauren?" Angela had asked at one point and I'd burst out laughing at the memory. They'd try to outdo us by dressing as fairies. They had been dressed in exactly the same costume, both in hot pink dresses that looked like they'd been made by a five year old. Their wings had been huge and sparkling with purple and silver glitter but half-way through the dancing they'd somehow got attached to each other and couldn't move. It didn't help that they'd been wearing knee-length boots that were also bright pink and had a heel the size of a small ruler.

"That was so funny when they tried to detach them selves but just made it worse." Rose added and we all laughed until we reached the house.

"Umm Alice don't we need to drop Angela off at her house." I asked when everyone started to get out.

"Nope." She said, "We're having a sleepover tonight!" She cried.

"Oh so it that another reason why you didn't let Jasper come with us?" I pulled my phone out to text him and tell him so but Alice stole it from my hand, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Yes and you can't text him. We want to keep this a complete girls evening with no interruptions from the boys." She cried and danced into the kitchen to get us some drinks.

"Bella do you want strawberry or chocolate?" She called and I frowned.

"Strawberry or chocolate what?" I asked in confusion and her tinkling laugh echoed through the room.

"Milkshake of course! Angela, Rose what flavour do you want?" She asked and we laughed.

"Strawberry!" Rose and I cried at the same time.

"Chocolate!" Angela yelled and to my surprise she blushed. I pounced immediately.

"Angela why're you blushing at the mention of chocolate?" I yelled as Alice came through juggling four glasses in her tiny hands. Rose went to retrieve the strawberry ones and Alice passed on of the chocolate ones to Angela before sitting down on one of the giant cushions of the floor.

"Come on Ange! Spill it." Alice commanded and Angela flushed deeper.

"Well when we were slow dancing last night Edward said my hair smelled and looked like chocolate." She whispered, "And then he kissed me and said I tasted like the chocolate he remember which was really good, rich stuff not the milk chocolate they sell now." She finished in a tiny voice and Alice, Rose and I looked at each other before letting out a well-timed 'Awwwwww'. We sat in silence for a moment each of us thinking about our own boyfriends until Alice gasped and started bouncing in her seat like she was sitting on a trampoline.

"I have an idea!" She cried and I groaned.

"If your idea is to go shopping then no." I moaned and she scowled at me before smiling again.

"We're going to play truth or dare!" She yelped and Rose's face lit up while Angela's face dropped into a grimace similar to mine.

"No." We complained at the same time and suddenly our milkshakes disappeared.

"Hey!" I protested as I glared up at Alice.

"We won't give them back to you until you promise to play." She sang and I scowled before giving in with an annoyed 'fine'.

"Yay!" She cried and rearranged us so we were sitting in a circle.

"Since I came up with the fabulous idea I'm going to go first." She squealed and immediately turned to me with an evil grin.

"So Bella…truth or dare?" She asked and I thought about I. If I picked truth she would make me spill about what happened last night but if I picked dare I would have to do something that could be very embarrassing.

"Dare." I said finally and grinned when her smile disappeared. Then I regretted it as her smile reappeared and she bounced out of the room before coming back in with my phone.

"I dare you to call Jasper and tell him you don't want to go out with him anymore because you're in love with Carlisle. Then you have to ask Carlisle on a date." he laughed and Rose joined in while Angela smiled sympathetically at me. I grabbed the phone and dialled Jasper's number.

"Hi Bella!" Jasper's cheerful voice answered after half a ring and I wondered if he'd been sitting waiting for it to ring, "What are they doing to you?" He asked and I laughed as I imagined what he might have been imagining.

"We're just having a sleepover." I assured him, "Makeovers, doing each others hair and stuff." I replied and he chuckled.

"So is there any particular reason for your call? I'd have thought Alice would have confiscated your phone so you couldn't call me and beg for rescue." I looked at Alice and she mouthed 'Speaker' to me. I sighed and put it on.

"Jasper I called to say…" I let out a fake sob and he was immediately concerned.

"Bella's what's wrong? Has something happened? Are you hurt? I'm coming to get you right away!" He said and Rose, Angela and Alice all stuffed their fists in their mouths to stop their laughter. Alice gestured for me to carry on with her free hand. I let out another fake sob.

"I called to say that I don't love you anymore." I said and I heard a thud as he presumably dropped the phone. At this Rose got up and sprinted outside and we could see her laughing her head off through the window.

"Wha…what?" He stuttered once he'd picked up the phone again. This was too much for Alice who ran outside to join Rose.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I called because I'm breaking up with you." I sobbed very convincingly and Angela pulled her hand out of her mouth to look at me with concern. I grinned at her and she smirked.

"What?" He said again, "But…but why?" He asked and I had to try very hard not to laugh.

"Because I'm in love with Carlisle!" I blurted and he dropped the phone again. There was the sound of a small fight and the phone was picked up again.

"Hey Bells." Emmett cried cheerfully, "What did you say to Jazzy? He seems to have frozen. Hang on I'll send you a picture." I heard the phone click and a second later I heard the bleep of an incoming text. I opened it quickly and this time I was the one who had to stuff my fist in my mouth. Angela glanced at it and bolted outside to get Alice and Rose. Jasper was standing completely still at the front door and his hand was still to his ear as if he was holding a phone. His eyes had kind of glassed over and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Alice and Rose came running inside, looked at the picture and sprinted outside again and I was left alone.

"Seriously Bella. What did you say? He isn't moving at all. Carlisle and I are both freaking out. Edward is too because he says he can't hear anything from Jasper. It's like he's died or something." I could barely contain my laughter at this point.

"Emmett?" I asked sweetly, "Can you put Carlisle on the phone?" I heard the sound of the phone being passed over and Carlisle's smooth voice filled my ear.

"Bella do you know what's going on? Imagine my surprise when I walk into my house after a long night of work to find Jasper standing absolutely still, Emmett laughing but looking worried and Edward saying he can't hear anything from Jasper! What's happened?" He asked frantically and I sighed. Best get this over with.

"I really don't know Carlisle. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"I think you already did but go ahead Bella." He replied and I sucked in a big breath.

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" I rushed and the phone clunked to the ground again. This time Edward picked up.

"Bella!" He nearly roared through the phone and the girls came running inside to see what had happened, "Have you lost your mind? What did you…" He stopped halfway through his question and we all frowned.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked and I could hear something happening in the background.

"Jasper's just disappeared." He replied and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry." I replied dryly, "I have a feeling I know where he is." I snapped the phone shut and took a deep breath to try and hide my laughter before opening the door to Jasper's startled face.

"Why Bella?" He whispered, "Why?" he said again and he looked so desperate that I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and knew from the noise that Angela, Rose and Alice had joined in too. Another laugh joined in from behind Jasper and I looked round to see Edward clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"What?" Jasper growled, "What's so funny?" He turned to Edward who straightened up quickly.

"They were playing truth or dare." He laughed and the look on Jasper's face made me sink to the floor and roll around laughing. Jasper didn't really look like he knew what to do with himself and Edward pulled out his phone.

"Don't worry Carlisle." He said between laughs, "It was all a dare." He listened for a minute and then closed the phone before he looked at us. We had started to sober up now but every now and then on of us would glance at Jasper or the others and giggle and then we would start laughing again. Jasper seemed to have recovered from his shock and pulled me into his arms.

"That was mean." he whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck.

"Hey it wasn't my idea." I complained, "Alice was the one who gave me the dare." He shrugged and Edward joined us on the floor.

"Can we play with you ladies?" He asked and Alice thought about it for a moment.

"Sure but you have to get Emmett and Demetri too. Ooh and I'll call some of the wolves up too to make it even more fun!" She squeaked and grabbed my phone.

"Hey! You can't call everyone on my phone!" I protested and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm confiscating it again." She explained and I relaxed. Not two minutes later the doorbell rang and Emmett, Demetri, Paul, Leah, Jared and Quil all piled into the room and onto the floor.

"Alright it's Bella's turn to go next because she just had to ask out Carlisle." Alice said and all the people who had not been here roared with laughter. I waited until it had quieted down before looking around carefully.

"Ok Quil." I said after a moment, "Truth or dare?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Truth." He said finally and everyone laughed.

"Quil your such a chicken." Jared called.

"Ok." I said and racked my brains for a good truth, "If you could spend eternity with anyone in this room who would it be?" Everyone immediately looked at Quil with interest. He seemed to be thinking it over very hard.

"Well." He said finally, "Either Bella or Angela." he said and blushed. The reaction was instant. Jasper pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me protectively as did Edward with Angela. All the remaining guys laughed really hard until Alice, Rose and Leah whacked them on the backs of their heads and they shut up.

"Is it my turn now?" Quil asked and I nodded, "Jared truth or dare?" He asked and Jared replied instantly.

"Dare." Quil grinned and I saw his eyes flick to Rose who was sitting on Jared's left.

"I dare you to swap one item of clothing, of my choice, with the person sitting to your left." He grinned at Jared's horror-struck face. Rose didn't look much happier.

"Your making me swap clothes with him?!" She shrieked as she stood up angrily. Quil grimaced.

"Sorry Rose." He muttered, "But you have to swap your skirt for Jared's shorts." Both Jared and Rose looked like they were going to murder Quil but Rose went off to the bathroom and a second later her skirt flew out and hit Jared in the head. He sighed and went into the coat closet under the stairs and came out a second later with his shorts in hand and Rose's loose skirt squeezed around his waist. Of course none of the wolf boys had been wearing shirts so he gave off the impression of a male hula dancer who had forgotten his top. He gave his shorts to Rose's outstretched hand and she came out quickly in his loose shorts. Somehow she still managed to look hot.

Jared sat back down with a very uncomfortable look on his face and then grinned.

"Paul truth or dare?" He asked and Edward groaned but smirked all the same.

"Dare of course." Paul took his arm from around Leah's shoulders to listen.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper." He said and Paul's eyes narrowed. I laughed and attempted to climb off Jasper's lap but he seized my waist and held me securely down.

"No Bella!" He whispered, "Please don't leave me!" I just laughed again and looked at Emmett who plucked me easily out of Jasper's grip.

"Jared do you not like me or something?" Jasper asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope." he popped the p and shoved Paul forward. Both Paul and Jasper groaned and then lightning fast Paul darted forward and kissed him quickly. Obviously not fast enough because there was a click and a grinning Jared held up his phone. Paul growled at him and returned to his seat beside Leah who was trying very hard not to laugh like the rest of us.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you?" Paul said to Leah who shut up instantly, "Leah truth or dare." he asked.

"Dare." She answered hesitantly and he grinned evilly. I was immediately scared.

"I dare you to let Emmett do your make-up while he's blindfolded." Paul announced and Emmett grinned. Alice leapt to her feet.

"I'll go and get some make-up and a blindfold!" She squeaked and was up the stairs and back again in a flash. She tied the scarf around Emmett's head and led him forward to where Leah was sitting. Alice put a brush in his hand and some eye-shadow in the other and sat back.

"What am I doing first?" Emmett asked.

"Her eye-shadow." Alice replied and then winced slightly when Emmett plunged the brush into the pot and started painting orange shimmer powder onto Leah's cheeks. She whimpered as he felt around until he had found a thick purple eye-liner pencil and started colouring in her mouth. By the time he had finished Leah's face looked like a rainbow and all of the guys were rolling around on the floor while the girls flinched in sympathy both for Leah and Alice who was shaking at the state her make-up was in.

Leah didn't even look at herself in the mirror when she was finished she simply hit Paul and turned calmly to Emmett.

"Truth or dare?" She asked almost absent-mindedly but I could tell she was plotting hard underneath.

"Dare!" Emmett shouted and Edward started to laugh.

"I dare you to choose one other guy to go with you." She began, "You are going to go to the Port Angeles mall dressed as Girl Scouts and attempt to sell cookies to everyone." Emmett just grinned and got to his feet while Alice rushed upstairs. I could feel Jasper shaking with laugher underneath me and tried to shush him as Emmett turned to face us.

"Alright." he said, "I pick Jasper to come with me." He said as Alice came back down holding two girl scout uniforms. Emmett plucked me off Jasper's lap again and grabbed Jasper over to Alice who gave them their uniforms.

"Alice where did you get those?" I asked once the boys were changing. She giggled.

"I had them from the last time we played. Rose and I had to go down to the beach and sing the llama song for some reason. While dressed as girl scouts." She laughed again at my puzzled expression and then Emmett appeared. We all immediately fell about laughing.

He was stuffed into a white half shirt that knotted at the front and a tiny green mini. His feet had been crammed into green stilettos and a green sash, beret and white knee socks completed the outfit. He twirled happily.

"What do you think?" He asked, "Jasper don't we look awesome?" He looked to his empty side and frowned, "Jasper! Get out here now!" He yelled and Jasper came slouching out in the same outfit as Emmett which caused everyone to laugh harder. Alice pursed her lips and rushed upstairs. She came back quickly and threw a long blonde wig at Emmett that he immediately put on.

"You don't need one." Alice said to Jasper when he opened his mouth, "Your hair will do." We all laughed and Alice opened the door and ushered the boys to her Porsche. Emmett, Jasper and I clambered into the back while Rose sat in the front with Alice. I saw Angela climbing onto Edward's back and Demetri getting onto one of the wolves and guessed they were going to run.

"We'll see you there!" Alice called out of the window and then we were speeding down the road and towards Port Angeles.

"Oh wait no!" Rose cried, "We don't have any cookies! Alice pull over here!" Alice did as she was told and Rose hopped out and disappeared into the supermarket we had parked next to. She came out several minutes later with at least a dozen boxes of cookies which she pushed into the backseat so Emmett and Jasper could grab a few each.

We arrived at the mall to find the others waiting for us and I quickly exited the car and turned to persuade Jasper to get out.

"Come on." I cooed, "No-one here will recognise you." I kept up the persuasion until he grudgingly climbed out of the car.

"I'm only doing this because of you." He sighed as we walked towards the mall entrance hand in hand. It felt very strange to be holding hands with a man in a skirt with a pile of cookies in the other hand.

"Ok you have to try and sell every single box of cookies before 5 o'clock." Leah said and Emmett dragged Jasper over to a young couple who were browsing through books. We listened hard to hear what they said. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice pull out a video camera and turn it on.

"Hi!" Emmett chirped while Jasper stood behind him with his head ducked in shame, "We're girl scouts and we were wondering if you'd like to buy some cookies?" He gestured to Jasper who half-heartedly held up a box of cookies to the bewildered couple.

"Umm…I'm sorry but we don't want any cookies today." The man said before rushing off with his wife in tow. Emmett scowled and scanned for another customer. He ran up to an elderly lady with a walking stick quite clumsily due to his shoes. Jasper followed him quickly and didn't trip once.

"Hi!" Emmett chirped again and the woman looked up, "We're girl scouts and we were wondering if you'd like to buy some cookies?" He gestured to Jasper who held up the box again. Edward suddenly grinned and we all listened harder.

"No I do not want any cookies! You are not girl scouts!" The lady started yelling, "Why are you impersonating innocent young girls who sell cookies for a good cause?" To our surprise she lifted up the cane and started whacking Emmett round the head with it. Jasper immediately threw his boxes in the air and ran while Emmett tried reasoning with the old woman.

"Wait…ow! Please? We…ow!" He gave up quickly but couldn't get away from the woman who was now yelling for security.

"Security! Security!" She yelled and two uniformed men dashed past us to the scene where kids were eating the fallen cookies and the woman was still beating Emmett with the cane.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Edward muttered and grabbed Emmett's arm quickly before running outside with us hot on his tail. This time Demetri jumped in the car because Jasper had disappeared completely and we drove home as fast as Alice could. Once home we all collapsed laughing in the living room where Jasper was waiting still in his costume.

"Ok I think it's time to end the game now." Alice panted and everyone complained. "Out! It's our sleepover and you are invading! Leah you're welcome to stay though." he yelled at the boys and then turned to Leah with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'd really like that!" Leah replied, "Paul can you tell my mum?" She turned to him and he nodded once. Everyone was already leaving and Jasper kissed me quickly before ducking into the bathroom to get his clothes. He then sprinted out of the door with Edward not far behind. Emmett kissed Rose and grinned at all of us.

"That was fun!" He cried before grabbing Demetri, who was in the middle of saying goodbye to Alice, and hurrying out of the door. The wolves said their farewells, Leah kissed Paul and then we settled down for a night of makeovers, secret telling and movie watching.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A couple of weeks passed by and I thought more and more about Jake and Seth. I knew it was pointless but I wanted to go after them and bring them back even if it was by force.

We had made friends with Leah and she came round often to give us updates on the boys and how they were doing. At the moment she was with Rose and Alice downstairs and also Edward and Angela who had decided to come round for a visit. Leah had already told me that Seth and Jake were talking a bit more and planning to come back in the next few weeks but they hadn't made a complete decision yet. I was thrilled that they would be coming back and was now digging around in my room for a book that I'd promised Leah could borrow. I was humming happily, more cheerful than I had been for a while, when I glanced at my calendar and froze.

"Alice!" I shrieked and there was the sound of running footsteps as Rose, Alice, Leah and Angela burst into the room closely followed by Edward who looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Bella what's wrong?" She cried as she ran over to me. Angela, Rose and Leah all stayed at the door scanning the room warily. Edward was still staring at me in shock.

I motioned to my calendar and she studied it for a moment, flipped it over to the previous month, flipped it back again and then stared at me with huge eyes.

"Oh no." she whispered and Rose came hurrying over to us to repeat the same examination that Alice had just done. Leah and Angela came over and stared at her while she flipped it over and back again and then they all stared at me as well. We were all horror-struck and Edward still hadn't moved from his frozen position at the door.

The door slammed downstairs and Emmett came bouncing up the stairs and into my room. He flopped onto my bed and then seemed to register our silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

**So who can figure out what's wrong? Poll results so far are as follows:**

**Jasper- 17 votes**

**Emmett- 7 votes**

**Edward & Jacob- 6 votes each**

**Carlisle & Seth- 2 votes each**

**James, Harry P, Jared Howe & Ron W- 1 vote each**

**Ian O.- 0 votes.**


	4. We Went For A Trip

Song: Soul-mate by Natasha Bedingfield.

BPOV

**We stood there for what seemed like ages while Emmett sat on the bed with a questioning look on his face. Eventually Alice came to her sense and dug in her pockets until she found the keys to her Porsche.**

"**I'm going to go to the store." She explained, "We have to make sure." It was pretty hopeless but she ran off anyway and we heard the engine of her car purr as she reversed out of the driveway and drove away.**

"**Bells? Rose?" Emmett asked again, "What's happening?" Edward finally moved and I looked up at him as he staggered to the bed and sat next to Emmett.**

"**If it's true we can't tell Jasper can we?" He directed the question at me but my lips were too numb for me to speak through and Leah pushed me into a chair before answering for me.**

"**Of course you can't tell him." She whispered while Angela and Rose sank into chairs beside me. "That's something that Bella and Jasper need to talk about themselves." She sank onto the floor and put her hand on my knee, smiling sympathetically up at me. We sat in silence until the sound of Alice returning reached our ears and the door slammed shut downstairs as Alice ran up the stairs with a bag in her hand.**

"**Emmett. Edward. Downstairs now." She ordered and Edward stood without hesitation, tugging Emmett up with him.**

"**But…" Emmett began but Alice shushed him.**

"**You'll find out later." She replied as Edward pushed him out of the door and down into the living room. Alice looked at me.**

"**Bella you don't have to do this now." She whispered as she dropped to her knees in front of me. I shook my head.**

"**I need to. If I don't do it now I never will." I replied and she offered me the bag. I took it as a queasy feeling made itself known in the back of my throat. I shut the bathroom door quietly.**

"**Bella are you done?" Alice called through the door and I opened it with shaking hands to see her surprisingly happy.**

"**Umm Al why do you look so happy?" I asked and she hugged me hard. I could see Angela, Rose and Leah over her shoulder and to my surprise they all looked happy too.**

"**Don't you see Bella?" She asked as the others joined in the hug, "If it's positive I'm going to be an aunt!" I frowned but let it go.**

"**So am I!" Rose squealed.**

"**Me too!"**

"**And me!" Angela and Leah added and I frowned more.**

"**Ok I can understand Alice and Rose although we're not technically sisters but you two?" I asked and they giggled.**

"**We don't have to be related to be aunts!" They cried and pulled away.**

"**Have you looked yet?" Alice bounced over to the counter where they waited. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. This would change my life.**

"**I couldn't look. Will you guys look for me?" I whispered through shaking lips and Angela patted me consolingly on the shoulder while Leah and Rose made their way to the two remaining tests. There was silence for a minute and I opened my eyes.**

"**Bella would you be happy if I told you it was positive?" Alice asked in a small voice and my jaw dropped open.**

"**It's positive?" I gasped and she nodded slowly, her eyes shining with happy tears, "Rose? Leah?" I asked and they both nodded before all four squealed and wrapped their arms around me. I suddenly realised that I wanted it as much as they did and joined in with their squealing. Feet thundered towards us and Emmett and Edward burst in. Edward took one look at our group hug, passed to the counter for a moment, glanced down and then leaned heavily again the counter before smiling at me weakly.**

"**I'm going to be an uncle?" He asked softly and we all nodded quickly. Emmett's jaw dropped.**

"**Bells?" He asked me and the girls let go of the strangle-hold they had on me. He moved towards me and looked into my eyes. "You're going to have a baby? I'm going to be an uncle too?" He asked and I nodded as my eyes shone. He stood there for a moment and then wrapped his arms gingerly around my torso and picked me up in a hug. His shoulders heaved and my shoulder became very damp as I realised he was crying hard.**

"**Oh Emmett." I cried and tears poured down my own face as he put me down and looked at me with a huge grin spread across his face.**

"**I'm going to have to get you some pregnancy shirts!" He cried and we all laughed.**

"**Now remember you can't tell Jasper." Alice said and they nodded seriously. Edward pushed past Emmett and stood before me.**

"**Congratulations." He said quietly and hugged me swiftly. "I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle." He shook his head in disbelief.**

"**How about we get you a hot drink Bella?" Angela looped her arm through mine and pulled me downstairs where we all sat on the chairs around the island as Rose and Alice fixed drinks. A giant mug of hot chocolate was set in front of me, piled high with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. I grinned at Rose as she and Alice sat down across from me.**

"**So Bella what do you think it'll be?" Angela asked from beside me and I tilted my head to the side as I thought about it.**

"**I think it'll be a boy." I said after much thought. I was instantly shouted down.**

"**No way! You're going to have a girl!" Alice cried as if she could make that happen.**

"**You are not having a boy!" Rose cried at the same time.**

"**I want you to have a baby girl! We can play princesses!" Emmett chuckled and everyone laughed at him.**

"**I think you'll have twins!" Leah chirped happily and I grinned as everyone immediately started arguing with her. Angela and Edward hadn't said anything yet and I turned to them.**

"**Edward? Angela? What do you think?" I asked and their expressions turned speculative.**

"**I think you're going to have a boy." Edward smiled at me and we waited for Angela's response.**

"**I agree with Leah. I think you'll have twins." She answered quietly and smiled shyly up at me. Everyone was still squabbling when a car drew up. Edward listened for a minute and turned to me.**

"**Can Esme and Carlisle know?" He asked in hushed tones as everyone fell silent.**

"**I think that's best." I replied, "Carlisle is a doctor after all and this is his adopted son's baby. Esme definitely deserves to know." The door swung open and Esme and Carlisle came in laughing about something. They immediately feel silent at the tension in the kitchen and I took a sip of my drink to try and calm my nerves.**

"**Kids? What's going on?" Carlisle broke the silence and I hopped off stool.**

"**I think you should sit down." I said quickly and Edward vacated his seat too so that both adults could sit down. They did so and gazed up at me curiously. I took a deep breath.**

"**I'm not going to beat around the bush about this." I began. "I'm pregnant." I said and Esme immediately hurried over to me and caught me in her arms.**

"**Oh Bella." She whispered and held me at arms length to examine my face. Tears were rolling swiftly down her face and I smiled in response to her face stretching beam.**

"**Congratulations Bella!" Esme released me and to my great surprise Carlisle gave me a hug too.**

"**I'm assuming this is Jasper's baby?" Esme asked and I nodded. Carlisle seemed to realise something and both his and Edward's faces turned serious.**

"**What?" I asked quickly, "What's wrong?" Carlisle frowned and steered me to my seat.**

"**I'm just worrying about how the baby will behave and grow." Carlisle explained in a soothing voice. "I'll have to take a few tests once you're further along. Have you told Jasper yet?" He asked as his face smoothed out.**

"**No I just found out today. I'll talk to him as soon as I can." I replied and he nodded.**

"**I can run a few quick scans right now. Just basic tests to see if you're doing ok." He offered and I nodded. He hurried out to the car and came back in with his medicine bag.**

**He performed a few short examinations and then stood back.**

"**Well from what I can see your perfectly fine at the moment." Not a second after the words had left his mouth when I was gripped by a crippling pain in my stomach. I gasped and hunched over, seizing my stomach. Edward grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't fall off the seat and I moaned in pain.**

"**Bella!" Carlisle cried in alarm. I moaned again in response and he turned to Edward.**

"**Get her upstairs and lay her down." He commanded, "I'm going to get some things from the hospital." I felt the world shift and squeezed me eyes shut as Edward picked me up. I groaned several time and eventually he lay me down on an unfamiliar bed. I opened my eyes a fraction and saw all of them gazing down at me concern except for Carlisle and Leah.**

"**Where's Leah gone?" I croaked and Alice passed me some water.**

"**She's telling Jake and Seth that you're in possible danger." Rose replied in a worried tone. I nodded and slumped back onto the pillows.**

"**Where am I?" I asked as my eyes closed again.**

"**Jake's room." Alice replied, "Carlisle needed lots of space and Jake's room was best." I didn't answer and soon enough Carlisle's voice called up the stairs.**

"**Edward can you come and help me with this equipment?" he asked and Edward disappeared only to reappear a minute later with a large machine that scared me slightly. Carlisle followed right after him with his arms full of medical equipment. He glanced at my audience.**

"**Three of you can stay." He decided, "Emmett maybe you should go home and play video games with Jasper." He suggested and Emmett immediately began to protest. "We don't want him to worry that something's wrong. Just act natural ok? You can come back later." He said and Emmett sighed before lumbering to the door.**

"**Bells be careful." He said at the door and then left.**

"**Can Alice, Rose and Esme stay?" I asked and he nodded.**

"**Edward go downstairs with Angela. We'll call you up when we're nearly done." Carlisle said and they nodded before they too disappeared downstairs. Carlisle set the various equipment down on the bedside table and pulled out a tube of something.**

"**Alice can you plug the machine in?" He asked as he pulled on some medical gloves. Alice hurried to plug it in and it hummed into life. Carlisle was now unscrewing the tube and he squeezed some jelly-like substance onto his fingers.**

"**Bella this will be cold." He warned me and I nodded before he rubbed it on my stomach. It was cold and it tickled slightly but my stomach was still hurting a bit so I stayed still.**

"**Bella?" Carlisle asked and I looked up. He was holding a piece of equipment that was attached to the main machine. It reminded me sort of a thick, blunt pen. "How's the pain now?"**

"**It's lessened a lot but still twinges a bit when I move." I replied and he nodded before moving the probe over the area of my stomach that was covered in jelly. An image appeared on the screen and Carlisle examined it carefully. His face brightened.**

"**It seems that your going to be having twins!" He exclaimed, "It should be too early to tell at this stage but I'm guessing the babies are growing at a slightly faster pace than normal babies." He watched the screen carefully again and I took the chance to ask a question.**

"**How much faster are we talking here? Are they going to be ok?" I wasn't worried for myself at all.**

"**I'm guessing that your due date will be in about four months." He said after some thinking.**

"**Edward! Angela!" He called suddenly and we all jumped. They hurried into the room, Angela immediately came to my side and watched the screen while Edward went to Carlisle.**

"**That doesn't explain the pain she experienced though." He said in a worried tone.**

"**She felt some pain because the babies started growing suddenly. The growth spurt has slowed now and they seem to be going at a regular pace. From what I can tell they are mostly going to develop normally but there will be some more painful spurts. Bella are you certain you want to go through with this?" Carlisle asked and Angela gripped my hand while Rose patted my foot and Alice hurried over to my other side to grab my free hand.**

"**More certain that I ever have been." I replied and Angela and Alice hugged me tightly. Suddenly Angela pulled away.**

"**Babies? They?" She asked as her face lit up, "You're having twins!" She cried and I nodded. Leah came hurrying back into the room and her face brightened as she saw us smiling and the screen in front of us.**

"**What did I miss?" She asked and listened carefully as Rose filled her in.**

"**Oh my goodness Bella!" She shrieked, "I'm going to have two nieces or nephews!" She hugged me like everyone else had done.**

"**Or maybe even a niece and a nephew." Alice replied. I felt something glide over my stomach and looked to see that Carlisle had turned off the machine and was wiping the jelly off my stomach.**

"**Bella I'm going to give you some pain killers." He stood up and started packing his things away, "I'll come and make weekly checks on you and if you experience anymore pain call me right away." He ordered and I nodded as I got up carefully from the bed.**

**Carlisle said goodbye to everyone and disappeared downstairs. Everyone surrounded me in a happy group hug again and we all started to cry with happiness.**

"**Come on." Alice finally broke up the hug, "Let's make new drinks because I'm sure our other ones have gone nasty and cold by now." She caught my hand and dragged me downstairs to the kitchen where she sat me down and set about making new drinks for everyone. By the time everyone had entered the kitchen she was finished and we all sat laughing and chatting. Suddenly Rose's phone rang.**

"**That'll be Emmett demanding to know what happened." She sighed and pulled it out. "Hey Em." She said and her face was transformed by horror.**

"**Oh no!" She shrieked and slammed the phone shut. She turned to our shocked faces.**

"**Emmett accidentally let slip about the imprint!" She cried and we all gasped simultaneously, "Jasper's on his way right now and he's not happy. He made Emmett tell him everything he knew." I moaned and buried my head in my arms.**

"**I can't deal with this right now." I sobbed into my arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

"**We'll hide you. You can come and stay at my house. He wouldn't dare to look for you there. You guys can talk when you're ready." Leah offered and I hugged her swiftly.**

"**Thank you. Maybe everyone else should come as well so Jasper doesn't question them." I suggested and all the girls nodded in agreement.**

"**Edward what about you? Can you do anything?" I asked and he shook his head.**

"**He'll know if I'm lying or not." He said and his forehead scrunched up as he thought.**

"**Maybe you could go and volunteer at the hospital?" Esme suggested, "That way he won't be able to get to you." Edward nodded thoughtfully and turned for the door.**

"**I'll see you all later." He nodded, kissed Angela's forehead and hurried out of the door.**

"**We need to go quickly if Jasper is already on his way." Leah jumped up and Alice pursed her lips.**

"**Leah you take Bella now. We'll get packed and come over as soon as we can. We need to get Angela's stuff too." She said and |Leah nodded before grabbing my hand.**

"**Let's go." She said urgently and pulled me out the backdoor.**

"**Leah wait!" I spluttered and she looked at me with concern, "How do you know Jasper won't come looking for me at your house?" She laughed and turned for the bushes again.**

"**Our ancestors made a treaty when the Cullens first came here. We can both come and go in Forks but we can't go on their land and they can't come on ours." There was a small explosion and a small grey wolf came out of the bush. She crouched slightly and I climbed on. Then we were off.**

"**Leah?" I asked and her head turned towards me slightly, "Are Seth and Jake coming back?" She nodded her head swiftly and then slowed down. I slid off her back when she came to a complete stop and she went into the bushes to change back again.**

"**They're coming back as fast as they can." She replied and I smiled in relief. She turned away from me and gestured to the house in front of us.**

"**This is my mum's house. I moved out a while ago but mum convinced me to move back in when Seth disappeared." She turned and led me up the porch steps to the front door. My phone beeped and I pulled it out to see I had a new message. It was from Jasper. What a surprise.**

**Bella**

**Can we talk tomorrow?**

**Alice and Rose say you already have plans today.**

**Jasper**

**X**

I sighed and sent him a quick reply.

**Jasper**

**I'll meet you at the beach at eleven?**

**We made sleepover plans.**

**Bella**

**X**

I turned my phone off and followed Leah into the house.

"We'll be sleeping in Seth's room." She said without looking at me for my reaction. "He won't be back until tomorrow evening at the earliest so we should be fine. We're only sleeping in there because it has more room than my room and it's warmer than the living room." She answered my unvoiced question and then we both sat, lost in our thoughts, until a car drove up and footsteps hurried towards the door which Leah proceeded to fling open. Alice, Angela and Rose piled through it, Angela tripped, Rose fell over Angela's flailing legs and Alice bounced in and caught her foot on one of Angela's bags which caused her to go flying onto Rose and Angela.

Leah and I stared at them in silence for a minute, looked at each other and then roared with laughter. I was laughing so hard I actually fell off the sofa and managed to somehow bring Leah down with me so we were all lying on the floor laughing our heads off.

"Umm…I'm home?" We all immediately shut up as Leah's mum stepped carefully through the door and closed it behind her.

"Hi Mum." Leah's voice was slightly muffled by Alice's bag and we all giggled some more.

"Are you girls okay?" She shouted over her shoulder as she headed towards the another door.

"Yeah we just decided to take a trip." I joked and we all cracked up again at my lame pun. Eventually we calmed down enough the untangle ourselves.

"So am I allowed to know why my house has suddenly been invaded by giggling teenage girls?" Leah's mum came back through and sat lightly on the sofa with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

"Ok mum this is Alice, Rose, Angela and Bella. Guys this is my mum Sue." Leah introduced us and Sue's eyes widened at my name.

"So this is the Bella who played with you in the summer and stole Seth's heart?" She asked and I blushed before nodding. "Not that I'm complaining, I love company, but why are you all here?" She asked.

"There's been a bit of a problem with Jasper, Bella's boyfriend." Leah began to explain as we sprawled in chairs and on the floor, "He found out about the imprint and he's not happy about it. We came down here so Bella can relax a bit. She just found out today that she's expecting twins." Leah said bluntly and Sue's eyes grew wider.

"Well in that case I think a congratulations is in order!" She cried enthusiastically, "Just please tell me they aren't Seth's children. I don't think I'm ready to be a grandmother yet." She sighed dramatically and we all giggled.

"No they're Jasper's." I flushed. The phone rang and Leah bounced over to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked and then listened carefully.

"Ok." She repeated a few times.

"Bella, Angela, Alice and Rose are here." There was silence for a moment.

"No you can still come over. Bring Jared if you want, he can bring Kim." Another pause.

"Ok we'll see you soon. Love you." She said before hanging up and sitting back down.

"So who was on the phone?" I asked innocently and she grinned.

"Who do you think Bella?" She asked just as innocently and I put my finger on my chin.

"I really have no idea. Was it Quil?" She shrieked and threw a cushion at me. Sue slipped upstairs to escape the brewing pillow fight.

"I know! I know!" Alice flung her hand in the air and bounced excitedly, "It was Embry!"

"Collin?"

"I think it was Brady." We suggested a few more random names.

"Maybe it was Paul." Rose guessed and we all laughed.

"No I really don't think it was Paul." I said seriously, "Paul is way too hot for her." I somehow managed to keep a straight face but that soon disappeared as Leah launched another pillow at me. I threw it back and then there were pillows flying everywhere. I bounded to my feet and grabbed the nearest one and started chasing Alice around while we all giggled madly. Angela catapulted a cushion in my direction and I ducked just as the door opened.

"Well if that's how I'm going to be greeted I don't think I'll come again." Paul's voice came from the middle of the pillow and we all collapsed laughing again. Jared pushed past Paul and into the living room, towing a young girl I had never seen before with him. They sat on the sofa and watched us laugh with obvious amusement. Paul still hadn't removed the pillow from his head and eventually Jared was on the floor with us. There was a muffled sigh from the pillow.

"So if anyone's ever upset again do I just have to get hit by a pillow to make them feel better?" He asked as he finally pulled it off his face and threw it onto the sofa beside the girl. Leah bounced up off the floor and kissed him swiftly.

"Awwww." We chorused and she shot us a glare before sticking her tongue out and hugging the girl on the sofa. Jared sat up by her feet and looked at me.

"Bella I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Kim. Kim this is Bella." He gave her a meaningful look and she smiled at me shyly.

"So you're Seth's imprint then?" She asked in a quiet voice and I sighed.

"Does everyone know about that?" I asked the room at large and they all nodded. I sighed again.

"Hi Kim it's nice to meet you. Yes I am Seth's imprint." I shook her hand and smiled at her. Paul sat down on the floor and looked at me seriously.

"Quil and Embry are on patrol with Sam. They are running the border. We all understand what you're going through and that you need to relax. Nothing will bother you tonight." He promised and I smiled at the entire room. We sat silently for a minute and I got bored quickly. Then an idea quickly formed in my head.

"So…" I began and everyone looked up. Alice already had an evil grin on her face; she had guessed what I was thinking, "Who wants to do makeovers?" I suggested and Jared and Paul looked at me, horrified. They both attempted to get to their feet but were quickly pinned down. Alice rummaged in one of her bags and brought out several make-up cases.

"I'll do Paul's make-up!" I volunteered and she handed me a case.

"I'll do his hair." Leah added and he cowered in fear. Alice frowned and then brightened up.

"Kim help with Paul's hair, I'll do Jared's make-up." She decided.

"That means Angela and me are doing his hair doesn't it?" Rose asked Alice and she nodded. Leah paused for dramatic effect and we all paused with her.

"Let the fun begin!" She announced.

**Ok that was all a bit weird I know but I can't really help it. When I start typing I just kind of leave it to my fingers. My brain doesn't do much apart from register the letters. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I'm sorry because I know a few people didn't want Bella to be pregnant.**

**Poll results so far:**

**Jasper- 19 votes.**

**Emmett- 8 votes**

**Jake- 8 votes**

**Edward- 7 votes**

**Carlisle/Seth- 3 votes each**

**Harry P.- 2 votes**

**Jared H/Ron w./ James- 1 vote each**

**Ian O- 0 votes.**


	5. TWISTER!

**Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Have you guys seen the second official New Moon trailer- Meeting Jacob Black? -Fans self dramatically- I had goose pimples!! Can't wait for New Moon!!! Thanks for the positive response on the last chapter! This is just a filler chapter that I'm sending out for you to read while I work on the next, more important one.**

**BPOV**

"This is just priceless!" Leah giggled as we sat back to admire our work. Alice, Rose and Angela were still working on Jared who had longer hair than Paul so we pulled our phones out and snapped a few pictures while Paul grimaced and scowled in our general direction.

"I think I'm going to send these to everyone in the pack." Leah said thoughtfully and started typing.

"Good idea. I'll send it to Emmett and Demetri." I answered just as Alice, Rose and Angela finished with Jared.

"Ta daa!" Alice cried and held her hands out dramatically. They had braided every single piece of Jared's hair and finished it off with lurid pink ribbons. His make-up consisted of bright pink eye-shadow and lip-gloss plus a lot of eye-liner and mascara. He seemed to be having trouble opening his eyes properly.

"Yes I think Sam and the rest would like a picture of this too don't you think Bella?" Leah asked while Kim laughed hard at Jared. We snapped more photos and then turned back to Paul.

"Ladies I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our group, Paulette!" I cried and they laughed hard. The bright blue eye-shadow we had used contrasted with his dark skin and gave an interesting effect as did the red lipstick that was smeared haphazardly across his mouth. Seeing as his hair was quite short we hadn't been able to do much with it but eventually Leah found some hair mascara and glitter hairspray so she and Kim had lots of fun styling his hair and spraying it until it glittered like a vampire in the sun. Then they streaked the mascara through it and the result was a multi-coloured Paul.

Jared and Paul looked at each other and immediately started laughing and pointing at each other.

"Man you look like a rainbow!" Jared sniggered and Paul scowled.

"I could say the same to you. Or maybe I should call you candyfloss seeing as your favourite colour seems to be pink now." He retorted and they looked at us.

"Can I have a mirror?" They asked at the same time and Alice whipped two out of her bag and passed them one each.

"We're never going to live this down." Paul muttered after dropping the mirror in horror.

"They're all going to be thinking about this for the rest of our lives." Jared said in agreement, still gaping at his new appearance in the mirror.

"You could have struggled more." I pointed out, "You didn't fight us at all."

"Yeah because Alice said if we did she would film us having our makeovers and then put it on the internet." Jared scowled at the pixie in question who simply grinned and bounced on the spot.

"She also said she'd dye our hair bright pink." Paul mumbled, also shooting a glare at Alice who just smiled wider while we laughed.

"Would that affect their wolf form?" I asked Leah.

"I think it would. The length of our fur depends on the length of our hair. That's why I had to cut mine short." She explained and I nodded.

"Leah. Jared and I need to leave and go to work but we can't go out like this." Paul groaned and we looked at each other before passing them make-up removal wipes.

"How am I supposed to get all this out of my hair?" Jared asked as the boys started wiping their make-up off.

"You'll need some help." Alice replied, "Paul you'll have to wash yours." He moaned unhappily and trudged towards the bathroom.

"That was really fun! Great idea Bella. What should we do now?" Alice was as happy as ever and bounced on the balls of her feet while she asked.

"Well we could watch a movie, play twister or spill secrets!" Leah suggested and Alice squealed.

"Twister!" she screamed and Jared edged away from her with a scared expression on his face. I giggled and Leah disappeared into what we now knew was the kitchen. She came out at the same time as Paul, she clutching a Twister box and he rubbing his hair with a towel.

"You guys are going to play Twister?" He asked with a smile and Leah laughed as she nodded.

"Yes but you and Jared have to go remember? Maybe you can play some other time." She teased and he grinned. I thought back to previous summers spent down at the beach and realised I had basically never seen Paul with a smile on his face. He looked more handsome with a smile and I knew it was all Leah.

"You don't mind Kim staying here do you?" Jared asked anxiously and we all shook our heads simultaneously.

"Well for one thing it will make Twister more fun…" Rose started and Angela continued:

"…and the more girls here the better…" Alice took up the sentence.

"…and movies are always better watched when there's more people here…" Leah chimed in afterwards and the guys' eyes began to grow big.

"…and the more people the more funny stories and secrets…" Even Kim joined in now.

"…which means we get to laugh about stupid things you guys have done…" I finished the list.

"…so it will basically be more fun!" They were looking seriously scared now.

"We need to get out while we still can." Jared muttered to Paul as the two edged towards the door.

"I guess we'll see you girls tomorrow." Paul said before Jared threw the door open and the two of them ran out into the dark night. We all fell on the Twister mat laughing.

"That was so funny!" Leah gasped when we'd all quieted down a bit. Sue came edging down the stairs with a camera in her hand. She had a huge grin on her face. "Mum what's with the smile?" Leah asked curiously as Sue settled on the sofa.

"I caught all that on film. The makeovers, continuing each others sentences and the boys running away." She chuckled and held the camera out to us. We were silent for about 10 minutes as we watched what she'd caught on film.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Angela asked deviously and we all nodded with identical smirks on our faces.

"Youtube!" We all screamed together and ran upstairs to Leah's room. Sitting on her desk was a dark blue laptop that she opened quickly and connected the camera to it. A few moments later and we were watching the video on the internet. Leah closed the laptop and turned to us.

"We'll check on it tomorrow morning. Now I think there's a Twister mat waiting for us downstairs." She said and we all ran back downstairs just as Sue stood up.

"I'm going to see Emily ok? I might end up staying the night so tidy up any mess you make." She smiled, waved and closed the door behind her. Leah spread out the Twister mat again and we looked at each other in confusion.

"Who's going to spin?" Alice voice the question on all of our minds.

"Well we could either do Eenie Meanie Miney Mo or we could all play and whoever's closest spins?" I suggested.

"If we all play there won't really be enough spots." Leah jutted her bottom lip out and pouted. Suddenly Alice jumped up.

"I have the best idea!" She shrieked and ran out to her car.

We all followed as fast as we could but she was gone.

"So does anyone have any idea where she's going?" I asked as we stood outside.

"Maybe this is her way of making sure there are enough spots for us to play at once?" Angela suggested and we filed back into the house somewhat confused. Alice came in 20 minutes later, with a bag, to find us in various positions in the living room watching a rerun of Friends.

"Sorry about that!" She said a bit breathlessly, "I went to the store to get this!" She pulled a box out of the bag with a flourish and held it up for us to see.

"There is no way that is going to fit in my living room Alice." Leah said as we stared at the box that told us Alice had bought a giant Twister mat.

"That's why we're going to play outside silly!" She sang as she skipped back outside. Kim turned the TV off and we followed Alice's steps to where she was already laying it down.

"Umm Alice aren't you worried it will blow away?" I asked as the edges of the giant map started to flap with the breeze. Rose grabbed a stone from nearby and laid it on one of the corners. We followed her lead until it was secure.

"How about we order pizza and we can play while we wait for it." Angela suggested and everyone agreed happily.

"Who knows, it might even be delivered by Paul or Jared." Kim grinned and we all looked at her in shock except for Leah who just returned the smile and pulled her mobile out.

"Paul and Jared work at a pizza place?" I asked curiously and she nodded. I smirked and shook my head.

"Who would have guessed? When they said they had to go work I guessed they had to go do some wolf stuff." Rose said thoughtfully and we all giggled in agreement.

"I'll spin first!" Alice chirped once Leah's phone had returned to her pocket. She flicked the pointer with one finger and it spun round really fast.

"Oh great, now we're going to be here until graduation." Angela said sarcastically as we waited for it to stop. Finally it shuddered to a halt.

"Right hand green!" Alice shouted and we all dived for the nearest green. I found that I was closest to the spinner and flicked it but not as hard as Alice had.

"Left foot blue!" I cried and we all flailed about again.

"Left hand red." Rose shouted and we all moved. It went on for a while and by the time the pizza came we were well and truly tangled up.

"You ladies having fun?" A familiar voice asked and we looked up to see Paul and Jared coming towards us with five boxes of pizza.

"We only ordered three pizzas." Leah's voice was slightly muffled and Paul stifled a laugh as he placed the boxes on the ground beside us and headed into the house to presumably get some cups.

"Yeah we know but we got off work early when we told Andy you were having a celebration." he says they're on the house and we brought two more so we'd have something to eat." Jared gestured to himself and Paul who had returned juggling eight glasses. I mean actually juggling them.

"Paul you drop them you pay for them." Leah warned and he chuckled before placing the glasses on the ground beside the pizza.

"Are we going to eat or not?" He asked as he looked at our human knot with amusement.

"Well as you can obviously see we're in a bit of a tangle at the moment. Can you spin for us?" Rose asked from somewhere behind me.

"Right foot blue." He ordered and we scrambled for it. We'd discarded our shoes at the start of the game so we were all just in socks and our shoes were piled up on the porch. I'd forgotten how slippery the mat was as my foot searched around behind me and I slipped causing Angela to collapse underneath me which in turn caused everyone else to fall like dominos while Paul and Jared roared with laughter. We glared up at them from our pile-up.

"Do you guys think we should go and see how that video of our evening is doing on Youtube?" I asked innocently and the boys immediately shut up and helped us up from the mat.

"So once we've eaten can we join in too?" Jared asked and we nodded.

"Would you mind if we joined in too?" A voice called from across the road and I jumped before looking to see Embry, Quil and Sam walking towards us.

"I thought you guys were running the border." Leah stood up to greet them and Sam shook his head.

"We decided that if we're all here no-one will be able to get to Bella anyway." He replied as he sat down and grabbed a pizza slice.

"So can we play?" Quil asked again as he gestured to himself and the other guys and we all pretended to think about it.

"Ok." We replied simultaneously and grinned at each other.

"I guess…"

"…you can…"

"…but you have to…"

"…keep your shoes on…"

"…or else we'll all die…"

"…from the smell…"

"…of your feet." We finished together as Quil, Embry and Sam stared at us in disbelief and Jared and Paul buried their faces in their hands.

"Not this again." Jared moaned.

"Umm ok I guess?" Quil said it like a question and we laughed.

"Good…"

"…because…"

"…otherwise…"

"…we wouldn't…"

"…let you…"

"…play." We chorused and they paled.

"Have you guys been practicing?" Paul lifted his head from his hands, "You're a lot better than earlier."

"Thank you!" We all cried.

"Right." Sam said, still looking confused and slightly scared. "Shall we play then?"

"Yes!" Alice shrieked and then blushed as we all turned to stare at her. I sighed and stood up before turning around and pulling all my friends up too. I turned to face the guys.

"You're going to have to get up if you want to play." I teased and they relaxed slightly, realising we weren't going to finish each other's sentences again.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Paul asked from where he was still sitting.

"Keep talking." Alice ordered before any of us could say anything.

"Guys against girls. If we win we get to decide what you where for the rest of the week." He finally stood up and looked at us challengingly.

"And if we win…?" I asked before Alice could say anymore.

"We'll be your slaves for the week." Quil blurted out and all the guys turned to glare at him. I looked at the other girls for a moment and we all nodded.

"Deal." We said together before they could back out. Quil paled under the looks he was getting and we all giggled.

"Well this isn't fair." Jared whined, "You have one more than us." Alice pulled out her phone, spoke quickly into it and closed it again.

"Demetri will be here as soon as he can." She flashed us all a smile and I laughed as I remembered Demetri's balance problems.

"We're going to lose." Sam groaned as Demetri pulled up and climbed out of his car closely followed, to our surprise, by Emmett.

"Emmett?!" I cried and the others echoed it, "What are you doing here?" He smiled at me guiltily.

"Well first things first I'm here to apologise for accidentally telling Jasper about the imprint." He stepped towards me and held out his arms.

"Emmett it's fine!" I cried as he lifted me into a hug, "I wasn't blaming you!" He grinned and put me down.

"Secondly I had to get away from Jasper because he's annoying the crap out of me. And third Demetri called saying something about Twister. I remembered his terrible balance so I'm here to take his place! He's just going to judge." Emmett cried and grinned at us proudly. Demetri pulled a fold-away chair from his car and sat on it.

"Ok here are the rules." He gave Emmett a hard stare, "No tickling, poking, prodding, pushing, shoving, kicking, biting, slapping, punching or scratching. Well basically no violence." He announced and Leah pulled us into a huddle.

"Ok girls." She began in a very quiet whisper, "They're going to block whatever move we try and make. So we're going to make this as hard as possible for them. You know what I mean." She grinned at us and we returned it before breaking our huddle and returning our attention to Demetri and the very confused ad curious guys.

"This is going to be last one standing. Left foot yellow." He declared and there was a scramble for the closest spot. Somehow I beat everyone else and the boys got distracted and had to go for the second row of yellows.

"Left hand green." Demetri called and I bent sideways at the waist to put my hand on the spot next to me. Before I could though a tanned hand shot out and claimed the spot. I looked at the owner of the arm and saw Quil grinning at me lazily. I scowled at him before smiling back and reached underneath him for the green on his other side rather than going for the free on diagonally opposite me. He wasn't expecting that and swallowed loudly and I winked at Alice who was in a similar position with Embry.

"Right foot blue." I couldn't see anyway to do that one and surprise Quil without falling. I looked up and saw all the girls had gone to the blue behind them and the boys had been sensible and gone for the blue in front of them rather than trying to be clever.

"Right hand red!" Demetri yelled, "Wow is this thing rigged? All different colours and limbs. Weird coincidence." He muttered as we re-positioned ourselves. I was now leaning over Quil's left arm to get to the red and my left arm was still stretched under his arm and over his leg to get to the green behind him.

Alice was leaning over Embry's left arm like I was but otherwise she was absolutely fine. Rose's right hand was stretched over Emmett's left but otherwise they weren't touching anywhere and Kim, Jared, Angela, Sam, Paul and Leah weren't touching each other anywhere.

Unfortunately for Embry, Emmett and Quil had grabbed the red spots in front of him so he had no choice but to somehow manoeuvre himself to a free spot behind Alice. It took him several goes and several grunts but finally he got it and Demetri spun again.

"Left hand yellow!" I was moving before Quil had even registered the command and he looked down to see my left arm reached over his right hand and leg. I smiled innocently up at him and he rolled his eyes before going for the yellow over my right shoulder.

Alice and Embry were being sensible for now and both just reached down to the yellow by their sides. Emmett was a different story. He had snaked his left arm under Rose's right arm leaving her no chance but to go to the yellow beside him which made her go over Emmett's right leg, leaving them in a very interesting position.

Kim and Leah had both moved swiftly and had their hands safely on yellow spots leaving Jared, Sam, Paul and Angela with no spaces. To general surprise Sam was the first to give up and Angela immediately tried to lunge over and put her hand on the now free yellow but was too slow and Jared got there first.

"Angela you have no choice but to come off the board." Demetri announced and she sighed and got up. This allowed Paul to reach over Kim's right arm and get the spot.

"Right foot green."

"Who's bright idea was this again?" I muttered as I swung my right foot over Quil's arm and flipped over so my side was hovering above his arm and my left foot was barely touching the yellow it had started on. Quil groaned but decided to make things more difficult anyway by moving his leg so it was passing over both his arms and my right arm.

"And why do wolves have to have such good balance?" I complained and they all laughed.

Alice was coming closer to getting tangled with me and Quil as she put her leg over her own right arm and then Embry's and onto a spot. Embry looked like he was in pain.

"Going to give up Embry?" I taunted and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Not a chance." He mumbled and moved his foot. There was a thud and I looked around to see Emmett lying on the mat with Rose on top of him.

"I hate Twister." She grumbled and we laughed. Emmett just sighed in relief and pulled her up with him. There were only eight people left on the mat now and I looked round to see how they were doing.

Kim was in a bridge shape with Paul's left arm twisting over her right hand and then under her leg. Jared seemed to be doing quite well, he wasn't crossing over or under anyone else and seemed to be kind of relaxed where he was.

Leah had her right leg stretched over Paul's right arm and her left leg tucked under her supporting her weight while her other arms and legs touched the right spots.

Paul seemed torn between staying on the Twister mat and giving up because Leah was so close and he couldn't do anything about it. He seemed to come to a decision and stretched his right foot behind him to the green there.

"Left foot blue." Demetri sounded quite bored now. Quil made what I thought was an impossible move and became tangled up in my limbs and his.

"Quil you couldn't be making this any harder." I grunted, "How are you doing this without falling over anyway?" I asked as I moved my foot to a blue behind me.

"Superior balance and I used to play this all the time when I was smaller." He answered with a smug grin. This time I didn't even bother to look round to see how the others were doing.

_**1 hour later**_

It was just me, Quil, Paul and Leah now.

I was stretched out quite happily and comfortably but still managing to make Quil unhappy as I hovered above him. I had my right hand stretched over him and onto a green behind him while my left hand rested on a yellow close to him and both my legs extended behind me. His right hand twisted back behind his head and rested on the green space next to mine while his left hand was on the yellow right beside him.

"Jake and Seth are going to kill me." He mumbled as he tried his best to not look at me. Everyone else heard his comment and laughed except for Paul and Leah who were very tangled and seemed to be trying to make it as hard for each other as possible. Fortunately Leah had better restraint and better balance so while Paul trembled beneath her she simply smiled and winked at me. Suddenly Quil groaned and thanked onto his back.

"I give up." He called, "She's got better balance than I thought and Jake and Seth are actually going to murder me if I move again." He crawled off the mat leaving me stretched out across the top and Leah and Paul tangled up at the bottom. Time to end this.

"Left foot yellow." Demetri yawned and I moved so I was spread out across most of the mat with my left foot on the yellow closest to Leah. She smirked and moved her foot to the yellow Paul had been about to take and he groaned before taking the next one.

"Left hand blue." I moved my hand as close as I could to the couple at the bottom while they shifted about. Alice disappeared into the house and came out with a tray of hot chocolate. Everyone grabbed one and Paul looked longingly towards the mugs.

"Right hand red." Demetri said after taking a sip of hot chocolate, "Ow that burned my tongue." It went on for another half hour until finally.

"Left hand green." Leah and I both reached under Paul and around his legs to get the greens and he attempted to snake his arm under Leah to reach another one but failed and fell onto the mat taking me down with him.

Leah jumped up exultant.

"We win!" She screamed and we all quickly went into a group hug. "Now I think we should mix up the slaves a little bit because the guys would do anything for their imprints anyway. Bella you can take Quil because you did so well against him." She smirked at me and Quil rolled his eyes.

"Alice you can have Jared, Rose you can have Embry, Kim you get Sam, Angela you get Paul and I guess that means that my slave for the week is Emmett!" We all laughed and I flopped onto the ground by one of the lights that had been brought out when it got dark.

"What time is it anyway?" I yawned and took a drink of my hot chocolate that had been reheated.

"Nearly 11." Sam replied and stood up. "Guys we need to go." We looked at each other and grinned.

"Quil?" I asked and he turned back to me.

"What's up?" I stood up and held out my now empty mug.

"Can you go and wash this for me?" I asked sweetly. He groaned, grabbed the mug and trudged inside.

"Sam can you go and get my bag from Jared's house? I'm going to be staying here tonight."

"Emmett there's not enough space in Seth's room for all of us if Kim's staying too. Can you go and push all the living room furniture against the walls?"

"Jared I need you to go and help with the washing up. You'll have to take all the mugs inside for Quil to wash and you can dry them."

"Embry once Emmett's moved the furniture we need you to spread out cushions for us to sleep on."

"Can you help me up Paul? And then get me a drink of water please." Once the guys had gone about their various tasks we went into another huddle.

"They brought this upon themselves." I whispered and everyone nodded.

"So we should make this week…"

"…hell for them." We all nodded and grinned before breaking the huddle and going inside.

"Quil we need you to put the Twister mat away!" I called.

**Just want to say that the giant Twister mat in this is basically four normal sized Twister mats put together so the pattern is green, yellow, blue, red, green, yellow, red and don't ask me where the Twister came from because I have no idea, I just wrote it. I'm going to be taking the poll down soon as I'm pretty sure of who is going to win. Results so far:**

**Jasper- 20 votes**

**Jacob- 9 votes**

**Emmett- 8 votes**

**Edward- 7 votes**

**Seth, Carlisle- 3 votes each**

**Ron W, Harry P- 2 votes each**

**James, Jared H- 1 vote each**

**Ian O- Still 0 votes**

**Any ideas as to what the girls can make their 'slaves' do for them? I know this is a filler chapter but I had fun writing it. I actually had to draw the Twister mat out so I could imagine it properly. My sister thought I was going crazy.**


	6. Lucky Charms

**Song: Can't Hold Us Down- Christina Aguilera**

**BPOV**

"So what should we do while our slaves are occupied?" Angela asked us all as we stood around Leah's desk in her room. We had just checked on the video of our evening and were laughing at the fact that it already had over 5000 hits.

"We could decide what movie we're going to watch." Alice suggested after a moment's silence and we all nodded thoughtfully.

"Titanic?" Angela suggested immediately and I shook my head.

"I've seen it so many times that I know it off by heart." The others nodded with me and we lapsed back into a thoughtful silence. I was trying to think over the movies I had seen recently but I couldn't remember any really good chick flicks that I wanted to watch. A few more were suggested but no-one was enthusiastic.

"How about Little Women? The 1994 version is good I hear." Rose spoke up after a few minutes and everyone was immediately positive.

"I haven't seen it but I heard about it. It sounds good."

"I remember Esme watching it when we were smaller but I can't remember any of the actual movie."

"I've read the books but I didn't know there was a movie."

"I agree with Bella on that, I loved the books but didn't know there was a movie."

"Well I've read the books and I knew there was a movie but we don't have it on DVD or anything." Leah said sadly. I just grinned.

"Quil!" I yelled and there was a loud moan from the living room where the boys had slumped. Apparently they hadn't actually needed to go, Sam had just tried to get them away from whatever chores we had planned for them. There were heavy footsteps and Quil sloped into the room.

"What can I do for you?" He asked politely but glared at me.

"We need you to go and rent Little Women. Oh and get Titanic while you're at it." I made a sudden decision and he sighed before walking back out of the room.

"Go fast!" I yelled and his footsteps sped up.

"Jared!" Alice hollered suddenly and I jumped as I relaxed on one of the chairs in Leah's room. Jared stuck his head round the door and looked at us.

"How can I help?" He asked and Alice smiled as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"We need snacks. Popcorn, gummy bears, chocolate, cake, pretzels…" She trailed off and looked at us for help.

"Cookies and brownies!"

"Marshmallows!"

"Oreos!"

"Jelly babies!"

"Chocolate flavoured bon-bons!" I blurted out and he turned to stare at me incredulously.

"Where am I supposed to get chocolate-flavoured bon-bons in La Push at half eleven?" He asked and I shrugged before turning to Alice with a pleading look.

"The girl wants chocolate-flavoured bon-bons so you get her chocolate-flavoured bon-bons!" She ordered while Leah yelled for Emmett who came running up the stairs.

"What's up?" He asked anxiously.

"We need drinks!" Leah stated, "I'd like a strawberry frappuccino please."

"White Chocolate Mocha!"

"Strawberry and Cream milkshake please."

"Hmm I'd like a Mochasippi."

"I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows."

"Can I have French Vanilla coffee please?" He frowned for a moment and hurried downstairs before coming back up with a pen and paper.

"Can you repeat that?" He pulled the lid off the pen and looked up us expectantly. We told him our order again and he disappeared outside. The door opened downstairs and we trooped down the stairs to the transformed living room. The furniture had been piled up and pushed against the back wall leaving space for the multiple pillows, cushions and blankets that Embry had found and spread out. Quil was standing at the door with a small bag in his hand.

"There was an offer on so I got you Titanic, Little Women and My Best Friend's Wedding." He explained as he pulled them out of the bag and held them up for our approval.

"Great!" We all cried and fell onto the cushioned floor. "Now we just need to wait for our snacks and drinks." Quil, Paul, Embry and Sam all smiled at us and started edging towards the open door.

"Hold up!" I cried.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose echoed my thought and they sighed and moaned unhappily.

"We might need you for something." Alice cried and we all nodded fiercely.

"Well you have our numbers so just call us if you need anything!" Paul said and they started moving again.

"No we need you to stay here!" Kim ordered and they stopped in their tracks.

"Yes because this room is cold and we need you to keep us warm!" Angela added and they sat down but didn't complain. Paul opened his mouth but we didn't even let him say anything.

"You have to get your own sweets." We chorused and he nodded in acceptance before standing up again and walking to the door. He looked back at us as he reached it.

"Quil do you want to come and get drinks?" He asked and Quil was on his feet in an instant.

"Can you get me some Lucky Charms too?" I asked and Quil stared at me in astonishment as the girls cracked up.

"What?" I asked defensively, "I want some Lucky Charms really badly!" I cried and Quil rolled his eyes before steeping out of the door with Paul. I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'girls'. I pouted and eventually everyone stopped laughing and apologised to me.

"Sorry Bella but when we started laughing you looked like someone had stolen your ice cream or something!" Leah cried and I pouted again but then brightened up.

"Oooh! Ice cream!" I squealed and pulled my phone out quickly.

"Quil?" I asked perkily once he'd picked up.

"What did you forget?" He teased and I was relieved to hear that he seemed to be happier now. Grumpy Quil was no fun.

"Can you get me some Ben and Jerry's please?" I asked sweetly and everyone started to laugh again.

"What flavour would you like?" He replied swiftly and I thought about it for several long moments. I'd seen about some new flavours and I was trying to think what they were.

"Goodbye Yellow Brickle Road and Chubby Hubby please!" I replied eventually and he laughed once.

"Sure Bella." I clicked the phone shut and beamed around the room. Alice sighed and sat up from where she'd been lying on her side laughing. A serious look crossed her face and she smiled happily.

"Bella I think you're starting to get cravings!" She squealed happily and hugged me hard. Just then the door opened and Emmett and Jared came into the room, Jared holding a couple of plastic bags full of our requests and Emmett with a large drink tray balanced in his hand. They set it in front of us and I dived for my milkshake and the marshmallows. I dipped the marshmallow in the shake and chewed on it happily.

"Ok I guess we can start the movie now!" Kim bounded forwards and pushed the DVD into the TV.

"Shouldn't we wait for Paul and Quil?" Angela asked and we all looked at each before shrugging and settling down to wait for ages. Finally the door opened again and they stepped through.

"Where have you been?" Leah cried as I snatched one of the bags from Quil and grabbed the Chubby Hubby from it.

"Sorry." He apologised as he watched me eat my ice-cream with amusement. "You wouldn't believe how many shops we had to go to find Bella's ice cream." He chuckled and folded himself onto the floor. I pawed through the bag and found the box of Lucky Charms. I examined it for a moment and then poured some of it into my ice-cream and munched happily.

"Bella you're so weird." Jared teased and my eyes filled with tears.

"How could you say that?" I asked as a tear slid down my cheek and into my ice-cream, "That's so mean." I was full out sobbing now and Embry paused the movie as the girls surrounded me and comforted me.

"It's alright Bella." Rose soothed in a soft voice.

"He didn't mean it. Did you Jared?" Kim glared at him as the guys stared at me with confusion.

"Don't cry Bella." Angela stroked my hair while Alice hugged me.

"He was just kidding." She whispered and let go. Jared looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Bella I really didn't mean it." To my surprise I perked up again and grinned at him as I pressed play and the movie started again.

"That's ok!" I chirped and he frowned in confusion before settling back into the cushions and wrapping his arm around Kim's shoulders. Alice stared at me for a moment later before shrugging and snuggling up in Demetri's arms. I slumped onto my pillow and reached for a blanket, shivering.

"You cold Bells?" Emmett asked with concern and I nodded. Rose was sitting on his lap and her expression turned thoughtful.

"Embry can you go and sit beside Bella?" She asked finally and he stood, stretched, and came to sit beside me. I was immediately a bit warmer but still cold enough to shiver again.

"Quil go sit on her other side." Sam ordered as they all looked at me with concern. Quil squeezed into the space between me and the wall and tucked the blanket around me. I sighed and relaxed happily, a lot warmer now. Everyone else relaxed with me and we turned our attention back to the movie. Soon enough all the girls, myself included, were sniffling and crying hard.

"This is so sad!" Alice sobbed and we all sniffed and agreed with her.

"I don't get how girls can cry at movies so easily." Quil said dispassionately and I stopped wiping my eyes long enough to glare at him.

"I agree. You're all too emotional. She didn't really die so it doesn't matter." Paul said and the rest of them nodded. Kim gasped and glared at him.

"How can you say that? Of course it matters! She died!" She cried and we all nodded fiercely. I stifled a yawn and everyone's attention focused on me immediately.

"Bella do you want to sleep now? It's been a long day and you must be tired." Leah said kindly and I shook my head sleepily.

"I'll just close my eyes and listen to you guys talk." I mumbled and leaned my head back against the wall to listen.

"I don't get how guys _can't _cry at sad movies." Alice said after a moment's silence and they returned to their argument.

Sometime in the middle of it I relaxed completely and my head lolled sideways so it was resting on Quil's arm. I fluttered my eyelids in an attempt to fight off sleep but was unsuccessful and lapsed into a deep sleep.

_-Dream-_

_I was rocking my gorgeous daughter in my arms while Jasper smiled at me from across the room with our son in his arms sucking on a bottle. I sighed happily and crossed the room so I could be next to him._

_He seemed to be shrinking and I picked up the pace but the faster I got the further away he got and I ended up sprinting after him while he ran from me._

"_Jasper!" I screamed in a hoarse, cracked voice, "Jasper come back!" I was crying now, the tears flowing thick and fast. "Why are you running from me?" I screamed his name again and he turned to face me. His eyes were bright red and I screamed in horror. He began to advance towards me, still holding our son in his arms who had stopped sucking on his bottle now and was staring up at Jasper in fear. The sight cracked me and I darted forward to rescue him from Jasper's strong grip._

"_Bella." Jasper said menacingly and I backed away from him. He reached out and stroked my cheek and then our children's cheeks. "Bella." He repeated in a hiss and I flinched away from him, shielding my babies in my arms. There was a hiss from beneath me and I looked down to see my baby girl stirring._

"_Bella!" Jasper hissed again and I backed up against the wall. My attention focused on the girl in my arms again as she yawned and rubbed her eyes before opening them._

_Her irises were a bright crimson and I screamed loudly._

_-Dream End-_

"Bella wake up!" Someone was shaking me and I blinked rapidly as I tried to focus. It was dark in the room but then there was a click and light flooded the small space. Quil was leaning over me anxiously and I could see all the others over his shoulder looking at me with concern. Alice had tears running down her face and I could see from the tracks glistening on their faces that the others had been crying too.

"What happened?" I asked quickly as Quil backed away to give me some space.

"You fell asleep and started screaming and crying." Alice whispered as she wiped at the tears dripping off her chin. "It was so scary and we couldn't wake you up." I noticed that the TV had been turned off and wondered how long I had been asleep.

"How long have I been asleep? What time is it?" I asked, fully awake now.

"You've been asleep for a couple of hours. It about 3 o'clock in the morning now. We'd just finished watching Titanic and turned it off when you started tossing about." Quil explained and I could tell they were still worried.

"I'm fine." I assured them, "It was just a bad dream." I shuddered at the memory of it and blinked against the light as I yawned.

"Can we turn the light off?" I asked through my yawn and the room went dark. "I'm exhausted." I mumbled as I yawned again. I stretched and leaned against the wall again, my head resting on Quil's arm like before. He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Do I make a good pillow Bella?" He asked with obvious amusement and I nodded sleepily as I closed my eyes again. I vaguely heard him mutter something but was too far gone to say anything about his comment of:

"Yeah Jake and Seth are going to kill me." Then I fell asleep like someone had hit me over the head with a club.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bella wake up!" Someone was shaking me again and I moaned and rolled over muttering unintelligibly. "Oh come on! It's nearly 10 o'clock!" I moaned again and heard a sigh, "The boys are going to make us breakfast so unless you want to miss hot waffles with chocolate sauce…" I sat bolt upright and turned to face Leah.

"Did someone say waffles?" I asked brightly and she chuckled.

"Yes, they're nearly done so let's go and get them while they're still hot." She stood up from her crouch and pulled me to my feet as Paul came in with a towering plate of waffles. Sam followed close behind with wide array of toppings and Quil and Embry were carrying drinks and plates. I yawned and stretched before taking the plate Embry offered me.

"Where are Demetri, Emmett and Jared?" My voice was a low murmur and Alice grinned at me.

"Well Jared is checking to see where Jake and Seth are and Emmett and Demetri left about 2 hours ago to see Carlisle about something." The door flew open and Jared hurried in.

"Did I hear my name and can I smell waffles?" He asked as his eyes landed on the plate in my hand that now had two waffles sitting on it, one covered in chocolate and the other covered in melting Ben and Jerry's.

"Yes you did and yes you did." Rose replied and I chuckled softly, "Where are they now?" I sat up slightly more alertly and listened hard, not that I wouldn't be able to hear them because everyone was quiet.

"They just crossed the Mexican/US border. They should be here this afternoon." He replied quickly and I relaxed happily then glanced at the clock.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I cried as I shot up, my waffles lying abandoned on the floor. It was ten to eleven and I'd promised I would meet Jasper at eleven. It took me fifteen minutes to walk on a good day.

"Don't worry Bella, Quil will take you." Kim waved an airy hand, "You'll be there in no time." I glanced at Quil and he smiled tentatively at me and I was suddenly remembering a particular summer on the beach when we'd met Emmett for the first time.

_-Flashback-_

"_Jake! Bella! Over here!" Seth yelled at us and waved his arm above his head. Everyone was sitting in a circle around the fire waiting for us and we ran down the length of the beach to sit with them. It was Jake's first summer in Forks and he had quickly made friends with the locals like I had done way back when I was five and we came to visit Aunt Esme. I remember Alice being extremely tiny, she barely reached my shoulder even now. Charlie and Renee hadn't come this time so Jake and I were having the time of our lives._

"_What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for ages!" Quil cried when we finally reached the group and sat down on the last available log._

"_Sorry but Esme wouldn't let us out until Bella was completely covered in sun cream. You know how easily she burns." Jake chuckled and I hit his shoulder._

"_Thanks for that Jake. I still have a faint red patch on my shoulder from last summer." I giggled and pulled the sleeve of my top down so they could see it. "So what are we doing today?" I asked once everyone had seen it._

"_Seth had the bright idea of playing Spin the Bottle." Leah said sarcastically from her brother's side and I grinned at her. Leah and I had always been friends and we both knew how annoying Seth could be at times. Sam was sitting on her other side and their hands were entwined._

"_I thought it was a cool idea but I decided to make it more exciting." Quil boasted, "Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to either tell a truth of the spinner's choice or kiss a person which will be decided by the bottle. If the person refuses to do what the spinner says there will be a forfeit of either a truth or a kiss depending on what was picked." He sat back with a big grin on his face._

"_Really original Quil." He scowled at me and produced a bottle from the bag beside him._

"_I'm going to think of a number between 1 and 50. Whoever guesses closest to the number gets to spin first." Quil frowned for a minute and then pointed around the circle._

"_16." Jared._

"_29." Seth._

"_45." Leah._

"_3." Sam._

"_11." Embry._

"_7." Alice._

"_36." Demetri._

"_50." Rose_

"_23." Paul._

"_14." Jake._

"_25." I whispered and Quil grinned._

"_Seth's closest! The number was 30." He said and Seth beamed before spinning the bottle. Of course it landed on me._

"_Bella truth or kiss?" He asked as I bit my lip while I decided. I sighed. If I chose truth he would come up with something that would really embarrass me._

"_Kiss." I finally decided and he grinned and spun the bottle again. It ended up pointing out of the circle at a tall guy with dark, curly hair._

"_Well go on then Bells." Jake nudged me into a standing position and I glowered down at him before going over to the big guy. He was sitting on the shoreline staring sadly out at the sea and I approached him carefully._

"_Umm excuse me?" I asked and he jumped into a standing position and spun round to face me, "Are you ok?" I asked quietly once he'd calmed down._

"_Yeah sorry. Just a bit sad about some family stuff." He mumbled and I smiled shyly at him._

"_I'm Isabella Swan." I held out my hand and he took it with a big smile._

"_I'm Emmett…Cullen." He hesitated and I remembered he'd been sad about family issues._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered and he looked at me, shocked._

"_Sorry about what?" He asked and I wondered if my guess was wrong but I decided to say it anyway._

"_About your parents. I know the complications of adoption, I have an adopted brother." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder to where they all sat staring at me curiously._

"_How did you know?" he seemed to be relaxing now and his shoulders weren't tense with grief anymore._

"_The hesitance with your surname. If you weren't adopted or about to be you wouldn't have any trouble saying your surname Emmett." I smiled at him again and he nodded thoughtfully._

"_I guess you're right Isabella." He said and I frowned._

"_Call me Bella." I replied and he smiled at me sweetly._

"_Bella!" I heard a yell from behind me and turned to see my friends frowning at me, "Are you going to do it or not?" Jared yelled and I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Do what?" Emmett asked and I blushed._

"_That's why I came over to you actually. My friends and me are playing spin the bottle and it landed on you." A cheeky grin appeared on his face._

"_Well what are you waiting for?" He teased and puckered up. I blushed again and kissed him quickly on the lips. I could hear the others whooping behind me as Emmett laughed at the look on my face._

"_Do you want to come and play?" I heard a familiar voice ask from my side and I looked round to see Rose standing there gazing at Emmett with wide eyes. To my surprise she seemed to be flushed. Rose never blushed. Emmett gaped back at her and then seemed to remember we could see him and closed his mouth._

"_I would like that!" He said energetically and we walked back to the group. I reclaimed my place next to Jake and Emmett squeezed onto the log next to Rose._

"_Bella it's your turn to spin." Quil reminded me and I leaned forward to spin it._

_-End Flashback-_

"Umm Bella? Hello?" Alice waved her small hand in front of my face and I blinked as I came out of my memories.

"Sorry I was thinking." I murmured and went outside to find a chocolate-brown wolf waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow and grinned at Quil, "Chocolate-coloured? Really?" I laughed as I climbed awkwardly onto his back and then we were flying towards the beach.

**Ok if it doesn't take me too long to write Bella and Jasper's beach talk will be up tomorrow. If you want to see the rest of the spin the bottle game then review and tell me so and I'll put an out-take up when I can.**


	7. Crystal Water Rock Pool

**Ok everyone the poll will be coming down sometime tomorrow so vote while you still can!**

**BPOV**

The journey to the beach was very quiet. All I could hear was Quil's breathing and the light thud of his paws as they hit the forest floor. I wondered where Jake and Seth were now and if he was talking to them or not.

"Quil?" He twisted his head towards me to show me he was listening and I hesitated, "Are you talking to Seth and Jake?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can you turn back? I want to ask you some other questions that require more than a yes or no." He slowed and came to a gentle halt so I could slide off his back. He was back in a minutes.

"What do you want to ask?" He folded himself to the ground in front of me and I followed his lead and sat down.

"Where are they? Do they know about the twins? Are they hurt? Will they be here soon? Do they know that Jasper knows? Were they mad about the twister? Where did they go?" The questions poured out of me until Quil had the sense to jump in and answer.

"They've sped up to get here faster and are running through Utah as we speak. Yes they know that you're pregnant but they don't know it's twins and they're both extremely worried. No neither of them are hurt and they're hoping to be here just after 2 o'clock this afternoon. Yes they know and no they weren't mad about twister, they knew it was just a game. They've been travelling down through South America and were in Rio Gallegos when Leah first told them you were in danger." He answered quickly and I sat and stared at him for a moment. "Come on, you're going to be late if we don't hurry." He pulled me to my feet and went into the bushes to phase back. Then we were running again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I could see Jasper's figure, just an unfocused image on the shore line, right down in the waves. A fallen tree lay nearby, its roots twisted up and white like bone, and I realised that this was the same place where all the complication over imprinting had begun. Quil, or someone in his head, seemed to realise this and he tensed up as he slowed down. I slid off his back silently and he emitted a low growl as I began to walk towards Jasper who heard the sound and spun round but Quil was already gone. The emotions flashing across his perfect face were unknown to me and I didn't recognise them but I could see the concern in his eyes as he hurried towards me and wrapped me in the safety of his arms.

"I was so worried." He murmured into my hair and I relaxed as he lead us over to the fallen tree. "Did you have fun with your friends?" He asked when we were seated on the log, our hands entwined between us.

"Yeah it was really fun. We laughed a lot, ate a ton of junk food, played Twister- Leah won- and watched Little Women which was really sad." I skipped out the nightmare and the fact that we'd spent the night with the wolves. "When we ordered pizza Jared showed up and introduced us to his girlfriend Kim who stayed with us too. She was really nice."

"I'm glad you had a good time." He said and we were silent for several long moments both looking for something to say and neither coming up with anything. I stared around me at the familiar curve of the beach where so much had happened and the cliff that the boys jumped off when it was warm enough.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously as my attention returned to the figure next to me who smiled at my question but it wasn't a proper smile, it didn't reach his eyes.

"I played video games with Emmett. We had a good, long talk." He trailed off and his smile disappeared as he looked out over the grey waves. I sighed almost silently, we needed to talk about this.

"Jasper I'm sorry…" I began but he lay a finger on my lips and silenced me.

"Darlin' it isn't your fault." he began in a low voice as his eyes moved back to the sea, "These things can't be helped. I know you won't act on it and do anything with Seth. I'm not angry at you." He stressed the last word and a small frown mark appeared between my eyebrows.

"You make that sound like you have someone to blame." I said quietly and he looked at me but I looked at my free hand that was lying in my lap. "Like you said these things can't be helped." Jasper's hand tensed in mine and I looked up at his scowling features.

"He could have at least left you alone." He hissed and I was so shocked by the anger in his voice that I pulled my hand free of his and moved away from him slightly, "He didn't need to go after you."

"How much do you know?" I rose to my feet and walked down to the water edge with Jasper following close behind.

"I know that he almost kissed you." The anger in his voice was blatantly obvious and I didn't need to look at him to know that his features were contorted by a furious grimace. "And I know that he's imprinted on you. Emmett refused to tell me anymore." I looked at him to see his eyes narrowed as he glared out over the bay.

"It wasn't Seth's fault! He couldn't help it!" I cried and turned to him, pleading with my eyes that he would understand. His eyes just narrowed more as he turned and faced me.

"You love him." It wasn't a question it was an assumed statement and my eyes narrowed in response.

"How can you stand here and accuse me of these things?" I asked angrily as a tear rolled slowly down my face and onto the sand. He frowned and wiped my cheek tenderly, his eyes soft.

"Bella I'm sorry." He whispered, his hand still resting on my face, "I jumped to assumptions and I shouldn't have accused you of anything." He wiped away another tear and took my hand in his free one. I sighed and leaned my face into his hand.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" I asked him and he smiled in response but didn't say anything. I could tell he was trying to get me to forget the subject.

"What else did you do last night?" He asked as we started walking through the ankle deep water.

"Well we started the night by falling on the floor and laughing a lot and then we had a pillow fight before Paul and Jared showed up with Kim so we decided to give them a make-over which is now on Youtube. We got bored so Alice decided we should play twister but we couldn't choose between one person spinning while the others played or everyone playing. Then Alice ran off and came back with a giant twister mat and Paul and Jared delivered our pizza and played with us in a guys versus girls match because Quil, Embry, Sam and Emmett showed up." I paused to take a huge breath and he chuckled.

"So that's where Emmett disappeared to last night. Go on this is very intriguing." He chuckled again and I ploughed back into my story.

"We won so the guys are our slaves for a week which will be fun. So we started off by sending them out to get various items you need for movie watching." He looked at me curiously and I elaborated, "Sweets, drinks, general junk food and movies of course. I fell asleep at the end of Little Women and then woke up after a dream before going back to sleep again and then this morning the guys made us waffles for breakfast." I finished and he grinned.

"Well it definitely sounds like you had fun." We had reached the other end of the beach now where there was a forest trail that led to another beach with various rock pools. I tugged on Jasper's hand and he looked down at me.

"Can we go and look at the rock pools?" I asked and he nodded before leading me through the forest to the rock pool beach. Jasper's nose scrunched up and I questioned him with my eyes.

"Sorry but you stink of wolf." He grimaced and I blushed.

"Sorry about that." I whispered, "Playing twister with wolves would make you smell like them." He was still frowning and he sniffed hard at the air around me.

"No it's not like that. It goes deeper than that, like you've got a bit of wolf in you." His eyes widened in horror and he dropped my hand.

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked anxiously, looking down at myself and then all around me to see what had upset him. He was still smelling the air and with each sniff he took another small step away from me as the corners of his mouth turned down.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered in a question and I felt all the blood drain from my face, "Why didn't you tell me?" He was coming towards me again now and I sat down on the rock I was standing on.

"I was going to tell you today when the moment came up." he sank down on the rock so that he was facing me and his eyes were pleading. Suddenly and inexplicably they clouded over with fury and he looked away from me.

"Jasper?!" My question was a shocked exclamation and he whipped his head round to stare at me bitterly. When he spoke his words were quiet and slow.

"You smell like a wolf." He accused and I gasped as I realised what he was getting at. "How could you do this to me?!" He was on his feet again and his voice was getting louder with every word. I staggered to my feet too.

"Jasper you're accusing me again!" I shrieked but he just glared at me. "I would never cheat on you!"

"Bella I know you nearly kissed him once. Who know what else could have happened between you?" He was yelling too and I shrank back from his anger but still tried to stand tall.

"Don't bring Seth into this!" My tears were making a pattern on the rocks as I backed away from him cautiously. How could he accuse me? Why was he bringing Seth into this? It was his fault!

"Oh now you're protecting him!" He shouted back and I felt like someone had doused me in cold water as I realised he really believed this was Seth's baby.

"Unless you've been living under a rock for the past month you would know that Seth and Jake haven't been here for at least four weeks! It is not his fault I'm pregnant it's yours!" I screamed and he staggered away from me, his face full of shock.

"What?" His voice was low again but there was a dangerous undertone to it, "My fault?" He stepped towards me but I backed away again.

"Yes your fault!" I was still shouting and he stopped advancing. "I have never cheated on you!" I really thought I had made him believe me for a moment but then the anger returned to his face.

"I know you have! Emmett said that you and Seth would have kissed if Jacob hadn't interrupted." I stared him down, our faces mirroring the other's anger. At last I turned away from him.

"Your not the Jasper I know and love." I whispered bitterly. "You accuse me of things that have never happened and wouldn't make sense if you thought about it. I don't believe it." My voice cracked and the tears started again.

"Well maybe if you feel that way we shouldn't be seeing each other." I knew he could feel my shock and his voice faltered on the last word. I turned away from him completely and ran back to the other beach that seemed so far away now. I could hear him calling after me.

"No wait Bella please! I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you!" I saw a bronze head waiting for me at the end of the trail and knew that Jasper was following me. All I wanted was to be alone. He nodded once and flew past me as I continued to run, past the path that led back to my house, until I reached the tree and slumped to my knees behind it.

My entire body was shaking with the force of my sobs and I was absolutely freezing in my thin clothes but I didn't care as I grieved for the happiness I had left behind.

I still couldn't believe he thought these babies were Seth's children. I thought he'd realised that Seth and Jake had been missing for a month. My twins had vampire genes in them, couldn't he smell that?

This had me thinking about how my babies would turn out and horrible images ran through my mind of a toddler feeding from a human and looking up at me with blood red eyes.

Eventually I cried myself to sleep.

_-Dream-_

"_Congratulations." Carlisle handed me two small pink bundles and beamed down at me, "Say hello to your twin daughters." I cried happily and snuggled the twins closer to me. "Have you thought of any names?" He asked softly and I shook my head as I continued to gaze down at my own two little miracles._

"_I'll leave you three alone and go and give the others the good news." He murmured and left the room._

_My babies were absolutely gorgeous and perfect. Both had big brown eyes and a small mop of blonde hair that was curling softly towards their tiny ears. As if they had planned it they both yawned simultaneously, their small pink mouths stretching into symmetrical Os. I giggled softly and kissed them quickly on their button noses as they fell asleep. I must have fallen asleep too because the next thing I knew the door was opening and I looked up to see the girls tiptoeing through it with looks of delight on their faces._

_There was a small burble from my arms and I looked down to see the twins staring up at me with a mixture of curious happiness._

"_Aww! They're so adorable!" Alice whispered as she gazed down at them._

"_Can we hold them?" Rose asked just as quietly and I smiled and gestured for them to go on. Rose carefully took the baby from my left arm while Alice took the right and rocked her slowly._

"_Jake and Seth are waiting outside. Jake had to hold Seth back when we were allowed in." Leah chuckled as she took the baby from Rose and cradled her close to her chest. _

"_They're perfect." Angela cooed as she tickled the baby's stomach._

"_I think so too. You can tell Seth and Jake to come in if you want." Kim moved to the door and stuck her head out. She murmured a few words and then moved back hastily as Seth and Jake charged into the room noisily._

"_Shush!" The girls all complained in a whisper and both guys blushed. Seth moved to the head of my bed while Jake went over to Kim who was now holding the baby Alice had been rocking._

"_Oh Bells." He whispered. "They're so cute! Ow!" He complained and we all looked at him, startled except for Kim who just shook her head._

"_I was stroking her cheek and she bit me!" He complained and we all laughed but then I froze as blood dripped onto the floor._

"_Wow she must have bitten you hard!" Seth exclaimed as he threw a box of tissues at Jake's head._

"_Jake are you okay?" I asked but he was backing away from Kim and the baby in horror. Kim was staring down at the baby she held and her eyes were wide with shock and fear. "Kim what's wrong?" I was getting really worried now and to my intense surprise Jasper came running into the room and grabbed the baby from Kim's arms before running back out._

"_No!" I shrieked and the baby who was now in Angela's arms started wailing loudly. "Oh no honey!" I cried and Angela handed her to me. I started to rock her soothingly as I stood up and hurried out of the room. Carlisle was waiting outside the door looking distraught._

"_Carlisle where did he go?" I cried, "He has my baby!"_

"_He ran that way." Carlisle pointed down the corridor, "Here let me take her." I gently gave the baby to Carlisle and then sprinted in the direction he had pointed._

"_Jasper!" I screamed, "Come back here right now! Give me my daughter!" Suddenly he appeared, running through the double doors of the hospital. He was still holding my daughter in his arms and tears fell rapidly down my face. He stopped and turned to face me._

"_You never gave me a chance Bella. This is my daughter too." And he disappeared into thin air._

"_Jasper!" I screamed, "No! Come back!"_

"_Bella." My friends were behind me, watching anxiously, "Bella." They murmured._

"_No…" I moaned._

"Bella." A hand softer than feathers brushed over my forehead.

"_Go away. I need to be alone." I murmured and heard them leave._

"I'm not leaving you Bella." A low whisper followed the hand which was now resting on my shoulder.

"_Please." I sobbed._

There was a loud sigh.

"Damn it Bella! Wake up!" My shoulder shook and my eyelids shot open to see a dark figure leaning over me, a silhouette against the sun. "About time." He muttered and I gasped.

"Jake?" I cried and he grinned at me as he pulled me to my feet. I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me hard. "I missed you so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Well from what I've heard you've definitely been busy." He set me down carefully and touched my stomach lightly. I giggled through my tears and he laughed at the look on my face.

"Have you been busy? What have you been doing in South America?" I asked once we had stopped laughing and he sat on the tree and patted the spot next to him.

"Well for the first week we mostly ran without stopping until we kind of ran out of land." He blushed sheepishly as I gaped and then laughed at him.

"You ran out of land?" I choked out as he joined in my laughter. He just nodded and we laughed until tears were running down both our faces. After about twenty minutes I stopped, gasping for breath.

"So what did you do when you ran out of land?" I asked once we'd got our breath back.

"Well we stayed in a hotel for a while and just got to know the place." He shrugged but a blush spread across his dark cheeks and I knew he wasn't telling me everything.

"Something happened!" I cried, "Did you meet someone? Tell me!" I squealed and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I might have done. That's why we stayed away for so long." He mumbled and I giggled and gestured for him to go on. "Her name is Liana and she's the most beautiful person in the world!" His eyes glittered and his face brightened as he thought about her, "Her skin is like dark chocolate and her eyes are big and green. When she smiles it's like the whole world shifts." He said dreamily and I laughed.

"So when do I get to meet the girl who kept my brother away from me?" I asked cheekily and he grinned.

"She's at the house right now meeting everyone." He explained and I nodded.

"So is she your imprint then?" I asked and he nodded, his face still lit up.

"When I saw her it was like all the cables that were holding me to this earth had snapped but then she had a million cables all by herself just holding me there and keeping me from floating away. Whenever I see her or think about her I get all these crazy feelings running through me and I want to hold her and hug her and kiss her." He whispered passionately and then he was off in another world as I thought about what he'd said.

"Seth told me that imprinting was really powerful but I had no idea it was this strong." I said softly as he came back to earth. He opened his mouth to reply but a sudden twinge in my stomach had me clutching my torso with my face screwed up.

"Bells what's wrong?" He asked in concern as I took a deep breath. The pain passed and I looked up at him slowly.

"Sorry about that. Carlisle said there would be pain as the babies grow suddenly. Apparently it shouldn't be often but this is the second one I've had in 24 hours." I replied and he nodded with a worried expression on his face. "It'll be fine." I assured him, "I'm sure it's just because of the stress I've been going through recently."

"You said babies? As in plural?" He asked and I remembered that Quil had said they didn't know that I was having twins.

"Yes. I'm having twins." I'm sure my eyes were shining now. His eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm going to be an uncle. I can't believe my baby sister is having twins." He whispered into my shoulder while I hugged him back. We stayed there for a very long time just hugging each other in silence.

"So where's Seth?" I asked when we finally broke apart, "I thought he'd be with you."

"He's making sure Liana is settled in and ok. Leah told me you'd come here to talk to Jasper. When you hadn't come back and it had been 2 and a half hours they were getting really worried but I convinced them to give you an hour more and then I'd come and find you. Seth would have come but Liana was kind of scared and he knew I wanted to tell you about her." Jasper. Tears brimmed over and slid down my cheeks.

"Bells what happened?" Jake asked softly as he attempted to wipe away my tears.

"J…J…Jasper." I stuttered through the tears. "He…he accused me of cheating. We b…b…broke up!" I howled and start to sob onto his shoulder.

"Why that little…" Jake cursed under his breath and then looked up. "Good you're here." He said to someone I couldn't see and I felt myself being passed into a different pair of arms. A warm, familiar pair of arms.

"I'm here Bella." Seth whispered.

**Everybody go 'awww'. This has been the hardest and saddest chapter for me to write yet and I really didn't like doing it but I did and I'm sorry. The poll is now closed with the results being:**

**1****st**** Jasper- 21 votes**

**2****nd**** Jacob- 9 votes**

**3****rd**** Emmett- 8 votes**

**4****th**** Edward- 7 votes**

**5****th**** Carlisle, Seth- 3 votes each**

**Harry, Ron- 2 votes**

**James, Jared H- 1 vote**

**And Ian O'Shea finished in last place with the grand total of 0 votes! Please review!**


	8. Bella I love you

**To warn you I go back to school Monday so I probably won't be able to update as regularly as I'd like. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Jasper POV**

I sighed as I watched Bella and her friends drive away in Alice's Porsche. Emmett grabbed my toga and pulled me in the direction of his Jeep.

"Come on Jasper!" He cried enthusiastically, "We're going to have a video game marathon!" Somehow he managed to pick me up and stuff me into the back seat of his car next to Edward who was looking equally disgruntled.

"So what do you think they're doing to Bella and Angela?" He asked me once Emmett had started to drive.

"Probably torturing them with make-up and hair stuff." I mumbled and we sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Emmett, still in his bear suit from the night before, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car, bouncing excitedly as he did. "I want to go boxing on the Wii!" He threw the door open and for some reason hurried into the kitchen.

"Umm Emmett? The Wii is in here." I called as we heard him rummaging around in the cupboards.

"Yeah well I need some food. I'm not like you guys I actually need to eat and drink." He came back through with a big bag of crisps under one arm. "Well you guys could have at least set everything up!" He grumbled and Edward sighed before dashing over to the TV and setting everything up in less than 30 seconds.

"Happy now?" I asked Emmett as he grabbed the blue Wii remote and a Nunchuck. Wii sports was already in there because Emmett liked to box so much so Edward grabbed the other controller and started to play against him, letting him win of course.

"Edward you could at least try." Emmett complained as he continued to win easily, "It's no fun when you don't even bother."

"Emmett if I did try you would lose very badly and then sulk about it." he threw in a couple of decent punches and Emmett's eyes narrowed in concentration. I started day-dreaming and wondered what Bella was doing when my phone rang announcing that the very person I was thinking about was calling me.

"Hi Bella!" I said cheerfully as Emmett and Edward finished and sat down to listen. "What are they doing to you?" I smiled as her beautiful laughter echoed through the speaker.

"We're just having a sleepover. Makeovers, doing each others hair and stuff." She explained and I chuckled softly, I had been right.

"So is there any particular reason for your call?" Not that I'm complaining, "I'd have thought Alice would have confiscated your phone so you couldn't call me and beg for rescue." I teased and heard a click.

"Jasper I called to say…" She let out a sob and I panicked.

"Bella what's wrong? Has something happened? Are you hurt? I'm coming to get you right away!" I cried and stood up, already hurrying to the door although I could feel my brothers' concern.

"I called to say I don't love you anymore." The phone slid through my fingers and was on the floor before I knew what was happening. She doesn't love me anymore? I heard an odd sound through the phone as I picked it up again.

"Wha…what?" I stuttered as Edward stared at my frozen state.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I called because I'm breaking up with you." She sobbed and I turned completely numb as I stood in front of the door.

"Jasper what's wrong?" Emmett asked but I ignored him as I stammered in reply to Bella.

"What? But…but why?" There was a muffled sound that I didn't recognise as she replied.

"Because I'm in love with Carlisle!" She blurted and I dropped the phone again in shock. The door opened and Carlisle came in, immediately stopping at the look on my face.

"Jasper what's wrong?" He asked as Emmett and Edward both dived for my fallen phone, Emmett somehow managing to win.

"Hey Bells!" He cried cheerfully, "What did you say to Jazzy? He seems to have frozen. Hang on I'll send you a picture." I heard a click but didn't bother to look towards him. "Seriously Bella what did you say?"

Suddenly Edward spoke to Carlisle who was still very worried.

"I can't hear anything from him. It's like he's died."

"He isn't moving at all. Carlisle and I are both freaking out." He was not freaking out he found this funny, "Edward is too because he says he can't hear anything from Jasper. It's like he's died or something." I distantly heard her ask for Carlisle and Emmett obediently passed the phone over stupidly mouthing 'Bella' Carlisle who rolled his eyes and took the phone.

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" I heard her say after a minute and Carlisle dropped the phone as his shock filled the room. Edward grabbed the phone from the floor. I heard him roar something through the phone but I was already running towards Bella's house. I was at the door ringing the bell in a matter of seconds.

"Don't worry I have a feeling I know where he is." I heard Bella click the phone shut and then she opened the door to my shocked face.

"Why Bella?" I whispered, "Why?" Edward ran up just as Bella started to laugh so hard she was clutching her stomach in pain. I could see Angela, Alice and Rose rolling around on the floor behind her and heard a laugh from behind me as Edward joined in.

"What?" I growled angrily and turned to Edward for an answer, "What's so funny?" He straightened up immediately at the tone in my voice but I could feel that he was still trying to keep his laughter in.

"They were playing truth or dare." He explained and burst out laughing again, presumably at the look on my face. Oh. I recovered after a moment and pulled Bella into my arms.

"That was mean." I whispered against her ear and kissed her neck. Then Edward asked if we could play with them and I frowned.

Edward I do not want to play truth or dare! And she's inviting the wolves!

**One game of truth or dare later.**

That old woman in the mall was absolutely crazy! Mental! I'm scared of my life now! And I'm a vampire!

"Ok I think it's time to end the game now!" Alice suggested once everyone had arrived to find me sitting on the sofa in that costume. I kissed Bella on the forehead before getting my clothes and running out of the house. Edward and Emmett followed me quickly, Emmett still in his girl scout costume.

Over the next few weeks nothing really happened and then one day Emmett came home projecting lots of weird emotions.

"Umm Emmett?" I asked as he sat down next to me and fidgeted, "What's with all the emotions?" It was really bizarre. He was somehow projecting anxiety, excitement, fear, confusion, guilt, bounciness, happiness and worry all at the same time.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I'm in a weird mood." The excitement kicked up a notch as he grabbed one of the Xbox controllers and chucked another one at me. "Play with me!" he cried as the machine started up.

"Umm Emmett?" I asked again and he turned to me. "Why are we playing Viva Pinata? It's a one player game isn't it?" He simply rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen.

"So you and Bella seem to be doing very well." He commented as I watched him play his way through a brightly coloured world filled with candy and sweets.

"I love her so much." I whispered quietly and he grinned but attempted to conceal it.

"Now about you and Bella." He paused the game and turned to me seriously though I could feel his amusement, "You guys are becoming very serious and mature and I need to know how much you really care for her. Remember she's my baby sister so anything you say against her will be used against you in future." Not that he could actually hurt me but he was friends with Alice and Rose and I was scared of both of them. Also Edward would probably kill me if I hurt Bella. Not that I would even think of hurting her.

"Jasper?" Emmett's voice brought me back to earth and I grinned sheepishly.

"I would die for her." I said simply and he sighed.

"Please. That's a textbook answer. Tell me how you really feel. For instance what would you say and do if you saw or heard about another guy kissing her?" I could have sworn he muttered something under his breath that I should have heard but I was too wrapped up in the images that his words had conjured up. My hands balled up into tight fists and my mouth turned down in time with my eyebrows. I didn't realise how much anger I was projecting until Emmett huffed and grabbed my shoulders.

"Jasper! Stop with the anger!" He commanded and I relaxed back into the sofa, "She hasn't really kissed anyone else. I was just asking to see if you would get all angry and overly protective and you did so I don't need to worry about her." he shrugged and turned back to the screen all the while muttering very quietly under his breath. I listened hard and caught a few names but decided to let Emmett get completely into his game so he would forget who he was speaking to. I also sent calming waves out through the room until he became very relaxed and laid-back.

"So it's weird about Seth and Jake running away isn't it?" I asked after a while and he grinned lazily.

"Yeah it's weird but it's kind of necessary for them." he had actually forgotten who he was talking to. I was guessing he was thinking he was speaking to Demetri.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still sending out the calming waves.

"Well Jake needed to get over Bella and Seth was going to tear Jasper apart if he kept touching Bella." He explained absently and I frowned but didn't let it interrupt the calm.

"Why was he going to tear Jasper apart?" It was very odd speaking about myself as if I were another person but it was necessary if I wanted to find out what was going on.

"How do you not know this? He couldn't stand to see his imprint in a vampire's arms especially after he had come so close to kissing her himself that morning on the beach. Jake said they were in the water talking and he pulled her close and bent his head to kiss her but then he interrupted and they didn't kiss. Apparently she looked like she was going to kiss him back but he was the one who started it." Emmett chuckled but still didn't look at me and I wondered if there was something wrong with him to make him think that I was Demetri. That wondering only lasted for a moment as I absorbed what he had said.

"HE WHAT?" I roared as I stood up, knocking the controller flying as I turned to Emmett who had finally remembered who I actually was and was looking scared for his life.

"Oh crap." He mumbled and added a few choice swear words as I stormed out of the door. I heard him speaking rapidly into a phone but ignored him as I stalked down the drive and started to jog in the direction of Bella's house.

"Jasper!" He shouted, "Come back here now! Let it go will you?" I ignored him and started running full speed but when I got there she was gone.

"Where's Bella?" I asked the second Alice had opened the door.

"We're going to a sleepover at Leah's. She and Leah went ahead to get everything set up and we're packing the stuff we need. Actually we're done now so if you'll excuse us." Rose and Angela filed past me with several bags each and Alice backed out of the house, struggling under the weight of her many bags but still managing to close the door.

"Bye Jasper." She mumbled and hopped into her car and drove away leaving me standing on her porch like an idiot. I pulled out my phone quickly and typed a message to Bella.

**Bella**

**Can we talk tomorrow?**

**Alice and Rose say you already have plans today.**

**Jasper**

**X**

She replied quickly telling me that they were having a sleepover and that she'd see me tomorrow at eleven and then I didn't know what to do. I decided to talk to Esme and if she wouldn't tell me what was going on I would go and see Edward. I could smell him very strongly here and knew that he'd know what was going on. I took a deep breath and knocked once.

"Hello Jasper!" Esme was projecting a great deal of surprise and either she was a very good actress or she really didn't know why I was here. "Would you like to come in?" She opened the door wider and I stepped into the house.

"So Bella is at Leah's house?" I checked and she looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes she is. The girls were all here and suddenly decided to go there." She replied and then stood up from where she had been sitting, "Jasper I'm very sorry but I have some cleaning to do and I'm sure you have much more exciting places to be." Without waiting for a response she opened the door and smiled at my bewildered face on the way out.

So Esme either doesn't know anything or just isn't telling. I started to follow my brother's scent and to my surprise I ended up at the local hospital that stank of disease and illness. I frowned and my anger returned as I realised he was trying to avoid me.

EDWARD!

I yelled in my head, knowing that he could hear me. I threw the door open when he didn't respond in any way and stalked into the hospital ignoring the shocked looks.

"Hey!" The receptionist cried, "You can't go back there unless you are volunteering." I scowled and turned back to her.

"I'm Dr. Cullen's son." I growled as I leaned heavily on her desk, making her feel absolutely terrified, "Need I say more?" She shook her head and a squeak escaped her mouth. I turned on my heel and followed my brother's scent to an operating room. I decided it really wouldn't be a good idea to go in so I leaned against the wall outside and waited for Edward to emerge.

Edward I know you can hear me. Get out here right now.

I waited for several long moments and finally the doors swung open and the person inside was wheeled down the corridor to another room. Edward walked out with a frown. He waited for several minutes.

"So now that you've annoyed Esme, scared the receptionist half to death, and the rest of the people in the waiting room, and nearly interrupted a major surgery you decide to just say nothing?" He asked and it was my turn to frown.

"Tell me what's going on." I ordered and he folded his arms across his chest.

"There is nothing going on." He replied angrily causing my eyes to narrow.

"Don't tell me nothing's going on!" I said loudly, "Emmett told me that Seth and Bella nearly kissed and that that foul mutt imprinted on my girlfriend!" I spat and he recoiled, "Then I go to Bella's house to see what's going on only to find that she's staying over at the wolf-girl's house without even warning me! Esme refused to tell me anything and now my brother isn't telling me what's happening! Yes of course nothing is going on!" I finished sarcastically and angrily. Edward gave me a scathing glance and turned on his heel and marched away. I growled.

"Just go without saying anything then! I will find out what's going on!" I threatened but he just shrugged without turning and continued on his way.

I ran out of the hospital and back to the house to find it empty and I slumped onto a sofa so I could sulk. I had been there for a few hours when a plan came to my mind. I could always sneak over the border and go to the Clearwater house just to see if Bella was there and ok. The door slammed open and I actually jumped.

"Jasper you are not going over the border! We have a treaty!" Edward roared and I scowled at him. Stupid mind-reader. Carlisle was right behind him and to my surprise he was furious.

"Jasper we established that treaty so we could live here in peace and I will not have you jeopardising that! I know you love Bella but you need to give her space." He explained as his anger slowly faded away. Emmett was right behind them and he too was angry.

"Leave her alone." Was all he said before going upstairs and closing his door loudly. Edward scowled at me and he too disappeared upstairs and slammed his door. Carlisle just left me to sulk. I considered going on the Xbox but Emmett and Edward came down and started to play on it, ignoring me.

"Guys." I began but they just frowned and continued their game. "Guys I'm sorry." I cried and they simply nodded.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Edward muttered, "After your meeting with Bella." He said without looking at me.

"Can I at least play with you?" I asked and he shrugged, looking at Emmett who was frowning deeply.

"You play." He threw his controller at me and stalked out of the door. We heard his Jeep start and he drove away. I looked at Edward but he just shrugged and we started to play.

_**3 hours later.**_

"I hate this game." Edward cried as I beat him again.

"So what should we do now?" I asked and he grinned before frowning in confusion. Edward thought for a moment and then picked up the controller again and we raced until morning.

"Yes!" He cried, exultant as Emmett stumbled through the door.

"Have you guys been playing all night?" He asked sleepily and we nodded. "Who won overall?" I grinned and pointed at myself as Edward rolled his eyes. I glanced at the clock and jumped up.

"I'm meeting Bella at eleven. I'm going to go down to the beach and wait." I called over my shoulder as I left the house. Then I realised I hadn't changed my clothes and ran back inside.

"Wow that was quick." Emmett joked loudly as I sped up the stairs and changed.

"Haha!" I yelled sarcastically as I threw a new shirt on, "I needed to change clothes." I explained as I ran back downstairs and out of the door.

I was at the beach in no time and stood for ten minutes staring at the waves. I heard a low growl and whirled round to face the wolf but it was already gone and Bella was walking unsteadily towards me. I met her halfway and wrapped my arms around her in relief, taking her all in, smelling her hair, running my fingers over her side and making sure she wasn't injured in any way.

"I was so worried." I buried my face in her sweet hair and took a deep breath before leading her over to a fallen tree and entwining our hands between us. I felt a small twinge of regret from her and wondered if it was because of me. "Did you have fun with your friends?" I asked as my mind whirled.

"Yeah it was really fun. We laughed a lot, ate a ton of junk food, played Twister- Leah won- and watched Little Women which was really sad." Was it just me or did her hand drift to her stomach and rest on it lightly? "When we ordered pizza Jared showed up and introduced us to his girlfriend Kim who stayed with us too. She was really nice."

"I'm glad you had a good time." I murmured as we both stared around at the beach in silence. Kim, the girl Bella had mentioned, was she Jared's imprint or just his girlfriend? I found I could not let go of the thoughts of Seth and Bella nearly kissing. My free hand curled up into a fist and I realised we were probably only a few metres from where they had been.

"What did you do?" Bella's voice interrupted me from my angry thoughts and I calmed myself as I turned to face her and tried to smile convincingly.

"I played video games with Emmett. We had a good, long talk." Yes we did because he thought I was Demetri and he told me about how that mutt had his hands all over you.

"Jasper I'm sorry…" I laid my finger on her lips to silence her and my eyes wandered back to the rolling waves.

"Darlin' it isn't your fault." It was all that mutt, "These things can't be helped. I know you won't act on it and do anything with Seth." At least you won't now anyway, not when he's away, "I'm not mad at you." I have to admit I was expecting gratitude from Bella but there was only sadness, confusion and a tiny hint of anger coming from her.

"You make that sound like you have someone to blame." She murmured and I glanced at her incredulously but she was staring at the hand lying in her lap, "Like you said these things can't be helped." Anger flowed through me as my hand tensed in hers and my eyebrows drew low lines on my forehead. She was defending him.

"He could have at least left you alone." I hissed and felt her shock as she pulled her hand free and shifted away a bit, "He didn't need to go after you." She stood up silently and walked down to the water's edge. I was right behind her.

"How much do you know?" She asked without looking at me as we walked.

"I know that he almost kissed you." And you were going to let him, "And I know that he's imprinted on you. Emmett refused to tell me anymore." Ok I didn't really give him a chance but he wouldn't have told me anything. I glared out over the waves as if it was the sea's fault.

"It wasn't Seth's fault! He couldn't help it!" She turned to me, her eyes pleading, and I felt like someone had scooped out my insides as I felt the love coming from her at the mention of his name.

"You love him." I stated and her eyes narrowed.

"How can you stand here and accuse me of these things?" She asked angrily and a tear slowly rolled down her face and melted into the sand at our feet. I frowned, she shouldn't be crying, and wiped her cheek tenderly. I left my hand there as I apologised.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I jumped to assumptions and I shouldn't have accused you of anything." She sighed and leaned her face into my hand.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She asked and I smiled slightly but didn't respond. I wanted to get her off the subject so we could go back to being happy again.

"What else did you do last night?" I asked as we started walking through the shallows. I listened to her explanation and laughed in the appropriate places but my heart wasn't really in it.

"So that's where Emmett disappeared to last night. Go on this is very intriguing." I chuckled and went back to my thoughts as she continued to explain. I was really listening and looked at her, confused, when she mentioned the necessary stuff for movie watching so she elaborated telling me that they needed food and the actual movies.

"Well it definitely sounds like you had fun." I smiled and then Bella tugged on my hand when we reached the end of the beach.

"Can we go and look at the rock pools?" She asked once she had my attention. I nodded and led her through the forest. I took a deep sniff and my nose crumpled up as I realised Bella stank of wolf.

"Sorry but you stink of wolf." I watched as her beautiful blush spread across her cheeks and sniffed a bit more.

"Sorry about that." She whispered, "Playing twister with wolves would make you smell like them." I frowned and sniffed deeper. There was something very wrong here.

"No it's not like that. It goes deeper than that, like you've got a bit of wolf in you." Suddenly I identified the wrong and my eyes widened in horror as I dropped Bella's hand.

"Jasper what's wrong?" She was looking all around worriedly to see if something had upset me and as I kept sniffing I took a small step away from her.

"You're pregnant?" I whispered and she paled, "Why didn't you tell me?" I paced towards her again and sank down onto the rock she had sat down heavily on.

"I was going to tell you today when the moment came up." My eyes were filled with sadness as I stared at her. Suddenly something occurred to me. She smelled like she had wolf in her and she was pregnant. My head turned away from her of its own accord and I felt the anger course through me.

"Jasper?!" I whipped my head round to stare at her, my expression bitter. She was shocked.

"You smell like a wolf." I accused her low and quiet, "How could you do this?" She gasped as understanding sank in and I realised I was on my feet when she stood up too.

"Jasper you're accusing me again! I would never cheat on you!" I just stood and glared at her.

"You nearly kissed him once. Who knows what else could have happened between you?" In my mind there was a small voice telling me to stop and repair the damage I had caused but I couldn't and the voice got louder and louder, slowly taking form until I recognised Carlisle's voice.

"Don't bring Seth into this!" She shrieked at me as she backed away carefully.

"Oh now you're protecting him!" I yelled and realisation washed over her as tears fell rapidly from her eyes.

"Unless you have been living under a rock for the past month you would know that Seth and Jake haven't been here for at least four weeks! It's not his fault I'm pregnant! It's yours." She screamed and I gaped at her. This was my baby?

"What?" I had staggered away from her but now I came forward again, "My fault?" I asked, my voice deadly but full of shock.

"Yes your fault! I have never cheated on you!" Her voice faltered and I knew she was remembering Seth on the beach.

"I know you have! Emmett said that you and Seth would have kissed if Jacob hadn't interrupted." We stared each other down, equally angry, until she finally turned away.

"You're not the Jasper I know and love. You accuse me of things that have never happened and wouldn't make sense if you thought about it. I don't believe it." Her soft voice cracked and I saw tears trickle onto the rocks again but I felt no sorrow.

"Well maybe if you feel that way we shouldn't be seeing each other." What? No! Jasper how could you say that to her? I felt her shock as she turned away completely and ran into the forest.

"No wait Bella please! I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you!" I started to run after her but knew it was no good when Edward stepped out in front of me and restrained me.

"Stay away from her." I could feel her grief coming out in waves from the end of the beach by the tree and struggled hard against him. "Jasper!" He snapped and I growled, "This is entirely your fault! I am not going to let you see her after you said those things. If any of the wolves or Alice, Rose, Angela or Emmett get their hands on you they will actually kill you. I would do it myself right now if I weren't your brother. We're going back to the house, Carlisle needs to speak to you." I went limp in his arms and he kept a hold on my arm as we ran home. All I was thinking was:

Bella I love you.

**Once again sorry but I won't be able to update every day. New poll on my profile concerning this story! Love you all.**


	9. I Didn't Mean to Say That!

**BPOV**

"Seth!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck, burying my tear-streaked face in his shoulder. "I've missed you so much!" I sobbed and he kissed the top of my head affectionately.

"You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you Bells." He whispered against my hair, "I feel like my heart and soul went missing. Jake nearly killed me because I was being so depressed and thinking about you so much." A watery chuckle escaped my mouth as the tears slowly halted. There was no need to cry now that my soul was back.

"I felt the same way. About the heart and soul bit anyway." I hadn't even realised it up until now. Funny how you don't notice something's missing until it comes back. His response was to hold me tighter and I laid my head so it rested against his warm chest, sighing in content.

"So apparently you've been busy while we were in South America." Seth broke the silence after a few moments, his voice light with amusement which just grew as I blushed.

"Are you angry?" I asked in a small voice and he sighed before standing up and taking my hand. We walked through the sand and into the sea in silence before he finally turned to look at me.

"Do I seem mad?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"No." I whispered and he laughed softly.

"Of course I'm not mad Bella." He whispered, "I'm just so happy we're together again. Are you ok?" His hands slid around until they rested on my stomach and we were standing a bit apart, gazing into each others eyes.

"Yes I'm fine." I said, "And so are the babies." I smiled as Seth stared at me in wonder then dropped to his knees, his hands pressing more firmly against my flat stomach now.

"Babies? Are you having twins?" He asked after a moment and I nodded then giggled as he kissed my stomach and then picked me up and whirled me around, his face full of delight. "Bella you have no idea how happy you've just made me!" He cried and his eyes sparkled as he pulled me against his chest again. I stared at the water around us.

"You know…" Seth began and I glanced up at him, "This is the place where we almost kissed." I giggled and turned my face away from him again, "And I really don't think a kiss should be left undone." He murmured and I blushed bright red as I turned my face up to his.

"I don't think a kiss should go undone either." I whispered and he smiled sweetly before bending his head slowly close to mine.

"Bella! Seth!" Someone yelled and we jerked apart unhappily.

"Not again!" Seth moaned as we turned to face the newcomer, "Will we ever get to kiss without being interrupted?" I giggled and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the waves and towards Alice who was jumping up and down happily on the beach.

"Alice couldn't you see you were interrupting something?" I asked when she ran up to us, too bored to wait.

"Sorry no. Esme was getting worried when you didn't come home and you need to eat. So we're having a buffet style tea to celebrate your pregnancy, Seth and Jake coming back and Liana's arrival! Everyone's coming, Carlisle, Edward, the wolves and all the girls!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me forwards out of Seth's warm hold.

"You're going to Jared's house while we get ready." She called over her shoulder to an upset looking Seth.

"I'll see you soon!" I called and he nodded and smiled before we disappeared up the trail.

Angela, Leah, Kim and Rose were waiting for us in Alice's room when we got home and Alice immediately skipped to her wardrobe.

"Alice do we really need to change for a dinner?" I asked grumpily and the girls looked at me questioningly, "I've been having a bad day and Alice just interrupted something." I scowled at the pixie in question who was ignoring me and browsing through the clothes in her wardrobe. Eventually she came out with an armful of clothes.

"Leah this is for you." She threw a blue and white dress at her and turned to Kim, "For you." A green thing flew across the room and then a multi-coloured dress directed at Angela quickly followed by a patterned dress for Rose and another for me. "Get changed and then we'll quickly do make-up and hair." Alice instructed as she ducked back into the wardrobe to get changed.

"I'm ready!" We all chorused after two minutes and stopped to examine each other. Of course they all looked gorgeous compared to me so I sighed and allowed Alice to do my make-up and arrange my hair so it fell in waves over my back. **(A.N I would describe the outfits but that would take absolutely ages so the links will be up on my profile)**

"Alright girls I think we've done the best we can do in 20 minutes." Alice announced and led the way downstairs to our waiting guests. Seth wasn't here yet and Jake appeared out of nowhere to grab my hand and lead me into the busy garden.

"Bella I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Liana." He smiled softly as a girl with night-dark skin and vivid green eyes stepped forward to meet us, "Liana this is my adopted sister Bella." he took her hand and pulled her close to his side as she smiled timidly at me.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said with a slight Spanish accent, "Jake has told me so much about his beautiful sister Bella. Your name suits you very well." She spoke very good English and I smiled brightly at her.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied and Jake grinned at me before turning with her and taking her over to dance. I smiled at the pair of them and was about to go and find Alice when a warm pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." Someone breathed in my ear and I giggled and spun around.

"Hey Seth." I blushed as he wrapped me in his arms and led me over to beside Jake and Liana so we could dance together, "I was starting to think you weren't coming." I joked as we swayed to the slow music.

"Like I'd miss my first dance with you." he murmured as he twirled me, "You look beautiful by the way." I blushed again and we danced in comfortable silence until the song ended and Seth announced that he needed food. Emmett came over and grabbed me.

"Let's dance Bells!" He cried energetically but there was a tightness about his eyes that suggested he wasn't happy. I smiled and took his hand, expecting him to spin me around madly but he didn't. "I know what happened this morning." He murmured quietly into my ear and I sighed unhappily. "No Bella don't get upset. I'm just telling you that Jasper won't be bothering you." he informed me and grinned happily before twirling me madly until I was dizzy. A hand rested on my shoulder and kept me from falling flat on my face.

"I think I can take it from here Emmett. She needs feeding." Seth chuckled and then picked me up and slung me over his shoulder as if he did it every day.

"Umm yes you can pick me up and carry me away." I said sarcastically and he laughed before setting me down in front of a table.

"Well I am supposed to be kind of like a knight in shining armour to you so what can I do?" He grabbed a plate and started filling it with various foods.

"Hey Sir Eats A Lot." He turned to me with an eyebrow raised, "You forgot your helmet." I took an empty bowl and stuck it upside down on his head.

"Nice look Seth." Leah chuckled as she grabbed a plate and started piling up the food. "You could start a whole new trend." Seth just grinned and grabbed another bowl sticking it on my head.

"Yes but as I am a knight in shining armour I also need a damsel in distress." He waggled his eyebrows at me comically, "To rescue."

"Well if I'm your damsel are you saying I should be in distress now?" I teased and he laughed loudly.

"Well you should be distressed! There's a fast song playing and I think we should dance!" Once again I found myself being lifted into the air and thrown over Seth's shoulder.

"Do you have an aversion to letting me walk?" I asked and he chuckled but didn't say anything and set me back on my feet.

"No but I have an aversion to being away from you so any chance to hold you is like winning the lottery for me." He said sweetly as we started to dance. Alice, Angela and Rose overheard that and predictably chorused 'Awwwwww' like they had practised it. I stuck my tongue out at them and they giggled before hurrying away. Seth seemed to think of something and whirled me away from the dancers.

"I haven't actually had a chance to ask you yet but will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered and I squealed happily, throwing my arms around his neck.

"You even have to ask?" I squeaked and he laughed again, louder than before. He opened his mouth to say something when Alice stood up on a bench to try and get everyone's attention.

"Hello? Hello? Everyone? Can I have your attention please?" She jumped up and down waving her arms and sighed when no-one looked at her. Rose sighed too.

"Hello?" She yelled and then put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loud and shrill. Everyone shut up. "Thank you!" Alice stood up again and addressed the crowd.

"Now we're happy to announce Bella's pregnancy!" Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed before hiding my face in Seth's shirt which made everyone laugh, "And the fact that Jake and Seth, who currently has Bella's head buried in his chest, have returned and brought our newest friend Liana with them!" Everyone cheered at the now blushing Liana who was burying her face in Jake's chest. She looked at me and grinned then we went back to our identical positions.

"Alright Bella you can come out now. No-one's looking at you." Seth said after about half an hour. I just giggled and lifted my head off his chest.

"I wasn't hiding." I said innocently, "I liked standing like that." I smiled and batted my eyelashes at him while he laughed and took one of my hands in his, leading me over to dance to the slow song that had just come on. Somehow the dinner had been going on for hours and the light was dimming as the night drew in.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked as one of his hands slid to my waist.

"What would you do if I said no?" I teased and his smile drooped as he stared at me pleadingly, "Alright! Alright! Who can resist that puppy dog pout?" Of its own accord my finger ran along his lips and his eyes burned before brightening with laughter.

"It's a wolf cub pout actually." He replied and I giggled madly. Alice and Demetri came dancing over.

"Bella! Jake and Liana have had a long day so they're calling it a night. Jake says he wants a hot breakfast waiting for him in the morning." She laughed and I rolled my eyes then grinned as I thought of something.

"No worries! Quil can cook!" I chirped happily and Alice grinned too.

"Jared!" She hollered and he appeared out of nowhere with Kim in tow. She smiled at me and Seth and then laughed at Alice and the look on Jared's face.

"Yes Alice?" He asked with his eyes on the ground. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Now Jared what have we talked about?" She demanded, "Yes Alice…? What? Yes Alice what?" She cried and he groaned.

"Yes Alice Queen of Fashion who will always be able to tell me what to do?" He mumbled and we all burst out laughing.

"Tomorrow you're going to be helping Quil…" Leah appeared at Alice's elbow.

"…and Emmett…"

"…and Paul…" Angela called.

"…and Embry…" Rose piped up from over Alice's shoulder.

"…and Sam…" Kim laughed from Jared's elbow.

"…Make breakfast!" We all chorused and everyone apart from our 'slaves' burst out laughing. They just sighed and scowled in our direction. Seth stepped protectively in front of me and glowered at Quil.

"Oh Quil making breakfast won't be a problem will it?" I asked innocently and he glared at me before nodding and leaving the garden. The other wolves followed soon after and Seth sighed loudly.

"You'd think that on my first night back Sam would cut me some slack and let me off patrolling so I could stay with you." He complained and my smile disappeared as did the other's but Kim just kept smiling.

"Sam!" She yelled and he strolled back into the garden casually though he was still frowning. "I order you to let Seth have the night off." He opened his mouth to protest but she held up a finger, "Ah ah ah. No complaints." He nodded and walked after the rest of the wolves.

"Thanks Kim I owe you." I smiled and then a window was flung open upstairs. Jake stuck his head out.

"Keep your hands off my baby sister!" He shouted and then disappeared again. Seth just shrugged and scooped me up into his arms. Jake's head popped out again.

"What did I just say?" He yelled and Seth laughed at him. "Get your hands off her!" He cried, sticking his head out further to reveal his bare shoulders and chest.

"No can do Jake!" Seth shouted back. "She's mine!" Jake just grinned and closed the window.

"Hey!" I protested, "I belong to no-one!"

"No-one." Seth agreed and I smiled. "Except me." He started to walk towards the front of the house while I hit on his chest with my hands.

"Put me down!" I ordered, "Where are we going anyway?" He had carried me past the house now and we were walking down the road.

"Where do you think we're going? We have an unfinished appointment with the beach." he teased and I blushed as I nestled closer into his chest.

"Well that's alright with me." I sighed, "Oh no wait!" I cried and pulled out my phone.

"_What do you need now Bella?" _Quil yawned through the phone. I had been calling him at bizarre times with cravings telling him to run out and get me something. The weirdest yet had been nachos and chocolate pudding at three o'clock in the morning.

"A burrito!" I chirped, "And some applesauce too!" Seth laughed and shook his head, running the fingers of his hand over my stomach to make me giggle and shiver all together.

"_Alright. I'm on it. Where are you now?" _He sighed after muttering something that sounded very much like: crazy pregnant woman.

"We're on our way to the beach. I don't know how long we'll take." I replied and hung up. Seth's hand was still lying on my stomach and I started to play with his fingers as he walked.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I smiled up at him.

"I'm just a little worried how the babies will turn out." I sighed and a tear rolled off my cheek and landed on his fingers. "What if they become little vampire babies?" I sobbed. "Or worse what if I'm a bad mother and they hate me!" Seth put me down and water lapped around my ankles. No sooner were my feet on the ground and one arm was wrapping around my waist while the other pulled my chin up and wiped away my tears.

"Hey, hey, hey." He whispered, "No crying. You're going to be an amazing mother I just know it. And as for the vampire kids that is unlikely. I can smell you and there is hardly any vampire scent to you." His fingers wiped away the last tear and lingered on my cheek.

"No interruptions this time." I murmured, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling his face closer.

"Bella I got your burrito!" Quil yelled, waving a bag over his head.

"Oh come on!" Seth cried and I glared at Quil in the darkness. "Quil we're busy here! Put the bag on the log and go!" He yelled and Quil laughed as he did what he was told. Seth turned back to me with a smile but I could almost smell the burrito from here.

"You can smell the burrito can't you?" Seth smirked down at me and I giggled before running out of the sea and towards the log. I had barely gone two steps when something whooshed past me and Seth was holding the bag open beside me.

"Ooh smell the burrito!" He grinned at me and held it above his head. I jumped for it and he laughed as he started running again, "Is that the best you got? Don't you want the burrito Bella?" He taunted as I chased him down the beach shouting and laughing. Somehow I managed to overtake him but tripped over my own feet and tumbled onto the ground, tripping Seth up in the process and he landed on top of me, catching his weight with his hands so as not to hurt me. The bag lay forgotten as I stared up into his eyes.

"Bella." he whispered and I sighed.

"Seth?" I replied questioningly and he smirked.

"Do you want the burrito or can I have it?" Apparently he hadn't noticed that we were in a very good position for kissing. "And yes I did notice but I can smell the burrito and it smells really good." I said that out loud? Hey! Seth wants to eat a burrito more than he wants to kiss me! Maybe he's pregnant too and craving stuff.

"No I'm not pregnant. That's weird and kind of impossible I think."

"What is it with me and saying stuff out loud while I'm thinking!" I cried and he chuckled before pulling me to my feet and grabbing the discarded burrito.

"Oh applesauce!" I shrieked then frowned. "I didn't want to say that!" I complained. "Maybe this is some weird pregnancy thing that makes me say whatever I'm thinking? Burrito and applesauce now that's a good combination!" I blurted and clapped a hand over my mouth. Seth looked like he was about to choke from his laughter and I glared at him.

"Not funny Seth! Kiss me now!" I ordered and both our eyes grew wide. "This is so weird!" I cried in frustration when Seth's lips came down hard on mine.

The reaction was instant. When I was kissing Jasper sure it was nice and there were sparks but it was nothing like this. Kissing Seth was like putting a torch to gasoline and then sending it rippling over my body. Our lips moved together as if they were made for each other and I tightened my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer to me. He responded enthusiastically and knotted his arms closer around my waist so we were completely pressed against each other. Eventually we broke apart to breathe, both of us panting hard.

"Wow." I gasped when I was able to speak. Seth smiled at me tenderly and handed me half a burrito. "What happened to the other half?" I asked.

"Sorry but I'm hungry too and yes I agree with you." When I looked confused he elaborated, "Wow." I blushed happily and started to eat my burrito. I realised it didn't have any applesauce so I grabbed the bottle and started to pour it on.

"Strange pregnant woman." Seth teased and pulled me closer into his side.

"This is coming from the guy who can explode into a wolf." I retaliated and he smirked but then looked at his watch and his smile faded.

"It's nearly 11 o'clock. You need to get home and sleep; you've had a long day." He picked me up with no hesitation and started to stride down the beach.

"Aversion to letting me walk again?" I asked with a smile and he laughed.

"No this is still the aversion to not holding you." he whispered and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Seth can we take a small diversion to the store?" I asked and he nodded, "I want a lollipop." I declared and he chuckled loudly as the automatic door swung open to admit us.

"Hi how can I help you?" The girl at the counter asked us preppily. She didn't comment on the fact that I was in Seth's arms. She just kept staring at Seth.

"Do you have any lollipops?" I asked and she glanced at me for the first time before returning her attention to Seth's massive (shirtless) figure. Does she have no brain. Can she not see that we're together?

"I'm sorry what did you say?" The girl asked as she set down a tub of lollipops in front of me. I glanced at Seth, confused.

"You were speaking your thoughts again." He explained and I giggled as he kissed my nose again. The girl sighed loudly and I turned my attention to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Is this bothering you? Do you want me to go and browse the rest of the shop so you can make goo-goo eyes at **my boyfriend **with no interruptions?" I gushed sarcastically and she sneered at me.

"Yeah actually. That'd be great!" She smiled at me, a great big fake grin and my mouth dropped open.

"Did you actually just say that?" I shrieked and Seth jumped, "I mean do you really think I was actually going to go and look at other stuff so you could stare at Seth?! What is wrong with you?" To my surprise I started sobbing into Seth's chest while he soothed me as well as he could.

"We'll just take one of each." He passed over some money and the stunned girl nodded numbly and gave him a bag. "Come on sweet-heart don't cry. We need to get you home so you can sleep." I nodded against his chest. "And don't you want your lollipops?"

"Lollipops! Where? Give me!" I shrieked, suddenly freakishly happy.

"Does she have something wrong with her?" The counter girl asked and Seth shook his head.

"No she's preg-whoa!" Seth was staring at my stomach with huge eyes. I glanced at it and then did a double take.

"I'll second that!" I said hoarsely. My stomach had suddenly popped out so there was now a firm little bump on my torso. I laid my hands on it and pressed down, surprised to find it was surprisingly hard. The girl at the counter looked at my bump, looked at my eyes, looked at (shirtless) Seth and then repeated the course again before giving a little shriek and running into the back. Seth gave a hollow, choked laugh, his eyes still fixed on my stomach. His fingers ran lightly over it and a slow smile found its way onto his face.

"You are so amazing." He said as we left the shop and he started to walk back in the direction of the house. "Did that feel weird?" He asked curiously and I shook my head.

"No it didn't. The babies are just stretching." I replied automatically and he grinned. "That girl was so stupid. How could she stare at your amazingly gorgeous shirtless form with me right there?" Seth's grin spread wider as I clapped my hand over my mouth. "What is going on?" I cried, "First the speaking my thoughts and then the sudden baby bump appearance. What's next?" Almost on cue I felt something bump against my stomach, inside. I looked down and gaped. It was like my stomach was see-through and I could see my twins. It was gross but amazing. Seth looked down at my stomach too but apparently didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I looked down again but my stomach was solid.

"You're really hot with no shirt on." I muttered and groaned. "When will this end?" I moaned as Seth grinned down at me.

"You're home Bella." He gently set me on my feet and twisted his arms around me, being careful of my stomach. He kissed my forehead and then swept his lips down to my ear. "I love you so much." He whispered tenderly and I flushed happily.

"I love you too." I managed to murmur before his lips covered mine and he was kissing me slightly roughly but still unbelievably sweetly. I was partially aware of the door opening in front of us but didn't pay any attention, too happy where I was.

"Finally you're back." Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me inside with no effort, thought for a moment and then pulled Seth in too.

"Hey!" I complained, "Can no-one around here see when we're busy? Do you always have to interrupt us?" I continued to protest as Jake stared with wide eyes at my stomach.

"Whoa Bells you're huge!" He managed to get out after a while and I laughed.

"Yeah this happened in the shop. She was yelling at the girl behind the counter who was looking at me and then her stomach suddenly grew. It was weird." Seth explained and Jake turned to him.

"You." He said, "I don't want to have to open the front door again to see you sucking face with my sister. Got it?" He didn't wait for an answer and pushed Seth out of the door.

"Hey!" I complained again before getting up and following Seth out of the door which I closed behind me.

"So I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked as I ran my fingers over his chest.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." He ducked his head and captured my lips with his again.

"What did I just say?" Jake asked from the door he had just opened. I just put my hand up in front of his face and then put it back around Seth's neck so I could keep on kissing him. "Well if that's the way you want to do it…" He sighed and then scooped me up, forcing my lips apart from Seth's. I opened my mouth to grumble but he just rolled his eyes, "You need sleep."

"Hey!" Seth protested a second after Jake had picked me up.

Jake's response was to close the door in his face before carrying me up to my room.

**Finally I got a chapter out! First week back to school is nearly over, it's weird though with subject choices. Oh well! :P**


	10. The Bottle of Truth

**I have to apologise about some confusion with Bella's twins. The babies ARE Jasper's babies and I'm thinking that because of this Bella will have an interesting pregnancy. Hopefully I won't be similar to the books though. Thank you so much for the response of the last chapter!**

**BPOV**

I woke up next morning to the same odd sensation in my stomach again and looked down to see that my bump had swelled slightly over night and I could see through again. It was really starting to creep out and a scream hurled around the room before I realised it had come from me.

"Bells!" I heard someone gasp from the door and looked up to see the majority of the wolf pack and my friends looking down at me with faces full of concern. Seth was standing at the front and he walked quickly over to my bedside. "Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked tenderly as his big hands folded around both of mine.

"Yes I'm alright. I need Carlisle." I responded quickly and he nodded, still looking concerned, then reached for the phone on the table. After a quick conversation he snapped it shut and turned back to me. The crowd at the door had dispersed now that they knew I was ok but Jake was still leaning against my doorframe, one eyes fixed on me with concern and the other tracking Seth's every move, narrowing if he came too close.

"Jake don't you want to go and get dressed?" My voice was literally dripping with sugar as I asked him to leave but both of his eyes were narrowed now.

"No I think I'll stay and make sure your ok." He replied just as sweetly and I flopped back onto the cushions with a groan. Then my face lit up.

"Ok that's fine by me Jake. Tomorrow morning I'll come into your room and make sure you and Liana are ok. Then I'll stay and talk!" I chirped and his eyes rolled but he got up to leave.

"If I hear anything…" His threat was left hanging in the air and I waited to hear him go downstairs before pulling Seth back to me and kissing him fiercely. Predictably Jake stuck his head back through the door that he had left open.

"Bella don't you want breakfast? I wasn't aware that Seth had the ability to cook bacon and eggs in his mouth." He commented sarcastically and I pulled away from Seth to glare at him.

"How would you know? Have you been fooling around with my boyfriend?" I asked and he just scowled and plucked me off the bed. As he carried me, struggling, down the stairs his cheerful smile appeared and he grinned at me.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I immediately stopped struggling at the mention of breakfast and Seth appeared to walk next to us. "I thought you were hungry." He teased as my stomach let out a loud growl and a deep red blush flooded my cheeks. It didn't help when Seth stroked my flushed cheek.

"What would I like for breakfast?" I wondered out loud as Jake set me down on the sofa and wrapped a blanket. Seth sat down beside me and pulled the blanket off before pulling me onto his lap and into his warm arms. "I would like to have some fried eggs please. Oh and chocolate chip waffles! Both drizzled with lemon juice and apple sauce!" I finally decided and Quil ran through the front door claiming that he'd be right back. The doorbell rang and Alice hopped up to answer it.

"Hi Carlisle!" She chirped and held the door wide. The handsome young vampire doctor stepped through and I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hi Carlisle! You're very handsome and my stomach goes see-through!" I cried happily and everyone gave little cries of shock before I went on, "You look a lot like Jasper!" I was being very happy and go-lucky until I blurted out his name and tears started to fall onto Seth's leg.

"Ssh." Seth rocked me soothingly as Carlisle started to examine my stomach. "It'll all be fine." He whispered in my ear and the stayed still so Carlisle could complete the exam of my stomach.

"Bella did you say your stomach goes see-through?" Carlisle asked as he prodded around my stomach, "Edward go and get the machinery that's in my car." he instructed and Seth picked me up so he could carry me up to my room and lay me down on my bed.

"So Bella what exactly happens when your stomach goes see-through?" Carlisle had followed us up and was now speaking to me in a calm, doctor's voice while we waited for Edward to arrive with Carlisle's machinery. "Do you experience any pain or discomfort?"

"Well I'm guessing that one of the babies kicks and then my stomach just goes see-through. My bump has grown bigger everytime before that happens." I explained and he nodded thoughtfully while Edward set ip the machinery that I recognised from my last check-up.

"Interesting." He murmured as he unscrewed the tube with the blue jelly in it again and started to smooth it over my stomach. It tickled just as much as it had before and I giggled and squirmed so much that Seth placed his hand on my shoulder and held me down. Carlisle pulled out the big blunt pen thing and started pressing it against my stomach in various places while Seth watched the screen with delighted fascination.

"Well Bella it seems that the twins are growing at a healthy pace at the moment. My guess is that one or both of your babies has obtained a power that makes solid objects see-through." His sentence ended suddenly and he stepped back as my stomach grew a bit. I waited patiently and sure enough the odd sensation passed through me and then my stomach went see-through. Carlisle stared at my stomach as if he was waiting for something to happen and Seth wore a similar expression but Edward was staring at my bump with disbelief.

"Carlisle can't see." Edward explained to me, "Neither can Seth." I frowned and Carlisle looked to Edward thoughtfully.

"But you can?" He asked and Edward nodded quickly, his eyes never leaving my bump that was still transparent.

"I have a theory." Edward murmured quietly, "Can we get Esme, Alice and Rose up here?" Carlisle nodded and Edward strode hurriedly from the room returning a few seconds later with Alice and Rose in tow.

"Esme had to get to work." Rose explained and then glanced at me and my stomach. Her eyes went huge as did Alice's when they landed on me.

"Bella what the hell is going on with your stomach?" Alice spluttered as my stomach finally became solid again.

"These are Jasper's kids." Edward jumped in before I could even open my mouth, "And as you know some vampires have special abilities. Carlisle thinks that one or both of Bella's babies has a special ability that lets them make solid objects transparent. However neither Seth or Carlisle can see through Bella's stomach when it happens so I have a theory that only those who have some blood relation to the babies can see through the solid object." He explained and Rose nodded while Alice just stared at my bump and then at the screen where Carlisle was watching the two babies. He pressed a button on the side of the screen and a piece of paper appeared. He handed it to me and turned the screen off as I looked down to see the picture that had been on the screen seconds ago.

"Carlisle." I whispered, "Thank you." He smiled and nodded before turning to clear up the equipment he had brought. My stomach rumbled loudly and Seth chuckled.

"Ready for breakfast huh?" He asked as he picked me up and carried me downstairs, "Do you still want the eggs and waffles?" Just thinking about eggs and waffles made me want to puke so I shook my head.

"I would like…" Hmm…what do I want? "Ooh! Enchiladas please!" I chirped and Quil rolled his eyes as he got up from the sofa and disappeared through the front door.

"So you've been having lots of cravings for Mexican Bella." Emmett appeared from nowhere and flopped beside me. "Well only boys can handle spicy stuff so I reckon you're going to have twin boys. Ow!" He yelped as Rose hit him up the back of the head.

"Please." She scoffed, "You wouldn't even touch that chilli in the restaurant let alone eat it. So who did eat it and not complain once? Oh yeah me! I think you're going to have a boy and a girl."

"I agree with Rose." Quil called as he re-entered the room.

"Wow that was fast." Alice commented, "And I think you're going to have twin girls." Quil passed me a paper bag and I tore into it like a wild animal.

"Mmmm. So good." I managed to say around a mouthful of enchilada.

"Bella you're so…" The doorbell rang, cutting off Seth's sentence and Alice sprang up from the rug to Emmett sprang up from the rug to answer it. Edward came running down the stairs, his eyes narrowed.

"Hello!" Emmett cried as he swung the door open. "Oh. What do you want?" The smile had disappeared rapidly from his face and he was now scowling at whoever stood outside. I glanced at Edward, confused, but he just shook his head and moved to stand next to his brother with an equally angry face.

"You shouldn't be here." He growled and Alice bounced in front of me, her face drawn and worried.

"Bella." She began in a very quiet whisper, "Can you deal with talking to Jasper or do you want Seth to take you down to La Push?" Seth's arm was tight around me as she spoke and he was glaring at the door. A movement at the kitchen door caught my eye and I saw that the other wolves had come to glare too.

"I can't deal with him." I replied in hushed tones, "Definitely not now." We both looked to Seth and Edward grabbed Jasper's arm as we slipped out the back.

We were on the way to La Push in no time.

--------------------------

Seth took my hand as we walked down to the edge of the wildly tossing ocean and we stared out at it for a long time, neither of us speaking. The waves were very powerful today as if someone was making them roll towards us like they wanted to capture us and drag us into their grey, murky depths.

"Bella?" I turned to see Seth looking at me with concern and smiled softly at him. I don't know what would have happened if he had come back so soon. I probably would have turned into some kind of zombie mourning for Jasper's love and angered by his betrayal if Seth had not returned. It was like I was a hole in a jumper somewhere and he was the needle and thread who sewed me back together again.

"Bella?" The concern was still plain on Seth's face.

"I'm fine Seth." I replied and his worry disappeared, "Just wondering what would have happened to me if you hadn't come back." My voice was a quiet murmur but he still caught it and the expression he was wearing told me he didn't know what to think of it.

"Well I am here." His arms wrapped around my waist and he turned me so we were standing face to face with the sea lapping at our feet. "So let's think about here and now and how it's just you and me standing here together." I sighed in content and leaned into his warm chest.

"Just you and me." I repeated and his hand came up to turn my chin.

"Together." He murmured and brought his lips down onto mine. Our mouths worked together in sync for several long moments.

"With me!" Until we were rudely interrupted by several familiar voices all crying the same thing at once. Seth groaned, his eyes closed, and leaned his forehead against mine so we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you think we'll ever manage to kiss on a beach without being interrupted?" He sighed as Leah, Paul, Jared, Jake and Quil converged on us quickly followed by the human members of our group.

"With this lot as our friends? I highly doubt it." I replied as Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Seth.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked once I was sitting on one of the driftwood logs that made up a circle round the fire. Seth was sitting with the wolves on the other side of the circle and from the looks of it they were having a pretty intense conversation.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the strained group on the other side of the fire that Emmett had just lit. For once everyone was entirely serious. Emmett pulled himself up from the fire and leaned against the trunk of the log I sat on.

"From what Edward heard Jasper has gone half-crazy and was planning to steal you away to a place where no-one else could follow. Jasper seemed to have forgotten that Edward could read his mind and was thinking about all the ways he could possibly kidnap you but he didn't let anything slip about the place where no-one could find you. He practically begged us to let him see you and managed to fill the place with flowers before Edward dragged him away." Emmett was staring at me with deep concern and I bit my lip in worry. Leah came over from the wolf group where they were still talking angrily.

"Bella we've made a sort-of decision." She began hesitantly, "You're going to stay at our house for a while until we decide what to do about Jasper." She sat down at my feet as the others came over.

"Alice, Rose could you get Bella's things ready please?" Jared asked, "You're more than welcome to stay too."

"Actually it might be best if you did stay. Angela you should come too." Paul added in and we all nodded thoughtfully. "Emmett you could either go home and face the crazy blood-sucker or you could stay at Demetri's." Alice, Rose and Angela stood up and hurried off to their cars while Emmett pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I'll go home and deal with the crazy vampire." He decided, "He isn't a brother to me when he threatens Bells. I won't say anything about where you are." He gave me a half hug before he too disappeared towards his car.

"Bella come on." Seth picked me up and carried me away from the beach with the wolves, Kim and Demetri following close behind us.

The Clearwater house soon came into view and Seth set me down on my feet so I could walk towards the house. He seemed to regret his decision and swung me up again.

"You really don't like me walking do you?" I teased and he laughed but it was forced.

"Well I'm sorry if I want to carry my girlfriend over the threshold of the house." He teased right back but his eyes were tight and his mouth was folded into a thin line. I reached up and ran my thumb along his lips.

"Hey." I murmured and he looked down at me with a real smile, "I'm here now and me and the babies are safe. Can we have some fun and forget about the crazy vampire?" He grinned and kissed the thumb that still lingered on his lips.

"Your wish is my command." He set me on the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen to get drinks while the others arranged themselves around my feet and at my sides.

"Sam, Embry, Brady, Collin and Afton are running the border." Jared answered my unvoiced question and I relaxed as Seth handed me a steaming cup of coffee then sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I hadn't realised I was cold.

"We're here!" Alice burst through the door and very carefully avoided the area we had all fallen on that night. "What did we miss? Jared can you get our stuff out of the car please? Paul and Quil you could be helping him." She made a little shooing motion with her hand and they scurried out of the door with frightened expressions.

"You missed us deciding we were going to play Spin the Bottle of Truth!" Leah announced and we gaped at her.

"When did we decide that?" I spluttered and she grinned, "Do you not remember the last time we played Spin the Bottle of Truth? I had to make out with Quil!" I fake retched and she laughed loudly.

"Come on! It will be fun!" She cried as Jared, Quil and Paul returned staggering under the weight of the bags.

"What will be fun?" Paul asked warily as he tipped his bags into a pile in the corner and sat down. "If you're planning on doing makeovers again I'm out of here." He looked apprehensively up at Leah but she just shook her head.

"We're going to play Spin the Bottle of Truth!" Rose squealed and we all looked at her. Rose never really squealed that was Alice's job. "What? First time we played it was the first time I kissed Emmett." She blushed lightly and I sighed.

"Well it won't be any fun without Emmett!" I moaned and then grinned, "First time we played was the first time I kissed Emmett." I mimicked Rose exactly and she threw a pillow at me before pulling out her phone.

"Em baby?" She put it on speaker and Emmett's loud voice filled the room.

"What's up Rosie?"

"5 words." She said, "Spin. The. Bottle. Of. Truth." There was a loud whoop from the other end and then the phone went dead. Rose looked up at us with a grin, "He'll be right over."

"I am confused." Liana said from where she sat on Jake's lap. "What is this game?"

"When we were up here for summer once we decided to play Spin the Bottle but make it more interesting so the person the bottle lands on gets to choose between a kiss or a truth." Jake gave her the short version and she nodded quickly as Emmett threw the door open and bounced in.

"I'm here!" He announced unnecessarily, "Let the game begin!" He pulled a bottle from his pocket and set it spinning on the ground. As usual it landed on me first.

"Bells truth or kiss?" A cheeky grin spread across his face and I knew he was remembering the first time we played.

"Kiss." I sighed. If I picked truth he would either come up with an insanely embarrassing one for me or an insanely stupid question. "Guys what do we do if the bottle lands on ourselves?" I asked as the bottle halted on me.

"Spin again." Alice ordered from Demetri's lap. "Bella! What are you waiting for? Spin the bottle!" She screamed and those closest to her edged away slightly. I did as I was told and groaned as it pointed at Quil.

"Why is it always me it starts on and then ends on Quil?" I cried and buried my head in Seth's shoulder.

"Bella as much as I hate to see you kissing another guy, or should I say boy, you know the rules." He smirked at Quil and then pushed me gently off his lap. I pouted.

"I thought you were on my side!" I complained as I crawled over to Quil, scowling at Seth over my shoulder all the way. I kissed him quickly and then backed away and wiped my mouth.

"Come on." Quil teased, "You were enjoying it!"

"Was not." I retorted like a little child.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too. You know you love me Bella." He stuck his tongue out at me and I glared at him as Seth embraced me in a his warm arms.

"Never did never will." I stuck my tongue out too and kissed Seth.

"Ouch that hurt Bella!" Quil complained and patted his chest dramatically. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to spin the bottle.

"Truth or kiss Rose?" I asked and she pursed her lips.

"Kiss." She finally said and flicked the bottle. It landed on Emmett and she kissed him happily. We all groaned as they started to get into it and Alice whacked Emmett's head to get him to stop.

"Rose it's your turn to spin." Alice shrieked and they broke apart, both grinning like idiots.

"Emmett truth or kiss?" She finally asked when the bottle stopped twirling.

"Well so far everyone has chosen kiss so I'm going to be the odd one out and go for truth!" Emmett announced truthfully and Rose started to think while muttering: 'Odd one out indeed.' which had us all laughing hard while Emmett looked hurt.

"If you had to go out with one of the guys in this room who would it be?" She asked and Emmett frowned.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He moaned and I grinned.

"If you don't you have to kiss one of the guys or go to school naked for the entire week." Everyone laughed as Emmett glowered at the floor, not wanting to be angry at me.

"Since when has that been a rule?" He muttered and I didn't answer just looked at him questioningly. "Fine. I would go out with Paul. I'm not saying why because you didn't say I had to." He said quickly when Alice opened her mouth.

"Oh look the bottle landed on you Alice!" He cried cheerfully, "Truth or kiss pixie?" A glare was directed at Emmett while Alice sat and put her chin in her hands thoughtfully.

"Truth." She finally sang and Emmett grinned.

"What is the most you have ever spent on a single shopping trip?" He asked and she blushed bright red and bent her head down.

"$35086.25." She whispered and our jaws dropped.

"Pixie say what?" Emmett yelped and we all laughed until someone banged on the door. The wolves all tensed and Leah went over and opened the door a crack.

"We have a treaty line for a reason!" She hissed and Paul stood up and made his way over to stand behind her shoulder.

"You need to get out of here right now or our agreement will be broken." He growled and I stiffened as I realised it was Jasper who stood on the other side of the door. He was jeopardising his family's happiness just to see me. I stood up and was immediately pulled back down by Seth's large hands on my waist.

"Bella don't." He whispered in my ear, "If he sees you he will want to take you even more. I can't lose you." His voice was strained and I relaxed into his chest apologetically.

"Sorry." I murmured and kissed his shoulder. A raised voice reached our ears.

"Let me see her!" Jasper cried, "Bella I know you're in there! Please come back to me. Please I love you!" His voice cracked and he started to sob. I felt a strange sensation in my stomach and looked down, expecting for it to go see-through. Nothing happened and Alice noticed my distressed expression. Her phone appeared and was next to her ear in no time.

"Edward." She muttered. "Jasper is here trying to get to Bella and something is happening to her." There was a pause and she held the phone out to me. "Bella?" She asked and I took it.

"_Bella what's happening? I'm on my way to get Jasper right now. Do I have permission to come over the line?" _I looked at Seth and he nodded.

"Yes you can come over. You know how I feel an odd sensation in my stomach before it goes see-through well I felt the sensation and nothing happened." I rushed and he hesitated.

"_I'm just coming over the border. When I get there I'll see if I can hear anything from the babies' minds." _The dial tone echoed through my ear and I snapped my phone shut as Edward ran up.

"Jasper get out of here!" He roared and I jumped, "You know we have an agreement with the wolves!" There was the sounds of a scuffle outside and I assumed Edward was dragging Jasper away. A second later he was back in the room with Leah and Paul right on his tail. He dropped to his knees in front of me and listened hard. From what I could see his golden eyes were like huge, round coins.

"What?!" I cried, "What can you hear?!" A tear leaked and dripped down my face.

"The babies." He said hoarsely, "They recognised Jasper's voice and wanted to see him. When you didn't go and see him they got angry and started to move restlessly. That's the sensation you felt." My eyes were huge now too and more tears fell.

"What are they thinking now?" Seth asked and a drop of water on my head was enough to tell me that he was crying too.

"They're thinking about Jasper and Bella's meeting on the beach. They understand why they can't see him and they love both you and Jasper." Edward was speaking to Seth and I glanced at him anxiously.

"Are they thinking anything about me?" I asked in a whispered and he nodded. If he was human his eyes would have been shining with tears by now.

"They don't want to hurt you and they're sorry if they do. They are unbelievably intelligent for their age. They love you Bella."

**I seriously can't get enough of the Meet Jacob Black trailer! It's like DAY-UM! Taylor has seriously been working OUT! -Sighs and fans self dramatically before returning to watch again-**


	11. Time Reversed

**Remember Jasper is going crazy in attempts to get Bella back so he'll probably try a lot of crazy things. The last chapter definitely wasn't my best and it's hard for me to write while I'm trying to get used to school again. Once again sorry if it takes a while to update.**

**BPOV**

Seth wand I were walking hand in hand on the beach near his house and my lip was pierced between my teeth as I worried. I had been staying with Leah and Seth for a week now.

"Bella if you don't stop biting your lip you're going to make it bleed." His thumb came up and gently caressed my bottom lip causing my teeth to let go completely. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He had left his hand on the side of my face and I leaned into the comfortingly familiar warmth causing us to stop walking and turn towards each other.

"I'm just worrying again." I muttered, "About the babies. Edward said that they went quiet after they told him they loved me. What if something goes wrong and I lose them?" I was sobbing now and Seth brought his other hand up to cup my face completely.

"Bella." He whispered, "You need to calm down. Stressing out isn't good for you or the babies. Have you thought of any names yet?" He asked and we turned to walk again.

"For girls Sophia Marie or Claire Elizabeth." I murmured, "For boys Harry Chad or Cedric Harry. As long as it had Harry somewhere." I smiled up at him and he wrapped both arms around me.

"Really?" He asked into my hair and I nodded. When Harry had been killed in a boating accident Seth had taken it really hard. Anyone would take losing a father hard but Seth took it so badly he nearly died. "I love you so much." He murmured and I smiled before my mouth opened into a loud yawn.

"Let's get you back to the house." He chuckled and my feet left the ground as he scooped me into his arms and I rested my head against his warm chest. My eyes fluttered as I tried to keep them open.

"Bella you need to sleep. Don't fight it." Seth murmured and kissed my forehead softly. The last thing I registered before sleep took me was his lips against my ear as he lay me down on his bed.

"Sleep my beautiful Bella." A sleepy smile crossed my lips and then unconsciousness claimed me.

_-Dream-_

_I can't see. Anything at all. There is just darkness._

_I can hear though. There is something that is like wind rushing through my ears and I can hear waves rushing as birds call to each other in the sky._

_I can also hear screaming._

_I try to open my eyes but can't find them. It's like only my ears exist in this world._

_Suddenly my nose pops into existence and is filled with smells. The salty tang of the ocean and the woody scent of a nearby forest. I can also smell smoke and a horribly familiar rust-tinted scent._

_Blood._

_It's as if all my sense are slowly coming to light. I can hear and smell now but I still can't see or taste anything. I'm suddenly aware of another hand in mine and a small bundle cuddled up in my free arm._

"_Bella don't open your eyes." The voice that whispers in my voice is familiar but it doesn't match the hand that holds mine. I manage to find my voice and open my mouth._

"_Why not?" I demand. "I can't open my eyes anyway." This place is scaring me and so are the words being spoken. I still don't understand why someone is speaking to me while someone different is holding my hand. And what is the bundle in my arms?_

"_I don't want you to see what's going on." The voice replied and an arm wrapped around my waist. This arm went with the voice that had been speaking._

"_Who's holding onto my hand? Why isn't he saying anything?" My voice was high and panicky and I could taste salt on my tongue._

"_Bella no-one's holding your hand." The voice replied and the hand was suddenly ripped from mine. I felt it's absence like a knife in my chest twisting around._

"_What's going on? I'm so scared!" I cried and then the bundle was torn from my arms._

"_No!" The voice screamed with me and it's owner tightened its arm around my waist. I collapsed to my knees and a thud from beside told me the voice had followed. Tears poured down my face and then something was shoved into my chest. I instinctively brought my arms up to take it and was pleased to discover the bundle._

"_She's back." I sighed happily and stood up again. The hand was shoved into mine and it seemed like time was reversing but all my senses came back and I found I could finally open my eyes. I looked to my side and saw Seth standing there smiling at me, his fingers weaving through mine. An absence of heat around my waist made me look to my other side but there was no-one there. The bundle in my arms stirred._

"_Mama." A crystal clear voice carried from the middle of the bundle and I looked up at Seth with wide eyes. A piece of pink fabric fell away revealing my baby's face. Her eyes were huge and brown and staring at something over my shoulder. "Mama behind you!" The little voice shrieked and I spun around to see Jasper stalking down the beach towards us. Seth shifted so he was standing in front of me but turned so he was facing me. He pressed another pink bundle into my arms and leaned down next to my ear._

"_Bella I love you so please do as I say." He whispered as the twins started to squirm, "When you get a chance I need you to run." His voice was full of pain and a tear fell to the ground. I lifted my face to his._

"_Don't leave me." I pleaded and he pressed his lips to mine. They lingered there and he whispered:_

"_Come back to me." Before turning back around and shielding me from Jasper. Both the babies were wriggling around now and trying to see around Seth. My brown eyed angel stretched her arms out._

"_Daddy." She wailed plaintively and her sister took up the cry too. "Daddy come here!" From what I could see over Seth's shoulder Jasper had stopped and was staring towards me with revulsion._

"_You took my children from me." His voice was a hiss full of menace and I cringed back, my foot feeling behind me but it encountered air and I glanced over my shoulder to see that we were standing on top of a very tall cliff. I squeaked in fear and Jasper's eyes narrowed._

"_Give me my children." He commanded and dropped into a crouch, his eyes constantly searching for a gap he could dash through and get to me. Seth mirrored his footsteps carefully and I shuffled behind him until I had the forest behind me and Jasper was standing on the cliff top. Seth turned to me quickly._

"_I love you." He kissed me passionately and then span round. "Bella go!" He hissed and then sprang towards Jasper, phasing in the air. My stomach shifted and I tore down the hill towards a house. I couldn't look back and tears were pouring from my eyes until I was blinded._

_I ran into something warm and solid with a thump and was encased in a warm pair of arms._

"_Bella didn't I tell you to watch where you were going when you were holding the twins?" I looked up into Seth's teasing eyes and frowned._

"_Seth what are you doing here?" I asked and his eyes became sad momentarily before he let out a chuckle._

"_Bella this is our house remember?" One arm left my waist and he started to walk me towards the little house. "We bought it just after you had the twins!" His fist rapped playfully against my head and I giggled._

"_Oh now I remember!" We laughed together as he opened the front door and lead me up the staircase that was crammed impossibly into the corner of the room._

"_We should put the twins to bed." He opened another door and we walked into the tiny nursery that Alice had decorated. I laid the twins down carefully in their white crib and gazed at them sleeping peacefully._

"_They are so beautiful." Seth murmured, "You are the most amazing person ever." He kissed my forehead and then the doorbell rang._

"_I'll get it." I walked slowly down the stairs and pulled the door open to reveal all the girls standing on our tiny porch. "Hi guys!" I squealed as they piled into the house._

"_Hi Bella!" They all squeaked simultaneously and we all giggled. "We came to see you and our nieces! And Seth of course." They added as Seth appeared at the top of the stairs._

"_Well that can be arranged but we've just put them to sleep so they won't be awake for a while." He chuckled and came to sit at my feet._

"_Well I can deal with that!" Alice chirped as everyone settled down, "We can have a nice long chat. Seth you aren't really needed. Maybe you should go and help Jared with Lisa May." He kissed me on the forehead and jogged out of the door as Kim pulled her phone out of her pocket._

"_Look at the latest picture of her!" She cried and I looked at the screen to see Lisa May beaming up at me. She was absolutely adorable with dark eyes and a mop of black curls perched precariously on her dark-skinned little head. We all cooed and squealed at the picture before Alice turned, business like as ever, to me._

"_So Bella." She began, "Because we haven't seen you in a long time we need to catch up on the gossip! Has anything happened between you and Seth recently?" I frowned thoughtfully and casually put my left hand to scratch my cheek, concealing a smile as I did so. Alice screamed and grabbed my hand._

"_Bella!" Rose shrieked and the others crowded around to see, "That ring is so beautiful!" She held up her own left hand and studied something there, "It's bigger than mine!" She screamed and I grabbed her hand._

"_Emmett proposed!" I cried and she nodded as Angela, Leah, and Alice all held up their hands too. Liana followed suit, "Edward! Paul! Demetri! My brother! Jake proposed and didn't tell me!" I squeaked in protest and Kim grinned as she examined the ring that Jared had given to her a couple of months ago._

"_Yeah the boys all planned it together. They all did it on the same day just in different places and at different times. If anyone had told you then you might have figured it out." I opened my mouth to say something but then shut it again and examined all of their rings._

"_Wow Leah! Paul's doing well!" Leah's' ring was huge and incredibly beautiful. A large circular diamond made up the centre of the ring and it was surrounded by smaller diamonds. It suited her well as did all the others' and I sighed, happy for them. Alice's was a lot more simple than I would expect with three rectangular diamonds and a plain band. Rose was wearing a diamond studded band with a small heart set out from the rest and Angela's was a simple but beautiful pointed oval._

"_Yeah but obviously not as well as my brother! That thing is like an iceberg!" She jokingly put her hand up to her eyes as if to shield her gaze. I was in love with my ring. A circular diamond set in a plain platinum band and then embraced by two circles of sapphire._

_Kim's was similar only it was flanked by two rectangles of emerald which glowed against her russet skin._

"_I don't know." Angela chorused, "Jake must have worked really hard to pay for Ana's." We'd started calling Liana Ana about a month after she arrived. It suited her well and she liked it. Liana was the only one of the seven of us with a gold ring. Set with diamonds around the band and then with a larger circular one in the middle it complimented her dark skin very well like Kim's. I opened my mouth to say something when someone pounded on the door. I frowned and jumped up to answer it._

"_Jasper?" The tall blonde vampire was leaning against the doorway and he looked up at my voice, immediately drowning me in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" I managed to stutter and he chuckled lightly as he took my hand and lead me out of the door._

"_I'm here to take you back to where you belong." He breathed into my ear and I shivered, "With me." Without warning her lifted me into his arms and started running._

"_Jasper what about my babies? And Seth? I can't just leave my fiancée!" I cried and he stopped suddenly. We had already run quite far and I didn't recognise where we were so he put me down._

"_Fiancée?" He asked quietly and I nodded, "That mutt proposed to you and you said…yes?" His face was full of disgust and he started backing away from me._

_Time reversed again._

"_Bella come on you can do it!" Alice squeaked from my side and grabbed my hand. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Losing feeling! Losing feeling!" She squealed as I squeezed her hand. I relaxed slightly and she pulled free, wincing as she did so. Jake seized the opportunity and took my hand while Seth took my other one. I squeezed them both hard but they didn't wince._

"_Bella I need you to push harder!" Carlisle commanded and tears streamed down my face._

"_I'm trying!" I did as I was instructed and strained to the limit. After a few minutes I was rewarded by the beautiful sound of my baby's cry._

"_Congratulations Bella." Carlisle smiled at me, "Say hello to your daughter. Have you thought of any names?" He passed me my baby, all wrapped up in a little pink blanket._

"_Sophia Marie." I murmured without any thought. Alice and Rose awed and I giggled softly as the little angel in my arms yawned and opened her eyes sleepily to blink up at me._

"_She's perfect." Seth whispered, wrapping and arm around my shoulder and kissing the side of my head, "Her name suits her I think." Jake hadn't said anything. He was just standing there gaping at Sophia._

"_Bella?" Carlisle's voice brought me out of my admiration of my baby and I looked up, "You need to get ready. The other one will be coming along soon." I nodded and sucked in a deep breath as I turned to my cousins._

"_Alice? Rose?" I asked, "Will you take her? I kind of need Seth and Jake's hands to break." I managed to joke and their faces broke into smiles. Alice immediately reached over and I placed Sophia in her arms. Jake winced and placed his hand back inn mine. Seth kept his arm around my shoulder and squeezed my hand with his free one. Rose and Alice left, cooing over the baby, and I faintly heard the squeals as Sophia was introduced to everyone waiting outside._

"_Bella are you ready?" Carlisle asked and then I focused myself entirely until I was once again rewarded with my baby's cries. "Well this is unexpected, I was sure it was a girl. Do you have any boy's names?" He passed me a blue bundle and I stared down at my son's face._

"_Harry." I murmured and Seth's breath caught. I looked up and his face was shining with tears. "Harry Chad Clearwater." I finished and Seth beamed at me. Harry wriggled about in my arms and I looked down to see him staring up at me with huge blue eyes that were nearly hidden by the fine blonde hair that covered his head._

"_Can I…Can I hold him?" Seth asked and I nodded, placing Harry into his arms without hesitation. Carlisle smiled at our little group._

"_Shall I let the others in or would you like some quiet Bella?" He was already at the door having guessed my answer before he even asked the question. I nodded and smiled weakly as I gestured to the door telling him to let the others in._

"_Bellabear!" Emmett yelled and managed to get past Jake and Seth to fling his arms around me, "You're alive!" He cried, nearly bursting my eardrum in the process._

"_No Emmett I'm some kind of extra-concentrated ghost." I said sarcastically and he sat back to examine me, worry and confusion clear in his eyes. I laughed and pulled him back in for a hug. "I'm just kidding." I explained and he joined in my laughter before pulling back to gape at Harry._

"_I thought you were having twin girls!" He accused and I rolled my eyes._

"_Well sorry if I can't really control that." Maybe I'm overdosing on the sarcasm a bit. Emmett scowled playfully at me and took Harry from Seth's arms. Rose was now holding Sophia and she smiled at me, tears sparkling in her eyes. Kim and Angela were cooing over Harry and Alice was still standing beside her sister staring adoringly at Sophia. I felt the mattress shift and looked round to see Leah sitting beside me._

"_We're all so proud of you." She smiled at me. "Thank you so much. We're going to leave so you can sleep now. You must be absolutely exhausted." Everyone smiled and congratulated me before filing out of the room and leaving me with Seth._

"_I am unspeakably proud of you." He carefully pulled me into his lap and I leaned into his chest. "Really I can't describe how amazing I think you are." He kissed my forehead and started to make his way down the side of my face until our lips met. We stayed together for several long moments and only broke away when air was needed. I yawned and then fluttered my eyelids sleepily._

"_Alright I can take a hint." Seth chuckled and slid out from underneath me. He spread the blanket over me and then headed out of the door. He turned in the doorway and blew me a sweet kiss._

"_I love you." That murmur was all I heard before my head hit the pillow and I zonked out._

"_Bella?" A soft voice with a slight southern twang was quickly followed by someone sitting on my bed, "Bella I know you're awake." A cold hand shook my shoulder and I muttered incomprehensibly or so I thought. Jasper laughed, "It's not time for school Bella. I just came to pay a visit." I blinked and looked up at Jasper's face, leaning over mine. Then I glanced around at the room and realised I wasn't in the hospital but lying in Seth's bed in his room._

"Jasper!" I all but shouted and his hand clapped over my mouth, "How did you get in here? Why are you here? Where's Leah? And Seth? What have you done to him?" I mumbled with wide eyes and Jasper sighed.

"Please Bella you're insulting me." Jasper chuckled and stroked my cheek with his thumb, not noticing my narrowed eyes, "The dogs are fast asleep downstairs on the sofa and I just climbed in through your window. I'm here to take you home." He whispered and I shook my head rapidly.

No!" I cried around the fingers that were still blocking my mouth, "Wherever Seth is that is my home!" I protested but he just let out a light chuckle and scooped me up, hand still blocking my mouth.

"If you scream I'll have to hurt your little friend." He threatened and I closed my mouth, preventing the scream that had been building.

"Jasper why are you doing this?" I asked in a mumble as he walked towards the window. "Wouldn't you rather see me happy and free rather than sad and kept a prisoner." He had soared through the window and landed soundlessly on his feet without stopping but now he hesitated.

"You will be happy." He promised and started to walk towards the trees that surrounded Seth's house. "In fact I know just how to make you happy." A strange glint appeared in his eyes and he set me on my feet so my back was against a tree. I realised his intention just as he started to lean in and my eyes widened but I couldn't find my voice to cry out. His lips were three inches away…two…one…

"You really don't want to do that." The voice filled me with relief even though it was a growl twisted so much by anger that I barely recognised it. Jasper whipped around, his arms held out at the sides, and he crouched in front of me. Over the top of his head I could see Jacob standing with folded arms, flanked by Emmett and Edward. It was a very scary sight.

"I really think I do." Jasper replied in a menacing voice and Emmett took a step forward.

"Get the hell away from my baby sister." He growled and Jasper snarled quietly. Edward's eyes widened and he threw himself in front of Emmett.

"How could you even think that Jasper?!" He accused, "He's your brother! And so am I!" He added as something else appeared in Jasper's head. I felt something touch the back of my neck and looked up into the tree above me to see Seth crouched on a branch. He winked at me and returned to glaring at Jasper who couldn't see him.

"I don't care anymore!" Jasper hissed and his voice was broken, "I love her too much!" Something touched my collar again and I looked up to see Quil now perched beside Seth who was stretching his hand down towards me. I quickly grasped it and he pulled me up into the tree beside him.

"Don't even do that to me again. When I saw your empty bed and the open window I was scared half to death." He breathed in my ear and then kissed me quickly before jumping down behind Jasper to land on silent feet. Quil put a hand on my shoulder but I didn't know if it was to keep me from falling or to restrain me from going after Seth.

"Jasper you should leave." Seth snarled and Jasper flipped round to face him, his features contorted by an ugly glare. "This is the second time you've crossed the treaty line and Bella doesn't want to see you."

"Go now and never come back." Jake snarled and I was shocked by his voice. I had never heard him sound so powerful but so angry. Jasper growled again and Edward walked towards him.

"Jasper." He commanded, "Go." Jasper looked at his brother with wide eyes and then turned and flew away into the trees. Seth turned to face the tree trunk and I felt Quil grip both of my arms.

"Down we go!" He said cheerfully as if nothing had happened and he was just lowering me from a tree house or something similar. Seth held out his arms and I was dropped into them. As soon as I was safely supported in his arms I turned my face into his shoulder and started to cry.

"Ssh Bella." Seth soothed and stroked my hair while I let all the tears out, "I'm here. The bloodsucker- sorry Edward- will never touch you again." I felt myself being passed to another hot pair of arms and Jake started rubbing my shoulder soothingly while Emmett patted my back.

"Remember to breathe Bells." He joked and I let out a watery chuckle.

"Edward?" I mumbled into Jake's shoulder, "What was he thinking?" I asked and Jake tensed as Emmett's patting ceased. Edward muttered something under his breath and I strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

"He was trying to decide on the best way to get Emmett to move so he could take you and run. One of his decisions involved fighting and some blood which would not have gone down well." I could tell he was trying to soften it down a bit and spare me the horror, "He also considered tearing me apart so I wouldn't be able to stop him." Jake shuddered and I guessed he had heard the thing Edward had muttered under his breath.

"Seth?" I asked in a small voice and he was instantly at my side, "Can we go and see Alice and Rose please? I need to see them."

"Of course sweetheart." His warm, loving voice washed all of the fear out of me and he scooped me up. "Anything for you." He kissed my nose and started to run in the direction of the house.

**So what do we think? Go and see my profile if you want to see the rings the girls had and while you're at it vote on my poll! Kisses.**


	12. What the?

**Sorry if I'm confusing anyone by changing my pen-name so much. I like changing it but I've decided to keep it as it is for now. Also I noticed in the last chapter that Bella had twins in the house and on the beach but in the hospital she had a boy and a girl. Oops my bad! Oh well it was a dream.**

**BPOV**

"Bella are you ok?" Alice and Rose had been sitting out side the house and they jumped to their feet at the sight of me in Seth's arms flanked by Jake, Emmett, Edward, Quil and Leah who had followed us. "What's going on? Did something happen? Are the twins ok?" They jabbered and rushed over to me. I smiled weakly.

"The babies are fine." I assured them and they visibly relaxed, "Just had a bit of a run-in with Jasper. I needed to make sure you were alright." I gave them a significant look and their faces lit up in understanding. Jake walked in front of me.

"Bells you sure you're ok?" He gripped the top of my arms and I nodded. He grinned and turned away, "I'm going to see Ana." Alice grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face us. She was freakishly strong.

"Oh no you don't." She said to his confused face, "We're stealing Ana for a sleepover tonight, Rose can you call Kim? Edward go and get Angela." She ordered. Edward looked confused for a moment then shrugged and ran off.

"Bella you can go in and get comfy." Rose said and I nodded in thanks, "Seth, Quil, Em we'll call you if we need anything." Thankfully they recognised the dismissal and Quil immediately took off. Emmett followed after kissing Rose gingerly. She could be pretty nasty when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Seth why are you still here?" She snapped and I looked at her carefully. Something was wrong. "Well? Go!" She ordered and he cowered back.

"I guess I'll see you later Bella." He sighed and kissed me tenderly. Rose tutted behind us and I frowned. Normally she would have been awwing and embarrassing me but now she was standing with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. I looked at her worriedly but she just shook her head and gestured for me to say my goodbyes to Seth. I took the chance and pulled his head down for a rough but passionate kiss. He responded enthusiastically and I momentarily forgot where I was until Edward cleared his throat, having just turned up with Angela, and brought me back to earth.

"I love you." I murmured against Seth's lips and he chuckled, causing my mouth to vibrate, "I'll call you if anything happens." I promised and he nodded. One more kiss and then he ran off into the forest. Edward disappeared after a single glare from Rose and I guessed she was saying something in her head.

"Rose what's wrong?" I murmured as we walked towards the house. She just shook her head and I could have sworn I saw tears glitter in her eyes.

"Later." She whispered and I nodded as we walked into the kitchen and hopped onto the stools. Alice set steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of us and then gazed at her sister with concern. A loud band on the door informed us that Kim had arrived.

"Come in!" Alice yelled and we all winced at her loud voice. "It's open." A moment later Kim appeared in the kitchen and dumped her bags in a pile in the corner before joining us at the island.

"What's going on?" She asked as Alice shoved a hot chocolate her way. "Is everything alright?" She gazed at me with concern and I nodded swiftly.

"Everything's fine." I began and everyone looked at me, "I just had a bit of a scare with Jasper." The girls gasped as one and I permitted myself a small smile before continuing, "I was having an interesting dream and Jasper was in it telling me to wake up because in the dream I was sleeping. I opened my eyes and discovered I was actually in Seth's room and not in the hospital like I'd thought. Jasper was leaning over me and he clamped his hand onto my mouth to stop me screaming. He said he was taking me home and carried me out of the window. He said he would make me happy and leaned in to kiss me against a tree. Luckily Edward, Emmett and Jake showed up and stopped him. Seth and Quil pulled me up into the tree and then Seth jumped down to get rid of Jasper." There was a few minutes of silence and then everyone gathered round and hugged me tightly.

"Bella are you ok? That must have been so hard for you." Alice mumbled into my shoulder and I smiled through the tears that had started as I told my story, "Are the babies ok?" She asked and I heard a strange sound from Rose who still had her head buried in my shoulder. It sounded like she was sobbing so I lifted her head from my shoulder, keeping my hand on her shoulder to support her when I saw she was crying hard.

"Rose!" I gasped and pushed her onto a chair. "What's wrong?" Alice pushed a mug into her hands and she took shaky sips then she turned her sad eyes up to look at us.

"I was pregnant." She whispered and I held my breath as did the others, "But I lost the baby." A tear rolled slowly down her cheek and she started sobbing again, her tears falling one after the other into her drink. I immediately pulled her back to me and hugged her tight. The others closed around us, none saying anything, and we added our tears to Rose's.

"What's going on?" Someone boomed from the door and we looked up to see Emmett gazing at us with concern. "Bella? Rosie are you alright?" I gently detached Rose from my shoulder and passed her into Emmett's embrace. He held her close and looked over her head at me.

"You okay now Bells?" He asked softly and I nodded, "Jasper isn't going to bother you again I promise. What's wrong with Rosie?"

"Maybe you should spend some time with her." I suggested and he nodded slowly before leading her out of the kitchen. We heard the door slam and looked at each other miserably. I sat down on a stool and grabbed my mug, gulping down the lukewarm drink. Alice let out a large breath and sank onto the stool beside me.

"So does anyone want to call the boys up here and play truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes and sighed as the others sat down as well.

"Can we do something without the boys for once?" I asked and she frowned as she considered it. "Whenever we play a game they always come up. We should have some strict girl time for once. Ban the boys from the house." I suggested and she grinned.

"Can we do makeovers and go shopping?" She was bouncing in her seat and her entire face had lit up at the mention of shopping. "Oh and watch movies and spill secrets of course!" She squealed and hopped off her seat to dash upstairs. A minute later she returned, staggering under a heap of blankets and pillows. There was a small squeak from the middle of the pile as she lost her footing and rolled down the stairs. We roared with laughter as Rose opened the door and came quickly into the living room. She glanced at the pile of blankets at the foot of the stairs then looked at me for an explanation.

"Alice." I laughed and she nodded before going to help her pixie of a sister up from the tangle of fabric. "We've decided we're having a girl's night in which involves makeovers, junk food and movies! No shopping Alice because the boys might be at the mall." I said and she pouted at me from the floor where she'd decided to stay after Rose had pulled the blankets off her.

"What movies are we watching?" Kim had settled herself on the floor in front of the sofa and was pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm not sure. Should we pick one each and watch those?" I suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Confessions of a Shopaholic!" Alice squealed and we all laughed.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire!" Angela cried.

"Madagascar!" Leah chuckled and we all stared at her for a moment before laughing our heads off, "What it's a good movie!" She protested and we laughed harder.

"Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End!" Rose sighed and we all joined her at the thought of Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. Definitely a good movie.

"Well if we're going to watch that we should watch the other two as well." Liana said and we all nodded.

"I'll give up my vote for that." Kim volunteered and I put my finger on my chin as I thought.

"Prince Caspian!" I squealed and everyone nodded fiercely. Kim started dialling and put her phone to her ear. Her hand came up and gestured for silence.

"Hey baby." So she was calling Jared then. "Can you do us a favour?" There was a slight pause.

"I'm at Alice's and we want to watch some movies. Can you go and rent them for us? We want Confessions of a Shopaholic, Harry Potter 4, Madagascar, all 3 Pirates of the Caribbean movies and Prince Caspian. Thanks, love you." She hung up and I pulled out my phone too.

"Hey Quil!" I chirped and the girls looked at me with confusion. I covered the speaker with my hand and whispered, "He forgot that they were only slaves for a week. I can still make him do stuff." They giggled and I turned my attention back to the phone.

"_What can I get you Bells?"_

"Well we're having a girls night in so first you need to get us loads of make-up because Alice hasn't totally got over what Emmett did to hers." Alice grinned at me when I said this. Of course she had new make-up but she was always one to say you can never have too much.

"_Umm ok. I'm guessing you also want general junk food?"_

"Of course. Oh and we want slush puppies to drink as well do hurry and put them in a bag so they won't melt against your skin. I would also like two mangoes, some lemonade and a lemon meringue pie please." I requested and he chuckled softly.

"_Alright Bells. I'll be there as fast as I can." _I slammed the phone shut and smiled in success. The others grinned back and we made ourselves comfy on the floor.

"No wait!" Alice jumped to her feet and looked down at us, an expression of horror spreading across her face, "We should get into our pyjamas! Oh and Rose we should get the box of confessions! This is going to be fun!" We all stood up and made our way to various places in the house to get changed.

Emmett was true to his word and the second he heard I had got a bump he went out shopping. I grinned as I pulled on one of my favourites. It was a grey long-sleeved tee and had 'Rock and Roll Baby' in a logo on the front. He'd also got me a black one saying 'Baby under Construction.'

Alice pouted at me when I got downstairs and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice yours are better for wearing out." I soothed and she relaxed slightly, "I wouldn't want to ruin them by sleeping in them." She grinned and bounced over to answer the ring of the doorbell.

"Jared!" She cried joyfully, "You got our movies!" She seized a bag from his hands then pushed him out of the door, "You can leave now." She dismissed and he rolled his eyes before taking a step back into the house.

"Bella." He looked directly at me as he spoke, his eyes full of concern, "There are wolves running a circle around the house as we speak. Jasper will not touch you." He vowed and I nodded in thanks. He kissed Kim and then ducked out of the door to escape Alice's glare. We all giggled and sat down to wait for Quil to arrive with our food.

"3...2...1..." Sure enough the doorbell rang the second Alice reached zero and she grinned before bouncing over to open the door.

"Thanks Quil." She sang and closed the door in his startled face before passing me the bag. I smirked and dived into my lemon meringue pie while the others got their food and set up the movie.

"Hey Angela." Rose called across the room part way through Harry Potter, "Has Edward ever done any acting? He sure looks like Mr Diggory here." We all giggled as Cedric once again appeared on screen, looking incredibly gorgeous.

"Huh I don't know. Hang on I'll call him." Angela replied with a laugh and pulled her phone out, setting it on speaker so we could hear everything.

"Hey Angel." We all immediately looked at each other and mouthed 'Aww' when Edward's greeting echoed around the room. Angela threw a pillow at Alice who had started drawing circles around her head. Rose grinned and joined in with wings in the air behind Angela. I was glad she was happier now. Angela rolled her eyes at my cousins then grinned and chuckled softly as I started drawing devil horns in the air behind Leah who was closest to me.

"Hi Edward. I have a question for you. Have you ever done any acting? Professionally?" There was a silence then Edward's voice met our ears again.

"I've done a small bit?" It came out as a question and we all giggled, "Why do you ask?" He sounded embarrassed.

"That small bit of acting. Was it in Harry Potter by any chance?" Alice asked innocently and the phone clicked.

"He hung up!" We all shrieked simultaneously then laughed and turned our attention back to the movie.

"Johnny Depp is so hot as Jack Sparrow." Leah sighed and we all giggled in agreement.

"Orlando Bloom is way hotter though." I said and sighed as Will and Jack battled their way around the blacksmith's shop with swords. "Dorky-ish blacksmith who knows how to swordfight and looks absolutely smoking while he does so? Yes please." I giggled and everyone joined in.

"You cheated." Will's voice echoed from the TV speakers and we all joined in.

"Pirate." We chorused and continued on like that for the rest of the movie.

"Ben Barnes is fine." Time had passed quickly and we were now watching our final movie choice of Prince Caspian. Angela had just sighed over the gorgeous Caspian.

"Ohh yeah." We all sighed.

"I wish we could have had more time together."

"We never would have worked, anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well I am 1300 years older than you."

"Maybe the kings and queens of Narnia are vampires." Kim joked and we all laughed appreciatively.

"Alright movies are done. Makeovers or confessions next?" Alice stood up and stretched largely as she asked her question around a yawn. We agreed on makeovers and Alice examined her new make-up with a gleeful 'Heehee yay!'

I was the first victim of Alice's and the others were gathered around to do my hair when the doorbell rang. Alice groaned and made her way to answer the door as we started giggling about Ben Barnes and all his gorgeousness.

"Edward?" She asked with obvious surprise. "What are you doing here?" We all froze and listened hard but heard nothing until Alice opened the door to let him in.

"Has Jasper been here?" He asked urgently and I shook my head, looking over his shoulder to see three wolves sitting staring anxiously at the forest surrounding the house. Seth came running up and into the house.

"We haven't seen him." I replied as Seth wrapped his arms around my waist, his dark eyes full of worry. "Why? What's happened?" I turned around so I was leaning with my back against Seth's bare chest and turned my attention to Edward.

"He isn't at home so I came here to see if he had tried to take you again." Seth's arms tensed around my waist and I stroked his arm soothingly, "He has been here recently, his scent is very strong." I gulped and Seth turned me so I was facing him.

"It will all be fine." He promised, his face only an inch away, "I swear he won't touch you." He softly pressed his lips to mine and sealed the promise. I relaxed in his arms.

"You can't be here." I murmured into his chest, my lips quirking up into a smile.

"Why not?" He sounded worried and my smile grew. "Do you not want me here?"

"Oh of course I want you here." I pulled away and smiled up at his confused face, "But I doubt you want to get a makeover and then listen to us spill stuff that you probably don't want to hear." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped onto mine quickly.

"Call me if anything happens." He murmured once he'd finally released my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him again.

"Ok break it up." Leah called after several long moments, "Much as I love seeing you happy I don't particularly enjoy watching my brother suck one of my best friend's face off." Seth rolled his eyes and followed Edward out of the door, stopping to mouth back at me; I love you.

"Well as cute as that little show was we have a Bella to transform!" Alice gestured dramatically and pushed me back into the chair. "Now…blue or green eyeliner?"

"I think blue."

"Green."

"Green."

"Definitely blue."

"I think smoky grey." Liana's accented voice offered a different opinion, "It would bring out the green in her eyes." She reasoned and Alice nodded thoughtfully, bringing out a silver pencil flecked with black.

"Perfect." Liana approved and Alice fell to work as the curling tongs heated up behind me.

"What exactly should we do with her hair?" Angela asked while Alice made a start on my eye-shadow.

"I'm thinking curl half of it, pull that half up and then set the rest in waves." Again it was Liana who made the final decision and I glanced at her curiously.

"I want to be a make-up artist." She explained and started touching the tongs to my hair. "You have beautiful hair Bella." I smiled at her compliment and Alice held up two lip glosses.

"Peach or pink?"

"Definitely peach. She looks better natural." The girls said together as if practised. Alice quickly applied the gloss and then stood back to watch my hair being twisted and pinned.

"Alright you're done!" Angela cried triumphantly after about twenty minutes, "Can I go next?" She plopped into the chair I had just vacated and smile dup at us, her brown eyes shining.

"Gold?" Alice asked and we nodded.

"Gold." We said as one and she set to work as we examined her wavy hair.

"We should…" Rose's suggestion was interrupted by a loud crash from upstairs and we all froze.

"Is Esme home?" I whispered and Alice shook her head, her eyes huge in her fear.

"She left for San Francisco this morning. She had another work conference." Rose replied in a hushed voice and we all gazed up at the stairs.

"Should we call someone?" Kim breathed and Leah took in a deep breath. Her eyes narrowed.

"I believe we have no reason to." She snapped and folded her arms across her chest. "Get down here. Now!" She yelled and a throat cleared at the top of the stairs. Kim's eyes were the next to narrow.

"Jared!" She shrieked and I scowled as said wolf came meekly down the stairs followed by Seth, Quil and Paul.

"What the hell?" Rose shouted at the same time as Alice cried:

"Why the hell are you in our house?" Quil blushed, Paul looked at the floor and Jared tried unsuccessfully to hide behind Kim. Seth just crossed over to where I stood and wrapped his arms around me.

"Guys? That wasn't a rhetorical question I actually wanted an answer." Alice said after a few minutes of silent glaring.

"Oh right! Well Seth was thinking about the confessions you were talking about." Quil mumbled and shuffled his feet, "And we were curious."

"Well because you guys scared us half to death just so you could eavesdrop I think you deserve to be our slaves again. For a month!" Rose snapped and they stormed upstairs. I turned to Seth and he looked very scared.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from my cousins' wrath." I whispered and he smiled tenderly at me. Quil, Jared and Paul disappeared into the kitchen and left us alone.

"I missed you." I murmured and he chuckled.

"I've been away for so long I know. An hour is like a century when I'm away from you." He whispered and lowered his lips so they lingered on mine.

"And I don't plan on living that long if you're not there." He breathed and crushed his lips to mine. I knotted my hands into his hair and one of his hands moved up to stroke my hair while the other gripped my waist more firmly, pulling me closer to him. I moaned softly and felt his lips curve up as he pulled me impossibly closer.

"Bella!" Alice screamed from upstairs and Seth pulled away reluctantly.

"Just ignore her." I gasped and pulled his head back down to my level, "If she gets too annoying I'll kidnap her shoes." He grinned appreciatively and continued to kiss me. His lips parted slightly, parting mine too, and our tongues danced together.

"No! No! No!" I felt Seth's warm arms leave me and looked around, confused.

Jake was standing against the wall in front of Seth and his hands were balled up into fists, his arm muscles bulging. He looked absolutely furious.

"What the hell Seth?" He roared and I backed away from the anger that was radiating off him, "Am I ever going to be able to open a door and not see you making out with my sister? Get the hell out of here!" I scowled and marched up to him.

"Jake!" I cried and he looked round, surprised, as if he had forgotten I was here. "Get away from him! If I want him to go I'll tell him to go!" He glared at me.

"I can tell him what to do! I have Alpha blood! And I do not want to open a door again to see him sucking your face! Seth if you want to remain in one piece I strongly suggest you get the hell out of this house before I lay into you." He growled and Seth looked apologetically at me before turning and leaving rapidly.

I sent one last glare in Jake's direction and stormed upstairs.

**Yay finally a new chapter! Hooray! Tell me what you think!**

**Here's a good story if you like a killer load of mystery! I'm not joking! Go and check out Where The Wild Things Are by Zombie's Run This Town. Trust me it's amazing.**


	13. Almost Lover

**I have a new favourite song and a new favourite werewolf! Sorry Jake but I love Seth! Who couldn't? The new favourite song is I'm Yours- Jason Mraz. Has anyone been watching X Factor? Who's your favourite so far? I'm trying to decide between Joe and Lloyd! Well I'll just support both!**

**Now we haven't heard anything from the mind reader for a while so this will be in his POV from Bella and Jasper's talk on the beach. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

_Edward what are you doing here? I'm trying to talk to Bella._

Jasper's thought hit me like a bulldozer as I stepped onto the beach and hid myself in a tree. I could hear him and Bella talking. Arguing. This was not right and they both knew it. It had been such a shock when I heard Bella's thoughts and she was thinking about Seth rather than my brother at the game. I tuned their argument out as memories plagued me.

_-Flashback-_

_I sat beside Angela watching Alice and her cheer squad perform various cheers as well as listening to the usual vulgar thoughts of teenage girls. Mainly about my brother and me but there were several in there thinking about the mutts as well._

_**Edward is so hot! And watching him play football makes me drool!**_

_**Jasper is so unbelievably sexy. That southern accent! And his muscles!**_

_**Oh Jasper! I love you!**_

_**Edward is definitely the cutest guy I have ever seen!**_

_**Wow isn't that Bella's adopted brother? He sure is fine!**_

_There were several others that were absolutely disgusting but then a new voice hit me and I froze in shock._

_**Seth's thinking about our morning at the beach. Why is my life so complicated? Can I ever have one thing without having another? How can I be annoyed at Jake? I should be glad that he stopped Seth!**_

_My eyes widened and I stared at Bella incredulously. What had happened at the beach this morning? I listened harder but she had stopped thinking about it now and was focusing on something Jasper was saying. I listened for a while until an unfamiliar voice appeared and I listened in to Seth's thoughts._

_**Stupid bloodsucker. Sitting there with his arm around **__**my**__** girl! **__**My**__** soul mate! If I have to watch him touch her much more I might kill myself. Or kill him, whatever works. Stupid Jake, If only he hadn't been at the beach this morning I might have actually been able to kiss Bella. Maybe she would have left the bloodsucker who puts her life in danger every second of every minute of every day.**_

_Might have actually been able to what?! They nearly kissed?! Jasper is going to be absolutely livid if he finds out! I need to talk to Bella about this, wolves are just as dangerous as vampires and have very short tempers._

_**What will Jasper think if he finds out?**_

_I looked over at Bella again and she shot me a significant look. Don't tell anyone it said and I frowned slightly, trying to tell her with my eyes that I wouldn't tell anyone and that she really shouldn't tell Jasper._

_The whistle blew, telling us to get back onto the field, and I kissed Angela before jogging after my brother._

_I tried to concentrate on the game but tugging on the corner of my mind was Bella's mental voice. She was stressing over what had happened at the beach and wondering what the expression on my face was when I was trying to warn her._

_Suddenly the crowd erupted and we both jerked out of our thoughts to cheer and shout. Bella was trying so hard to be there for Jasper but I knew her attention was centred on her brother and 'soul mate' who were running through the forests. One trying to get away from his sister and get over her._

_The other trying to escape from his life._

_-End Flashback-_

"Yes your fault! I never cheated on you!" Bella's shout brought me out of my thoughts and I started listening to what they were saying.

_She loves him! She loves that dog and she's defending him! I can't believe she would cheat on me with a mutt! Edward I know you're listening! Get the hell out of here!_

_How could he accuse me of this? I can't believe he thinks I would cheat! And how could he bring Seth into this? We didn't even kiss! Just…got rather close to kissing._

"Well maybe if you feel that way we shouldn't be seeing each other." I hear my brother's voice ring around the trees and froze in shock. Apparently that was Bella's immediate reaction as well because for a moment I heard nothing and then footsteps came hurrying in my direction. I jumped out of the tree I was concealing myself in and Bella passed me quickly, her eyes so full of tears she could barely see where she was going. I wanted to go after her and make sure she was ok and didn't fall but her thoughts told me what she really needed.

_I just want to be alone._

I nodded once and flew up the trail to where my brother was standing staring at the spot where Bella had vanished. He didn't even look at me and tried to run after her. His thoughts didn't even register that I was there he was just in shock, not believing that he had just lost Bella.

I seized him by the shoulders and he started to snarl and thrash against my grip, finally realising I was there.

"Let me go!" He growled and I tightened my grip, "Let me go to her! I need to apologise! I need her! Bella!" He shouted and I growled at him.

"No! You hurt her and you can't repair the damage you have inflicted! You will not go near her again!" I ordered and he stopped struggling though he was still cursing me in every language under the sun in his mind.

"Excuse me?" He growled quietly, "Who are you to tell me what to do? She's my girlfriend and I need to apologise to her!" He started struggling again and I grunted as my hold tightened. "Edward let go!"

"No Jasper! You've hurt her beyond belief and I won't let you hurt her more!" I snarled and he finally relaxed. His shoulders shook with tearless sobs and I cautiously released him to pull my phone out.

"Emmett I need you to drive down to the beach now and pick us up. I'll explain later." I muttered and snapped the phone shut before he could say anything. Jasper folded onto the rocks and pulled his knees up to his chest while his shoulders continued to shake with sobs.

I could hear Bella sobbing and her thoughts were completely haywire. Jasper shuddered and I knew her emotions were effecting him very strongly. I didn't say anything and stayed on my feet, staring down at him. When the roar of Emmett's jeep reached our ears I sighed with relief.

"What the hell happened?" He cried as he came closer. His eyes took in Jasper's hunched up figure and narrowed. "What the hell happened?" He repeated and his voice was a very soft growl. I seized Jasper's arm and dragged him over to the jeep, shoving him in the back.

"They fought." I growled as we drove back to the house. Emmett didn't stop to ask who; he knew Jasper had gone to the beach to talk to Bella about the imprint. I knew he felt really bad about letting it slip.

"Where's Bella?" His voice was like a strangled snarl and I glanced at him worriedly. His face was contorted by a glare and he seemed to be restraining himself from pulling the car over and attempting to beat Jasper to a pulp. Last time he had tried that he'd broken his hand.

"She's on the beach. Seth and Jacob are on their way and will be there in a couple of hours." For the first time since we left the rocks Jasper reacted.

"Those mutts will not touch her!" He muttered and threw the door of the jeep open even though we were travelling at 90 miles per hour. Emmett swore loudly and slammed the brakes on. Luckily there was nothing behind us so I jumped out and flew down the road after Jasper.

He heard me coming and sped up but I was faster and launched myself at him, tackling him to the ground which we landed on with a very loud thud. I grimaced as I saw cracks spread out beneath us. Emmett jogged up to us and knelt in front of the struggling Jasper.

"You aren't going near her." He threatened, "Or I will get Alice and Rose to unleash their wrath upon you. And let me tell you though it won't be pretty you will when they're done." Emmett was itching to punch Jasper and pour all his anger out but he knew he'd just hurt his hand again. He pouted at me.

"Just one tiny punch?" He pleaded and I shook my head.

"You know why you aren't allowed to do that." I grunted as I pulled Jasper up and shoved him back into the car, this time joining him in the back seat. Emmett scowled and started to drive.

"What exactly happened? I want to know." He muttered and I focused on Jasper's thoughts. His mind was entirely consumed by thoughts of Bella and what was said between them.

"They started off alright, talking about what the other had done the night before and then Jasper mentioned that you and he had had a good talk." Emmett grimaced at the memory but gestured for me to go on, "Bella tried to apologise but he stopped her and told her it wasn't her fault leading her to think that he was blaming Seth. There was an argument about that and then Bella went into more detail about what she had done at Leah's house. They walked through the forest to the rock pools."

Jasper had a constant growl growing in his chest and was reliving the morning as I plucked the thoughts out of his head and laid them bare for Emmett to see. I opened my mouth to continue and was very surprised when Jasper jumped in and continued the story.

"Suddenly I was really aware of Bella, it was like I wasn't really seeing her, smelling her." His voice was hollow and if I had been human I would have shivered. Emmett had goose bumps running up his bare arm but refused to show any emotion on his face. "She stank of mutt and at first I thought it was just from spending all evening in their company but then I realised it went deeper than that. She's pregnant. With his child." He roared and Emmett jumped then pulled over and turned around so he was facing us. His face was an angry mask.

"How can you still believe that?" He yelled and Jasper actually cowered away from him. "Bella was completely faithful to you and she didn't even kiss another guy let alone sleep with one! What happened between Bella and Seth was something out of their control and now that you've left her she will go straight to him no matter how much you don't want her to! By breaking up with her and yelling at her you have made the one thing happen that you feared the most. And those are your twins in there!" He fell silent, seemingly exhausted by his rant and Jasper and I stared at him with gaping mouths.

"Edward what happened after dumbass here accused her of carrying someone else's child?" He asked calmly and started to drive again as if he hadn't just yelled the most intelligent speech he had ever come up with at Jasper.

"They had a huge argument and she defended Seth making Jasper more angry than before and he yelled at her so she yelled back saying that he wasn't the Jasper she fell in love with. I believe his exact response to that was 'Well maybe if you feel that way we shouldn't be seeing each other.' Bella ran off sobbing and I had to go and restrain Jasper. That's when you came into it."

_Jeez thanks so much for talking about me as if I'm not here._

I ignored Jasper's sarcastic thought and we all fell silent as we drove home. I recognised Carlisle's mental voice but his thoughts were unintelligible even though we were now in the same room as him.

"Jasper." He barked as said brother attempted to run upstairs and escape the anger that was pouring from Carlisle. Jasper sighed and slouched over to the sofa that Carlisle was pacing in front of.

"Emmett. Edward." Carlisle said through tight lips, "Leave. Please." Emmett immediately disappeared upstairs but I plonked myself down beside my brother and raised and eyebrow at Carlisle; I can hear everything that goes on so I might as well stay here to help. He nodded reluctantly and stopped pacing.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you know what you've done to Bella?" Carlisle suddenly roared without warning and we both jumped. Emmett cursed mentally upstairs. "Have you any idea of how terrible you've made her feel? You have put her under a lot of stress and know she'll feel horrible and lie on the beach in the cold sobbing her heart out which is really not good for her or the babies! She did not cheat on you despite how she smells or what happened between her and Seth! And you were not right to accuse her of that without any proof! If she loses the babies, and may I remind you that they are _your _babies, it will be all your fault! Even if Seth shows and makes her feel better she will have thoughts and reminders of you constantly hanging over her head and making her stressed. _You_ will haunt her dreams and _you _will constantly be on her mind. It's your fault and no-one else is to blame." Carlisle finally ran out of steam and glared at Jasper, waiting for a response.

"Leave me alone." Jasper said coldly and disappeared out of the back door.

"He's just going hunting." I said in reply to Carlisle's anxious thoughts and he nodded before disappearing off to deal with some paper work from the hospital. I sat on the sofa and stared at the wall for about half an hour when the sound of thundering feet announced Emmett's presence.

"Hi Edward. Bye Edward." He yelled and dashed out of the door.

"Wait where are you going?" I called and he paused.

"To Rosie's. They're having a buffet style thing to celebrate Bellabear's pregnancy, Seth and Jake's reappearance and Liana's arrival." He shouted and then drove away. I sighed and sat back down on the sofa, what to do for the next few hours?

I moped around the house for an hour or so and had just settled down at the piano when Jasper burst through the door, his eyes returned to the normal colour, and dropped onto the sofa behind me. I started playing and he relaxed slightly as he listened but his mind was a whirl of thoughts and memories.

"_Oh no! I'm so sorry; I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." A small brown-haired girl stood before me, her eyes studying her high-top clad feet intently. I chuckled slightly and decided to have a bit of fun._

"_That's ok darlin' I'm used to having pretty girls throw themselves at me but I've never met one quite like you. Look up so I can see your pretty face." Blood rushed into her face and spread across her cheeks, painting them a sweet pink and she refused to look up. I brought my hand up and felt the shock radiate off her as I gently pushed her face up. She gasped and her eyes became impossibly huge as they stared into mine. I stared right back, memorising every single detail of this incredible girl. Skin pale as snow made all her other features seem so much sharper and more beautiful. Her lips were full and pink as roses, set beneath a small, slightly pointed nose that had the faintest scattering of freckles over it that would be undetectable to the human eye. Her eyes drew me in completely after I had finished my quick examination of her face. I was lost in the deep pools of melted chocolate when we were interrupted by an annoyingly shrill voice which belonged to a small black-haired girl. I recognised her as being one of Emmett's friends and guessed that she was with the goddess before me. I reluctantly let go of her waist and disappeared into the heaving crowd._

"_So welcome home Bellabear!" A loud voice boomed around the house and made its way up to where I was sitting in my room, strumming some soft chords on my guitar as I thought about the goddess from the airport. I put my guitar down and stole away to the top of the stairs to see what was going on. I noticed Edward in the shadows at the other side of the hall but focused on the scene below me._

_Emmett was standing with his back to the stairs, grinning down at someone I couldn't see. I took a deep breath, cautiously so as not to wake my thirst, and vaguely recognised the scent but couldn't place where I'd smelt it. The black-haired pixie girl who'd been at the airport was standing there too with Emmett's best friend Demetri at her side. I was consumed by the memory at the airport and didn't listen to the conversation until I Edward crept forwards slightly and I moved with him. Emmett saw the movement and we both groaned._

"_Brothers! Come and introduce yourselves to our guests!" He roared happily and we turned to look at each other._

I don't think we can run.

_We nodded simultaneously and turned to glide down the stairs. The girl who Emmett had called Bellabear was still hidden and from the spot where she stood came that tantalising scent that I couldn't place. Emmett introduced us to everyone and then moved slightly so the girl was in full view. Long chestnut locks flowed down her back and when she looked up I gasped and was caught in her melted chocolate eyes._

"_You!" She whispered and I felt Edward's confusion. I ignored it, too focused on the goddess before me._

"_You're the one from the airport!"_

"_Edward!" I growled, "Snap out of it! You can resist! I'll rip you limb from limb if you go near her!" I threatened and he stopped wrestling with me in an attempt to get to Bella and drain her sweet blood from her body. If I had been human I would have thought I was going to have a heart attack when Carlisle opened the door and the irresistible scent of her blood wafted up my nose. I had immediately stopped breathing but Edward's eyes had turned black as pitch and he had started to run towards her._

_Every protective instinct in my body had been awakened as I processed the scene before me._

_I couldn't let him hurt her._

_I stole away from the house, making sure that nobody had noticed me go, and ran silently towards the Brandon house. I knew I shouldn't be here but I had to make sure Bella was ok._

"_What are you?" Bella was tossing and turning in her sleep and I carefully unlocked the window with a hairpin so I could slide inside and see what was wrong._

"_Please leave me alone." She whimpered and I cautiously stood at the foot of her bed, gazing at her anxiously. Without warning she sat bolt upright with sweat dripping down her neck and her eyes snapped open. Oh crap! I didn't have any time to hide but thankfully she was groping around for her light switch. Her eyes didn't leave me until the light flicked on and they closed against the brightness. I took the chance and within a second I was on the other side of her window locking it so she would think it had all been a dream. I concealed myself in the shadows as she checked all the locks and then proceeded to search her entire room for any signs of another being. Then she chuckled quietly and pulled on a robe. I lost sight of her for a minute and then she appeared again on the balcony above where I stood._

"_Bella?" She was looking right at me and I didn't realise the words had left my mouth until she replied._

"_Jasper? What on earth are you doing standing outside my house? How did you get here?"_

"_Bella would like to be able to see your face when I talk to you. I'm coming up." Shock radiated from her as I jumped up and grabbed to bottom of the balcony, swinging myself up and over the rails agilely until I was staring down at Bella._

"_Jasper you are officially the craziest person I have ever met." She muttered as I pulled myself up. Her voice was soft and slightly teasing but as I looked into her eyes I sensed there was something she had stopped herself from adding. Why couldn't I be the mind-reader?_

"_Thanks for the confidence boost Bella." She backed away from me slightly and I felt fear coming off her. Her lips were slightly pursed as I explained why I was there and I was seized with the sudden desire to lean down and cover them with my own._

_They were all completely immersed in the movie and I decided to scare Bella a bit for fun. I put my hand on her shoulder and then ran behind the sofa as she shrieked and jumped to her feet._

"_I swear I just felt a hand on my shoulder!" I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder again. She whirled around and glared at me. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying and folded myself onto the ground beside her. I was holding my breath and my hands were curled into tight fists as I fought against the thirst that threatened to consume me. Despite that I edge closer to her during the film and I was almost touching her when the film ended and everyone started paying attention to each other again._

_Emmett started to count and Bella immediately disappeared up the stairs. I followed her quickly and she didn't notice I was behind her until we were in front of my bedroom door._

"_What are you like stalking me or something?" I wanted to tell her. What we are. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to tell her._

"_Bella." My voice was low and ragged like my breathing as I leaned closer to her. "Don't move." Her heart rate sped up in time with her breathing and I chuckled softly as I lowered my face to hers. Her eyes were filled with longing and my face lowered faster until my lips covered hers. I sensed a tiny bit of shock from her but she stayed still as our mouths moved as one. Very slowly and hesitantly she lifted her arms up and wrapped them round my neck. I responded by wrapping mine round her waist._

_I could smell the bear getting closer and closer. Without thinking my body lowered into a crouch and I growled softly as the bear finally came into view. Shock poured off it as it saw me standing there and then it dropped to all fours and roared at me as anger took over. It charged and just as I was about to fly forward and attack something flew from the trees and landed on the bear's back._

_I saw curls of deep black and a flash of pale skin as the bear slumped to the ground._

_Then the person was gone._

"Jasper?!" My hands hit a sour chord and he looked up, shocked. "What was that? The person on the bear?" I asked and he stood up shaking his head as he came and stood beside the piano.

"I have absolutely no idea. One minute she or he was there and then the next minute, nothing. I tried to follow but whoever it was crossed the river and I lost the scent." He said and then disappeared upstairs to think about Bella some more.

I stood up and stalked out of the back door, determined to find the scent for myself.

I followed Jasper's scent deep into the woods until I came up the body of the bear that was plagued by the scent of an obviously female vampire. I ran in the direction of the lingering scent until it reached the river where it disappeared almost completely but there was still a very very faint trace of it in the air. I dived into the river and swan against the current but soon lost the scent against the river and let it carry me downstream.

When I returned to the house, dripping wet, Emmett was home and playing Grand Theft Auto 4 against Jasper who was winning easily. They looked up briefly as I sat down heavily at the piano and started to play. Jasper paused the game and came over to me.

"Didn't find anything huh?" He muttered and then disappeared upstairs, coming down a few moments later with his guitar which he plugged in. Emmett grinned and turned the TV off before running upstairs to get his bass. This was one of our favourite ways to pass the time during the night and Emmett often joined us for a couple of hours before going to get the sleep he needed.

Jasper started to play and I joined in after a few minutes. I lost myself completely in the music and only registered Emmett's disappearance when his thought's became dreamlike.

Several hours later the phone rang and Carlisle hurried down from his office to answer it.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"_You're needed here." _I recognised Seth's deep voice and listened hard, still playing. Jasper was completely focused on his music and didn't hear a word that was being said. _"Bella's bump has grown again and she's freaking out."_ Carlisle murmured a response and then put the phone down.

"Edward I'll need your help." He murmured quietly and we flew out of the door to the car and drove to the Brandon house.

"Hi Carlisle!" Alice chirped as she answered the door to admit us. We walked in to see Bella sitting on Seth's lap. She beamed at us happily.

"Hi Carlisle! You're very handsome and my stomach goes see-through!" She blurted out happily and everyone gave little cries of shock as I attempted to hold my laughter back. "You look a lot like Jasper!" She continued and then started to cry causing me to stop laughing and watch Carlisle as he started to examine her stomach.

"Edward go and get the machinery that's in my car." Carlisle instructed and I hurried out to the car as they disappeared upstairs. I carefully grabbed the ultra-sound machine from the back of the car and ran upstairs to set it up in Bella's room where they were waiting.

"Interesting." I heard Carlisle mutter after Bella's explanation of why she thought her bump turned see-through. I watched as he probed around Bella's stomach with the wand.

"Well Bella it seems that the twins are growing at a healthy pace at the moment. My guess is that one or both of your babies has obtained a power that makes solid objects see-through." Carlisle broke off abruptly as Bella's stomach started to grow and then went see-through. I stared at it with a strange mixture of disbelief, amazement and revulsion on my face. Carlisle and Seth were both still waiting for something to happened and my eyebrows raised slightly as I looked at the bump through their eyes and realised it was solid.

"Carlisle can't see." I explained to Bella who was staring at the mutt with worry, "Neither can Seth." She frowned and Carlisle looked at me thoughtfully.

"But you can?" I nodded quickly, my eyes fixed on the babies.

"I have a theory. Can we get Esme, Alice and Rose up here?" I murmured and Carlisle nodded, gesturing for me to go ahead. I flew down the stairs and nearly ran over Alice who was sitting anxiously at the foot of the stairs.

"Well?" She demanded, flying up, "Is she ok? Can we see her? What's wrong?" Rose came running over and gazed at me fiercely, as if she was daring me to say that Bella was hurt.

"Come and see her." I said and they nearly knocked me over in their race to see Bella. I followed them quickly and entered the room just before them. Alice's eyes became huge as dinner plates when she saw Bella and Rose was in a similar position once she had explained that Esme was at work.

"Bella what the hell is going on with your stomach?" Alice spluttered as Bella's stomach finally became solid again.

I jumped in to save Bella from any awkwardness and gave them my theory. They all nodded along and Carlisle agreed that he thought my theory was correct before packing everything away and leaving quickly. Apparently Emmett had been here for a while as he started wondering about whether Bella was going to have boys or girls. I stayed upstairs to make sure everything was cleared up but then I heard a very familiar mental voice and sprinted down the stairs with my eyes narrowed as the doorbell rang. Emmett jumped up from the rug and opened the door.

"Hello!" He cried before Jasper came into view and his smile disappeared, "Oh. What do you want?" He asked angrily and Bella looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head and moved over to stand next to Emmett and glare at Jasper.

"I need to see Bella." He pleaded and I shook my head. All the happiness we'd had through the night had disappeared completely.

"You shouldn't be here." I said threateningly and he scowled at me, trying to see Bella around me. I blocked his every move and could hear Alice talking quietly to Bella behind me.

"Edward let me see her!" Jasper growled and I grabbed his arm as Seth and Bella disappeared out the back door.

"No!" I snarled and he flinched way from my anger. He bared his teeth and growled at me but I just gripped his arm tighter and ran him back home.

"You can't go near her." Jasper was sitting on the sofa again but I was the one pacing this time, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose tightly. "If you do you could stress her out so much that the babies could die. You might even drive her to her death and that is the last thing you want! If you go near her again you could kill her!" By now I was crouched in front of Jasper, gazing at him ferociously as he glowered at me, his thoughts completely jumbled.

"I won't kill her! And I won't stay away from her either no matter what you do! I love her and I need her just like she needs me!" He cried passionately and threw me away. I scowled as he headed towards the door.

"No!" I yelled and threw myself onto him. He fell to the ground, not expecting my attack and then flipped over underneath me. His feet came up and I flew into the wall next to the TV. Now he had completely forgotten what he was planning to do and he was crouched, a constant growl in his chest as I got up and lowered myself into a crouch.

"Edward you know I'm a better fighter." Jasper hissed and I snapped, flying through the air towards him. I landed on his shoulder and then grabbed him and threw him through the back wall of the house. This was one of the reasons why we lived far away from the town. I followed him through the hole and he snarled fiercely before jumping at me and slamming me against the ground where he began to rain punches down on me. I twisted my head and then pushed him off of me. He landed heavily against a tree trunk which cracked in two and fell on top of him. There was a pause and then the tree flew towards me and knocked me through the wall, breaking a window in the process, into the TV where I got trapped by wires. He then strolled past me and opened the front door.

"See you later bro." He said and winked before running off down the road. I ripped the wires off me and roared in frustration as I attempted to untangle myself from the wires without hurting the TV further.

_J'adore, Vivienne I really want_

_Pucci, Fendi and Cardin, Valentino, Armani too_

_Madame love them Jimmy Choo_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_Don't you want to see these clothes on me_

_Fashion put it all on me_

_I am anyone you want me to be_

_I am anyone you want me to be_

I had to listen to most of Lady Gaga's Fashion song before I could extract my phone from the pocket of my shirt.

"Alice."

"_Edward. Jasper is here trying to get to Bella and something is happening to her."_

"Damn it! Can I speak to Bella please?" The phone was passed over and I finally got out of the wires, immediately sprinting out of the door and down the road at a speed so fast I was invisible to the human eye.

"Bella what's happening? I'm on my way to get Jasper right now. Do I have permission to come over the line?"

"_Yes you can come over. You know how I feel an odd sensation in my stomach before it goes see-through well I felt the sensation and nothing happened." _I hesitated.

"I'm just coming over the border. When I get there I'll see if I can hear anything from the babies' minds." I said after a moment's thought and then ended the call. I could see Jasper ahead of me standing in the doorway of the Clearwater's house. Leah and Paul were standing in the open door glaring at him and they looked up at the sound of my arrival.

"Jasper get out of here!" I roared and Bella jumped inside, "You know we have an agreement with the wolves!" I grabbed the back of his shirt, ignoring his protests and dragged him over the boundary line. I gave him an angry glare and then turned back for the Clearwater house.

"Don't move." I growled over my shoulder. I pushed past Leah and Paul, ignoring Paul's snarl, and dropped to my knees in front of Bella. At first I could only hear the thoughts of the wolves and humans but then the tiniest whisper of a thought came to my attention and my eyes grew wide.

_Daddy._

I was so close to putting my ear flat against Bella's stomach so I could hear better but I knew that would not be appreciated by anyone so I restrained myself and kept listening.

_Where did Daddy go? He was here._

The twin's thoughts were getting louder and stronger as I listened.

_I want to see Daddy! Why didn't Daddy come in? Does Mummy not like Daddy?_

_Why can't we see him anymore? I want to see Daddy! Why did he say those things about Mummy on the beach?_

The babies were very aware of us and seemed to know an awful lot about what had happened over the past few weeks. They even recognised me though I hadn't said anything but they were talking to each other through their minds rather than asking me questions.

"What?!" Bella cried and I glanced up to see a tear fall, "What can you hear?"

"The babies." I replied in a hoarse voice. "They recognised Jasper's voice and wanted to see him. When you didn't go and see him they got angry and started to move restlessly. That's the sensation you felt."

"What are they thinking now?" Seth asked and I listened closely.

_I don't know! But he shouldn't have accused her of cheating!_

_Mummy was always faithful to Daddy. It wasn't her fault that Seth was going to kiss her! If I had been in a position like that I probably would have done what Mummy did._

_I guess you're right. We can't blame Seth either because he can't help his feelings._

_I like Seth._

_I like him too but he isn't Daddy._

_No he isn't Daddy._

"They're thinking about Jasper and Bella's meeting on the beach. They understand why they can't see him and they love both you and Jasper." I spoke to Seth and a tear rolled slowly down his face as he smiled happily.

"Are they thinking anything about me?" Bella asked in a hushed tone and I nodded.

_But Daddy hurt Mummy. Seth isn't hurting Mummy._

_We are though. I don't like hurting Mummy._

_I don't want to hurt Mummy._

_We love Mummy the most._

They thought the last sentence together and then faded out entirely as I looked up at Bella. Tears would probably be running down my face had I been human.

"They don't want to hurt you and they're sorry if they do. They are unbelievably intelligent for their age. They love you Bella." I murmured and she started to cry in earnest, gazing happily at Seth. They stayed like that for quite a while and Bella leaned her head on Seth's chest, her eyelids fluttering to a close.

I chuckled as a light snore escaped her and stood up.

"I'm going to go and make sure Jasper doesn't interrupt you anymore." I promised and Seth nodded thankfully, not taking his eyes away from Bella.

"Thank you Edward." Leah murmured and then I was running to the border where, to my great surprise, Jasper stood waiting for me.

"Is she alright?" He asked while we were running home.

"She's fine." I replied shortly, "Although I can't say how she would be if you had actually seen her! What were you thinking Jasper?" We had reached the house now and Carlisle was waiting for us with a huge frown.

"Oh crap." We both muttered and slowed down as we came closer. Carlisle was livid once again.

"What the hell were you two doing?" He shouted and we cringed. "You've had your fights before but for one thing they were play fights and for another thing you didn't destroy any walls! If you had made a hole in another one the whole house might have fallen down! The holes are people shaped! How will we explain that to whoever comes to fix it? Jasper I understand you are upset about what happened but you're taking it too far! I have never needed to do this before but you are grounded! You are not allowed to leave the house apart from school or if you need to hunt and then either Edward or myself will be with you. I forbid you to go near Bella!" I smirked at Jasper and strode into the house, leaving him to face Carlisle alone.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? We know that you're just posing as my adopted dad and that you have no claim over me! I am sick and tired of being told that I can't go near Bella! I love her and I would do anything for her and if you can't see that then you must be blind! And if you think I'm going to actually let you ground me then let me tell you, you've got another thing coming!" Jasper yelled and I froze, shocked, in front of the door. There was a loud crack behind me and I turned to see that Jasper had apparently punched a tree and was now glaring at Carlisle who was glaring right back. I forced my way between them and grabbed Jasper so I could pull him into the house. I chucked his guitar at him and he sighed, plucked it out of the air and started to play softly.

Carlisle came and listened to us play for several hours. His eyes were full of apology and regret as he watched Jasper's fingers skim over the strings. I wasn't sure where Emmett was.

That was our routine for the week. Jasper would have a fight with me, Emmett or Carlisle, usually me, and then we would play music for hours. One day Emmett had had a particularly violent argument with Jasper about staying away from Bella and then stormed away from the house claiming he'd be back in several hours.

It had been several hours plus a few more and Jasper said he was going to go and look for him.

"I'll go to the Brandon's first." He suggested and I agreed and promised I'd stay here in case he came back. Jasper disappeared and I picked up his abandoned guitar. I never usually played guitar preferring to stick to piano but every now and then I would play around a bit. I was in the middle of a song when Emmett burst through the door, his hair dripping water onto the carpet.

"Hey Eddie." He panted, dropping onto the sofa beside me. "What's up?"

"Where's Jasper?" My jaw was tight and strained as I asked my question and he frowned, dropping the Xbox controller.

"No idea. Why?" He asked and my eyebrows knitted together.

"He was out looking for you. Where did you go?"

"I went to see Rosie." He grinned and my mind was filled with images that I really didn't want to see.

"Jasper didn't show up at all?" I asked and he shook his head. I cursed loudly and pulled my phone out to call Jasper and curse him with every word under the sun. Just as I started to dial the phone rang in my hand.

"_Where's Jasper?"_ Seth's voice rang through the phone, filled with panic.

"He's not here. I have no idea where he is. Is Bella alright?" I snapped and Emmett looked at me worriedly.

"_That's why I called. She's not here! Leah and I were asleep and I heard something so I woke up and she's gone! She's gone Edward!" _He cried frantically and I growled.

"We'll be there in a minute." I promised and ended the call before dialling another number that I had never called before.

"_Hello?"_

"Jacob." I snapped in response to the sleepy voice, "Jasper has Bella."

"_I'll meet you outside Seth's house."_ He was instantly alert and I threw Emmett onto my back as I shoved my phone into my pocket.

"Edward what's happened?" Emmett questioned as I bypassed the Brandon house and ran over the treaty line.

"All I can really tell is that Jasper lied to me telling me that he was going to find you so that he could and see Bella." I growled and then we were in front of the wolves' house. Jake met us at the front.

"Forest." He muttered as Seth and Quil came running out of the house.

"You go and distract Jasper, we'll be in a tree and save Bella. If this works." Quil explained, throwing anxious glances at Seth who looked like he was about to break down and become hysterical. I nodded and put Emmett down. We ran through the trees, following Jasper and Bella's scents until we could hear them talking.

"You will be happy." I could hear Jasper promise and Seth and Quil climbed absolutely silently up the tree behind them while we looped around so would be coming in from behind them.

"In fact I know just how to make you happy." Jasper whispered and Jake's face and thoughts became murderous. Jasper was leaning in closer and closer as Bella became more and more terrified.

"You really don't want to do that." Jake growled, his voice completely contorted by fury, and Jasper whipped round, crouched in front of Bella but still managed to shield her completely from our view.

"I really think I do." He hissed menacingly and Emmett stepped forwards.

_Edward get everyone away or I'll kill them all._

"Get the hell away from my baby sister." Emmett snarled.

_I'll cut him and you won't be able to resist. It wouldn't be my fault he died. Or maybe I'll just kill him myself. I will not leave her._

I shoved myself in front of Emmett.

"How could you even think that Jasper?!" I asked accusingly, "He's your brother!"

_That doesn't matter. Let us leave or I'll kill you too. I'm not joking Edward and you know it._

"And so am I!" I added in a shocked voice. Seth reached down from the branch he was perched on and gently touched the back of Bella's neck.

"I don't care anymore!" Jasper hissed in a voice I barely recognised, "I love her too much!" Seth reached down again and touched Bella's neck. She looked up again and then silently brought her hand up to grasp his. Jasper was too focused on us to notice as she flew into the air and disappeared in the tree's leaves.

"That's no reason for you to disrupt her life." Emmett hissed as Seth took Bella's place behind Jasper.

"Jasper you should leave." He snarled and Jasper spun round again, his face completely marred by an ugly scowl. "This is the second time you've crossed the treaty line and Bella doesn't want to see you." Seth said with a growl.

"Go now and never come back." Jacob commanded, his voice full of power. I stepped towards my brother who was partly turned towards Seth and partly facing us. He growled loudly.

"Jasper. Go." I said and shock took over his features.

_You're my brother._

"You are no brother of mine." I muttered at vampire speed. His eyes narrowed slightly and then he flew away into the trees. Seth turned to the tree and caught Bella who was being lowered down by Quil. She started to cry as soon as she was safely in his arms.

"Ssh Bella. I'm here." Seth was stroking her hair soothingly and whispering tenderly in her ear. I turned away to give them their privacy. "The bloodsucker- sorry Edward- will never touch you again." I grimaced slightly and turned back to watch as Bella was passed into her brother's arms. He started rubbing her shoulder softly while Emmett patted her back.

"Don't forget to breathe Bells." He joked and a watery chuckle was heard from Jacob's shoulder.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled, her face still buried in his shoulder, "What was he thinking?" Jacob visibly tensed and Emmett ceased his patting as he turned to look at me curiously.

"He wouldn't have stopped at anything. Horrible images of what he would do to you when he got you alone." I muttered so she couldn't hear me.

"He was trying to decide on the best way to get Emmett to move so he could take you and run. One of his decisions involved fighting and some blood which would not have gone down well. He also considered tearing me apart so I wouldn't be able to stop him." Jake shuddered, mentally cussing Jasper with every word in every language that he knew.

"Seth? Can we go and see Alice and Rose please? I need to see them." He was instantly at her side, scooping her up into his arms.

"Of course sweetheart." He stared down at her tenderly, his eyes full of intense love, "Anything for you." I turned away as he kissed her nose and then we ran in the direction of Alice and Rosalie's house.

Rose and Alice immediately freaked out but while Alice was completely scared about Bella I realised that Rose was worrying over both her cousin and a personal thing. I sent her a sympathetic glance and she glared at me. I sighed as I remembered she didn't like people feeling sorry for her.

"Edward go and get Angela." I heard Alice order and I stared at her with a confused expression for a bit before shrugging and running off in the direction of Angela's house.

"Hey Edward." Angela greeted me with a kiss and a hug which I returned happily.

"Hi Angel." I said fondly and nodded to Chelsea as I entered the house.

"Are you here for a certain reason or did you just decide drop by?" She asked once we were settled comfortably on her bed.

"Well I was ordered here by Alice so apparently you're needed for Liana's first sleepover." She let out an excited squeal and started throwing things into a bag. I repacked everything she chucked into it and did the same for her second bag as she danced excitedly round the room. Then she grabbed my hand and towed me downstairs.

"Mum I'm going to sleepover at Alice's." She jabbered and as soon as we were outside she jumped on my back, telling me to run like mad. I was focusing on the beautiful girl on my back as I ran and when she let out a small giggle I blinked in confusion then looked ahead to see Bella and Seth glued at the mouth in front of the house.

I cleared my throat and they broke apart rapidly, both blushing like mad. They exchanged tender goodbyes and then Seth ran off into the forest to escape the force of Rosalie's glare.

_Edward run or I'll either cry all over you or make sure you can't do to Angela what Jasper did to Bella._

I gulped and followed Seth into the forest but took a different path and ran home. Jasper was there, waiting for me. I said nothing and ignored him as I sat down at the piano and started to play, my fingers flowing like a waterfall across the keys.

"Edward?" He asked quietly and cautiously and my fingers paused. "Do you mind if I play?" His voice was soft and apologetic so I sighed and stood up, watching him as he started to play.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
__The palm trees swaying in the wind, images  
__You sang me Spanish lullabies  
__The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy  
__I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__Should've know you'd bring me heartache  
__Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
__You took my hand and danced with me in the shade  
__And when you left you kissed my lips  
__You told me you would never let me forget these images  
__  
__Well I'd never want to see you unhappy  
__I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__Should've know you'd bring me heartache  
__Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
__I cannot drive the streets at night  
__I cannot wake up in the morning  
__Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
__And I bet you are just fine  
__Did I make it that easy to walk  
__Right in and out of my life_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__Should've know you'd bring me heartache  
__Almost lovers always do_

His voice was very soft and gentles as he filled the song with emotion and I realised that he was finally going to leave Bella alone.

_I'll never stop loving her._

His silent promise ended the song and then he disappeared upstairs to cry tears that would never come.

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I wrote over 5000 words today so now you guys have a decent chapter! It would have been up earlier but I have a cold and I killed my thumb yesterday in basketball. The poll is still open on my profile! Jasper's song is Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy and Alice's ringtone is Fashion by Lady Gaga**


	14. For Everything

**New poll on my profile! 34 characters to choose from and you can pick 5! Tell me who your favourite Breaking Dawn character was! Sorry if I've missed out your favourite!**

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OMS Did any of you watch the VMAs and see the Extended New Moon Trailer presented by Kristen, Rob and, my personal favourite, Taylor? It was amazing! Can't wait for November! It seriously can't get here fast enough! What do you think should be on the DVD? I reckon we should have a choice of commentary! Like Wolf commentary or Vampire commentary. I saw this idea on the new moon site and totally agreed with it!**

**BPOV**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I suddenly gasped and bent double on the beach. "Oww!" My voice was high and breathless and Seth ran towards me from where he'd been lighting a fire for the bonfire we were having tonight.

"Bella?!" He cried, his face full of worry as he pulled out his phone and slid it open, not sure who to call. "Who do I call? What's wrong? How are you hurt? Damn it Bella say something please!?"

"Carlisle." I choked out, "Tell him to get down here. Something's wrong." There was a little beep and I glanced up through screwed up eyes to see Seth glaring at his phone. "What's wrong baby?" I asked softly. The hot pain that had flashed through my stomach was fading now and I straightened up slightly.

"My phone died. And don't stop calling me that, I like it." He grinned cheekily and put the phone back in his pocket. "Come on. We'll go home and I'll call him there." My feet lost contact with the ground as he scooped me up into his arms while promising me everything would be ok.

"Bella? Oh my god Seth what happened to her?" Leah and Paul were lying on the ground in front of the house. As we approached Leah jumped to her feet and sprinted inside.

"Paul call Cullen and tell him to get down here with his doctor dad so he can examine Bella." Seth ordered, ignoring his sister, and then carried me into the house where he laid me on the sofa.

"What happened?" Leah demanded as soon as I was settled comfortably. Seth looked at me anxiously and curiously, still worrying but not knowing what had happened.

"I was bending down to get some wood for the fire when this pain shot through my stomach. It felt really hot and it really hurt as well." I explained and Leah's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes became sad and worried. Paul appeared at the foot of the sofa.

"The leeches are on their way. Bella Sam's been thinking. It's been three weeks since Jasper last showed any signs of kidnapping you or similar so we're thinking it's safe to move you back to your house now." Paul looked at me expectantly and I looked at Seth who was staring at the floor.

"Seth?" I asked softly but he didn't lift his head, "Baby?" I murmured and he sighed. Leah grabbed Paul's arm.

"Come on Paul. I forgot…to go and see Emily this morning. I promised I'd drop in." She succeeded in dragging him to the door before he stopped with a confused expression.

"Isn't Emily in Port Angeles with your mum today?" She groaned and smacked his arm.

"Just go. See you later guys." She muttered and followed the complaining Paul out of the door. Seth sighed heavily and sat down in front of me so I couldn't see his face.

"Seth?" I tried again but all I got was another sigh. "Baby what's wrong?" I slipped off the sofa and snuggled into his side. He sighed again and wrapped his arm around me so I was pulled tight to his side.

"I don't want you to go." He murmured and I laid my head on his shoulder, "I know it sounds childish but I hate the thought of not being able to see you every morning and know what's happening with the baby." I turned my head and kissed his shoulder softly as he finished.

"Seth I know." I murmured, "I'll really miss that too but it's too crowded in here and the babies need room." He opened his mouth to reply when a car drew up outside and the doorbell rang. I put my hand up but he ignored it and laid me back onto the sofa before going to open the door.

"Thanks for coming Dr. Cullen." Carlisle stepped through the door, at Seth's invitation, closely followed by Edward who came straight over to me, dropping to his knees and leaning forwards slightly so he was very close to my stomach. Listening.

Seth growled softly at his closeness and then dropped to his knees at my head, relaxing when I stroked his hand. I turned my attention to Edward who was listening intently.

"Well?" I demanded after a few moments and Carlisle came back in with more machinery than usual. "What can you hear?" He shook his head, his ear an inch away from my stomach and I frowned impatiently. I guessed he was having a conversation with Carlisle that was too fast for human ears because Seth was growing more and more tensed beside me and Carlisle's face was crumpled up with worry and confusion. I finally snapped.

"Damn it Edward! Tell me what's going on right now! These are my babies and it's my body so I think I have the right to know what the hell is going on!" I cried and Seth squeezed my hand soothingly. His hand went to my hair and started stroking it, causing me to relax slightly, but I continued to glare at the wide-eyed vampire in front of me.

"Maybe Carlisle should do the examination first Bella." Seth suggested and I sighed angrily before nodding to Carlisle who started examining my stomach. Seth's hand tensed in mine again and I looked up to see him kneading his forehead with his free hand. I knew what he was thinking about at once.

"Seth I know neither of us want it but it's necessary." I murmured and he smiled sadly at me. Suddenly his face lit up.

"But what if you moving back to Alice's isn't necessary?" He asked and I frowned in confusion.

"But it is necessary because the babies need room to grown and this house is too small for you, me, your mum, two screaming babies, Leah and occasionally Paul." Seth chuckled softly as I continued to frown in confusion.

"Well this house is too small." He began, "But I don't want you to move away. And Alice, Rose and Esme will be disrupted by the twins."

"Seth what are you getting at?" Edward was chuckling quietly and I jumped as Carlisle spread the blue jelly on my stomach causing him to laugh slightly louder. Seth grinned at me, joining in with Edward's chuckles.

"Well this house is too small for all of us." He said slowly, like he was explaining how 2+2=4 to a three year old, "And I don't want to live without out you so if you moved I would move too. But if I did move into your house it would overflow…" I cut him off.

"Seth are you saying we should get our own house?" I squealed excitedly and he nodded slowly, his face threatening to split with the smile that had spread across it. I squealed again and pulled his head down so I could kiss him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asked when Edward cleared his throat. Carlisle was examining the screen carefully as I nodded enthusiastically.

"You can take that as a hell yes!" Edward muttered when I couldn't find the words to express my happiness. Seth beamed and kissed me again but it was cut short by Carlisle's 'humph?'.

"Carlisle?" Seth beat me to the question and then closed my mouth for me with his hand. "What happened? Are the twins ok?" I joined in his questioning frantically until Carlisle waved his hand and told us to be quiet.

"From what I can see you and the twins are absolutely fine." He began and I relaxed with a sigh, "What interests me is that somehow one of your babies has somehow acquired the wolf gene." I shot up as he muttered that last sentence quickly.

"What?!" Seth and I shouted at the same time.

"Calm down!" Carlisle cried, "It won't do the baby any harm. That flash of heat you say you felt Bella, that was the baby moving around slightly. H…" He paused and I looked at him incredulously, "Do you want to know whether you're having boys, girls or one of each?" He asked and I immediately shook my head.

"Ok then for now we'll just refer to one of your twins as Sam and the other as Jamie?" He asked and I nodded carefully, "Before Jamie had not been touching you in a way to make you uncomfortable but then Jamie shifted so that…you could feel the heat of…Jamie's skin. Sam seems to be maturing like any other human child apart from the sped up growing rate." I let out a relieved sigh and settled back into Seth's side.

"You're sure you don't want to know Bells?" Seth asked quietly as Edward and Carlisle cleared up.

"Be patient baby." I murmured and he grinned, "I don't want to be someone who really plans names. Sure I've had ideas but I want to look down at my baby and say hey you're a Claire or an Ivy. I only know one thing for sure and that's if I have a boy there will be a Harry somewhere in his name." Seth's free arm came around and he shifted me onto his lap.

"Bella you don't have any idea…" He was interrupted by a slight snarl from Edward. We both glanced up to see him glaring at the door with confused eyes.

"Jasper." He muttered and opened the door quickly, "What do you want?" He asked quietly and Jasper moved into the room. Carlisle slipped quietly out of the house and drove away. Jasper's eyes strayed to me and he winced slightly, nodding to me and Seth who was very tense. I could hear a growl building in his chest as Jasper settled himself in one of the chairs across from me, his eyes moving to stare at me every few seconds. Once they passed over my bump and grew a lot bigger.

"What do you want Cullen?" Seth spat and I stroked his shaking arm to calm him. Jasper's eyes followed the movement and then dropped to the floor when footsteps sounded outside. Jake burst into the room.

"What's going on?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing as they landed on me in Seth's arms, "Bella are you ok? Leah and Paul showed up and said Carlisle was checking up on you. Cullen what are you doing here?" He growled when he saw Jasper shift uncomfortably. Every eye in the room was focused on Jasper now and he looked up, straight at me. His eyes were full of sadness as he spoke.

"Edward you remember what I saw when I was hunting right?" He asked, his eyes never leaving my face. Seth growled softly and I stroked his chest to soothe him. Jasper looked down and started speaking to his feet.

"Well a week or two ago I was out hunting and was about to attack a bear when someone landed on it and killed it before I could. All I saw of her was long black curls and pale skin. She was a vampire for sure but didn't say anything and disappeared before I could see her face. I tried to follow her scent but she swam up river and neither Edward or I could follow." Jasper had looked up again and caught my eyes in his piercing gaze. I could feel Seth vibrating beside me again.

"Well what's the problem?" Edward asked. Jasper's eyes were very dark and they wouldn't allow me to break away and look somewhere else.

"She's back." He mumbled, "I was hunting and the same thing happened again. Every animal scent I came across, she was there. It's like she's trying to make me go mad with thirst. This time though I saw her face. She seems oddly familiar but I can't place where I've seen her before. When she noticed me she gave a little squeak and her hair turned brown. Then she disappeared and jumped in the river again." He had barely finished speaking when the door burst open and the entire wolf pack entered with Alice, Rose, Angela, Liana and Kim in close pursuit.

"Sam would you tell us what's wrong?" Jared asked from the floor where he was sprawled beside Kim. It was absolutely boiling in the room now with Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and Afton. It didn't help that Quil chose to sit in front of me and Embry and Jake were flanking me so I was a bit uncomfortable with all the heat.

"Umm guys?" I asked quietly once everyone was settled, "Would you mind giving me some room? Bit hot here." Doesn't really help that I have a wolf baby in me.

"Bella how do you have a wolf baby? Jasper's the father isn't he?" Quil asked and I groaned as I realised I was speaking my thoughts.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically, "Yes Jasper is the father. I don't know what's happened but apparently one of the babies has the wolf gene and is burning me up inside!" I cried and the wolves sitting near me immediately scooted away to give me some fresh air. Edward got up from the seat beside Angela and sat down beside me, cooling me down at once.

"Sam what's happening?" Seth was alert and tense, his jaw tight as he stared at Sam.

"Quil, Afton and I were running patrol when I picked up a new vampire scent which we immediately started to follow. We got within a few metres of her before she took off but I could have sworn I knew her." He finished and Jasper's eyes caught me again.

"Sam did you see what the vampire looked like?" Edward asked, reaching over to hit the back of his brother's head. "Jasper stop gawking and don't think about that."

"All I really saw was long brown curls and pale skin. If I hadn't been able to smell her I would have thought it was Bella. When she saw us her hair turned black and she ran off. That's all I saw." Sam said and then got to his feet, "Bella I know we were thinking about moving you back to your house but with this new vampire around I think it might be best if you stayed here for a while longer. You never know what might happen with vampires and I don't want to risk the twins. So are you ok with staying here?" Sam asked and I smiled up at Seth who kissed me quickly before addressing everyone.

"Well here's the thing." Seth began, "Bella needs more space than there is in this house but neither of us want to move away from each other so we've decided that we're going to get a house together." There was a loud bang and I looked away from Seth's face to see the door swinging open and Jasper's empty seat. I started to stand up and Seth put his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella…" I gently removed his hand.

"I need to talk to him." I murmured softly and bent to kiss him.

"He's on the beach Bella." Edward said quietly and I nodded in thanks before turning for the door. Everyone watched me leave in silence and then as soon as I had closed the door I heard everyone erupt into speech. Mainly Leah and Sam talking to Seth but occasionally Alice and Rose would say something and then everyone would started talking. I listened for a moment and then set off down to the beach.

Jasper was sitting right at the edge of the sea, staring moodily out at the tossing, grey waves that I guessed reflected his mood.

"Jasper." The words were soft out of my mouth as I sat beside him. "You know why we broke up. I know it's hard for you to see me with Seth but that's the way it is and I'm sorry. These are your babies in here and he is taking care of me so much. Don't you want me happy? I still love you but Seth is everything I needed. I'm so sorry Jasper." His hand had found mine during my whispered speech and he squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry too Bella. For putting you at constant risk. For trying to take you away from your family. For accusing you when I shouldn't have. For everything really. But if I had known that the last time I hugged you or held your hand or kissed you would be the last time I ever got to do those things then I would have held on and never let go. I still love you too Bella but I know I need to leave you alone and stop interfering with your life. You know I never want to see you unhappy." He murmured softly and then looked around to see Seth standing behind us.

"Bella." He held out a hand and pulled me to my feet, "Alice is kind of over-excited about you moving in with me but she's insisting that you spend at least one more week at the house. While you're there I can start looking for possible places for us to live." He smiled softly but his eyes were tight as he lifted me into his arms and prepared to run me home.

"Well I guess I'm going to pack! Bye Jasper." I smiled at him and then stroked Seth's warm cheek.

"Good-bye Bella." Jasper smiled back and then disappeared. Seth stroked my bump with his fingers and I giggled lightly as he started to tickle me, his fingers like a feather across my shirt. I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice we'd arrived back at the house.

"Bella hurry up!" Alice squealed as soon as we were within earshot, "Or I'll take you shopping everyday for the next month!" She grabbed my hand and somehow tugged me out of Seth's arms so that I landed on my feet. "Come on!" She squeaked and tugged me into the house and upstairs to Seth's room where I found an empty bag and five girls waiting for me.

"Bella are you alright? Are the twins ok? Did he hurt you? He didn't kiss you did he? Are you ok?" The questions all tumbled out of their mouths quickly until I waved my hands in the air, telling them to stop.

"I'm fine. The twins are fine apart from one of them having the wolf gene. Jasper didn't hurt me or try to kiss me. Yes I'm fine." I started pulling my clothes out of the wardrobe and chucking them into the bag. Alice of course folded herself onto the floor and started repacking it, folding everything I chucked at her head and the bag.

"So do you have any idea how one of the twins has the wolf gene?" Angela asked softly from her relaxed position on the bed. "I mean, we all know that they're Jasper's kids because you've only been with Jasper like that. So how can it possibly be part wolf?" She mused, mostly to herself, as Alice sighed and took over packing, pushing me down onto the bed.

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm not related to the Quileutes in any way that I know of and even if I was shouldn't the vampire kind of cancel that out? Is it weird that I'm worrying about how the twins seem to be showing no vampire qualities apart from the weird power?" I asked and Alice zipped the bag up, quickly finished. She picked it up in one hand and helped me up from the bed with the other.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" She chanted and ushered me down the stairs. The others trailed behind us, Angela still muttering under her breath about wolf genes and vampires. Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"Angela what are you muttering about?" Edward asked, standing up from the sofa and wrapping his arm around her side. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked softly and she looked up at him.

"I'm wondering how it's possible for Bella to have a baby with a werewolf gene." She murmured and I saw his arm tighten as he cocked his head to the side, listening to someone's thoughts. He nodded at me to show I was right.

"Your twins are unbelievable intelligent Bella." He murmured and I raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to elaborate. "They seem to understand what's happened. They're thinking that the imprint is somehow effecting you. Their guess is that because you've been spending so much time with Seth and because of how strong the impact of the imprint is they believe it's effecting your body and therefore them but because Jasper is obviously a vampire that's neutralising the imprint enough so that it only changes one baby. I'm adding onto this slightly and guessing that the more you kiss or touch Seth the stronger this will become. The twin who has been changed may even end up phasing when he or she is born." Seth's hot fingers stroked across my cheek and removed the tears that I hadn't realised I'd been crying. I felt the familiar odd sensation and looked down just in time to see my bump grow again. A flash of pain crippled me and I hunched protectively over my stomach, gasping for air.

"Bella? Bella!" I squinted up at Alice who was standing right in front of me, having moved the fastest. Her hand was pressed over her heart in terror, "Bella are you alright?" She gasped and I nodded slowly.

"I feel like going for a walk." I murmured and she nodded pulling me to my feet, "I'll be back soon. Nobody come with me please, I need to think. I'll be fine." I assured Seth who was halfway out of his seat, "Fine." I repeated to Jake who had opened his mouth. I made my way out of the house and down onto the beach that was thankfully empty. I sat down on a nearby tree and let the pain consume me, taking over me as if I had flames licking around my body. My eyes closed without my permission.

_I was falling. Falling. Spiralling down into a deep black abyss. There was a bright light above me and I stretched my hand up in front of my eyes to shield them._

_Despite the fact that I was falling the light seemed to be coming closer and closer until it was all around me and I couldn't see the blackness anymore. It didn't even feel like I was falling, more like I was lying on a soft bed of feathers. The light was growing softer so I slowly put my hand down and screwed my eyes up slightly, trying to see what was happening. Someone leaned over me, blocking the light that I could only describe as pure white and glowing._

"_Bella." The person murmured and I opened my eyes fully to see it was Jasper leaning over me. His skin was shimmering slightly in the light, "We're going to be late." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. I could see now that we were standing on the top of a mountain, surrounded by trees. I looked down and gasped. I could see the entire town of Forks and all the way down to La Push. We were above the cloud line and the sun was strong and dazzling. I looked at myself and, with a surge of surprise, realised I was wearing a very long blue satin dress. It was a very deep blue, almost black, and it was strapless. As it reached my knee it fell in several layers to past my feet, making a slight train. It was relatively simple and very elegant._

"_Bella are you coming?" Jasper's honeyed tones were very close to my ear and I jumped slightly causing him to laugh. I suddenly realised what was missing._

"_Jasper where are the twins? I'm obviously not pregnant." I stated and he laughed again._

"_Bella those past few months were all a dream. You never became pregnant and Seth never imprinted on you. You must have a very vivid imagination." His arm wrapped around my waist and then we were flying down the mountain._

"_Jasper where are we going?" I asked once we had stopped moving and were standing at the bottom of the mountain. He gently adjusted me so that I was on my feet facing him and then wrapped his arms around my waist so I was pulled flush against his chest._

"_You seem to be very forgetful today darlin'." He remarked, "We're going to Angela and Edward's wedding remember?" A gasp made its way out of my mouth and I looked up at him._

"_Angela and Edward are getting married?" I managed to mumble questioningly before my eyes rolled back in my head slightly and I fainted in Jasper's arms._

"_Bella? _Bella! Wake up!" Someone was shaking me, quite hard, and I groaned as I felt pain all over my body. "Bella come on! Please start breathing! I know you're alive because I can hear your heart beating but it would help if you started breathing. You know, pull some air into your lungs via nose or mouth! Please? Dam it Bella don't stop breathing!" I wasn't breathing? Interesting. Wonder how long that's been going on. I pulled some air in through my mouth and Jasper sighed in relief, ceasing his shaking. I moaned and attempted to open my eyes.

"Oh Bella I was so worried!" He cried and I could see his face as he leant over me, "Imagine my horror when I come out of the forest to see you lying on the ground, tossing and turning with your eyes closed and no breath coming out or going into your body! Are you alright?" He put his hand under me and pulled me up, keeping his arm round me to support my weight and prevent me falling.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a bit dizzy. My head feels like it's on fire and I keep getting these weird flashes of pain through my body." I explained and he frowned as he began to steer me back up the beach. Another kick of pain ran through my stomach and I groaned. My feet stopped moving as I clutched my stomach and Jasper stopped too, wrapping his other arm around me.

"Bella?!" He cried and I moaned in pain. He lowered me to a nearby log and examined me for a moment. Then he cursed under his breath. "Bella I need to get you to Carlisle right away. Will it be uncomfortable for you if I carry you?" I shook my head, wincing as the movement managed to send more pain through me.

He hesitated and then carefully picked me up and started to run.

**Sorry this chapter is quite short but I've been having quite bad writer's block recently. Remember to go and check out my new poll. Bella's dress from the dream/passing out thing is in there too, just imagine it in deep blue. Also I have a question: I'm thinking of going in for NYT auditions (National Youth Theatre) and I need a monologue/speech from a published play/movie/musical that lasts no more than 2 minutes. I'd prefer something more modern so any ideas?**


	15. Red Bull!

**Remember I have a new poll up.**

**APOV**

"…So we've decided that we're going to get a house together." Seth announced and there was a loud bang as the door swung back to hit the wall. Bella sighed sadly and attempted to stand up but Seth stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella…" He murmured but she was determined as she gently removed his hand.

"I need to talk to him." She said softly and kissed him quickly before turning for the door.

"He's on the beach Bella." Edward muttered and she nodded in thanks before leaving. There was a moment of silence and then everyone started talking at once.

"Seth you're getting a house together? Why didn't you tell me?" Leah was sitting beside her brother now, glaring at him forcefully. He cringed away from her anger and I decided to try and be nice.

"I think it's great. Even though you are taking Bella away from us I'm happy for you. Congratulations Seth." He smiled at me gratefully as most of the wolves disappeared into the kitchen to get some food. They came back a moment later with all kinds of snacks which they laid in a pile on the floor.

"I'm not sure about this Seth." Sam was pacing in front of the sofa, rubbing his forehead angrily and ignoring the food. "Here she has protection from all of us but no room and at the other house she has room but no protection so I see your point in moving but what if we're protecting your house and something happens here or at the Brandon's? I know it's unlikely as Bella seems to draw all the trouble in the area towards her but say Sue gets hurt. Or Leah as unlikely as that is. How would you feel knowing it's because you moved the protection away from them?" Bad move Sam I thought as Seth started to shake. Leah hit the back of Sam's head and Jake whacked Seth's cheek to snap him out of it.

"Jeez Sam." Rose muttered, "Way to piss him off." Seth took a deep breath and then hit Jake for hitting him. Jake rolled his eyes and went to sit beside Ana.

"Sam you may be Alpha but you can't tell me what I can and can't do when it comes to Bella. And as for the protection thing I can protect Bella just fine and Leah would kill anyone who so much as touched mum. Seeing as you wouldn't need to protect Bella because I can and because you wouldn't need to protect Leah and mum because that's Paul's job then you can have as many wolves watching over Alice and Rose as you wish." He raised an eyebrow at Sam, daring him to say something against his argument. Sam sighed in defeat and dropped to the floor. There was a minute of awkward silence.

"So have you looked anywhere yet?" Rose asked and everyone started chatting amongst themselves.

"No we only decided about an hour ago when Carlisle was examining Bella." My eyes grew wide as I remembered why we had come down here in the first place.

_-Flashback-_

"_Jake!" Leah burst through the front door, quickly followed by Paul, and continued yelling. "Jake you may want to get your butt down to my house now. Bella's being examined by Carlisle and as we were running back we caught Jasper's scent and apparently he's on his way to talk to Bella!" There was a loud thump and then Jake sprinted down the stairs and pushed Paul out of the way so he could run out of the door. There was an explosion and I looked out of the window to see the giant russet wolf that was Jake running off into the woods._

"_Is Bella alright? What happened to her?" Angela was sitting with her back against the front of the sofa watching her brown and blue toe-nails dry while I painted Kim's gold and green. Rose had just finished her own red, silver and pink ones._

"_I think she's alright." Leah sat down as I started on my toes with a bottle of bronze nail polish, "We left before Dr. Cullen arrived because Seth and Bella were talking."_

"_About what?" Kim had started on Leah's toes with some dark blue._

"_I'm not really sure. Paul said something about Bella coming back here because Jasper hadn't tried to kidnap her or similar in a while and then Seth got upset so we left as she was trying to get him to speak."_

"_Speaking of Paul where is he?" Ana asked in her soft voice. She had joined us after Jake had disappeared to the Clearwater house._

"_He went outside to tell Sam why Dr. Cullen and Edward are over the border." Leah explained and Paul came running in with Jared following close behind._

"_Leah something's happened." Jared gasped, trying to get his breath back, "Girls put your shoes on, you're coming with us. Sorry to interrupt makeover time."_

"_Paul we already know about Jasper being at our house. I was the one who smelt him remember?" Leah asked as we began to pull our shoes on carefully. I was very confused and judging by the other's expressions they were too._

"_It's not Jasper." He replied and she was instantly on her feet staring at him with huge eyes, "Sam was patrolling with Quil and Afton when they caught a new vampire's scent. The rest of the pack are waiting outside now so we can get down to where everyone else is as quickly as possible. Alice are those really practical?" He asked with a hint of annoyance colouring his voice. His eyes, which had been flying around the room, had landed on my feet which were sporting gorgeous red leather sandals with crossover straps, ruffles on the front and a 14cm stiletto heel that was probably perfectly capable of poking someone's eye out. My face became very angry very quickly and he backed away with his hands held up in front of him in a gesture of peace. He was suggesting I wore different shoes!_

"_What do you mean by that exactly?" I cried, advancing towards him, "These shoes are practical! I can run in them and they're made of leather so they're sturdy! Are you suggesting that I change from these shoes, which cost more than you earn in a week, into a pair of flats or worse…sneakers?!" I shuddered on the last word and Rose put her hand on my should, trying to calm me down._

"_Alice it's just for an hour or so. If I can survive so can you!" She encouraged._

"_It's alright for you you're tall enough to be a model! I'm tiny I need the height!" I pleaded and she sighed before handing me a pair of cute flats. They were a sweet metallic pink with black fringe and the kind of leather that you could roll up and put into your handbag. __**(A.N both pairs of shoes found on my profile- links at bottom)**_

"_Fine." I sighed and followed them outside where we found six wolves waiting for us. There were three explosions behind us as Leah. Jared and Paul phased too._

"_Who's missing?" Angela asked. "I thought there were nine?"_

"_Jake and Seth are already there." Kim explained as she climbed onto Jared. Angela nodded and climbed onto Paul uncertainly. Rose was already settled on Embry's back and Liana had sighed and climbed onto Quil who stretched making her shriek and smack his head. I chuckled at the sorry expression on his wolfy face and then somehow managed to climb onto the closest wolf who I guessed to be either Afton or Brady. We didn't usually see much of Collin, Brady and Afton so I barely knew the difference between Brady and Afton who were both a light brown. Collin was slightly easier as his fur was quite dark but it still confused me._

_I hadn't travelled on a wolf since Jake had taken us to the football game so when Brady or Afton suddenly started running incredibly fast through the woods I gave a little squeak of terror and gripped on tighter. All of the wolves gave their version of a laugh and Rose and Angela nodded in understanding. Liana didn't seem quite as frightened but Quil seemed to be making her nervous and Kim was perfectly relaxed on Jared's back. Angela had her eyes tightly closed and I remembered this was probably her first time riding on a wolf. Rose was kind of smiling but it was twisted by fear and her eyes were wide._

_I hopped off the second we came to a stop in front of the Clearwater house and then followed the wolves in after they had phased back. I tripped on the stairs and cursed under my breath._

_Stupid, terrifyingly fast wolves._

_-End flashback-_

"Alice? Alice are you alright?" I came back to earth to see Embry crouched in front of me, shaking my shoulders slightly with his face full of concern. I glanced around and saw that everyone else was looking at me with worry too.

"Sorry I zoned out." I blushed and they all laughed, "What did I miss?" Embry grinned and returned to his seat against the wall.

"Rose asked if Bella and the twins were alright and I explained that everything's fine apart from the confusing issue with the wolf gene. No-one knows why the wolf gene has appeared as Bella is not related to the Quileutes in anyway and Jasper obviously isn't. Bella just felt some pain and some heat as the baby who has been effected shifted around a little. She's fine." Edward reassured me when my mouth opened in shock.

"So Seth when are you going to start looking at houses?" I asked excitedly, "I could help! We'd have to make sure it had a big enough room for the nursery and of course there will have to be a walk-in wardrobe somewhere! I'm sure Esme will help if you can't find a house exactly to your liking! Oh and I could help you decorate!" I squealed and clapped my hands together at the exciting thought and then something occurred to me.

"This means I won't be seeing Bella as much. Who will I play Bella Barbie with? Bella Barbie just doesn't work without Bella! What am I going to do?!" I looked up at Seth with my puppy-dog pout and he sighed.

"Well in answer to your first question I'm going to start looking as soon as possible. I know Bella already knows we will be getting a house together but I want to find the house myself and surprise her. I'd be happy to let you help with the decorating especially in the nursery."

"Oh I know what we can do!" My voice was all high and squeaky like it always is when I'm excited and Rose smirked, "You spend the next week or so looking at houses and during that time Bella will stay with us so we can have like a week of sleepovers! This is such a great idea!" I jumped up from the sofa and ran upstairs in my excitement and then paused and ran back to the top of the stairs.

"Ana, Kim, Angela, Rose, Leah I'll need your help packing up for Bella." They nodded and stood up.

"Maybe you should wait until Bella gets here until you start packing Alice." Seth suggested and I nodded, "Speaking of Bella I think I'm going to go and see if she's ok." He stood up and stretched, yawning loudly, before disappearing through the front door as we went into Seth's room where Bella had been sleeping. I frowned as I realised something.

"Seth isn't going to tell her we're up here so he can keep her downstairs and she won't have to leave so soon. He doesn't play fair." I pouted as they all turned to gape at me. "What?" I asked defensively but they just continued to stare, "You're going to catch flies." A smirk appeared on my face as they all instantly closed their mouths.

"How do you know Seth was going to do that?" Leah asked and I shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know I just had a feeling. Like I had a feeling we were going to win at Twister that other time and how I knew Bella was going to start craving spicy Mexican food and ice cream. They're just feelings but they usually come true. They don't happen much though like I didn't know Bella was going to get pregnant or kidnapped." I shrugged again as they continued to stare, wide-eyed, at me. "Right. Well if you are all done staring I'm going to go and make sure Bella comes upstairs and is ok." I skipped happily out of the room and down the stairs where all the guys minus Seth, Jasper, Emmett and Demetri sat. Just as I reached the bottom step Collin, Brady and Afton stood up and left.

"What did I do?" I asked and Emmett came in without knocking. "Hey Big Bear." I grinned and he caught me up into a bear hug.

"Hey Sprite. Where is everyone?" As he said that Rose appeared at the top of the stairs and came running down into his arms which I had fortunately just vacated. I really didn't want to be sandwiched between an Emmett and Rosalie greeting. I cleared my throat after a minute.

"Seth, Jasper and Bella are down at the beach. The rest of the girls are up in Seth and Bella's room and Collin, Brady and Afton just went somewhere. I don't know where Demetri is though." He nodded, finally breaking away from Rose, and sat down beside Edward. Rose disappeared back upstairs where there was a load chorus of giggles ringing from the room I had just come from. I glanced at Emmett and grinned as I saw that Rose had managed to draw all over his face in pink lipstick while she was "greeting" him. He grinned back at me, having no idea why I was smiling at him like a crazy person, and then I went to wait for Bella, Seth and possibly Jasper to return though the latter was unlikely.

Eventually I heard the sound of Bella laughed and breathed a sigh of relief that she was ok. I grinned as she came into sight in Seth's arms, giggling as he tickled her stomach.

"Bella hurry up!" I cried as soon as I was sure she could hear me, "Or I'll take you shopping everyday for the next month!" A scowl crossed her face and I grabbed her arm, pulling her onto her feet carefully so that she wouldn't fall. "Come on!" I started pulling her into the house and we were up the stairs and in her room before she could even register Emmett grinning like a goofball at her shocked her face. The second she set foot in the room she was bombarded by questions.

"Bella are you alright? Are the twins ok? Did he hurt you? He didn't kiss you did he? Are you ok?" I grinned and decided to join in until she waved her hands about in the air, telling us to stop.

"I'm fine. The twins are fine apart from one of them having the wolf gene. Jasper didn't hurt me or try to kiss me. Yes I'm fine." She rushed and began pulling clothes randomly out of the wardrobe, throwing them haphazardly in the direction of the bag. I sighed and folded myself onto the floor so I could pull everything out and fold it neatly. A shirt hit the side of my head causing me to wince and then I smiled softly as I realised it was one of Seth's. I folded it anyway, guessing that it would make Bella feel better if I inflicted Bella Barbie on her. Angela was settled on the bed with her legs tucked under her, watching with amusement as the clothes flew through the air.

"So do you have any idea how one of the twins has the wolf gene? I mean, we all know that they're Jasper's kids because you've only been with Jasper like that. So how can it possibly be part wolf?" Angela murmured quietly to herself as I sighed and pushed Bella onto the bed next to her so I could take over packing. I was too busy concentrating on her clothes to listen to what Bella was saying so I had the bag packed and zipped up in no time.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" I chanted as I pulled my cousin up from the bed and pushed her down the stairs. Everyone followed, Angela at the back still mumbling to herself about wolf genes and vampire babies.

"Angela what are you muttering about? Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked tenderly, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. His arms tightened slightly at her reply and he cocked his head to the side. Bella looked at him speculatively and he nodded.

"Your twins are unbelievable intelligent Bella." He murmured and one of her eyebrows rose, telling him to elaborate. I glanced at Rose and she looked just as shocked as I was sure I did. So he could hear their thoughts already? "They seem to understand what's happened. They're thinking that the imprint is somehow effecting you. Their guess is that because you've been spending so much time with Seth and because of how strong the impact of the imprint is they believe it's effecting your body and therefore them but because Jasper is obviously a vampire that's neutralising the imprint enough so that it only changes one baby. I'm adding onto this slightly and guessing that the more you kiss or touch Seth the stronger this will become. The twin who has been changed may even end up phasing when he or she is born." Tears were rolling down Bella's cheeks and Seth raised a finger to wipe them away. She glanced down and we all followed her gaze just in time to see her stomach grow. All those who had never seen this happen before jumped or cried something but I was too focused on Bella to notice what they were saying.

She had given a little gasp and hunched over in pain, clutching her stomach and gasping for air. I was in front of her without even making the conscious decision to move. My hand immediately went to my heart which felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest at the sight of Bella in pain.

"Bella? Bella!" I cried and everyone else crowded round. Seth was gazing at her anxiously, one hand still hovering in the air beside where her face had been before she'd been hit by pain. "Bella are you alright?" She nodded slowly in response to my gasped question and looked up.

"I feel like going for a walk." She breathed and I nodded, immediately extending my hand to pull her up from the sofa where she'd settled beside Seth as Edward was talking. "I'll be back soon. Nobody come with me please, I need to think. I'll be fine." She soothed Seth in a soft voice as he attempted to stand up. "Fine." She repeated to Jake whose mouth was open in protest. Very slowly she headed to the door and disappeared.

"Should someone go after her?" I asked anxiously as Seth stood up fully and began pacing around the room. "What if she falls and hurts herself? If she falls she could damage the babies!" I cried and Emmett stood up so he could pull me into a bear hug. I started sobbing into his shoulder as Rose patted my back, attempting to console me.

"It'll be fine Sprite." Emmett laughed and I smiled weakly, pulling away from him and going to sit down beside Edward who had his eyes closed and was listening intently.

"I can't hear all the way to the beach which is where she was going but there's no evidence that anyone is there apart from her. She should be alright but if she's not back in an hour I suggest we go and look for her. Jasper just left." Edward said soothingly and Seth sighed before dropping into the sofa.

"I'll get us some drinks." I stood up gracefully and quietly and made my way through the kitchen with Rose close behind. I pulled out several glasses and a few mugs as my sister got the ingredients.

"So the mugs are going to be payback for the boys eavesdropping on us?" She breathed and I grinned, a devilish smile on my face. When the others had realised they had to be slaves for another month they were absolutely furious but later on we overheard them asking Jared, Paul, Seth and Quil what they'd heard. We all still had our original slaves so Liana took the last available wolf who'd been involved. Seth was not very happy that Quil was doing everything for Bella.

"So what should we put in them?" We examined the ingredients Rose had assembled. "Chilli sauce? Extra hot." I nodded and she poured a dollop into the bottom of each mug.

"How about some cheese powder and a lot of lime juice? Soy milk!" We were both trying very hard not to laugh now as we added random ingredients. I picked up the vinegar and then some ketchup and added those as Rose rummaged through the cupboards some more and came out gleefully carrying a couple of tins of tuna. She peeled the lids off carefully and let the juice from the fish run into the drinks. At that moment Angela, Kim, Liana and Leah all appeared.

"What are you guys doing?" Leah asked in a whisper as they inspected the mugs with revolted faces. They listened as Rose explained it and then identical grins appeared on our faces, "There's salt in the bottom cupboard, we should mix it with some orange juice and mustard!" While we dealt with the boys' drinks Liana made all of the people who hadn't been involved strawberry milkshakes. Eventually the mugs ended up containing chilli sauce, cheese powder, lime juice, vinegar, ketchup, tuna juice, salt, orange juice, a lot of mustard, several spices, peanut butter, French dressing and some prune sauce that we found under the sink.

"Ok this is weird, it actually looks and smells like milk." Leah grinned evilly, "Let's go!" I loaded all of the mugs onto a tray and Liana carried the others on a separate tray. I went over to Paul first.

"Now boys because you are our slaves for a month." Rose smirked as they all glared at Quil, Jared, Paul and Seth, "You must drink every little drop of these drinks!" I gave Paul his drink and then proceeded to hand them out to Seth, Quil, Jared, Sam, Emmett and Embry.

"Oh look." I sighed, "We have one more and there's not enough strawberry milkshakes to go around. Jake you'll have to be nice and have this one." I handed him the last mug and they all glanced at each other nervously before lifting it to their lips and taking a gulp. It was like they had planned it, all of their eyes squeezed closed at the same time and their mouths puckered up as they fought the urge to spit it out. Jake swallowed it loudly and then set his mug down, grimacing at us.

"I don't have to drink it all right? I didn't do anything wrong." He pouted adorably and we all looked at each other before nodding and he smiled before going to wash his mouth out. The others were still in the same positions.

"You brought it upon yourselves boys. Drink up!" Kim chirped and we giggled before settling down to watch a movie.

"I got a new necklace, glows in the dark but really see it right now. Unless you do this."

"That's really something. Doesn't Red Bull make you crash pretty hard?"

"No no no. No. No. I don't think so, Err no. Hey! After we chat we should get a red bull! We could share a red bull!"

"Ok that'd be really…"

"Red Bull."

"That's sounds…"

"Red Bull!"

"I think I'd really…"

"Redda Bulla!" We were all laughing our butts off as we watched Jim Carrey being very hyper on Red Bull on screen. Suddenly my phone rang and I dug through the pockets of my jeans to get it out. Rose paused the movie as I finally found it and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked and everyone turned their attention to me.

"_Alice?"_ Seth snarled quietly and I hushed him as Jasper's drawling voice came through the phone. He sounded very panicked. _"Alice where are you?" _Jasper cried frantically and I returned my attention to the phone in my hand.

"We're all still at Seth's house. Why?" Edward looked worried, the wolves all looked annoyed and everyone else just looked confused because they couldn't hear what was going on. I could hear moans of pain in the background and the sound of the wind whooshing by so I guessed he was running somewhere.

"_I'd just left the beach when Bella appeared by herself so I decided to stay and see if she was alright. I watched her for a while and then was distracted by something and when I looked back she was lying on the sand with her head bleeding slightly. I couldn't get her to wake up for like half an hour and now she just keeps hunching over in pain! I don't know what to do so |I'm running to the hospital to see Carlisle." _He rushed and I gave a little gasp of terror. Seth and Edward were on their knees beside me in a millisecond. Edward yanked the phone out of my hand, not gently, and started to speak rapidly while Seth gazed at him with a devastated expression. I could hear Leah filling everyone in.

"We'll be there in two minutes." Edward muttered quickly and passed my phone back to me so I could return it to my pocket.

"Edward what's happening?" I asked quickly as he stood up and held his hand out to me so I could be pulled to my feet. Everyone else stood up too and we all went outside. Seth suddenly stopped and ran back into the house, returning a minute later with Bella's bag.

"I'm not exactly sure and neither is Jasper. We're going up to the hospital." He explained and hoisted Angela securely into his arms. There were several explosions and we climbed onto the wolves we had ridden here. Emmett settled himself on Paul who gave a wolf equivalent of a groan and turned to plead with us. Edward considered for a moment and then sighed and put Angela down so he could carry his bear of a brother. Angela nodded in understanding and Edward put her on Paul's back who looked slightly happier without the weight of Emmett. He could have carried him without any trouble but we wanted to get there as soon as possible.

**Jasper POV**

I watched sadly as the mutt carried my Bella away in his arms. I was standing at the edge of the forest which Bella and I had walked through to the disastrous rock pools and I felt a lot of hurt as I saw them laughing together. It had been so hard in the little room, watching Bella stroke the mutt's arm or chest and seeing him kiss her. I had nearly snapped and killed him when he announced they were moving in together.

I could still faintly hear Bella's beautiful laughter as he tickled her and more pain flashed through me as I remembered that evening walking up from the beach when I had tickled her until she cried.

"Argh!" My frustration took over and I slammed my fist into the closest tree trunk, groaning as I knocked the tree over. Oops.

I picked the trunk up and replanted it so no-one could tell it had been punched so hard I'd knocked it out of the earth. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the beach and jumped into a tree so I would be hidden but able to see what was going on. Bella came slowly into view and sat on one of the logs that circled a very used fire area. I considered going down to her for a while but then froze as she hunched over in obvious pain and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as they would go. She stayed like this for about ten minutes and then relaxed and, to my horror, fell backwards onto the sand as if someone had hit her over the head with a club.

"Bella!" I shouted in fear and leaped out of the tree and to her side in a single bound. "Bella wake up." I suddenly noticed she was bleeding from her head and my lungs automatically stopped their oxygen intake as I tore one of my sleeves off and pressed it to the wound to stem the flow.

"Oh my god Bella wake up please!" I begged but she did nothing. Her breath was coming out in short pants and she occasionally mumbled something until it all feel silent. I did a double-take as I realised she had stopped breathing. I stared at her in shock for a bout five minutes, thinking she was dead until my senses kicked in and I heard the beautiful melody of her heartbeat. I groaned thankfully, slightly relieved, and started to shake her shoulders gently.

"Jasper." She mumbled and I stopped, listening to see if she was breathing yet. I was starting to panic, "Where are we going?" She asked softly and then fell completely silent apart from her heartbeat. I slapped her cheek very, very gently in another attempt to wake her up but she just groaned and rolled away from me slightly.

"Angela and Edward are getting married?" She mumbled and I started shaking her shoulders again as the panic took over.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up!" She groaned slightly and I guessed that she was starting to come round "Bella come on! Please start breathing! I know you're alive because I can hear your heart beating but it would help if you started breathing. You know, pull some air into your lungs via nose or mouth! Please? Damn it Bella don't stop breathing!" I pleaded and to my great relief she pulled some air into her lungs. I sighed thankfully as she moaned and opened her eyes.

"Oh Bella I was so worried!" I continued to ramble on for a while until I pulled her to her feet and she moaned in pain.

"Bella?" I asked worriedly and lowered her to a nearby log when she moaned again. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her stomach and I could feel a lot of fear emanating off of her. There was also a strange sense of freedom coming in very string waves from her stomach and I realised that something was happening with the babies. "Bella I need to get you to Carlisle right away. Will it be uncomfortable for you if I carry you?" She winced as she shook her head and I chose the moment to let out a few choice swear words under my breath before stooping to bring her carefully up into my arms. I started to run through the forest at the other end of the beach to Forks Hospital.

"Bella?" I asked quietly and she looked up at me, her eyes full of an intense pain, "Can you reach my phone? It's in my jacket pocket." She cringed in pain as she brought the phone out and then looked at me, waiting for further instruction.

"Call Alice and hold the phone to my ear please." I requested and then heard the dial tone clearly as she did what I wished. After a minute Alice picked up. Bella had started to moan in pain again so I filled Alice in very quickly and then Edward pulled the phone out of her hand.

"_Jasper what's going on?"_ I could practically feel his concern oozing through the phone and it heightened as Bella's groans became louder. _"Jasper?"_ He snapped me out of my worried daze and analysis of Bella and I sighed.

"I don't know. I was in the forest when Bella came and sat on one of the benches around the fire pit. She closed her eyes and bent over her stomach for about five minutes and then toppled over backwards and lay on the sand as if someone had hit her over the head with a club. I tried waking her up but then she stopped breathing and I couldn't wake her for about 25 minutes. I'm halfway to hospital now and I'm going to take her to Carlisle. What are you going to do?"

"_I'll bring everyone up too. They'll want to know if Bella's ok and what happened. We'll be there in two minutes." _He promised and ended the call as I broke through the trees beside Forks Hospital. I ran through the double doors and up to the reception desk, ignoring the shocked cries of those in the waiting room. Bella seemed half way between screaming and passing out so I shoved people out of my way in my hurry.

"Please tell Dr. Cullen he is needed urgently at the front desk." I cried at the scared young receptionist who hesitated and scrutinised me. Was it not enough that I had a half-dead girl in my arms? "I'm his son Jasper." I pleaded anxiously and she hit a button.

"Dr. Cullen to the front desk please. Your son is here and he says it's an emergency. He is carrying a brown-haired pregnant girl who looks like she's about to pass out or scream very loudly. Thank you Dr. Cullen." She said quickly into a microphone in front of her and then less than a minute later Carlisle burst through the double doors at the end of the hall.

His eyes immediately landed on Bella and they widened as he examined her quickly. He looked at me with a horror-struck expression and then seized Bella from my arms and disappeared without a word.

**Woo! Yay I updated quicker than usual! Review and tell me what you think! Oh and put your hands up if you think Jim Carrey is a genius! Remember to check out my poll!**


	16. Help!

**Sorry for the false chapter alert but I'm having major writer's block! I'm just happy that this is the first AN I've had in this story and hopefully there won't be many more.**

**Some questions that might help me in the next chapter:**

**1. Whose POV do you want to be in?**

**2. Do you want more to do with the new strange vampire?**

**3. What do you want to be wrong with Bella? This could change the whole story!**

**4. Anything in particular you want to happen?**

**Anything else that you can think of that I should have asked would be amazing. I would have got this out sooner but I did something weird to my middle finger in basketball on Tuesday and had to have it taped to my index finger so I couldn't type very well.**

**Sorry again for the false alert.**


	17. Memories

**Just want to thank you all for your help on the last chapter! The answers were great and I hope I have got something that will please you all! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I felt like pain was swelling out of me in waves as Jasper carried me through the forest to the hospital. I vaguely noticed Jasper having a conversation with whoever it was I had put on the phone for him and then we burst out of the trees that surrounded Forks Hospital.

The pain kept on building up and then releasing out of me in swells. I could feel the babies shifting around in my stomach and I had to screw my eyes and mouth shut to keep the scream that was building in my throat from coming out. There was a slight whoosh as Jasper ran through the front doors of the hospital and then I felt several people around me and heard their shocked cries as he shoved his way up to the front.

"Please tell Dr. Cullen he is needed urgently at the front desk." He practically yelled at the receptionist. I squinted up to see a young girl looking at Jasper, scrutinising his somewhat dishevelled appearance and hesitating just long enough to make Jasper snap. "I'm his son Jasper." I could see in his eyes that he had just managed to stop himself adding something rude. She seemed to finally notice me and accept that he was who he said he was as she hit a button and began to speak into a microphone. My eyes fell shut again.

"Dr. Cullen to the front desk please. Your son is here and he says it's an emergency. He is carrying a brown-haired pregnant girl who looks like she's about to pass out or scream very loudly. Thank you Dr. Cullen." She muttered quickly and I twisted as another surge of pain rolled through me. There was a loud bang at the other end of the corridor and I was quickly shifted into another pair of cold arms.

"Bella?" Carlisle's musical voice met my ears as I was carried through several pairs of doors and down a few large halls, "If you can hear me react in someway please." I settled on nodding my head and he sighed in relief. "Jasper was right to bring you here. He's staying in the waiting room and your friends will arrive in a minute or two I suspect. Ah here we are." He made his way through another door and I felt something soft and warm replace the cold arms as he set me down on a bed. A freezing hand passed over my head and then Carlisle stiffened suddenly.

"Bella please try not to fall asleep or pass out. I'll be back in a moment to run a few exams." He murmured convincingly and then I heard a soft bang as the door swung closed. I slowly brought up a hand and slapped my cheek in an attempt to overpower the sleepiness that was threatening to take me. After a few moments the sounds of a distant commotion reached my ears.

"Let me see her!" A familiar voice yelled and I sighed softly as that voice relaxed me. "She's my girlfriend and I need to see her!" The voices were coming closer now and I heard several grunts before a few new voices joined in. I could hear Leah, Kim, Ana and Angela amongst Jake, Seth, Alice and Rose who were all shouting.

"Bella is my sister! Damn it Cullen let me through! So help me let me through or I will hurt you badly!" Alice and Jacob seemed to be yelling the same things at the same time though Alice said Edward instead of Cullen. Rose joined in too until Carlisle's calm voice broke up the argument.

"Bella is not really available for visitors right now as we need to run some basic exams but when she is ready I will allow four of you in at once. It's up to Bella to decide who she wants to see first. And please stop yelling in the hospital, there are patients who need their sleep. You can join my other son in the waiting room while Edward assists me." There were several half-hearted protests and then my door opened and Edward and Carlisle stepped inside. Carlisle started preparing several large scary looking machines and Edward came to my side quickly.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he took the seat beside me. I struggled against the pain that threatened to pull me under and then gasped out my answer so quietly I was surprised even he could hear it.

"Not so good. Lots of pain. Feels like it's swelling out of me." I grunted and screwed my eyes up in pain again. He laid a cool hand on my forehead and I relaxed slightly as his hand soothed my burning skin. There were several long moments of silence and I jumped slightly as Carlisle rubbed the cold jelly on my stomach. Edward tensed up beside me and took my hand causing me to look at him questioningly.

"Edward?" I prompted when he didn't say anything. His eyes were focused on the screen in front of me but I refused to look, scared as to what I might see, so I kept my eyes on his face. After a few moments I sighed and prodded his shoulder which only resulted in a sore finger. He finally looked at me, his eyes full of an unrecognisable emotion.

"The twins are ready to be born." He explained.

**Jasper POV**

I paced around in the stupid little waiting room that was fake and cheerful with plastic flowers poking out of plastic vases on plastic tables that were beside the plastic chairs. The entire thing was plastic, a façade trying to sooth people whose relatives or friends were injured or dying. And it made me sick.

"Jasper! Where's Bella?" Alice's high pitched voice broke me out of my disgusted examination and my head jerked up to see most of the dogs and all of Bella's friends including Emmett to my surprise. When had he joined us?

"Oh great now you're all here we can really get the party started!" I sneered sarcastically and earned glares from everyone. Alice stepped forward and then she took another step and another until she was right up against my chest. I backed away, feeling uncomfortable, and she followed until I felt the wall against my back.

"Listen Jasper." She snarled my name as if she was spitting poison out of her mouth and I flinched as she poked me in the chest, "You may think you're so funny but it's your fault that Bella is constantly in pain and she feels so guilty because she is so damn selfless! She feels guilty if she sees you when she's with Seth and she really shouldn't because this is all your fault! Now tell me where Bella is or so help me I will get every single wolf behind me to tear you up and I highly doubt they'd be complaining!" She poked me in the chest a couple more times to emphasize her point and then stepped back once and glared up at me expectantly. I could feel everyone's eyes on me so I sighed and pointed the way Carlisle had carried her. She and Rosalie set off immediately, travelling surprisingly fast in the unpractical heels they wore, and Jake and Seth followed them swiftly. The others looked to be on the verge of following but I stopped them.

"If they are allowed to go and see Bella then do you really want her to be overwhelmed? In her state I doubt she would be able to cope with more than four people at once." I said sternly and they all made various noises of displeasure before slumping down into the various plastic seats and talking quietly amongst themselves. I suddenly stiffened as a new scent assaulted my nose and I flew out of the door, quickly followed by Emmett and one of the dogs, I think his name was Quil or something similar.

I frowned and shook my head at Emmett who scowled at me before turning and disappearing back inside. A moment later three more of the wolves had come back out; Paul, Jared and Embry I remembered. We started following the scent in silence until Jared decided it would be better if they were phased. I saw him glance significantly at the others and scowled as I realised they were probably only phasing so they could speak in private. If only I was Edward.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on following the scent of the vampire who had kept my prey from me for weeks. It was time for this to end. I snarled and started to run flat out, sensing the wolves splitting up behind me so they could trap her as we got closer. Eventually we burst into a small clearing and surrounded a small vampire who was curled up in a ball on the forest floor, seeming absolutely terrified for her life as she gazed up at the big as horses wolves that snarled down at her. I squatted down beside her and she let out a small whimper of fear and hid her face in her hands. Had I not known better I would have said she was a small child about to be eaten by a pack of mutant wolves.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly but still with a hint of menace. "Back off a bit." I added to the wolves who all glared at me but took a single step back as one. "I asked you a question." Her emotions were in complete turmoil and I could definitely feel the fear coming off her as she slowly lifted her head to gaze at me. I was nearly knocked over by the onslaught of emotion coming off her when our eyes locked.

"I am Makenna." She announced with a lifted chin and an air of stubbornness. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously but her eyes were roving over me and she licked her lips slightly as the feelings of love and lust continued to wash over me. The wolves had set up a constant growl and the vibrations were beginning to shake the ground. Suddenly I gasped as I recognised her and nearly hit myself as I wondered how I hadn't seen who she really was before.

"My name is Jasper Cullen, as you well know. What are you doing here?" I snarled and she smirked at me, her act dropping completely.

"I'm here to take out that pathetic little human girl who holds my Jasper's heart." Maria smirked at me.

**SPOV**

_Stupid bloodsucker. This is all his fault._

We had phased and were running towards the hospital in answer to the call Edward had received from Jasper. I was growling in my head as the others listened in sympathetically, much to my surprise as all they usually did was laugh or tease.

_None of this would have happened if it weren't for him. Bella wouldn't be pregnant and nearly dying and there wouldn't be so many young wolves exploding everywhere._

Edward and Emmett had already gone ahead and when we reached the hospital Emmett was standing waiting for us. We made sure all of the girls were a safe distance from us and then phased in the trees.

"Edward went to help Carlisle with Bella." Emmett muttered as we strode through the hospital. There were several cries of shock and everyone gave us startled glances as we followed Jasper's scent to a large, plastic waiting room. It's not everyday you get lots of huge shirtless men walking through a hospital followed by rather small looking women and Leah.

I growled as we spotted Cullen pacing in front of one of the tables and examining his surroundings with an expression of disgust.

"Stupid bloodsucker probably expects better quality furnishing so he can wait in comfort." Quil growled in my ear and I nodded as we came to a halt in front of him. I could practically feel Alice's anger building up and I wondered how it felt for the leech who could feel emotions. I shook slightly as he looked up and saw us there and Leah put a restraining hand on my arm.

"Jasper! Where's Bella?" Wow who knew someone so small could be so terrifying. Surprise and a small bit of fear passed over his face before he disguised his emotions with a lazy smirk.

"Oh great now you're hear we can really get the party started!" He sneered and I started to shake again as I glared at through narrowed eyes.

"Seth calm it." Jake muttered quietly and I relaxed slightly, never taking my eyes off the bloodsucker. Alice stepped forward several times until she was right up against Jasper who backed up against the wall with her following him all the way.

"Listen Jasper." She spat out his name like the poison that it was as she poked his chest. I guessed she felt it more than he did but then he flinched and I raised an eyebrow in surprise, ""You may think you're so funny but it's your fault that Bella is constantly in pain and she feels so guilty because she is so damn selfless! She feels guilty if she sees you when she's with Seth and she really shouldn't because this is all your fault! Now tell me where Bella is or so help me I will get every single wolf behind me to tear you up and I highly doubt they'd be complaining!" She prodded him several more times to get her point across and he flinched at each jab. She then stepped back and glared up at him expectantly. A weak sigh escaped his mouth and he pointed through a set of glass doors at the end of the hall.

Rose immediately set off after her sister and Jake and I followed them, glaring at Cullen until we were through the glass doors. I pushed in front of the girls, desperate to find Bella, and started following my nose, twisting through the corridors of Forks Hospital which seemed to be a lot larger than I remembered. I glanced behind me to see that Leah, Kim, Angela and Liana had followed. Jake noticed too and dropped behind to wrap his arm around his imprint. Edward stepped out in front of us, meaning to block our path to Bella.

"Get out of the way." I snarled and he glared sharply at me, "I mean it Cullen! Let me see Bella if you want to keep all of your limbs attached to your body. I took a step forward and he took an involuntary step back, regarding me warily. Carlisle showed up and looked at all of us.

"Bella needs to be examined." Edward murmured quietly and I growled as did Jake. We were all getting annoyed now.

"Let me see her!" I shouted and heard a very faint sigh come through the wall of the room next to me, "She's my girlfriend and I need to see her." I took another step forward but Edward frowned and shook his head. Jake, Alice and Rose snapped and started shouting things too, with everyone else joining in until Carlisle interrupted in his calm voice.

"Bella is not really available for visitors right now as we need to run some basic exams but when she is ready I will allow four of you in at once. It's up to Bella to decide who she wants to see first. And please stop yelling in the hospital, there are patients who need their sleep. You can join my other son in the waiting room while Edward assists me." He explained and we opened our mouths to protest.

"But…"

"Can't we…?"

"Please Carlisle…" We all moaned and he just looked at us before turning on his heel and pushing through the door into Bella's room. Edward glared at us again and followed him. Alice scowled and started to click her way back up the corridor.

"Seth come on." Leah murmured softly, pulling on my arm, trying to get me to follow the others, "She'll be fine. I just know it." She said confidently although her voice wavered a bit. Just as I was about to star following her Edward and Bella's voice broke through the wall and we both stopped to listen.

"Not so good. Lots of pain. Feels like it's swelling out of me." Bella's voice was so faint that I was struggling to hear it and the pain in her little gasp was enough to have me shaking and feeling her pain with her. There were several long moments of silence.

"Edward?" She asked softly and then I heard her wince. I pressed my ear against the wall, wanting to hear what he was going to say that Bella so desperately needed to know.

"The twins are ready to be born." He explained after several long moments and I felt my legs collapse beneath me. Leah gasped and turned to help me up just as Jake burst through the doors and sprinted up to us.

"Jake what's wrong?" Leah asked urgently, forgetting all about me in a heap on the floor. I couldn't really hear anything going on around me because Edward's voice was still echoing around my head. _The twins are ready to be born, the twins are ready to be born. _On a constant loop.

"It's that bloodsucker that we found. Quil, Paul, Jared and Embry followed Cullen and they've surrounded her. Apparently she was the one who transformed Cullen which is why she smells so familiar. To him for obvious reasons and to us because he's got her venom in him." Jake explained then frowned, "Seth why are you on the floor?"

"We'll explain later. Why's she here?" Leah asked as she returned to her earlier task of tugging me up from the floor. Jake helped her and then they started to pull me up the corridor. I dragged my feet along, wanting to take my weight off their shoulders but I couldn't find my legs.

"Says she's here to get rid of the human who Jasper is in love with." Jake snarled and my head snapped up.

"What?" I growled, finally finding my legs and standing of my own free will, "What?!" A scream echoed down the corridor and we all spun on our heels to face the direction we had just come from. The direction the scream had come from.

"Bella!" I cried and started to sprint down the corridor.

**CPOV**

"_Dr. Cullen to the front desk please. Your son is here and he says it's an emergency. He is carrying a brown-haired pregnant girl who looks like she's about to pass out or scream very loudly. Thank you Dr. Cullen." _Stacy's voice echoed round the room where I was checking up on Austin Marks who had fallen off his bike yesterday and had concussion. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the door and down towards the reception wondering if the nurses in the hospital would ever get over their little crushes. I smiled at Lizzie as she opened a door for me and was thankful that at least one nurse in this hospital was sensible.

Lizzie was fairly new to the job having only started two months ago and she had already done more for this hospital than all of the other nurses put together would in a lifetime which I was very grateful. She was a lovely girl and completely devoted to her young fiancé and her brother who was staying with her. Her first appearance at the hospital was not the happiest as she came in covered in blood and carrying her tiny brother's pale body.

_-Flashback-_

_I had just started my evening shift and I was looking at what I had to do tonight when Stacy came running up to me, panting and sweaty but still trying to look seductive as she eyed me through heavy eyes. She was quickly becoming my least favourite nurse._

"_Dr Cullen there's been an accident on the main road. Apparently some kind of giant animal leapt out in front of a car and the car swerved trying to avoid it. A young girl's just come through the front doors carrying her little brother. Can't be much older than 17 and she's in a bad way. Covered in blood, saying her parents didn't have time to avoid the lorry, at least I think that's what she said, she's got an odd accent. Her brother's completely unconscious and has lots of wounds." I had started running the second she said accident and we were already through the doors and into the waiting room where I saw her immediately._

"_My name is Dr Cullen." I walked quickly over to her, my eyes already assessing the damage, "Can you walk?" She nodded weakly and seemed to be on the verge of passing out so I called a wheelchair over._

"_Please." She gasped out and I found myself remembering Esme's first appearance at the hospital, "Take care o' my brother first. 'is name's Alfie." Her accent wasn't that odd and I recognised it as being mostly London but with a strange undercurrent of Scottish. I looked at her carefully for a moment then carefully prised her brother from her eyes and hurried off to the closest available surgery room._

_-End Flashback-_

Both were fine now and she had settled into the area very well, falling hard for Ben Cheney's elder brother Peter.

I tensed up as I noticed Jasper's scent coming strongly from the waiting room ahead and realised this could only mean that Bella was the girl Stacy had described with obvious displeasure. I burst through the double doors, hearing them swing back with a bang and my eyes immediately landed on Bella in Jasper's arms. A quick examination proved that she was in a bad way and I sent Jasper a horror-struck expression before seizing Bella from his grip and jogging off to find a private room. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she was wincing in pain now and then as she struggled slightly in my arms. I felt an odd sensation settle around me as if some kind of force field had surrounded Bella and I, protecting us from any outside pain but not from the real terror that was within. Bella groaned in pain.

"Bella?" I asked, testing to see if she could hear me, "If you can hear me react in someway please." She nodded carefully and I let out a sigh of relief that the pain hadn't done anything to her hearing. "Jasper was right to bring you here. He's staying in the waiting room and your friends will arrive in a minute or two I suspect. Ah here we are." I had finally found an empty room and I settled Bella on the bed inside. Her cheeks were bright pink and I passed my hand over her forehead to feel that she was burning up.

"Carlisle!" Edward's voice came quietly from outside and I stiffened, wondering what was wrong, "Seth, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie and several others are on their way. They want to see Bella and I'm guessing she's not in the ideal condition for guests?"

"Definitely not now. I have my suspicions as to what is going on and I'll need your help." I murmured a quick lie to Bella at a volume humans could hear so she wouldn't worry when I slipped outside to join Edward.

"Who's here?" I asked quietly. His shadow was casting a long black line down the hall as he stood around the corner, ready to stop the others from barging into Bella's room.

"Everyone." He answered and frowned, "Oh I forget sorry Carlisle. Seth, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Kim, Liana, Leah, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, a few other wolves and Emmett." He explained quickly and then growled softly as Alice and the others appeared. There were a few snarls as Seth demanded to see Bella and I frowned as I stepped around the corner to face them. Seth was shaking badly, causing my frown to deepen as my gaze swept over the people gathered in the hall demanding to see Bella. It would not go down well if any of the wolves phased right now.

"Bella is not really available for visitors right now as we need to run some basic exams but when she is ready I will allow four of you in at once. It's up to Bella to decide who she wants to see first. And please stop yelling in the hospital, there are patients who need their sleep. You can join my other son in the waiting room while Edward assists me." I explained quietly and they all sighed and gave up with a few weak protests. I looked at them once more and then turned back into Bella's room with Edward right behind me.

He went straight to Bella's side as I started setting up the machinery I needed at the moment.

"How do you feel?" He asked her in a quiet voice and I watched as she fought the pain that was preventing her from answering his question. When she finally found her voice it was no more than a breathed string of words.

"Not so good. Lots of pain. Feels like it's swelling out of me." She grunted and Edward laid his hand on her burning forehead, soothing the heat. I had everything plugged in and unscrewed the blue jelly which I then spread onto Bella's stomach, causing her to jump slightly.

"Edward what are the twins thinking?" I murmured too quietly for Bella to hear as I started touching the wand to her stomach in various places. There were several long moments of silence as he listened and then he tensed and took Bella's hand, causing her to look at him questioningly. I stopped what I was doing and turned to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"Edward?" Bella prompted and when he still didn't reply she sighed and prodded his shoulder, causing me to chuckle under my breath when she winced. Finally he turned and looked at her, his eyes full of emotion that for a moment I didn't recognise.

"The twins are ready to be born." He explained in a quiet voice as I realised what he was feeling. Fear.

Then I registered what he'd said and straightened up from the screen, my eyes wide. There was a loud thump outside and I wondered if Seth had stayed and listened.

"Leah too." Edward murmured and I nodded, not paying attention to what was happening. My mind was far away; remembering, for some reason unknown to me, the first time I had met Esme.

_-Flashback-_

"_Dr Cullen!" Stacy's annoying voice broke me out of my dreams. I was sitting in the cafeteria, pretending to drink the disgusting coffee that was on offer when she came running through the doors and stopped in front of me. "Dr Cullen!" She wheezed, "There's a young woman out front, heavily pregnant. Her name's Esme Brandon or something similar and she's just gone into labour, she's carrying twins." I was already on my feet hurrying past her before she had finished speaking. If a pregnant woman was not looked after properly something could go terribly wrong and that risk was doubled with twins._

_Sitting in a wheelchair in the reception was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen even though she was very pregnant with tears rolling rapidly down her face. Her hair was long and sleek, an interesting caramel colour with undertones of honey blonde that I had never seen on anyone else and her eyes were huge and, though red-rimmed from tears, a deep, deep blue._

"_Esme Brandon?" I asked softly and she nodded swiftly, taking deep breaths and wiping the tears from her cheeks. I started wheeling her along to a private room, knowing she would need to be alone. "Can you tell me what happened? I've never seen you before." My voice stayed soft, not wanting to scare her with loud noises._

"_I came here to get away from family." Her voice was very weak and I knew I should tell her not to strain herself but I was curious. Edward was taking a night off from the hospital tonight, so I couldn't simply ask him to read her mind for me, and Jasper had never liked being here. "My brother was angry because I got pregnant. He's such a hypocrite, he married my best friend right out of school and even though he's only two years older than me he still treats me like a little girl. I just couldn't stand it anymore." She murmured quietly and I nodded as I wheeled her into a private room. I made sure she was settled before turning to go and fetch some equipment and some painkillers. Suddenly she took my hand and stopped me from leaving._

"_Please." She murmured, "Take care of my girls. Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie Lillian Brandon." She frowned and seemed to come to her senses, "Your hand is so cold." I had no time to make up a lie before Edward came running in._

"_Carlisle!" He gasped and I glanced apologetically at Esme before following him out of the room, "We need to leave. She's suspicious. I heard about a car crash and came to see if I could help in any way but everything's already been taken care of. I was about to leave when I heard her thoughts." He had already turned for the door. I sighed sadly and paged Dr Gerandy telling him to take care of Esme._

_She was better off without us._

_-End Flashback-_

Of course we had come back sixteen yeas later, bringing Emmett with us, and she had recognised me instantly when she brought Alice in to have a sprained ankle looked at. Rosalie had come too and she looked like Esme had when I first met her. Alice was the complete opposite; tiny, pointy featured and with jet black hair. Edward thought she was the most beautiful person on earth when he first met her and I had to remind him several times that he had been there on the night of her birth looking exactly as he did now and that she had a boyfriend.

Esme was very suspicious as to why I looked the same as I had but I managed to convince her it was down to genetics and good lifestyle choices.

I was brought out of my memories by Bella's ear-piercing scream.

**Finally a chapter! Sorry it took so long, yesterday I was busy helping make cement for the foundation of our new shed so that involved a lot of shovelling of dirt and stones which made my arms ache. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the answers!**


	18. Waves

**Mind-Reader Man's POV (I have no idea why I didn't just say Edward :P)**

"Carlisle!" I yelled frantically as Bella started screaming in pain. He was deeply immersed in memories of Esme and it took Bella screaming to jog him out of it and back to the current world. "What can we do? If something doesn't happen now the babies will find another way out!" I cried and his eyes widened in terror.

"Go and fetch Seth and Jacob, they'll both want to be here. Bring Alice and Rosalie as well if they would like." I nodded and hurried out of the room as he started to try and soothe Bella. I almost ploughed straight into Seth, Jacob and Leah who were right outside the door, listening hard.

"Edward what's going on?" Leah asked me anxiously as I closed the door behind me. "Will Bella and the twins be alright?" She shook me hard when I didn't answer in a fraction of a second.

"I can't say for certain right now on both counts." I murmured quietly and watched her face fall. Her eyes were filled with sad remembrance as she remembered the last time she had come to a hospital.

_That's what they told us just before Dad died. I hate it when doctors can't just tell you straight out what's going to happen. Poor Bella._

She winced as another scream echoed around us and I could see nurses and doctors peeking out of their rooms to try and see what was going on.

"It's to try and sooth the waiting. We honestly don't know what's going to happen." I said sadly and her face fell even more. "Carlisle sent me to get Jacob, Seth, Alice and Rosalie. More of you would be allowed in but…" I trailed off, unsure how to finish my sentence and she sighed before nodding swiftly, attempting to be strong for Bella. I could see through her façade to the scared woman underneath.

"I'll go and get them if you like." She offered but I shook my head and turned to the two men who hadn't been paying us the slightest bit of attention. Leah noticed too.

_Hell I could have started making out with Edward right here and I doubt they'd have noticed. Oh sorry Edward._

She grinned jokingly and turned on her heel, disappearing up the corridor with the intention of finding the cafeteria and some food. I watched her for a moment and then turned back to Seth and Jacob who had remembered my presence and were looking at me pleadingly.

"Go in." I said and worried smiles appeared on their faces, "She needs you." I didn't even have time to turn round before they were through the door and gazing upon Bella's limp form with shock.

_My poor, poor Bella. She looks so weak._

I could feel Seth's pain through his thoughts as Bella looked up at them with pain-filled eyes that quickly turned to love and a small tinge of shock. I turned on my heel when Seth bent to greet Bella with an affectionate kiss and I strode down the hall after Leah's disappearing form.

"Edward what's happening? Where's Bella? Is she ok? Are the babies alright? Is she going to give birth soon? Where's Seth? And Jake? Can you hear anything from the twins? Bella's going to be ok right? Damn it give us answers man!" The instant I stepped through the double doors Alice, Rose, Leah, Kim, Angela, Liana and Emmett all pounced on me and started babbling questions so rapidly that even I had difficulty understanding what they were saying.

"Let's everyone just calm down!" I cut through their mindless babble and turned my attention to Alice and Rose, "Yes Bella will be giving birth soon and she wants you two, Seth and Jake there with her if you want to be there. Carlisle set a restriction on the number of people allowed." I explained as everyone else looked disappointed and Alice and Rose set off the way I had come from. Carlisle's thoughts told me he wouldn't need my help for a few moments so I took the opportunity to fall into a nearby chair and pull Angela onto my lap. Everyone settled themselves around me and I noticed the absence.

"Where are Jasper, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared?" I asked and everyone looked at each other before Sam sighed in defeat and spoke up.

"Well the girls don't really know what happened because only Leah has the enhanced sense of smell that we have. Basically Jasper caught the scent of the vampire that's been stealing his prey at the moment and he went to follow it so I told Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul to go after and help him." Sam explained quietly and I nodded in thought, my eyes surely worried.

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. I only saw her before in Jasper's memory but it feels like that's the same place I saw her previously." Angela snuggled into my chest and I sighed in annoyance at my blurred memories. My arms wrapped around my waist when the annoying nurse called Stacy started talking very loudly and annoyingly with Lizzie at the reception desk.

"Don't you think it's just so disturbing?" She was obviously trying to catch our attention and I had been blocking everyone's thoughts out of politeness, except Carlisle in case he needed me, but now I tuned into Stacy's annoying mind.

_Such a tramp. Pregnant at what, seventeen? Of course if it's with Jasper then I don't blame the girl!_

She relayed her thoughts to Lizzie who was growing tense and telling herself not to hit Stacy. Jake came running down the hall just in time to hear Stacy's latest thoughts.

"Wasn't her name Bella Swan or something? I heard she cheated on Jasper with that boy Seth Clearwater. Once again I can't say I blame her, Seth looks about 25! Apparently she had a little complication on the side with her adopted brother too!" A low growl escaped his chest and he stared to shake as his hands balled up into fists and he started shoving past people to get to the front desk where Lizzie was giving an oblivious Stacy the fiercest glare I had ever seen on her sweet face.

_How dare she talk about Bella like that? I'll teach her how things work when it comes to me and my sister! Stupid little hypocritical…_

His thoughts continued on as he stalked towards the desk, muttering expletives under his breath. The remaining wolves had heard her every word and Jake's cursing and they were very tense while the others were continuing their chatter as they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Ana I think you'd better stop your boyfriend before he murders the receptionist." Leah muttered and the girls and Emmett looked around with shocked expressions just as Jake reached the desk and towered over Stacy with the darkest expression. Lizzie was wise enough to back away and I shifted Angela to the side so I could go and comfort Lizzie who was shaking with rage. She had met Bella a few times on her countless trips to the hospital in the time before all the pregnancy problems started and the girls had become fast friends.

"Lizzie calm." I murmured softly as soon as she could hear me. She relaxed slightly, furious tears threatening in her eyes as she looked up at me. I gave her a quick hug and released her as she sighed in defeat. Liana stood up and started making her way up to the still shaking Jacob, who was still unnoticed by Stacy.

"Sorry." Lizzie murmured, "She jest makes me so angry with all of 'er incessant gossipin'! An' when she star'ed talkin' 'bou' Bella like tha' I though' I was gonna knock 'er teeth outta 'er 'ead!" I knew she was really upset when her accent started showing through very strongly. Recently it had smoothed over a bit but when she got very upset it tended to shine through. I patted her arm soothingly and we both looked up at the exact second that Stacy noticed Jacob.

"Well hello there." She attempted to look seductive and fluttered her eyelashes at him, somehow not noticing that he was in a murderous rage, "How can I help you?" Her voice was low and, according to her thoughts, sexy as she looked him up and down and licked her lips slightly. Jacob was still shaking and Liana stopped seeing Stacy's act.

_Well then. If she's going to attempt to make a move on my man then I'll just let her deal with him._

"I heard what you said about my sister." Jacob growled through clenched teeth as the waiting room went dead silent, not hard considering that most of the occupants were Bella's visitors who knew what was going on as Leah had been quietly relaying everything to them. "And I really don't appreciate people talking about Bella like that." I suddenly realised I wanted to help Jacob so I darted up to him and whispered what she'd said before he came through the doors. Vibrations ran through the floor as he started shaking violently.

"Oh honey are you cold? Would you like me to warm you up?" How did this woman get a job in a hospital? How can anyone be this dim? I made my way back to the group, which Lizzie had now joined, who were all watching with clear amusement.

"Did you not hear me? You were insulting my sister. I. Don't. Like. That." Jacob enunciated every word very clearly and we all nearly doubled up with silent laughter at the look of confusion on Stacy's face.

"Your sister?" She asked and then it dawned on her and her eyes grew as big as saucers. My mouth dropped as a smirk that was meant to be sultry landed on her face. "Well I understand you're upset baby. She left you all by yourself so she could go and have some fun with your friend and Dr. Cullen's son." There was a load crack as the bit of desk that Jacob had been holding snapped and came off in his hand. He blushed slightly and dropped it onto the floor, scooting it conspicuously under the nearest table with his foot. Then his attention returned to Stacy and his eyes were so narrow that they had become slits.

"Don't insult my sister again or you'll pay." He growled and turned to leave when her hand landed on his shoulder and she attempted to spin him around to face her now standing form.

"Listen baby I know you're upset. I can make you feel so much better. I'm a nurse it's what I'm trained to do." She batted her eyelashes again and Lizzie pretended to retch beside Kim who grinned and passed her an imaginary bucket. I smirked at their little display and returned to watching Jacob whose eyes were closed, his mouth twisted into a grimace as he tried to control himself.

"Don't. Get me upset." He managed to snarl out without looking at her before tearing his shoulder from her grasp and storming over to us. Liana followed him and started speaking soothing words of her native language into his ear. He groaned and passed his hand over his tightly shut eyes. Eventually he opened them and looked at me.

"Carlisle needs you in Bella's room. Says she's ready." He explained and got up to follow me back to her room. I glanced over my shoulder as we left and was satisfied with Stacy's confused and shocked expression. I smirked and turned to hurry after Jacob who was already halfway down the corridor to Bella's room. As soon as the double doors swung shut behind us Stacy let out a little puff of air and promptly slid out of the chair she had sat on and onto the floor where she fainted. Jake let out a short, tense bark of laughter but then his face flattened into a frown as he continued to stride towards Bella's room. I hadn't even realised that the crying I could hear was coming from the room.

"How's she doing?" Jake murmured and crossed the room to kneel beside his cousins who were sitting on chairs holding Bella's hands. Her eyes were screwed shut and her lips were puckered in pain. I wished I had a way of soothing her pain as Carlisle injected something into her arm that relaxed her slightly, erasing some of the lines on her forehead.

"Her heartbeat has slowed way down." Carlisle whispered to me, trying not to upset Seth anymore. Alice was patting his shoulder in a comforting manner as he sobbed into Bella's hair. "I don't know if she'll be strong enough to go though with this naturally. If she does manage it may cost her a lot. The highest price being her life." Seth let out a strangled groan and Bella's eyes flickered open.

"Hey guys. When'd you get here?" Her voice was little more than a croak and she winced and gratefully accepted the water Alice held out to her. After she had swallowed some she set the glass down and looked at me. "How're my babies?" She asked softly and I could feel the love in her voice.

_Is Mommy ok? I hate hurting Mommy._

_So do I but we can't stay in here much longer, we'll just hurt her even more. But how do we get out?_

_I don't know. There's something blocking us._

_I'm scared._

_Me too._

"They're both scared." I muttered under my breath to Carlisle and Jake's head snapped up so he could stare at me, scrutinising my expression, "They don't know how to get out." Carlisle stared at Bella with worry evident on his features and Seth glanced at us swiftly before turning his attention back to Bella and placing feather soft kisses all over her face.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked softly, trying not to let Bella over hear. I listened hard and my eyes widened in horror. "Edward? What's wrong?" He asked urgently, trying to shake me out of my shocked stupor.

"Carlisle we've got a case of placenta previa!" His eyes grew as wide as mine had and I nodded in confirmation, "You're going to have to perform a caesarean section." I said and he nodded in understanding. I looked at the little group around Bella's bed who were all looking at us with worry. "The babies can't get out. Carlisle's going to perform a C-Section." I sighed and regretted the words the second they had left my mouth as Bella started to cry in earnest.

"Are my babies ok?" Bella sobbed and I nodded, touching her hand softly.

"They're fine just very scared. Bella I know you can't stand the smell of blood, we can put you under for this if you want?" I asked as Carlisle started gathering the necessary equipment. She paused, deep in though.

"No." Was her answer after a few moments, "I want to be awake to see my babies." She decided and Seth squeezed her hand. I nodded and looked at Alice and Rose.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" I asked and immediately regretted it as I was assaulted by vile thoughts and even worse voiced insults. "I'll take that as a yes then." I muttered and they started yelling again.

"Would you two calm down?" Jacob cried, "There are little people coming into the world right in this room!" Everyone stopped yelling profanities at me when Bella let out a small, sleepy giggle before closing her eyes and groaning in pain.

_I'm so tired. My poor babies, they must be terrified. I really hope they survive. Nothing matters if they survive. I would give up my own life for them._

_My poor, poor Bella._

_I'm so scared. How can we get out?_

_I'm frightened, what if we're trapped in…_

_What's happening?_

_I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Help!_

"Carlisle you need to start now! One of the babies can't breathe!" I yelled suddenly causing everyone to shut up. Bella started to cry again but stopped enough to issue some orders.

"Seth you need to breathe too! Alice get me another glass of water please! Jake you're kind of crushing my hand. Get my babies out of there!!" She yelled and I actually jumped before hurrying to help Carlisle. Alice handed her another glass of water as per her request and Jacob loosened his grip hold on her hand. Seth took a deep breath and started stroking her hair soothingly as Carlisle injected a painkiller into her system.

**Jasper POV**

"_I'm here to take out the pathetic little human who holds my Jasper's heart." Maria smirked at me._

A loud, animalistic growl ripped through my throat and I launched myself at Maria but she darted out of the way and I slammed into a tree, cracking the trunk so that it fell as I pushed myself off it and wheeled around to see where Maria had gone. All done in the smallest fraction of a second.

"Oh Jazzy!" Maria called tauntingly and I cringed at her old nickname for me, "I thought you loved the girl?" She giggled as I spun round, trying desperately to find the source of her voice. Only I would be unfortunate enough to have an ex-girlfriend, of sorts, who could throw her voice like no-one else. I heard a light giggle beside me and spun to the opposite side of the clearing to see Maria standing there. She waggled her fingers at me and then darted forward so fast I didn't see her, sinking her teeth into my collarbone and tearing a chunk of my skin out. Then she let out another girlish giggle and streaked up the path. I heard loud growls behind me and two wolves launched themselves after her.

Weren't there four wolves? I turned around and saw two wrestling on the floor. At first I thought they were just playing and I frowned but then I realised that the chocolate brown on was actually restraining the thinner grey wolf, with dark spots on his back. I guessed Paul and Jared had been the ones to run off, to attack Maria and protect their imprints at the same time. Loud snarls brought my attention back to the fact that the grey one was twisting around and snapping his teeth at me.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I cried and a big black wolf came bounding down into the clearing, coming to a halt in front of the fighting wolves. A low growl rumbled through his throat and the two wolves stopped. There was a moment of awkward silence, I guessed it was Sam, the black wolf, and he was talking to them about something. A small explosion followed the silence and I looked up from the forest floor to see Quil standing in front of me, watching the other two apprehensively as they disappeared into the woods.

"Well what happened there? Did they get her?" I asked and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. His head shook minutely and I groaned as my eyes narrowed, "Why not? Aren't wolves meant to be super fast or something?" He rolled his eyes and glowered at me heavily, practically yelling at me with his eyes; Duh!

"We have a few rules when it comes to the pack." He muttered and I stared at him, intrigued, "One of the main rules is that you don't do anything to your pack mate's imprint. Such as flirting or kissing or hurting them in anyway." A cloud of dust came up from the ground as he scuffed his feet around, not daring to look me in the eye as understanding kicked in.

"He imprinted?" I asked through clenched teeth, "On Maria?" Quil nodded sheepishly and I growled, "And if I killed her he would…?"

"Oh he'd kill you." Quil said flippantly and I snarled before shaking my head, "Don't worry though. We're containing her in Sam's house for now until we decide what to do." At that point a loud scream echoed through the trees, coming from the direction of the hospital, and I wheeled round to stare at the direction the scream had come from.

"Was that…?" Quil asked quietly and I nodded.

"Bella." I confirmed and we sprinted off towards the hospital. On the way we passed a large brown wolf sitting disguised in the trees at the edge of the clearing containing Forks Hospital. Emmett was waiting outside and he attempted to stop me but I just breezed past him and I heard Quil stay behind to explain what had happened.

"Jasper what happened? Did you find the vampire? Is Paul ok? Is Jared ok? Where are the others?" I was bombarded by questions as I walked through the doors but I just shrugged them off and noticed that four were still missing so I guessed Bella was still in her room with Alice, Rosalie, Jacob and Seth.

"What happened with Bella? We heard her scream." I asked urgently as Quil and Emmett came back into the warm waiting room. "Is she alright? Waiting for answers here!" I practically yelled at the people gathered round me and the ugly receptionist shot a deep glare at me before glancing at Liana and turning completely white before returning quietly to her work. I grinned as I realised Liana was glowering fiercely at the girl.

"We don't know what happened. All we know is that whenever one of us tries to go back there Edward appears and yells his ass off at us." Leah muttered and Angela opened her mouth to say something when I heard a distant wail and my eyes widened. I was through the doors at the end of the hall before I even realised I was on my feet. There were pounding footsteps behind me and someone threw themselves through the air and onto my back. The heat soaking through my shirt and the horrible smell told me it was Quil.

"Not a chance Jasper. Who knows what might be happening in there." He yelled and then dragged me back to the waiting room. "He heard a crying baby." Quil muttered in explanation the girls' shock and I felt a whoosh of air as they ran the way I had just been dragged back from.

"How come you don't drag any of them back." I muttered and he chuckled as Jared and Paul came jogging into the waiting room.

"First of all they're girls and that would be impolite. Secondly they are not vampires so if they see or smell blood they don't go into a frenzy." He laughed as Jared and Paul slumped onto the floor in front of the sofa that Emmett was now snoring on.

"What happened?" Jared asked around a large yawn, "Where's Kim?"

"Bella's babies just arrived." Quil explained and Paul grinned before his head fell back suddenly and a snore that sent vibrations through the floor escaped his mouth. Jared was in a similar way and Quil smirked before smearing some crap from the cafeteria on both of their faces. Then we waited.

**BPOV**

"Bella stay awake now you hear me?!" Carlisle cried and I groaned as I felt blood trickle down my stomach. My eyes fluttered as I fought to keep them awake. I was absolutely exhausted and the pain was still swelling out of me in bursts.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked when I let out a particularly loud groan. I glared at her and squeezed Seth's hand so hard that if he'd been human I probably would have cracked a few bones.

"Alice I have twins coming out of me as well as lots of pain. Do you really think I'm ok?" I screamed through clenched teeth and she sighed before returning to stroking my hair soothingly. Suddenly I felt as if a part of me was missing and I looked down to see Carlisle holding a tiny body, covered in blood, who he handed to Edward to clean up. My mouth fell open in shock as everyone gave little ohs of adoration and shock. Edward grinned at me before handing me a small bundle of pink fabric.

"Congratulations." His grin grew wider, "It's a girl." I cradled my tiny daughter close to my chest and she yawned, her tiny plump lips stretching into a perfect O.

"Bella she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Rose breathed from beside me as I gazed down at my own little miracle. I knew one of the babies was going to look different when we found out about the wolf gene but I had no idea how different she would look. Like a miniature Seth she had dark russet skin and jet black downy hairs covering her hair like an ebony cap. She finished her yawn and blinked slightly against the light before looking up at us with big, shocked eyes the colour of melted chocolate. The only resemblance I could see to Jasper in her features was her perfect mouth, a twin to Jasper's lips but a lot darker in colour.

"She's perfect." Seth murmured in awe, "She has exactly your eyes." Suddenly Carlisle looked up from his position by my feet.

"Bella are you ready for the next baby? If I don't start now…the baby could die." I guessed he had just managed to stop from telling me if I was having another girl or a boy. I looked up at Alice who hadn't said anything and was just staring at my little miracle. Finally she looked up to meet my gaze.

"She's the perfect little angel Bella. Do you have a name?" She asked, her eyes shining with happy tears. I nodded and held out my arms.

"Yeah. Do you want to hold Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater?" I asked and Seth kissed the top of my head affectionately as Alice squealed very softly and carefully took Sophie out of my arms. I missed her warmth immediately and looked at Jake.

"Jake?" I murmured questioningly and he looked up. "You ok?" I asked and he squeezed my hand as Rose and Alice cooed over Sophie and made silly faces.

"I'm so proud of you Bells." He grinned and then I let out a grunt of pain and started squeezing their hands again as Carlisle returned to his work on rescuing my baby. Jake groaned and pulled his hand out of mine, winced and then replaced it with his other hand which I immediately squeezed hard again, screaming bloody murder as something inside of me twisted.

"Damn Bella didn't know you had it in you to break my bones. This really hurts." Jake muttered causing me to squeeze a lot harder, glaring at him to remind him I really didn't care as I was in pain right now. His face twisted in pain and guilt twisted my stomach.

"Sorry." I muttered and the thing that had twisted snapped with an audible crack. "What just happened?" I screamed and Seth wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head, whispering soothing words against my hair.

"Carlisle the placenta has detached! We need to get the baby out NOW!" Edward yelled and something cracked and I felt searing pains shoot up my side. "That was your rib Bella. I think you have two cracked." Edward said and started poking at my side as Carlisle kept working. A plaintive wail split the air and I gasped as my head fell back against the pillows.

"Bella? Say hello to your son." Edward pressed a blue bundle into my arms and I looked down to see Jasper in miniature but with soft brown hair. "Do you have a name for him?" He asked as I gazed down in adoration.

"Harry." I answered and Seth smiled hugely against my hair, "Harry Joseph Swan-Clearwater. Welcome to the world Harry." A small giggled escaped my lips and Jake looked at me pleadingly.

"Can I hold my nephew?" He asked softly and I was just passing him over when the door burst open with a bang and Angela, Kim, Leah and Ana tumbled into the room.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" They squealed as they spotted Sophie in Alice's arms. Another, even louder, squeal escaped all of their mouths on seeing Harry.

"Bella how are you doing? What are their names? They are the cutest babies anyone will ever see in the world! Can I hold your daughter? Pleeeaaassseeeeee?" The girls wisely held off asking to hold Harry, sensing that Jake wasn't letting go anytime soon. I reached over and stroked the brown fluff of curls on top of Harry's head.

"I'm fine just very sore and tired." I muttered as Seth continued to kiss my hair, "Leah is holding her niece; Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater and Jake is holding his nephew; Harry Joseph Swan-Clearwater." I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning heavily into Seth's side as he kissed down the side of my face.

"Bella?" Carlisle's soft musical voice interrupted the squeals and I opened my eyes to see him standing at the foot of the bed with a bloody towel in his hands. "I'm sorry to admit this but I'm curious about the babies' make-up. Would you mind if I ran some blood tests to see what has happened with their genes?" He asked and I nodded without hesitation. He smiled at me and then looked at Jake who glared at him before returning his attention to his nephew who was making soft baby noises in response to Jake's cooing. Carlisle shook his head.

"I guess I'll examine Sophie first then." He muttered and Seth chuckled appreciatively, earning a glare from Jake. Leah gave Sophie up to Carlisle with a sigh and he disappeared quickly out of the room, taking a third of my soul with him. The girls crowded round me and started chattering excitedly.

"Bella you're so amazing." Angela beamed at me as Seth decided he wasn't close enough and shifted me onto his lap, wrapping his lean arms around my waist and kissing my neck tenderly, making me blush.

"Sophie looks so much like Seth! It does make you wonder but then you look at her mouth and it's all Jasper. And Harry is the cutest little guy ever, his eyes are so beautiful!" Kim cooed, tickling Harry's chin, making him squirm with delight in Jake's arms.

"Bella you look absolutely shattered. We can leave if you want so you can sleep." Liana offered, her arm wrapped securely around Jake's waist as she gazed adoringly at Harry. I shook my head, yawning loudly.

"No you guys stay. In fact can one of you go and get Emmett? I'm sure he'll want to meet his nephew and, when she comes back from her examination, his niece." I said around my yawn and Edward disappeared to go and find his brother.

"Bella are you sure you want us to stay? You really look terrible. I mean that in the nicest way possible though; you're glowing." Alice added hastily and I chuckled.

"No I want you to stay. Beside I couldn't deprive Harry from his adoring god-mothers." Another small giggle left my lips as the girls stared at me in wonder.

"You mean…?" Rose whispered and I nodded causing them all to squeal loudly again.

"Of course you're all more like aunts because you guys are my sisters but I wanted you to have an official relation to the twins." I said and they all beamed at me and then returned to cooing over Harry who seemed to be very content to just lie in Jake's arm and have people admire him. His lips stretched into the same O that Sophie's had and he smiled then snuggled close into Jake's chest and fell asleep. Seth ran his hand up my stomach and over my arm, finally settling it just below my jaw so he could turn my head to face him.

"Hello you amazing woman." He grinned and I sighed happily. His eyes darkened a bit and he pulled my face up so his lips touched mine like butterfly wings. "You have no idea how sexy you look right now." He growled against my lips, parting the slightly and causing them to vibrate. Jake growled softly but Liana just hit the back of his head.

"Ssh. You'll wake Harry up. Bella we're going to take Harry for a walk in the corridor." She murmured unconvincingly and everyone left hurriedly, Jake dropping behind and dragging his feet along the ground, Harry still snoring very softly in his arms. "Jake!" Ana practically snarled and he glared at Seth.

"Don't even think about what I know you're thinking about Seth." He barked and then left quickly when Ana called him again. The door swung shut.

"Now." Seth murmured, his lips over mine again, "Where were we?" I laughed softly and he took advantage of my parted lips to slip his tongue between my teeth. I moaned softly and kissed him hard, my body pressed against his. And of course just as we were really getting into the kiss Jake interrupted.

"Ok time for the face sucking to stop." He groaned as everyone else entered the room again. Ana, Alice and Rose reached over and hit Jake together. He rolled his eyes and I noticed that his hand was all bandaged up from the earlier breaks. I just scowled at him.

"I'm so fed up of you bursting in on us kissing! Can't you just let us finish a kiss for once in your life! It's annoying the crap out of me!" I complained and Seth tightened his arms around my waist, nodding in agreement. I kissed his shoulder softly.

"If I didn't walk in on you guys kissing who knows how far things could go? For one thing, it's my job as your big brother and for another do you really want to go there again? You already have two babies do you really want more?" He lectured and I rolled my eyes and gestured at Ana who grinned and hit him again.

"Thanks." I chuckled as Jake rubbed his head and glared at me and Seth. The door opened and Edward and Emmett entered.

"Bells!" Emmett roared and flung his arms around me with some difficulty due to Seth's arms around me. Then Harry woke up and started to cry and he pulled away and blushed sheepishly as Jake handed Harry to me. I rocked him and stroked his hair until he quieted down and made little baby laughs.

"So this is my nephew?" Emmett whispered and I laughed at his overly-theatrical performance. "He's awesome Bells! Weren't there two though?" He asked with the familiar air of silliness that Emmett always possessed.

"Yes Emmett well done." I rolled my eyes and he grinned, "Carlisle took Sophie away to run some blood tests." His mouth dropped open and he stopped gazing at Harry long enough to look at me with amazement.

"Sophie? As in a girl? As in I have a niece and a nephew? One of each?" He asked excitedly and I nodded then yawned very loudly.

"Alright Bella I know you said you wanted us to stay but you're are going to die from sleep loss if we don't let you get some rest." Alice said jokingly and I had no choice but to nod as my eyelids became heavy and I yawned again, stretching my jaw until it cracked and I winced slightly. Seth lifted me up slightly and slid out from under me.

"Emmett?" I asked sleepily and he turned away from the door to face me, "Do you want to go and show everyone your nephew? And then give him to Carlisle when he's done with Sophie's tests?" His face lit up and he hurried back to me, taking Harry from my arms as if he were made of the finest china.

"He looks so real!" He cried in delight and we all burst out laughing as Rose hit his shoulder and led him out of the room. Everyone followed and Seth bent down.

"I love you so much." He murmured and brought his face closer.

"Seth!" Jake roared from the corridor and I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly anyway.

"I love you too." I said and then sank into my pillows. He carefully pulled the covers up and tucked them around me.

"Get some sleep baby." He said and I closed my eyes in synchronisation with the door.

**The poll is still up so go and vote! You can choose up to five people from Breaking Dawn and tell me who you're favourite characters are!**


	19. Special 100 Reviews Chapter

**We reached the 100 Review mark everyone! I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has supported me by either favourite lists or alert lists or leaving reviews and because I love you all so much I'm going to try and make this chapter longer! Kisses xx**

**I decided that it seems that the wolf pack hasn't been getting much attention so I'm making it more interesting by stirring in some wolfy imprinting drama! Enjoy the mixture.**

**Embry POV (never done this before! Should be interesting!)**

_Stupid bloodsucker. This is all his fault._

Seth was ranting on and on about Jasper in his head as we ran towards Forks Hospital and the freesia, lavender, cookies and waves smell, as Paul had once put it, that was Bella. I could also smell her strawberry shampoo and heard Quil taking deep breaths beside me as Seth ignored everyone and continued his rant. Rosalie was sitting on my back and I could feel her tiny hands gripping my fur tightly as she held on, her legs very tense in her fear. I wanted to tell her to calm down and that she could relax, I wasn't going to let her fall, but obviously I couldn't and she just kept getting more tense. Quil was still breathing deeply.

_Quil cut it out. Seth's stressed enough as it is and he doesn't need to deal with you and your little crush on Bella._

Leah snapped and finally started her own little rant against Quil and the crush he's had on Bella since her first trip to the beach. It involved quite a few curse words and I wondered what was wrong with her.

_There's nothing wrong with me Embry! Don't make me start on you as well! Because trust me there's a lot I have to say against you!_

_Leah what the hell is wrong with you? Paul what'd you do?_

_Hey! Why blame me? I didn't do anything?_

_Don't lie Paul! You know why I'm mad!_

An image from Leah's memories popped up in our minds and we gasped as one at the picture of Paul and some blonde making out on a beach. Paul you cheated on your imprint?

_I did not! It was at one of the bonfires and Lindsey was drunk and kind of…pounced on me. I didn't do anything it was all her! Leah you know that and I've apologised like a million times, what else can I do? You're just overreacting that's all. Hormonal pregnant women. Oh shit._

Had we not been carrying people to a hospital emergency we probably all would have skidded to a halt so we could stare at Leah and Paul. Seeing as we couldn't do that we settled for being shocked in our thoughts as well. Leah didn't really appreciate Paul letting slip.

_Paul we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone until we were absolutely certain! How could you do that? I am so mad right now, and if I hadn't already phased and you weren't carrying one of my best friends on your back you would be in a world of pain right now!_

Seth seemed to have forgotten our existence completely and was still swearing to kill Jasper somehow in his mind so he wasn't really aware of the fact that his sister was pregnant and threatening to kill the father of her child.

_Embry what are you like giving a running commentary on everything we do? About time we got here! Now I can finally get away from the crazy voices in my mind._

Leah immediately faded out the second her friends were a safe distance away and we all followed quickly. The place absolutely stank of leech and we strode through the hospital, following the one that always faintly hung around Bella thanks to Jasper.

"Edward went to help Carlisle with Bella." Emmett had been waiting for us outside when we arrived at the hospital and was now leading the group as we followed Jasper's scent to a small waiting room on the first floor. We just ignored the strange looks we were getting. A slight growl escaped Seth's chest as we rounded the corner and found the blonde leech pacing in front of one of the plastic tables and looking around the waiting room with an expression of disgust. I heard Quil mutter something to Seth and then Alice exploded and started yelling at Jasper. Seth was shaking hard and I saw Jake put a restraining hand on his arm, attempting to calm him down.

Now tell me where Bella is or so help me I will get every single wolf behind me to tear you up and I highly doubt they'd be complaining!" She prodded him several more times to get her point across and he flinched at each jab. She then stepped back and glared up at him expectantly. He sighed in annoyance and pointed down the hall at a set of glass doors which Alice, Rose, Jake and Seth immediately disappeared through. We settled down on the hard seats in the room and started talking amongst ourselves when a sudden whiff of vampire carried through the air and into our noses. Jasper was out of his seat in an instant and Quil and Emmett followed him quickly. A second later Emmett came hurrying back in with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Jasper won't let me go." He muttered like a sulking child, "I think some of you guys should go and support him and Quil. Do you really want a strange vampire threatening the tribe?" He asked when Sam hesitated. I was on my feet in an instant, preferring to go and fight a vampire than sit in a waiting room and see if Bella was ok. Paul and Jared followed me outside.

It absolutely reeked of vampire in the woods and I could see Jared getting antsy, wanting to talk to us but obviously not trusting Jasper. We phased without second thought and my mind was instantly filled with voices.

_I have to admit that for once in my life I agree with Seth. All of this is Jasper's fault. Had he not taken an interest in Bella she wouldn't be in hospital right now with his twins, she wouldn't have been kidnapped and tortured by mental vampires and we wouldn't have to deal with all the vampires coming into town to see the Cullens causing every young Quileute to burst into a wolf! Damn bloodsuckers._

Paul seemed to have taken up a brotherly protectiveness over Bella as he complained on and on in his head while we followed the vampire's scent to a small clearing. Usually to us, vampires smell ridiculously sweet, so much so that it burns our noses. This one seemed to be different, to me anyway, and she reminded me of the sweet smell of limes and apples. I looked into the others minds to see if they noticed this but all they felt was the strange burning of the vampire sweetness.

Sitting in the clearing was a very small figure, roughly the size of an eight year old human girl. Long curls tumbled down her back in a waterfall the colour of melted chocolate and from what I could see her skin was white as snow but paler still somehow. Had I not been focusing on the fact that she was an enemy vampire I would have noticed all of these details and probably stopped but seeing as I was focusing on the fact that she was an enemy vampire I didn't notice anything except the Beta commands that Jared was giving out in his head. We surrounded her and she looked up and her eyes locked immediately with mine.

Molten gold pools surrounded the most beautiful colour of black I had ever seen in my life. The gold pulled me up short for a moment as I had expecting her eyes to be red but apparently she was a vegetarian vampire. Then I realised that even if she had been a normal vampire it wouldn't have put me off. I could see her in my head with eyes like the most beautiful rubies but I could not deny the fact that I had just found my soul mate.

_Embry? What the hell just happened?!_

_Isn't it kind of obvious Paul? He just imprinted on a bloodsucker dumbass._

_Don't call her that! At least she's a vegetarian vampire and she doesn't drink the humans. Can't you see she's the most wonderful woman in the world?_

"I'm here to take out the pathetic little human who holds my Jasper's heart." Wait what? My Jasper? MY Jasper? Did she not feel the amazing connection between us that was the only thing holding me to this earth right now? A roar of anger ripped itself out of Jasper's throat and he lunged at the thing holding me to the earth.

_Yeah vampire fight! And she darts right, he slams into a tree and oh but where's she gone?_

_Shut it Quil we need to stop her getting to the hospital and…Embry?_

I was vibrating violently and every instinct in my body was screaming at me to pounce on Jasper and tear him apart in any way possible. There was a loud thump and to my surprise I landed on the ground. There was a light giggle from Maria, oh the most beautiful name, and then Jared and Paul ran after her, snarling and snapping their teeth together in a threatening manner. I was still quivering hard and began to growl and twist under Quil's weight, wanting to attack Jasper for attacking Maria and also go after Paul and Jared and make sure they didn't touch her.

_Embry man snap out of it! She's a bloodsucker! She's naturally our enemy!_

I snarled heavily and started fighting with Quil trying even harder to get him off me. I could feel the pull of my imprint moving further and further away and I felt like my heart was going to rip itself out of my chest if I didn't run after her and make sure she was ok. I distantly felt Jared fade out and then a minute later Sam came running at full speed down the path and came to a stop in front of us.

_Stop fighting now._

Paired with a fierce growl the Alpha tone in his voice was impossible to ignore and we stopped fighting at once.

_Embry I know it's hard seeing someone attack your imprint, trust me it's not as bad as if you'd hurt her yourself._

I felt my gut twist as he remembered the triple scar on his fiancée Emily's face and how he had done it. The guilt that he felt was strong enough that it felt like I was the one who had scarred Emily for life by losing control for just a second.

_But you need to let us deal with it. None of us are going to hurt her and it's up to you what will happen with her. Quil I know you love fighting but this really isn't the time. Embry you're going to come with me to my house which is where we're holding your imprint and Quil you're going to explain things to Jasper._

_Sam the female is being a bit difficult. Paul phased back and got Collin and Brady to help. Emily's gone shopping for baby clothes so you don't need to worry about her._

Jared had returned to his wolf form and I could see, through his mind, that he was sitting sentry at the place where the path to the little clearing we were in began. Quil faded out and I knew he was watching as Sam and I ran off through the woods in the direction of his house.

_Embry do you have any idea what you're going to do about this?_

_I don't know Sam. She's my soul mate I can't hurt her, you know that. I'll just talk to her and see how it goes. Has this ever happened before? The whole wolf imprinting on a vampire thing?_

_I've never heard of anything like this happening before but I can always ask Elder Ateara if he has. It's very strange that you would imprint on a vampire though seeing as they can't have children. You know I think the reason we imprint is to find the best possible person to carry our genes on and make stronger wolves. So it's strange how you would find that in our natural enemy who can't have children._

Sam finished his little speech as we ran up to his house to find Collin sitting outside the front door like a guard. We phased and nodded to him as we entered the room. I could immediately feel the pull my imprint had over me and I pushed ahead of Sam so I could go into the living room where Maria was sitting with Paul pacing in human form behind her chair which was facing the window. Without even seeing her face it was if I knew everything about her. She could change her appearance, she had lead one of the most powerful newborn armies in the south and she was destined for me.

"Hello Embry Call." She said, her voice high and sweet with a slight Southern twang, without turning around. Just those three words completed my entire being and I sighed softly. "It seems that something other-worldly has happened between us. Something that I have never heard of before." She mused and Paul and Sam melted silently out of the room. I could see the faint outline of Brady's fur through the window and knew they were watching to see if Maria attempted to escape. Deep down I knew she wouldn't even try.

"So it seems." I replied quietly, seating myself beside her on the sofa. There were a few minutes of silence but there was nothing awkward about it. Suddenly something icy cold touched my hand on the seat beside me and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Embry calm down." Maria murmured soothingly and I could see that all traces of the harsh vampire she had been in the clearing were gone from her face. "I'm not going to hurt you." The icy cold touched my palm again and I looked down to see her trailing her fingers lightly over the back of my hand. "Are you scared?" She asked softly when I didn't say anything and just continued to stare at her fingers.

"No." I finally replied and flipped my hand over so I could take her tiny snow palm in mine. Anyone who could have seen her now would have thought it impossible she was one of the most feared vampires in America. She looked so sweet and innocent. A small sigh escaped her lips and she relaxed against my side, making me realise that this was my place in the world.

"When I saw you in that clearing." She began hesitantly and I looked down at her to see her staring up at me with huge eyes like coins. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I thought you were all going to attack me and I was going to die but then you looked me in the eye and I saw all the anger melt away from you. I had never felt safer in my life. It feels like I've been waiting for something all my life and on seeing you I've finally found whatever was missing." She ended softly and my eyes flicked down to her porcelain lips. My head leaned down without conscious thought and just as our lips were about to meet there was the sound of pounding feet and then Sam burst in through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but Bella's having a C-section as we speak." He said urgently without looking at Maria who stiffened beside me. I ran a hand soothingly up her arm and she relaxed slightly.

"Ok what's going to happen?" I asked, my eyes flickering to Maria quickly, "Maria can't exactly come into the hospital can she?" I said and he shook his head, his eyes apologetic.

"For one thing it could scare Bella and the twins and for another she came here to, and I quote, 'get rid of the pathetic little human who holds my Jasper's heart.' Sorry Maria but Bella is special and we can't risk her." I raised an eyebrow at that but Sam just shook his head. "Collin and Brady are going to stay and umm…make sure Maria is alright." He mumbled looking at the ground and I frowned.

"Sam are you sure they can deal with this? They only phased a month ago." I complained as we jogged out of the front door and phased mid-stride, not pausing to get our bearings before we were rushing off to the hospital. We were there in a matter of minutes and we could hear Jared and Paul, who had left as we arrived at the house, snoring heavily inside. Seeing as only their imprints being in danger would wake them we wasted no time in bursting through the doors and demanding what had happened. Jared and Paul had something that looked like jam smeared on their faces and Jasper were sitting, ignoring each other, watching them with amusement.

"Hi Sam, hey Embry how's it going?" Quil asked when he saw us. Jasper got up and strolled outside, muttering something about going home. "Ok then. Good riddance." Quil muttered and I smirked in agreement.

"Maria's being watched by Collin and Brady." Quil seemed amused that my imprint had a name and I wanted to punch him but calmed myself and continued, "How's Bella?" I asked softly and he frowned and shook his head to say he didn't know when the double doors opened and Emmett came through proudly carrying a tiny blue bundle and being followed by everyone except Carlisle and Bella. Quil immediately hurried over to them and I whacked Paul and Jared on the backs of their heads to wake them up.

"Guys I want you to meet my nephew Harry Joseph Swan-Clearwater." Jake said softly as we crowded round to look at Harry who was Jasper in miniature with Bella's chocolately curls. He was incredibly cute but I could smell a faint vampire sweetness to him which made me want to cringe away from him. Apparently Seth and Jacob didn't feel the same way as they gazed down at him with adoration.

"Did the other baby not survive?" Jared asked very softly, his voice barely a whisper and I looked up sadly, expecting to find sad expressions but instead finding big smiles.

"No she's healthy. Carlisle took her for some blood tests. He's curious about the genes of the babies." Emmett explained and then looked up as his adoptive father came down the corridor carrying a small pink bundle of gurgles. Seth immediately hurried forwards and took her and Carlisle came over to rescue Harry from Emmett's arms. Emmett pouted and went to sit on a chair so he could sulk.

"So who's this?" I asked quietly, making my way over so I could look down at the baby in Seth's arms. What I saw shocked me as I had been expecting to see another miniature Jasper but in female form. Instead I was greeted by a tiny dark-skinned girl with huge chocolate eyes and soft black feathers of hair covering her head. She yawned and the contrast of her snowy little teeth against her russet skin was shocking.

"This is Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater. My little miracle. Carlisle have you got any results back yet?" He asked as we all started cooing over the tiny baby who seemed to be enjoying all the attention. Carlisle walked over so that he was facing Seth and the twins could see each other. Sophie immediately let out a burbling giggle and reached out a tiny fist which she used to hit her brother on the arm. He chuckled softly too and reached out an equally tiny hand to stroke his sister's hair softly. Suddenly there was a small pop and both of them disappeared. Seth of course freaked out and started yelling, not moving his arms from the cradle shape they formed. Carlisle reacted as if nothing had happened and continued to hold his arms in a basket shape.

"Well one thing I've found out is that Sophie can make force fields that make she and whomever she wants invisible and therefore completely protected against any attack whether mentally or physically." The moment the words had left his mouth Sophie and Harry popped back into view, both giggling. Harry was now sitting in Seth's arms and Sophie had reappeared in Carlisle's arms. "Apart from that it seems that she has no other vampire tendencies. In actual fact it seems that she has taken on a lot of wolf qualities. I don't know if any of you noticed but her temperature is above average and she smells like a mixture between Bella and Seth." Carlisle said and Seth tensed slightly.

"Does that mean that she could turn into a wolf someday? We already know that there's the possibility of female wolves as Leah has proved but she has vampire in her too so wouldn't that effect the wolf thing? How does she even have wolf genes?" He asked quickly and Sam started speaking before Carlisle could answer.

"I've been doing some research on both the thing about female wolves and the imprint thing. With the imprint thing it seems that even if the wolf's imprint had a baby with another person then the baby would still have some genes from the wolf because of the imprint magic. Say if Kim had a child with, oh I don't know, Emmett." He ignored the growls from Jared who was holding Kim close, "Then that baby would have genes from Jared just because that's who Kim's soul mate is. From what I've found it just wouldn't work any other way, which means that Sophie has inherited Seth's genes; making her Seth's daughter not Jasper's. With the issue of female wolves it all just comes down to genes and family lineage. I'm quite sure that Sophie will turn into a wolf when she's ready." Sam said and then looked at Seth who looked at Sophie with wide eyes and then beamed proudly, obviously thrilled that he had a child with Bella. He nodded and switched babies with Carlisle so that he was holding Sophie. Carlisle nodded to show his agreement with Sam's research and then disappeared to run tests on Harry.

"How's Bella doing?" I asked and then Edward looked up. I'd forgotten he was there.

"She's just woken up and she wants to know where her babies are and if they're ok. We can all go and see her if you wish." He said and Seth was off like a bullet through the double doors at the end of the hall. We followed him quickly and found Bella sitting up against a pile of pillows looking at the door expectantly. Seth was already at her side and handed her Sophie without a word. She sighed and cuddled her daughter closely before looking up at us.

"So is Harry with Carlisle now? What results came back?" She asked and I could tell from just her first word that she was weak with exhaustion. Seth realised too and put a comforting arm around her, making her relax into his side. They were the perfect image of a happy family, the exhausted but beaming mother holding her newborn baby close to her with the incredibly proud father sitting gazing down at his baby's mother with obvious pride and happiness. I watched as Seth explained it to her and her face lit up telling us that she was just as pleased with the news that Seth was her daughter's father as he had been. Jacob was sitting on the other side of the bed, one eye narrowed and focused on Seth and the other gazing down at his niece with love.

"Bells?" He asked softly, causing a lull in the cooing girls, "Can I hold my niece? Just for a moment?" His voice was very low and sounded like it was about to break at any moment. Sure enough when I looked up a tear rolled slowly down his cheek and plopped onto the covers over Bella's foot. She nodded weakly and passed her tiny daughter over to him so that everyone behind him could see her. A small giggle escaped the tiny russet lips that beamed up at us. Sophie's long black eyelashes fluttered slightly and she opened her big, chocolatey eyes. Quil stiffened beside me as their eyes locked in an intense gaze.

**SPOV**

Bella screaming would be a sound forever imprinted in my head as I watched my beautiful soul mate groaning and twisting in pain. Even though she was sweating and grimacing, her entire body aching as Carlisle prepared to deliver the babies. The scream ended and Bella's grip on my hand loosened slightly.

"Jacob could you go and get Edward for me please? He'll be in the waiting room with Alice and Rosalie." Jake stood up and hurried to the door, pausing as his hand twisted on the handle.

"Don't do anything." He muttered threateningly so that Bella couldn't hear and I scowled at him but nodded imperceptibly to show him I understood. He returned the gesture and disappeared out of the door.

"Are you ok?" I murmured to the brown haired angel at my side, "How are you holding up?" I expected her to give me some sort of weak reply that wasn't really how she was feeling, something to try and make me feel better but it wouldn't matter; I could feel any emotion that she was feeling and to me her pain was so real that I wanted to either pass out and lie on the floor or scream in pain and curl up in a ball on the floor.

Instead a small, white hand grabbed my chin and forced my face down so that we were staring into each other's eyes and our lips were a millimetre away from each other. I stared into Bella's amazing brown eyes, so similar to pools of molten chocolate but with so many more layers and depth, and suddenly I knew that everything was going to be ok; Bella was going to be fine and the babies would both be fine.

"Seth I love you and I know you can feel what I feel." She breathed against my lips and I felt my heart speed up as if it was trying to jump out of my chest. "I want you to know that even if I am in pain I don't care so long as you're here." Almost as if she'd heard what I'd been thinking earlier she added: "Which means please don't faint or curl up in a ball and scream." She chuckled softly, causing my lips to buzz and my stomach flipped over as my lust increased. She smirked softly and I groaned as I remembered she could feel what I was feeling too. Then she pulled away.

"Bella." I whined, probably sounding like a small child but she just giggled and pointed to the door. Carlisle had his back to us, probably to give us our privacy, and was staring at the door. Sure enough when I listened I could hear the clicks of the high heels that Rosalie and Alice had changed into coming rapidly down the corridor towards us. Seconds after I had pulled away from Bella the wearers of these shoes burst through the door.

"Bella are you ok? How are the twins?" As Alice said this Bella screwed her eyes up in pain and her mouth puckered up into the most kissable pout of pain. Rose immediately took a seat beside her bed and took the hand closest to her and Alice sat beside her sister and reached over the bed so she could wrench Bella's hand out of mine. I scowled at her and shifted onto Bella's bed so I could wrap my arm around her shoulders. A tear slid down her cheek and then she started sobbing into my shoulder, frequently wincing with pain as her shoulders shook. Another two pairs of footsteps echoed down the hall and Edward and Jacob entered the room. Bella's heartbeat slowed down until it started to scare me.

"How's she doing?" Jake crossed the room to kneel beside his cousins and gazed at Bella with worry. Edward started washing up and Carlisle injected something into Bella's arm, melting away some of her pain and soothing her enough to get rid of some of the lines in her forehead. Bella's heartbeat slowed even more and I started sobbing into Bella's hair while Alice stroked my shoulder in a soothing manner.

"I don't know if she'll be strong enough to go though with this naturally. If she does manage it may cost her a lot. The highest price being her life." A strangled groan escaped my throat and Bella's eyes flickered open as she stirred slightly. She was so much weaker than she had been two or three minutes ago.

"Hey guys. When'd you get here?" Alice handed her a glass of water to sooth her sandpaper throat and I tightened my arm around her. From what I could feel she was absolutely freezing and she shivered slightly, even against the burning heat of my skin. "How're my babies?" She asked Edward softly and his head tilted to the side as he listened. I started kissing Bella's hair, trying to calm her now racing heartbeat.

"They're both scared. They don't know how to get out." Edward muttered under his breath to Carlisle and I glanced swiftly at them to see Edward frowning as he concentrated and Carlisle gazing at Bella with evident worry. I turned my attention to Bella and started kissing her sweet little pain-filled face. With every kiss she relaxed slightly and I heard Carlisle and Edward discussing options. Bella started crying rapidly and I looked up knowing that Edward had told her they were going to do a C-section.

"Are my babies ok?" She asked around her tears and Edward nodded, touching the hand that Alice held and causing me to growl under my breath. He backed away immediately and I loosened up a little bit before taking Bella's hand gently from Alice's grip. When she looked like she was about to protest I scowled at her and she scowled back before stroking Bella's arm.

"They're fine just very scared. Bella I know you can't stand the smell of blood, we can put you under for this if you want?" He offered but she shook her head and told him she wanted to see her babies. I squeezed the hand I had stolen from Alice. Bella winced in pain again and I wrapped my arm tighter around her. My poor, poor Bella.

Suddenly Edward looked up sharply from whatever it was he was doing and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Bella's stomach. Then they widened and he spun around to face Carlisle.

"Carlisle you need to start now! One of the babies can't breathe!" He yelled and everyone stopped shouting insults at Jake to turn and stare at him with horror. Bella started crying again but then seemed to realise I had stopped breathing and turned to me.

"Seth you need to breathe too." Bella said to me in a soft yet commanding voice and then she turned to her cousins and Jake who had taken hold of Bella's other hand at some point, "Alice get me another glass of water please! Jake you're kind of crushing my hand. Get my babies out of there!" She yelled and we all jumped as Alice gave her a glass of water and Jacob loosened his grip. Carlisle came up to Bella's side with a needle and I felt her tense up slightly so I started stroking her hair soothingly, trying to get her to calm down enough so Carlisle could inject the painkiller.

"Bella everything will be fine." I murmured against her hair and she relaxed into me before tensing up as the smell of fresh blood hit our nostrils.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Most of the next half hour was either Bella screaming in pain or Jake yelling in pain when she crushed his hand, a surprise as she wasn't usually very strong, or Alice and Rose shouting encouragement to Bella whenever she seemed to be in too much pain to stay conscious. Various things had been yelled or whispered over the course of the half hour.

"_Bella stay awake now you hear me?!" _

"_Bella are you alright?" _

"_Alice I have twins coming out of me as well as lots of pain. Do you really think I'm ok?"_

"Congratulations. It's a girl." Wait what? I looked at Bella to see her cuddling a small pink bundle very close to her body. The tiny baby within the blanket had her mother's huge brown eyes and Jasper's mouth but apart from that she looked like a mini Leah and therefore a mini me, seeing as Leah and I were twins, but female.

"She's perfect. She has exactly your eyes." I hadn't even registered that the words had come out of my mouth before Bella looked up and beamed proudly at me. Time seemed to have slowed down as I looked at the tiny girl in Bella's slender arms.

"…the baby could die." Carlisle's voice echoed through my ears and I looked up, my face filled with horror as I studied the doctor's face. His gold eyes were worried and his face was taut with stress. I had never seen such tension on a vampire's features.

"Do you want to hold Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater?" Bella offered the tiny girl to her spiky haired cousin and my face broke into a huge smile when I heard the surname Bella had given the tiny baby. I kissed the top of her head several times as she handed Sophie over and talked to Jake for a bit. A small grunt of pain escaped her and she grabbed our hands again and started squeezing as Carlisle worked on rescuing the other baby. There was a slight crack and Jake pulled his hand free from Bella's grip, replacing it immediately with his other as he examined the damage that Bella had made. She screamed and I heard another strange crack that seemed to come from deep within her.

"Damn Bella didn't know you had it in you to break my bones. This really hurts." He complained and she squeezed harder, glaring at him for a moment before her face crumpled and she stared at her brother guiltily.

"Sorry." She murmured and then another, louder crack came from her lower stomach area, "What just happened?" She screamed and I wrapped my arm around her again, kissing her hair and whispering random soothing words into her ear. Edward yelled something I didn't want to hear and another thing cracked causing Bella gasp in pain. I moved slightly to let Edward tape her side up and give her another painkiller for her broken ribs. There was a long second of silence and then a loud wail split the air and Bella's head fell back onto her pillows as she let out a large breath of air.

"Bella? Say hello to your son." Edward was holding a small blue bundle which he passed to Bella. I looked down to see a remake of Jasper but a lot smaller and with brown hair. He had inherited Jasper's strange eyes, a very light blue around the edges but fading into a deep purple. I made a mental note to ask Edward what was with that later because Carlisle's eyes were always gold but when they had first moved here Jasper and Edward both had strange multi-coloured eyes, Edward's eyes darkened from light jade green down to a very deep emerald while Jasper's went from ice blue to dark purple.

"Harry." She murmured softly and I smiled hugely against her hair before kissing down the side of her face, not really focusing on the conversation even when all the girls burst in and squealed very loudly.

"Bella? I'm sorry to admit this but I'm curious about the babies' make-up. Would you mind if I ran some blood tests to see what has happened with their genes?" Carlisle's voice interrupted the squeals and Bella nodded with hesitation in answer to his question. He made a move towards Jake who was holding Harry but Jake looked up at him with such a fierce glare that he backed off. Jake returned his attention to Harry and started making funny noises and faces to make his nephew giggle.

"I guess I'll examine Sophie first then." He muttered and I chuckled softly, earning a scowl from Jake. I decided Bella wasn't close enough to me so I lifted her tiny body up and shifted her onto my lap, wrapping both of my arms around her waist and then tenderly massaging her neck with my lips causing her to blush.

While she talked excitedly with the girls I ran my fingers over her sides and across her stomach. Eventually I decided she'd talked to her friends long enough so I ran my fingers up her stomach and arm so that they rested under her chin and I could pull her gorgeous face to look at me.

"Hello you amazing woman." I murmured and she sighed softly, her sweet breath fanning over my face and causing my stomach to do butterflies as I thought back to what we were doing before the twins had been born and when Jake had left the room. I pulled her face up slightly more so that our lips were touching softly. I planned to tease her like she had done to me earlier but I lost all conscious thought when I looked into her eyes.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now." I growled, causing her lips to vibrate. Jake was cussing me under his breath and he growled in my direction. Liana hit him in the back of the head and told him, in a way that Bella wouldn't understand her intent, to let us have our moment. I returned my gaze to meet Bella's amazing eyes and felt myself reacting all over.

"Don't even think about what I know you're thinking about Seth." Jake snarled before following everyone out of the door. I, of course, ignored him.

"Now where were we?" A beautiful chuckle escaped her lips and I took advantage of her opened lips to slip my tongue into her mouth and press my lips firmly to hers. She moaned softly and reached up to lock her hands in my hair, I responded by wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and making sure we were touching as much as possible.

"Ok time for the face sucking to stop." Jake burst back into the room and I scowled at him before shifting Bella back around so her back was against my chest again. Then I watched Bella talking and lecturing Jake until she started yawning a lot and I sighed at her stubbornness. Alice seemed to have developed the ability to read minds as she said:

"Alright Bella I know you said you wanted us to stay but you're are going to die from sleep loss if we don't let you get some rest." Bella nodded, her eyelids fluttering as she fought the sleepiness. I lifted her up slightly and slid out from under her so I was standing and she was resting against the pillows. Emmett took Harry from Bella's outstretched arms and everyone left except Jake who hovered outside the door.

Damn over-protective brother.

"I love you so much." I murmured, ignoring Jake's stream of insults and bending down so I could kiss my Bella lightly on the lips.

"Seth!" Jake finally snapped and started yelling but Bella just rolled her eyes and brought me in for a tender kiss.

"I love you too." She mumbled, sinking down into her pillows. I smiled at her adorable face and brought the covers up, tucking them carefully around her so she would stay warm without any wolves around to keep her body heat up.

"Get some sleep baby." My feet carried me backwards without my permission but I let them and then closed the door as Bella closed her huge eyes. Jake was standing waiting for me at the double doors.

"What did I tell you not to do? And then what did you go and do?" He asked but I just ignored him and caught up with the rest of the group, following them into the waiting room where Quil, Sam and Embry sat watching Paul and Jared sleeping. I guessed it was Quil who had smeared strawberry jam on their faces. My mind was focused on Bella as they talked about Harry until the smell of vampire doubled and I looked up to see Carlisle striding towards us with Sophie cradled in his arms. I hurried towards him and he handed her straight to me. Embry came to stand behind me.

"So who's this?" He asked, looking down at Sophie and I could almost feel the shock radiate off him as he took in the tiny dark-skinned girl. I beamed down at her.

"This is Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater. My little miracle. Carlisle have you got any results back yet?" I asked, my eyes never leaving Sophie's adorable features. Carlisle was now holding Harry and he walked up so that the twins could see each other. Sophie giggled and reached out a tiny russet fist to hit her brother's shockingly pale skin. He laughed softly too and reached out his pale hand to stroke her dark fluff of hair softly. There was a small pop and to my horror both of the babies disappeared from our arms.

"Oh my god where'd they go? Carlisle what happened? How are you being so calm?" I yelled, holding my arms stiffly and looking frantically around the room.

"Well one thing I've found out is that Sophie can make force fields that make she and whomever she wants invisible and therefore completely protected against any attack whether mentally or physically." His calm voice did not soothe me as much as the sudden reappearance of the twins. Somehow they had switched around so I was holding Harry and Carlisle was carrying Sophie again. Both were giggling.

"Apart from that it seems that she has no other vampire tendencies. In actual fact it seems that she has taken on a lot of wolf qualities. I don't know if any of you noticed but her temperature is above average and she smells like a mixture between Bella and Seth." Carlisle finished his anecdote and I tensed, my mind immediately wandering and musing about all of the possibilities.

"Does that mean that she could turn into a wolf someday? We already know that there's the possibility of female wolves as Leah has proved but she has vampire in her too so wouldn't that effect the wolf thing? How does she even have wolf genes?" I hadn't even registered that I was speaking until Sam answered me.

"I've been doing some research on both the thing about female wolves and the imprint thing. With the imprint thing it seems that even if the wolf's imprint had a baby with another person then the baby would still have some genes from the wolf because of the imprint magic. Say if Kim had a child with, oh I don't know, Emmett." He ignored the growls from Jared who was holding Kim close, "Then that baby would have genes from Jared just because that's who Kim's soul mate is. From what I've found it just wouldn't work any other way, which means that Sophie has inherited Seth's genes; making her Seth's daughter not Jasper's. With the issue of female wolves it all just comes down to genes and family lineage. I'm quite sure that Sophie will turn into a wolf when she's ready." Shock ran through me and my mouth dropped open as I examined the baby still giggling in my arms then I closed my mouth and beamed up at everyone. I had a daughter with Bella, maybe even two children depending on how Harry's DNA tests came back. I swapped babies with Carlisle who disappeared immediately and then I felt a lot more aware and guessed Bella had woken up. Edward's answer to Embry wondering how Bella was confirmed my guess and I hurried off through the hospital trying not to run but wanting to get to Bella's side as soon as possible. She was sitting up waiting for me expectantly when I opened the door and I instantly handed her Sophie as everyone else filed through the door. I noticed Quil attempting to see Sophie but guessed he couldn't as he rolled his eyes and stopped stretching his neck.

"So is Harry with Carlisle now? What results came back?" Her voice sounded absolutely tiny with exhaustion and I put my arm around her. Pulling her close to me I stared down at her, taking in every single detail of her beautiful face, right down to counting the freckles on her nose.

"Sophie has somehow inherited my DNA with some vampire power that allows her to make force fields that can make anyone invisible and protected from any attack whether mentally or physically. According to Sam if a wolf's imprint has children with someone else the child automatically inherits the wolf's genes due to some kind of imprint magic. This means that someday Sophie may turn into a wolf." Bella didn't seem to mind this last fact as she grinned up at me, apparently as happy as I had been that we had a child together.

Jake interrupted our moment and asked to hold Sophie. This allowed Quil to get a clear view of here and I stiffened as I saw the look in his eyes. Embry cursed and Sam's eyes widened as he looked rapidly between Quil and Sophie. Oh no he did not just……on my daughter!

"Bella we have some wolf issues we need to discuss. Umm Jake you're going to have to give Sophie back to her mother." Before Quil does something like seize her from your arms or something, probably making me rip his arms off. "Because you're probably going to want to talk about this too." Or kill Quil as I plan on doing. I hadn't noticed I was shaking until the softest hand stroked up and down my forearm.

"Seth are you ok?" Bella asked me quietly as Jake handed her Sophie. I nodded, kissed her forehead and shoved Quil out of the door.

**CPOV**

"You really are a beautiful little girl." I murmured to Sophie as I took her down to my office and the private room I had beside it. "And you seem very healthy for someone who was born two and a half months after you were conceived. Well I think it's been two and a half months. You're definitely a lot more healthy than you should be for a baby your age." I continued to talk to her in a quiet, soothing voice as I settled her in a soft cradle. I inserted a syringe into her tiny arm and brought out a small volume of blood, still speaking soothingly.

"You have your mother's eyes, your mother's big, beautiful chocolate eyes and you have Jasper's mouth. Apart from that you seem to be all Seth with your dark skin and black hair." She seemed to be understanding every word I said and her eyes followed me around the room as I performed various tests on her blood. "I wonder how's that's possible? Then again in reality I shouldn't exist so who am I to be questioning you? Hmm, interesting." I made my way over to a filing cabinet and flicked through it until I found the file I was looking for.

"Your possible father was in here a year ago before he turned into a wolf. He had fallen out of a tree when he was trying to reach a nest because a magpie had stolen Leah's necklace and he was getting it back. He broke his arm and I was amazed at how fast he seemed to be healing so I took a blood sample and found out that he has twenty four pairs of chromosomes. Now I just want to compare his blood sample to yours and see if you have somehow inherited his genes." I set about doing what I had just said and listened to Sophie burbling along behind me. I double checked my findings and then started digging through the lowest draw in my filing cabinet. I pulled the file about Jasper out and looked at the sample of venom I had taken from him when I first found out about Bella's pregnancy. I performed the same tests on the venom that I had with the other two blood samples and finally took out Bella's file which took up a considerable amount of space in the cabinet, mostly from the last few months but also from some previous summers.

"Well Sophie it seems that…" I turned around as a small pop reverberated around the room and my eyes widened as I took in the empty cradle. "Sophie?" I called anxiously and felt a sudden weight on my shoulders. A small giggle echoed down and I looked up to see the little black haired baby holding onto my hair and chuckling down at me. I reached up and swung her back down into the cradle where she sat up by herself and started watching me intently.

"As I was saying before it seems that you've only inherited a vampire power which I'm guessing is some kind of invisible teleport but I may be wrong. Seeing as that is the only similarity I can see between your's and Jasper's chromosomes is the power and I think you've only got that because Harry does too. I suppose that you will have a normal diet but I'm also thinking that one day you'll grow up to be like Seth who seems to be more of a father to you than Jasper does in the DNA sense. Bella is definitely your mother though." I said as she blinked up at me with an exact copy of her mother's eyes. Realisation hit me like a lightning bolt.

"You're my granddaughter." I murmured quietly, never taking my eyes off my grandchild, "Even though you have Seth's DNA you're still my granddaughter. My incredibly beautiful granddaughter and as much as I want to stay here and play with you all day I need to do a blood test on your brother!" I tickled her sides and made her squirm with laughter as I blew a soft raspberry on her stomach. A sigh escaped my lips as I scooped her up into my arms.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you back to your army of admiring fans." I backed out of the door only to hurry back inside when a very disgruntled Stacy came around the corner.

"Oh Dr Cullen!" Stacy called and I closed my eyes and shook my head regretting that I couldn't just jump out of the window and pretend it hadn't been me. "Dr Cullen are you in here?" No, no, no, no, no! I'm not here! Please make her go away and stop harassing me! "Dr Cullen!" She cried in delight on opening on the door to see me holding Sophie.

"Oh who is this little angel?" She cooed, hurrying up to me so she was standing a bit too close for comfort, as she gazed down at Sophie with adoration.

"This is Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater." I muttered involuntarily and she giggled and ticked Sophie's chin. Sophie's giggles seemed to have deserted her as she stared up at Stacy with an expression of repulsion on her tiny face. "My granddaughter." I tacked on and she looked up at me with shock.

"Well then shouldn't it be Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Cullen?" She asked in a surprised voice but I just shook my head and took an imperceptible step back.

"That is a private matter that involves her mother and father." I murmured, not meeting the receptionist's gaze that was far too intense to be businesslike. "Was there something you need me for?" I asked out of mere politeness and fought all of my instincts which were telling me to get out of the room and as far away from the woman as the hospital walls would permit. The disgruntled expression returned to her face.

"Yes. Does the hospital have any policies about relatives of patients threatening the workers?" Part of me wished I could be Edward right now and see what she referring to but another part of me overpowered that and I shuddered at the thought of seeing what was on Stacy's mind.

"What do you mean?" Her expression turned angelic and I knew she was about to try and lie her way through this so she came out looking innocent and whoever had been annoying her was the bad guy.

"Well I was just casually speaking with Lizzie about someone I had seen today and out of nowhere this very tall man with dark skin came up to me and told me not to get him upset or else! I hadn't said anything to him or to upset him so you can understand I was rather frightened for my safety!" I rolled my eyes and turned for the door.

"I'm sorry Stacy but I have work to do. As do you I believe. Shouldn't you be in the reception?" I asked and she nodded before hurrying off. I tickled Sophie once more and the smile that had been absent during Stacy's visit returned in full power to her face. My feet carried me towards Bella's room but when I looked in she was fast asleep against her pillows.

"Seth." She muttered, "Not how you change a baby." She rolled over and I chuckled softly. The door swung shut behind me as I backed out of the room and then Sophie touched my arm, looking at me with imploring eyes. There was a sudden pop and I found myself floating quickly through the corridors of the hospital, my feet not touching the ground. None of the other workers looked up as we passed and when we floated into an empty corridor Sophie took her hand off my arm and we burst back into reality with a small giggle from Sophie.

"So you can turn people invisible and then transport them wherever you wish so long as you're touching them?" I asked and to my utter surprise she nodded, her eyes intelligent and calm. My own eyes widened and then I shook my head before making my way through the double doors to the waiting room where I found everyone sitting discussing Harry. Seth seemed to be in a different world as he gazed at the floor with unfocused eyes but then his nostrils twitched and he hurried towards me, a look of pleading in his eyes. I immediately handed Sophie to him and he relaxed, cuddling her close to his body. I reached out and took Harry into my arms, noting the fact that his skin was only a few degrees warmer than mine whereas Sophie's had been a similar temperature to the wolves' maybe a bit cooler. I stayed long enough to hear Sam's interesting research about the imprint magic and calm everyone down when Sophie and Harry disappeared and then I hurried off to perform my tests on Harry.

"Well young man you certainly look more like Jasper than your sister does. Wonder what your DNA Make-up is like." I prepped a syringe and pressed it to Harry's arm and…the tip broke off. "Well you've certainly inherited one characteristic from Jasper. Are you venomous though?" I held out a finger to him and he seemed to let out a little baby sigh before biting down on my finger with his toothless gums. I felt nothing and nodded.

"No venom then. You don't seem to be quite as smiley as your sister is." He frowned at me and I could have sworn he rolled his eyes. "So how are we going to test your DNA then huh?" Harry seemed to be slightly more advanced than his sister as he rolled his eyes again and then squeezed his eyes tightly together. To my surprise a tear slid down his cheek and I caught it quickly in a small test tube.

"You also seem to be a bit arrogant and maybe more intelligent than Sophie. I'm guessing you're more of Jasper's son." My guess was confirmed by the results from the tear that Harry had somehow produced. "Hmm I don't really like going by guesswork but most of my guesses tend to be right so here I go. You'll be able to eat solid food but due to your father you will have more of a preference for animal blood. I'm not seeing any signs of a power but who knows." Suddenly Harry's cheeks grew pink and I stared in amazement. "So you can cry, you have your own blood running in your veins and your heart beats. How interesting." Harry sighed again and opened his mouth.

"You were right I am more intelligent than my sister even though we are both very smart for our age." My eyes were wide and my jaw was on the floor as he continued to speak very fluent English that was nothing like the baby burbling you expect to hear from a one year old let alone a premature baby who had been out of the womb for about an hour and a half. "I have my own blood in my veins as you said and my heart beats. Of course I can cry, what baby can't cry? I do have a power; I can make solid things see-through and I can also change some aspects of my appearance. Sophie can actually talk too but she prefers not to, she's a bit shy. If I come off as arrogant it's only my intelligence and my pride speaking." He put his hand on the table, smiled at me and then frowned in concentration and made the table go see-through. I could still see the faint outline of it and reached my hand out to meet a solid surface. There was a small pop and I looked at Harry to see he now had chin length blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"When you say you can change some aspects of your appearance what is the most you can do?" I asked as if I wasn't speaking to a baby. He frowned in concentration again and then there was a pop and a small dark-skinned baby with black hair and brown eyes sat before me. Now he looked like Sophie's twins.

"It requires a fair amount of concentration to do that much for a long period of time." Harry spoke after another small pop had returned him to his fair-skinned and brown haired self.

"How interesting. Shall we go and tell your mother this news?" I asked and he held out his arms, nodding eagerly with shining eyes.

**New chapter! I have to admit I'm proud of myself for writing about two chapters worth in half the time it usually takes me to write one! So far do you prefer Sophie or Harry? I can't choose between them! Keep voting on the poll!**


	20. Sorry again!

**Sorry for another false chapter alert =(**

**I'm going away for the weekend and then I have school again but I start half-term at the end of the week so I'll have more time to write seeing as I'm not going anywhere!**

**Another problem about updating is that I'm having a bit of a writer's block- I know what I want to do but I don't want to introduce it yet. Anything you particularly want to see in a funny filler chapter? Either PM or review!**

**Sorry again and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	21. Boiling Water and Snow Drifts

**All my readers I absolutely love you! Over 28,000 views on Falling Teardrops of Rain! Muah! Thanks for all the reviews on the last real chapter that wasn't the AN! Results of the poll so far:**

**1st**** with 4 votes- Jacob**

**2****nd**** with 3 votes- Emmett**

**3rd with 2 votes each- Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Seth &Renesmee**

**4th with 1 vote each- Rosalie, Carlisle, Leah, Paul, Tanya & Kate**

**5****th**** with 0 votes each- Everyone else I put on the poll who I won't list because it would take absolutely agggeeeesssss. Keep voting!**

**Disclaimer (I haven't done one of these in ages so I just randomly decided to put one in) I don't own anything apart from this slightly messy plotline and the twins. All other credit goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Wow without her absolutely none of our Twilight amazingness would exist and we wouldn't be seeing drool-worthy pictures of Taylor Lautner everywhere, not that I'm complaining about either of those things!**

**Sophie POV (That's right it's the baby girl :D)**

I can't remember anything. One minute there was nothing but the familiar environment that had been our home for the past two and a half month and then suddenly something cracked and I saw nothing but black. I couldn't breathe and through our mind connection I could feel my brother's panic.

_What's happening?!_

If I had been able to cough I would have been choking violently. I settled for going blue.

_I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Help!_

We both knew that there was a man called Edward who could read minds. We understood everything about the vampires and the wolves and how the imprint magic worked. It was as if the second our brains had been formed they contained so much information that it shouldn't have been possible. Everything was still black and I could hear lots of yelling outside the safe home that was now really scary. I heard Mommy ordering people to do things and then something foreign came floating down through the blood that surrounded us.

_Painkiller for mommy, it'll stop her hurting while Dr. Cullen gets us out._

I felt myself relax slightly against my will as he explained about the foreign substance. I could feel myself losing consciousness and all my thoughts were whirling as the thing continued to block my airway and made me dizzy and scared.

_Don't worry. Here comes Dr. Cullen. I'll see you in the real world sis._

Suddenly a slit of light appeared and I felt the liquid around me start to swirl as the slit got bigger and bigger. Something happened and I could finally breathe again as a hand reached in and touched my arm. The hand disappeared for a moment and then it came back and took a firm hold of me. I made a mental squeak of protest as I felt the cold hardness of Dr. Cullen's skin but my brother was there with me through our mental connection, reminding me that his skin was only a few degrees warmer than Dr. Cullen's.

_You're used to mine. Just think of it as me but I've been stuck in a fridge for a minute or something. It's better than staying trapped in here and hurting mommy more. Just let him do his job._

I made a mental sigh but then remembered the terrible sound of mommy screaming so I relaxed, there was some sort of delay and I frowned. Mommy screamed again and then there was a grunt of pain from Jacob and what a lot of bad words muttered under his breath. Suddenly my vision was filled with light as the hand pulled me out of my safe home and into a bright room. I blinked rapidly to get my eyes used to the light and then gazed up at the man who had pulled me out of my home. I had seen Dr. Cullen before when he did examinations on mommy's stomach but seeing him in real light was incredible. He had sandy blonde hair and big golden eyes that were set perfectly in his pale face above his perfect nose and mouth. He smiled down at me and then passed me to Edward.

_Oh so this is the mind-reader in person?_

I could still hear my brother's thoughts in my mind and I was laughing softly at his running commentary on what I could see. Edward chuckled too, never taking his eyes off me as he cleaned me up and wrapped me in a small blanket. He was just as beautiful as Carlisle, if not more so, with a pale face that looked like it had been carved by angels set off perfectly by the tousle of bronze hair above his golden eyes.

"Why thank you. You're incredibly beautiful as well." He murmured softly and then I was passed into the first pair of warm arms I had ever felt and I felt an instant connection to the person holding me.

_Mommy's really pretty._

_You don't say. Did you even have any doubt about that?_

_No of course not. I knew she was pretty but seeing her in person, well through your eyes, is so much clearer than the photos we saw._

I decided to ignore what my brother was saying and yawned loudly then blinked up at my mommy, memorising her face. Her eyes were incredibly beautiful, the colour of brown velvet, and her perfect hair matched, tumbling down her back in waves of curls- some sticking to her forehead as she gazed down at me with loving eyes.

"She's perfect." I beamed at Seth as he stared at me in awe, "She has exactly your eyes." My smile grew as he revealed that I had mommy's beautiful velvet eyes and I found myself wondering what else I had inherited from her. It was very strange having dark skin when mommy was as pale as humans can get and daddy's skin was more like snow than anything resembling a skin tone.

_Yeah, yeah. If you let the spotlight come off you for a moment I can be taken out and then I'll be able to show you what you look like without the help of a mirror._

As if Carlisle had read my brother's mind, or maybe Edward had and told him, the doctor spoke up from the end of the bed causing mommy to jump slightly and look down at him. She nodded as she listened to him speak and then her eyes locked onto auntie Alice who was absolutely tiny with crazy black spikes covering her head. She was beautiful in her own way but very different to auntie Rose with her long curly blonde hair and beautiful model-like figure.

"She's a perfect little angel Bella. Do you have a name?" My eyes moved away from auntie Alice and back to mommy who nodded and held me away from her slightly. I wanted to shout no and never have to be taken away from her arms but instead I breathed a frustrated sigh on my mind and listened to mommy's beautiful voice.

"Yeah. Do you want to hold Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater?" Alice squealed softly and carefully pulled me out of mommy's arms and into her tiny but warm ones.

_Sophie huh? That suits you sis. Is it my turn now?_

_I don't think you have a choice in that matter._

Something warm touched my chin and I looked up to see Rosalie with her finger extended. Both of my aunts were making silly faces and I let out a baby giggle of delight as they continued to make silly noises and faces. Then there were a few grunts of pain behind me and I twisted my head to see mommy holding tightly onto Seth and uncle Jake's hands. She started screaming again and I cringed away from the noise and the image. Alice hugged me close and I turned and buried my head into her chest, trying to erase the image. There was a crack and panic filled my mind.

_I can't see anything! I can't move! There's something blocking me and I can't breathe! Sophie help!_

There was another crack and I twisted my head again to see mommy grimacing in pain as Edward started examining her side. Eventually he leaned away and went to help Carlisle as relief flooded my mind.

_That was so scary. Wow it's bright in here isn't it?_

I stifled another baby chuckle at my brother's sudden mood change and then watched through his eyes as he was wrapped up and passed to mommy. She gazed down at him with the same adoration that she had with me and I could hear his compliments on her pretty eyes and hair, similar to the ones I had made.

"Harry. Harry Joseph Swan-Clearwater. Welcome to the world Harry." A small giggle escaped mommy's lips and I shifted in Alice's arms so I could see my brother. There was a moment of confusion as he was passed into uncle Jake's arms and then I could see him properly.

_Urgh his arms are really hot, this is not comfortable. His skin's a pretty colour. Not as pretty as yours though Soph._

_Harry suits you. Can you look at me so I can see what I look like and how different we are?_

His head turned and our eyes locked as a picture of a small baby with black hair and big brown eyes filled my mind. In return I sent him the pale-skinned baby with brown hair and strange blue to purple eyes that he was. There was a bang and my eyes flicked over to the door as mommy's four remaining friends burst in and looked at me. They squealed in excitement and then they did it again as they saw Harry.

_I like all this attention. It's fun._

Harry laughed at my statement as a flood of words left the girls' mouths.

"Bella how are you doing? What are their names? They are the cutest babies anyone will ever see in the world! Can I hold your daughter? Pleeeaaassseeeeee?" Mommy reached over and stroked the soft hair on my brother's head as I was shifted into a pair of arms much warmer than the rest.

_It's not that uncomfortable._

_It is for me. My skin's colder than yours remember? And yours is actually a few degrees warmer than the average human._

Seth was kissing mommy's hair softly as she answered all of their questions and I looked curiously up at Leah who was currently holding me. I smiled shyly at her and got a big grin in response. It seemed that all of mommy's friends were very pretty but none of them held a candle to her. I heard my brother laugh softly.

_I guess I'll just have to get used to the heat. Uncle Jake is making funny faces._

There was some laughter from Seth in response to something that Carlisle had said and I felt myself being passed from Leah's hot arms into Carlisle's icy cold ones.

_Am I going to have to get used to it as well? Going straight from boiling hot to freezing cold is definitely not my idea of fun._

_I don't think you'll have to get used to it. Mommy doesn't see daddy remember? And the only other time you'll have to be held by cold arms is when Carlisle does check-ups on us or Edward comes over._

_Where am I going again?_

_Carlisle's going to run some blood tests to see if you're Seth or Jasper's child. It'd be so much easier if you could just tell them. You know we can both talk, why won't you tell him and save us the trouble of tests?_

_Yes I know we can talk and you now I don't like talking. I'm shy and what if they freak out and disown us or something._

_You know they wouldn't. Urgh you're so stubborn._

_Yeah I know. I'll see you later little brother._

_You're not allowed to call me little brother. I'm smarter than you and I started thinking first therefore I am the more mature one._

_Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that._

"You really are a beautiful little girl." Carlisle's voice interrupted my mental conversation and I found myself being settled in a soft basket of some kind. I twisted around, trying to see where he had gone.

_First of all you're in a cradle. Second…this may sting a little._

I hadn't been paying much attention to Carlisle and I jumped slightly as something pricked my arm and punctured through my skin. Carlisle moved away holding a small syringe filled with a red liquid that Harry identified as my blood.

_Little bit more warning would have been nice._

_You knew something similar was coming. If you just told him that wouldn't have to happen…_

_Oh shush._

_You know I only speak the truth._

_Yeah whatever little brother._

_Stop calling me that._

_You know I only speak the truth._

Carlisle had pulled out lots of files from a big cabinet and he was speaking to me while he ran the tests but I wasn't really listening, paying more attention to the complaining voice of my brother that was echoing around my head. Listening to Carlisle talk doctor stuff was kind of boring.

_If you're bored you could always show him your power and see how he reacts._

_That's not a bad idea. Get out of my head while I concentrate._

Mental silence followed my request and I screwed my eyes up as I concentrated on summoning my shield and transporting my self. Once he was sure I was alright Harry popped back into my mind and started laughing at Carlisle's panicked reaction while I hovered over so I was sitting on his shoulders. I joined in his laughter and grabbed Carlisle's hair. He twisted his head to look up at me and then reached up and swung me back into my cradle.

_Can you actually pay attention now? I want to hear what he says._

_Yeah sure. I'm only doing this for you, although you could hear it yourself later._

_Just sit up and pay attention._

_What am I in school now? Should I call you Mr. Swan-Clearwater? I think I'm a bit too young for school at the moment._

I sat up anyway and focused on Carlisle who seemed a bit shocked at first to see the intelligence in my eyes but then he shook himself and then he proceeded to explain his findings.

"As I was saying before it seems that you've only inherited a vampire power which I'm guessing is some kind of invisible teleport but I may be wrong. Seeing as that is the only similarity I can see between your's and Jasper's chromosomes is the power and I think you've only got that because Harry does too. I suppose that you will have a normal diet but I'm also thinking that one day you'll grow up to be like Seth who seems to be more of a father to you than Jasper does in the DNA sense. Bella is definitely your mother though."

_Happy now?_

_Yeah I guess. Weird._

_What's weird?_

_I was thinking about the possibility of you becoming a wolf like Seth. And wondering if I'd ever be a wolf too._

I was distracted again by Carlisle who started tickling my sides making me squirm with laughter and then even more so as he blew a soft raspberry on my stomach before scooping me up into his arms.

_Your turn. If you want to talk you should warn Uncle Jake._

_I'm not going to say anything until you do._

_We both know that's a lie. You're going to get annoyed by Carlisle so you're just going to tell him everything rather than having him run various tests and then make guesses._

Carlisle started to back out of the room but then he hurriedly came back inside when a very disgruntled looking woman hurried around the corridor. She was wearing a hospital uniform and Carlisle looked horrified so I guessed that she was a nurse who was attracted to him. It'd be easy for women to be attracted to his handsome face and polite manner. Carlisle was shaking his head in horror and judging by the look on his face he wanted to jump out of the window.

"Dr Cullen! Oh who is this little angel?" She had burst through the door into the little office we were in and now she hurried up to Carlisle's side and gazed down at me with adoration in her tiny eyes. I frowned, not liking her at all and mentally wished she would go away causing Harry to laugh.

"This is Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater." To my utmost horror she reached out a grimy finger and tickled my chin in an attempt to make me laugh. I just stared at her with revulsion, causing Harry to laugh harder. "My granddaughter." She looked up at him with shock. I gave up on following the conversation, getting bored quickly.

_What is wrong with this woman? She thinks Carlisle likes her._

_I have no idea but she shouldn't be working in the hospital. She should just be in the hospital getting her brain looked at. Oh she's going!_

_Thankfully. Where are you now?_

_In the reception. Carlisle will probably take you to mommy's room first though._

_Yes he is. She's asleep._

"Seth. Not how you change a baby." Mommy muttered into her pillows and the smiled slightly in her sleep and turned over.

_Sounds like mommy is having a funny dream. Urgh Carlisle is walking so slowly._

_Well it's not exactly like he can go vampire speed in a public hospital. Help him out with your power._

_That's a good idea brother of mine. Alright shut up so I can concentrate. This is going to need more focus for two people._

I was greeted by mental silence again and I frowned in concentration before hearing that satisfactory pop and then we were hovering above the ground in an invisible shield that swept us along a lot faster towards the reception where my brother was waiting. I steered us into an empty corridor and let my shield down again so Carlisle landed on his feet.

"So you can turn people invisible and then transport them wherever you wish so long as you're touching them?" I nodded and Carlisle's eyes widened in shock.

_He's been living for what three centuries? You'd think it would take a lot more to surprise him._

_Then again how many babies are there that are part wolf part human with an ability to make a force field and transport people while staying invisible?_

_Good point._

Carlisle allowed Seth to take me and I had the feeling that I was being doused in boiling water after lying in a snow drift for an hour or so. Harry was settled comfortably in Carlisle's arms, perfectly fine with the temperature of Carlisle's cold arms.

"So who's this?" Another tall Quileute man was standing beside Seth and peering down at me with shock and confusion but also curiosity. He looked familiar but all of the wolves looked the same to me apart from Seth and Uncle Jake.

_It's Embry. This is weird. In the back of your mind you can feel a strange tugging sensation to someone in this room but I have no idea what it is or who it wants to take you to._

_That's strange. I can't feel anything like that._

"This is Sophie Elizabeth Swan-Clearwater. My little miracle. Carlisle have you got any results back yet?" Carlisle walked over so I could see my twin brother.

_Nice to see you again!_

I reached out towards him with my hand so I was able to hit him on the arm while I giggled. He responded with his own laughter and then reached out to stroke my hair softly.

_Can we have a bit of fun with them? Keep your hand on my hair._

_This should be entertaining._

I screwed my eyes up in concentration, not needing as much focus because Harry was so familiar to me and I laughed as we turned invisible and floated up into the air. Seth freaked out and started to panic, not moving his arms from the position he had been using to hold me two minutes ago. Everyone else was panicking as well while Carlisle just remained calm, guessing our plan and not moving his arms from the cradle shape.

"Well one thing I've found out is that Sophie can make force fields that make she and whomever she wants invisible and therefore completely protected against any attack whether mentally or physically." I started laughing again and quickly manoeuvred us around so I was settled just above Carlisle's arms. We popped back into existence both still laughing.

_That was fun!_

_Shush! Sam's the only one who seems to understand the imprint magic._

_Well you can listen if you really want to. I think I'm going to take a quick nap._

_Alright. If you want I'll fill you in later._

_Mm kay._

Sleep consumed me quickly and I vaguely felt movement beneath me as Seth started walking somewhere. Now I could feel what Harry had been talking about earlier. There was a strange feeling taking over my entire body, urging me to turn my head slightly and open my eyes. It was as if there was something trying to tug me in the opposite direction to the direction we were travelling in. I fought to keep my eyes shut and was pleased to find that I could win against the strange tugging sensation. There were more voices and I was passed in mommy's familiar arms for a few minutes before being passed into another hot pair of arms that I assumed to be Uncle Jake's. The tugging sensation was getting closer and let out an involuntary giggle before opening my eyes slowly.

Immediately I was flooded by the deepest brown, so deep it was almost black, swirling around me and threatening to drown me in its warmth. The tugging sensation in me seemed to stop as I gazed up at the wolf man standing just behind uncle Jake's shoulder and my mouth opened slightly as Harry started panicking in my mind.

_Sophie? Sophie?! What's going on? Why am I not getting any thoughts from you? All I can see is brown! I'm scared Sophie! Snap out of it!_

I shook my head slightly, trying to get my brother out of my mind so I could go back to happily drowning in the brown of the wolf man's eyes but shaking my head cleared it and I blinked several times as someone said something in an angry voice. There were several more words exchanged and then I was given back to Mommy and wolf man was shoved out of the door by Seth. The tugging sensation returned.

_What just happened?_

_I have absolutely no idea. Would you get over your talking thing please and talk to Mommy? If you do I'll talk to Carlisle._

_Oh fine. If she freaks out I blame you._

I took a deep breath and nestled closer into Mommy's arms, watching her face carefully. She was gazing in the direction that wolf man had just disappeared and concern was evident on her face.

"Mommy what just happened?" I asked quietly and her jaw dropped as did the jaws of those who had remained. She gaped down at me and her astonishment was very obvious. I gazed back at her, willing her to calm down and answer my question.

"Sophie? Did you honestly just talk?" Uncle Emmett seemed to have grown tired of the silence and he was fidgeting impatiently on his chair, still gazing at me with shock. I nodded slowly, not wanting to surprise them further and mommy's breath blew out of her mouth in one big gust.

"Well it could have been worse I guess. I'm not sure what just happened sweetie I'm sorry." She cuddled me closer and I relaxed in her arms.

_Told you they wouldn't freak out._

_Oh shush._

**SPOV**

Quil twisted his head around in the corridor, trying to see back through the door into Bella's room so he could see Sophie. I prodded him in the back and he growled softly at me, still trying to see my daughter. Jake exhaled loudly in his anger and impatience took over him.

"Sam can you please order him outside?" He asked in a snarl of a voice and Sam nodded before complying and telling Quil to go outside quickly before I phased in the middle of the hospital. I hadn't even noticed how badly I was shaking until Embry put a hand on my arm and quietly told me to keep it together for a few more minutes. Leah, growing annoyed with my slow pace at getting outside, shoved me forward and then stalked past me, her eyes never leaving Quil's bare back. Jake had already disappeared outside as had Sam and Jared and Paul were pulling Quil along the corridor with them. The usual cries of shock greeted us in the waiting room but they were quickly silenced as we walked angrily through the room. For some reason the receptionist was staring at Jake's retreating back with wide, fearful eyes and the moment he had exited the hospital she ducked under her desk, shaking with fear. Had I not been so angry I would have laughed but I was too mad to listen to any reason now as I grew irritated with Quil's small steps and shoved him into the cover of the trees. I was about to slam him into a tree when Leah stepped in.

"Seth not here. We're not deep enough into the forest and people would get curious if a tree fell down for no apparent reason. Yes I know you want to murder Quil, believe me I do too, but not here." A fierce glare was sent in Quil's direction as she spoke and he cringed away slightly. I growled and let the anger take hold.

Heat flashed down my spine, sending violent tremors through my body, and sandy coloured fur exploded out of me as the wolf within me showed its true form. Small explosions followed me and we were soon all in wolf form and running deep into the forest as Jake, Leah and I all yelled at Quil in our minds, the only way we could vent some of our anger without humans noticing until we got into the deep forest.

_Alright guys. I guess you can rip into him now. Just don't kill him please._

_I'll try not to._

_I can't make any promises._

_I'll try my hardest, Sophie would probably be really upset if he was killed._

_Sophie!_

_Oh and there's a bad choice of thoughts from Quil. Seth was beginning to calm down._

I let out a loud snarl and leapt towards the chocolate wolf standing five metres or so from me. Quil let out a yelp of pain as my teeth sank into his shoulder. He let out another yelp as Jake crashed into his side.

_How could you imprint on my daughter?!_

_My niece! She's not even a day old!_

I let his shoulder go and shoved him towards a tree with all my strength. Of course it hurt the tree more than it hurt Quil but it made me feel slightly better as I jumped towards him again and started hitting and biting and scratching every inch of him that I could reach. Leah and Paul got in the occasional hit and I could see Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam watching me calmly although their thoughts were incoherent as they wondered what it would be like to have someone imprint on their newborn child.

_Seth would you stop trying to kill me already! It not like I did it on purpose!_

_I know you didn't do it on purpose but you still did it! I'm not going to kill you just inflict a lot of pain._

I snarled and jumped on him again, snapping my teeth at his leg and I smirked in satisfaction when something cracked.

_Ow shit that hurt! It's not exactly something I can control._

He had started to fight back now, growling and biting me whenever he got the opportunity. I jumped away from a paw that had come too close to my eye for comfort and then leapt forwards again, clamping my teeth around his good front leg.

_Ok I think it's time to calm down. Quil stop!_

We both had to obey the command and I lay down on the ground, not once taking my eyes off Quil who glared right back. I looked myself over using the help of the others eyes on me and was pleased to find I was in much better condition than Quil who was bleeding in several places.

_Seth I know it's hard but we know it's not something we can control. Just remember that Sophie will be safer with him than with anyone else in the world._

_She won't need anyone to protect her! She can make force fields, she has both vampire and wolf genes meaning she's going to be strong._

_She won't be strong if Quil is killed. The connection works both ways remember? And I'm thinking it will be even stronger for these two considering Sophie's DNA._

_Maybe we should go back to the hospital. Bella will be wondering where we are and Harry should be finished with his tests by now._

I sent daggers at Quil again and then got to my feet and stretched before turning around and running back towards the hospital and Bella, following the pull of my imprint.

_Quil you're not allowed within a mile of my daughter._

_Seth calm down. That would hurt them both and then we'd all have to feel Quil's pain in our minds. You have no idea how much that would hurt him._

_Oh I have no idea? If I remember correctly I ran over 5000 miles to get away from my imprint because I couldn't stand to see her with a bloodsucker! And I only can back because that same bloodsucker had got her pregnant! None of you have any idea how much that hurts!_

Mental silence greeted my thoughts and we ran on.

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had real trouble with this chapter and found that the only way to get round my writers block was to go on Sims 2 and then I didn't want to get off it :S. Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Tinkerbelle's Baby Fashions

**Thanks for the response on the last chapter! Sorry it took me so long to post it- severe writer's block and music exams to practice for don't make a nice combination!**

**Also I was invited to The Two Side of Twilight forum so I was having fun playing there!**

**Poll results:**

**Jacob- 6 votes**

**Emmett and Edward- 4 votes each**

**Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Leah- 3 votes each**

**Rose, Seth, Renesmee, Embry, Kate- 2 votes each**

**Paul, Tanya, Angela- 1 vote each**

**Everyone else- 0 votes**

**Song: I Need You- N Dubz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from this plot, the twins and a few others characters, my laptop and a pair of very snuggly fake Ugg slipper boots.**

**BPOV**

_-Dream-_

"_Mommy I need to be changed." Sophie was sitting up on the floor, playing with the giant cuddly wolf that Emmett had bought her. Now she looked up alertly, her eyes focused on me and Harry who I was feeding. I sighed and Seth appeared in the kitchen doorway._

"_Don't worry about it sweetheart, I've got her." He bent down and scooped Sophie into his arms, tickling her stomach and making her laugh. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, yawning adorably._

"_Are you sure you can handle that Seth?" I teased and he scowled playfully at me as he started to attempt to change Sophie. He successfully cleaned her up and grabbed a clean diaper, pausing for a moment and then grinned. I laughed when I saw he'd just pinned it in place. He lifted her up, smiling proudly, and her diaper fell off causing me to laugh._

"_Seth. Not how you change a baby." I giggled again and put Harry on the floor so he could play with the many toys Esme had bought over on her last visit then I walked over and sorted Sophie out. "Better sweetie?" I asked and she nodded, beaming a toothy grin at me and giggling at Seth who was now sitting with Harry and playing with him._

"_Mommy when is Auntie Alice coming round again? Will she be bringing more clothes?" Sophie asked as I started to feed her pureed spaghetti. I laughed and rolled my eyes as her smile brightened at the mention of clothes. She had inherited her love of clothes from her auntie who brought round bags of new clothes every other day and refused to let the twins wear the same outfit twice._

"_She'll be here in a few minutes. Of course she'll bring clothes, you know your auntie. She's probably bought all the designer baby clothes she can find" I replied and she clapped her tiny hands in delight as the doorbell rang. Seth jumped up and hurried over to it._

"_Sorry we're not buying anything today ladies." He said very seriously and then shut the door and sent me a wink and a grin as I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Rose and Alice started banging on the door._

"_Hey! Let us in!" I laughed and pushed my way past Seth so I could let them in. Alice fell on top of me, quickly followed by Rose, Angela, Leah and Kim. There was a huge pile of bags behind them and I could see Paul and Jared staggering up to the house with a few more from the car. Alice started giggling like mad, still on top of me._

"_Ok guys can't breathe." I gasped and Seth reached in and pulled me out, rubbing my back as I attempted to cough air back into my lungs. "Thanks." I said with a quick kiss, "Alice what did you do? Buy an entire baby store?" I asked and she nodded, rummaging around in her bag._

"_Yep I just signed for it." She brought an official looking piece of paper out and held it up. My mouth dropped open as I scanned it quickly._

"_Alice you actually bought a shop?! As in you're now the owner? What will Esme say?" I asked in shock as Rose started to laugh again and Leah, Angela and Kim just stared at Alice with wide eyes for a moment before joining Rose._

"_Yes! I am now the proud owner of Tinkerbelle's Baby Fashions! Esme was actually the one who came up with the idea! It's going to be so cool! I've already got people who want me to sell their clothes. Gucci contacted me and told me they love the name of my shop and were wondering if I would help design, and then sell, a line of baby clothes for them! How amazing is that?! Bella are you listening? Wakey wakey! Get your head out of dreamland!"_

I woke up with a giggle and looked around my empty room, missing Seth and my babies. Inspiration hit me like a lightning bolt as I remembered that Edward could hear my thoughts now. I kept it simple, saying that I was ok and wanted my babies. A minute later Seth was in the room by my side and passing me Sophie. Everyone else apart from Jasper and Carlisle entered after him and settled themselves in various places around the bed. I cuddled Sophie close to me and looked up.

"So is Harry with Carlisle now? What results came back?" I asked quietly and listened closely as he explained everything Carlisle had found out and then the information that Sam had gathered. Sophie was squirming slightly in my arms as I beamed up at Seth, thrilled that Sophie was our daughter.

"Bells?" Jake spoke softly and I looked up at him quickly enough to see a tear fall. "Can I hold my niece? Just for a moment?" His voice broke slightly and I leaned forward to pass him Sophie who giggled slightly at something. Her eyelids fluttered and then she opened her eyes and beamed up at her uncle. Quil was looking at her strangely and I wondered what was wrong with him as Embry cursed and Sam's eyes widened. Seth started trembling beside me as he glared at Quil.

"Bella we have some wolf issues we need to discuss. Umm Jake you're going to have to give Sophie back to her mother because you're probably going to want to talk about this too." He managed to say and Jake glanced at Quil, his eyes narrowing. Seth's shaking increased and I stroked his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Seth are you ok?" I asked quietly as Jake handed me Sophie who I cradled close. He nodded, his eyes not leaving Quil, and kissed my forehead before standing up and shoving Quil out of the door, quickly followed by the rest of the wolves.

There was silence for a few moments as we stared after them and then Alice sank into the seat beside me with a loud, confused sigh. The room seemed to relax slightly as everyone took seats around me.

"Mommy what just happened?" A small angelic voice came from the small bundle in my arms and I did a double take, staring down at her in shock. Everyone else was just as shocked, staring at her with mouths wide open. Emmett got bored of the silence quickly.

"Sophie? Did you honestly just talk?" Emmett was still gazing at her in shock but he was fidgeting too, probably hoping he'd just imagined her talking. She nodded slowly, her eyes on me and I let out a big breath of air with a whooshing sound.

"Well it could have been worse I guess." You could have jumped out of my arms and started skipping around the room while speaking fluent Swedish. "I'm not sure what just happened sweetie. I'm sorry." I cuddled her closer again and felt her relax in my arms. There was another long moment of silence until Angela looked at me pleadingly and I passed Sophie to her.

"So what do you reckon that was about?" Alice asked as if my unbelievably premature baby had not just spoken. Sophie had closed her eyes, falling asleep in Angela's arms. "It was obviously something major or they would have just talked about it in front of us rather than saying 'wolf issues'" She said, using her fingers to make little air quotations around wolf issues.

"Who knows? Quil was looking at Sophie weirdly though." Kim said softly as she watched Sophie sleep. Then her eyes widened slightly and she glanced up at me. "You don't think he…no." She murmured, dropping her eyes to gaze at her fingers.

"Kim?" Rose asked curiously and she looked up, her eyes confused.

"I'm not entirely sure but the look he was giving Sophie reminded me of the look Jared gave me when he saw me after he changed for the first time. When he imprinted." She said quietly, looking at me worriedly. Liana nodded thoughtfully.

"That makes sense. It reminds me of the look Jake gave me when he first saw me too." I pursed my lips, thinking about the fact that Quil had possible imprinted on my tiny, precious daughter. Then I sighed and shrugged, accepting it.

"Well that means that she'll be protected for her entire life and loved like no-one else could love her. I guess I just have to forget about the fact that Quil is like 16 and Sophie shouldn't even be living in the outside world yet." My mouth twisted at the thought and then I remembered. "Ana you never told us how you actually met my wonderful brother." I grinned as they all laughed.

"It's not a very exciting story. I originally come from a city in Brazil called Laguna, right on the coast, but I had been visiting relatives in Rio Gallegos which was where Seth and Jake were when Leah told them about your pregnancy. My cousins and I had decided to go to the beach so we packed up the car and were on our way, arriving quickly. I got bored of sunbathing but I didn't want to go swimming or play volleyball with the guys who had already been there so I decided to go and find an ice cream." She paused for a moment to smile at Sophie who had woken up again and was gazing at her with curiosity.

"I saw an ice cream seller at the end of the beach and I had to walk past a small group of trees to get to it but I was distracted by a flash of strange colour against the green bushes. I stopped and looked at the space where it had appeared but there was nothing there. So I just shrugged it off and went to buy an ice cream. I was staring out at the waves, eating my ice cream as I walked slowly up the beach when I suddenly walked straight into someone with very hot skin." She broke off to laugh softly. "Of course it was Jake. He just stood there and stared at me for about twenty minutes with his mouth wide open. He told me everything that same night and then suddenly Seth came running out of the forest, in human form with his eyes huge, and told us what Leah' had told him. Riding on a wolf's back for a long amount of time is not the most comfortable experience I've ever been though." She grinned at us and we all laughed. There was silence for a moment and then Sophie stretched and yawned. Angela handed her back to me and I looked down at her curiously.

"So you can speak? Can Harry?" I asked and she nodded, seeming to be even more relaxed now that she knew I was reasonably ok with her ability to speak English like someone much older than her. "What else can you do that you shouldn't be able to do at this age?" Sophie pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Well I don't know because I don't know what I shouldn't be able to do at this age." She paused, watching me carefully. "Harry and I are both very intelligent. He's slightly smarter than I am and we have a connection between our minds that allows us to have conversations. Right now he's talking to Carlisle about his powers." I nodded slowly, attempting to absorb all of this in a relaxed manner. Unfortunately Emmett was quite so calm.

"You guys can talk in your minds? And you have powers?! Wow that's so cool!" Apparently Emmett hadn't been listening to Carlisle's explanation about Sophie's power. Or Seth's explanation of all that to me. Or all the times when my stomach had suddenly grown larger and then gone see through. "What kind of powers?" He asked excitedly and Rose put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from bouncing up and down in his seat. Sophie gave him an exasperated look.

"I can turn people invisible and transport them somewhere quickly but I have to be touching them. Unless it's Harry because of our connection. Harry can make solid things see-through and change his appearance. He can also change mine but only if he's concentrating really hard." She said casually and I looked at her thoughtfully. I opened my mouth to say something when the door opened and Carlisle walked in holding Harry who grinned at his sister and then beamed at me.

Carlisle frowned as he took in the wolf free room then he shook his head slightly and walked over to me, handing Harry to Alice who was sitting right beside me and more than happy to take him.

"Well Bella I discovered several interesting things. It seems that Harry has no DNA from Seth at all, he's Jasper's child through and through. He can cry, blush, and his heart beats, sending his own blood through his veins. I also discovered that…" He was cut off suddenly by Rose who seemed to be a bit impatient.

"He can talk, turn things invisible and change his appearance?" She said and he nodded, his eyes straying to Sophie in my arms. "Sophie told us. I don't know if Harry told you about the mind connection they share though." She asked and he shook his head, his eyes widening slightly in his curiosity.

"You didn't tell him?" Sophie asked and Harry shook his head. "Why not?" A small part of me wondered why they weren't having this conversation in their minds but I shook that off and continued to watch them converse.

"I didn't see the need to." He muttered and she rolled her eyes. Yeah she actually rolled her eyes. "By the way Carlisle, Sophie and I have a mind connection that allows us to talk without anyone else hearing. We've had it since we could both consciously think." Loud footsteps echoed outside the door and then all the wolves, minus Leah, came in quickly.

"Sorry about that." Seth muttered as he sat on the side of my bed and wrapped his warm arms around me, shifting me onto his lap. "We had to deal with something." He glared at Quil who was standing at the foot of my bed, his eyes on Sophie. She was looking at him too and I glanced at Harry, surprised to see him glaring at Quil as well.

"Did Quil imprint then?" I asked quietly and Seth looked at me with shocked eyes. "Liana and Kim kind of put two and two together. They remembered the way Jared and Jake had looked at them and compared the two." Seth grinned, probably at the memory of Jake seeing Liana for the first time.

"I didn't see Quil's jaw open like an idiot." He chuckled and Jake scowled as we all laughed together. "So you're ok with this?" He asked and I nodded softly.

"He'll protect her like she was his own life. I know she'll be fine. And besides she feels it too. It's obvious." I laughed and Sophie frowned at me. I tensed up slightly, wondering how Seth would react to her speaking. She seemed to notice my discomfort and her eyes flicked to Seth who was watching her intently with confusion. She sighed.

"Mommy could you please not talk about me as if I'm not here?" She asked and Seth's eyes damn near bugged out of his head as the wolves' mouths all dropped open. Quil was staring at Sophie as if she was the most miraculous thing on earth.

"Quil?" I asked softly and he tore his eyes from Sophie to look at me. Sophie looked up too. "Would you like to hold Sophie?" His eyes widened as Jake grumbled and moved to make room for him and he came hurrying up to stand at my side, his eyes on my face uncertainty clouding them.

"Are you sure?" His voice was very soft and I smiled; I don't think I'd ever heard his voice so tender. I nodded and Sophie shifted in my arms, reaching towards him slightly. A smile lit up his face and he took her carefully from me, his eyes shining with gratitude as he looked down at her adoringly. Alice looked at me questioningly, silently asking if I was ok with this. I nodded and she smiled slightly before looking down at Harry.

"Do you want your mommy to hold you?" Her voice was barely a whisper and I could see her tearing up as she talked to her nephew. He nodded, his eyes brightening as he smiled hugely at her. She looked at me again and Harry reached towards me. I leant forward slightly and plucked him from Alice's arms. He beamed up at me and then seemed to realize something so he twisted his head round to glare at Quil who was tickling Sophie's stomach softly.

"I don't like him." Harry muttered and Seth grinned. "Seth did you hurt him in the forest?" He asked, turning his head back so his strange, multi-coloured eyes could bore into Seth's. Seth blushed.

"Um I might have done." He mumbled, grinning sheepishly, "How did you know we went into the forest?" He asked and Harry grinned, his eyes sweeping over Quil. I did the same and spotted several new wounds, none of them quite healed yet.

"I'm intuitive." Harry replied, his eyes still raking over Quil. He smiled everytime he found a new injury and I found myself wondering just how much like Jasper my son was. "How much damage did you do?" He asked eagerly and then caught my disapproving eye. "To the forest I mean." He added quickly and Sophie took a break from laughing in delight to roll her eyes at her brother.

Emmett was laughing as he watched the exchange between Seth and Harry and I suddenly realised Leah wasn't here. Guilt instantly turned my stomach for not noticing earlier.

"Guys where's Leah?" I asked softly and every turned their attention to me. Paul looked a bit lost without Leah in here and I wondered what was wrong.

No-one answered and I could see Alice and Rose shooting confused looks at each other. Kim, Angela and Ana looked equally lost as did Seth. All of the other wolves were either looking at the floor or watching Sophie laugh at Quil who had looked up briefly and then returned his attention to Sophie. Carlisle had disappeared somewhere to do doctor stuff and Edward wasn't meeting anyone's eye as he looked at some charts on the wall.

"Guys what's going on?" Seth asked and Embry sighed before looking up and addressing us.

"Had you been listening earlier, Seth, you would know." He murmured quietly and Paul excused himself before disappearing rapidly out of the door. Seth frowned in confusion and he sighed. "Earlier when we were running here in the first place you were complaining about Jasper in your head and we were pretending to listen but we were actually having a conversation of our own. We started with Leah having a huge go at Quil because he was thinking about Bella and then I asked her what was wrong and she told me to blame Paul who got defensive so she brought up a picture of him making out with a blonde at the beach." He stopped here because we'd all gasped as one. Well the guys hadn't. Embry rolled his eyes and continued.

"Yeah but he said it wasn't his fault, that the girl had been drunk and started kissing him and then he started saying that Leah was overreacting and then I believe his exact words were 'Hormonal pregnant women. Oh shit.' and then we all freaked out." So did we. Seth growled and disappeared without a word and we all started squealing excitedly before I stopped.

"Wait that doesn't explain why Leah's not here." I said and Quil looked up from Sophie for the first time.

"Leah's gone to do some tests with Carlisle." Oh so that was the doctor stuff he was doing. "She wants to make 100% sure she's pregnant before telling anyone. Of course that's kind of pointless now but still. And someone should probably go and get Seth before he finds Paul and kills him brutally." Jared stood up and left the room and I smiled slightly. There was silence.

"So how much did Seth injure you Quil?" Emmett finally broke the silence and I sighed and rolled my eyes as Jake grinned simultaneously with Harry.

"It wasn't just Seth although he did most of the damage. Me and Leah joined in as well." He grinned proudly and Harry stretched his arms out to his uncle.

"Mommy can I go to Uncle Jake please?" He asked and I nodded, holding Harry out to my brother who grinned and took him, giving him a small high five. "Did he break anything?" Sophie took the opportunity to reach over and hit her brother on the head, making him wince slightly.

"Yes." Quil scowled deeply, not looking up from Sophie as he spoke. "They broke four of my ribs, both my arms and made me bleed a lot. The deepest one's on my shoulder." He carefully readjusted Sophie in his arms and reached up shift the curtain that had fallen onto his shoulder. There was a V shaped line on both sides, still bleeding slightly. It was my turn to scowl.

"Was that Seth?" I asked as Sophie touched his chest, placing her hand over one of his scratch marks. He nodded and I frowned as Sophie took her hand away from his chest. There was no mark there at all and she was yawning. A moment later she had fallen asleep and we were all staring at her with shock. Quil touched the spot where her hand had been as if he was wondering if the wound would pop back into existence. He removed his hand. Nothing happened.

"Apparently she has the power to heal as well." Harry mused and I looked down at him, his expression was thoughtful as he watched his sister sleep. "She told me it took up most of her energy just to do that one so I'm guessing it isn't the strongest power." I nodded and then the door opened and Leah walked in, practically bouncing.

"Good news?" I asked and she beamed before sitting on the end of my bed, her eyes straying to Quil and narrowing as she saw Sophie in his arms.

"Yes! I take it they told you then?" She asked and I nodded. "Wait before I say where're Jared, Seth and Paul?" As the words left her mouth the three wolves inn question came traipsing back into the room. Paul had a bruise on his shoulder that was already healing. He glared at Seth and then sat at Leah's feet as Seth came to sit me on his lap again. Kim stood up and then sat back down on Jared's lap. We all looked at Leah who beamed again and began playing with Paul's short hair.

"The results came back positive!" She squealed and we all started congratulating her and shrieking happily and hugging. Edward disappeared for a moment and came back with a bottle of champagne, plastic cups and some water for Leah.

"I think this calls for celebration. For two things, the birth of the twins and now Leah's pregnancy!" He poured a small amount into each cup and passed them round. "To Sophie and Harry and to Paul and Leah!" He announced and we all cheered and clinked, well tried to clink, our plastic cups together before drinking.

A few hours later

Everyone had disappeared to various places apart from Seth and Jacob who said he was here to play with Harry but that didn't stop the fact that his eyes flickered over to Seth warningly every few minutes. Sophie had fallen asleep in Seth's arms and had her tiny hand clenched around his thumb as she dreamt. I smiled up at him.

"So have you found any houses yet? I know you haven't had much time to." His free arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I leant in closer to his side, trying to absorb as much heat as possible.

"I did find one place in La Push. It's facing the sea and the forest wraps around the backyard. It's not the biggest but it would have room for us, the twins and a guest room if we wanted. Here I printed out the details." He took his arm from my shoulder for a moment and dug around in the pocket of his shorts until he came up with a couple of folded pieces of paper. I unfolded them carefully and found myself looking at the sweetest house.

White walls supported the slate grey roof and were covered by green branches with white flowers everywhere. There was a small brick wall in front with a little gate opening onto a pebbled path which led up to a light wood front door with a welcome mat beneath it. There were dark trees surrounding the house and I knew if I looked across the road I would be seeing out across the bay.

"Do you like it? I can keep looking if you want. I just thought it would appeal to you and it's not too far from my house so it wouldn't be too much hassle to move and it would be a nice place for the twins to grow up what with the sea and the garden and…" I cut off his babbling with a finger to his lips as I flipped through the papers.

"Seth would you just shut up for a moment. It's perfect." He sighed in relief and Jake and Harry looked up as I finished reading the information.

"Mommy can I see it?" Harry asked and I held out the paper in Jake's direction so he could hold it out for Harry to see. Not to my complete surprise Harry took it before Jake could and started examining the picture with interest. Then he turned the page and read quickly down the page. He was done in a few seconds and gave the papers to Jake so he could look too. "I like it Mommy. It's a very pretty house and I'd like to live there. Sophie would too; I sent her the picture in her dreams." Harry nodded impressively as Jake passed me the papers again.

"How are we going to pay for it though? Neither of us have jobs." I sighed at the thought of losing my perfect little cottage. Seth chuckled softly and pulled me closer into his side. The slight movement made Sophie frown in her sleep.

"Bella my dad didn't exactly leave me with nothing. He's been putting money into a trust fund since I was born and he left more in his will. Leah has one too, that's how she bought her apartment. I know the owners as well and they're happy to give me a discount." He smiled down at me and the door burst open.

"Seth here's the phone. I'm going to go home and started packing up your stuff Bella." Alice threw a phone at Seth, grinned at me and disappeared as rapidly as she had appeared.

"How did she…?" Seth was staring at the door with amusement.

"She just knows." I said and he laughed before picking up the phone and dialling a number. He very carefully moved Sophie into my arms and then vanished into the corridor as she stirred and yawned, blinking up at me from beneath ebony eyelashes.

"Mommy are we getting a new house?" She asked around another yawn and I nodded, my eyes straying back to the door. It opened and Alice came dancing back in. She gave Sophie a quick kiss on the forehead and then grinned at me.

"Thanks for letting me decorate your house Bella. The nursery will be beautiful. Oh and here! You don't want them going around in those horrible hospital clothes do you?" She put two bags on the end of my bed, one white with pale pink tissue paper coming out and one blue with white tissue paper. She couldn't be bothered to wait for me to move so she reached in and whipped the outfits out.

There was a tiny dress for Sophie, white with red poppies and blue ribbons around the sleeves, neckline and waist and Alice had also brought a little white cardigan, white tights and tiny shoes the same colour as the ribbons on the dress.

For Harry she had brought some little black jeans and a white, long-sleeved DKNY t-shirt that Jake wasted no time in slipping over his head. She had even found some miniature white D & G trainers for him that he examined with delight once Jake had put them on.

Sophie was absolutely thrilled with her dress and insisted on going to give Alice a big hug.

"She's going to be like me when it comes to clothes!" Alice squealed happily as she helped Sophie put her cardigan on. "Harry likes clothes too!" She observed, nodding towards my grinning son. I groaned softly.

"Alice, you Rose and Esme are going to buy entire shops worth of clothes for these two aren't you? Speaking of Esme where is she?" I asked and Alice grinned.

"She's shopping for baby stuff. I pre-ordered these." I rolled her eyes and Seth walked in closely followed by Angela, Rose, Leah, Kim and Liana. Apart from Seth all were carrying two bags.

"Bella we went shopping!" They squealed together and Alice grinned, obviously she had been with them but come here early. "We went to Seattle and got all these adorable clothes for the twins!" They cried and immediately went into cooing mode as they saw Harry and Sophie's new outfits.

"I'm guessing these are the outfits you ordered last week Alice?" Rose asked and she nodded, looking curiously at their bags.

"Did you buy those after I left? Can I see them?" Sophie was giggling happily, gazing at all the bags around her and Harry had gone back to laughing at Jake who was making funny faces again. Angela went first and pulled two small shoeboxes out of each bag.

"I know she's going to grow out of them so quickly but I couldn't resist!" She pulled a pair of minute cream Ugg boots from the first box which had Sophie squealing in delight. Then she took the lid off the other box and brought out a pair of silver sequinned flats with a little bow on the front. Harry received a pair of trainers with a comic strip pattern and a pair of Converse so small I didn't think they would bother making them.

"My turn!" Ana squealed and pulled out a little brown bubble hem dress attached to a pink, long-sleeved top and then a small brown hoodie and some dark jeans. Not to be outdone Rose pulled out a small denim pinafore and a blue and brown spotty top with matching leggings for Sophie and a brown, grey and blue romper suit for Harry.

Kim and Leah had pitched together and brought Harry and Sophie tiny little suede boots with braiding, Sophie's a light brown and Harry's slightly darker. They had also brought some matching romper suits, one pale blue with dark stripes and one pale pink with dark stripes.

"Aww those are so cute!" Alice and I squealed together. Sophie reached out and grabbed the closest thing to her, the tiny Ugg boots, and started stroking them with a blissful look on her face.

"Thanks you aunties." The twins said together, causing us to giggle. I looked at Seth inquisitively and he smiled making me sigh and relax into his side again. Alice took Sophie from me and let her choose the outfit she wanted to wear, eventually putting her in the Ugg boots and the denim pinafore set. Harry was happy to stay as he was and everyone else came into the room.

"Whoa did someone raid a baby store?" Emmett asked, a sneaky grin on his face. He was hiding something behind his back and all of the others were grinning in the same way as Emmett apart from Edward who rolled his eyes at his brother and came to examine the new clothes.

"No." Alice pouted and stuck her tongue out at him and then grinned, "Esme has even more waiting at home. Let me guess, you guys went shopping as well." Emmett's grin grew and he pulled a large bag from behind his back, setting it in front of me on the bed.

"Umm Emmett no offence but why are you giving us a box filled with six milk cartons?" Seth asked and Emmett's grin grew impossibly larger as he reached for a carton and pulled it into two pieces revealing two rolled up pieces of black cloth. He unravelled one and held it up, grinning proudly.

In his large hands was a small black t-shirt with the words 'Older but wiser' written on it in green. Quil pulled the other one out and held it up, showing us that it said 'Younger but cuter' across the front in blue letters.

"This one's my favourite." Paul grinned and opened another carton which held two white shirts. He gently laid one shirt across Sophie's torso and put the other one across Harry's. Harry's had an arrow pointing to his right and the words 'She did it' in black while Sophie's had the words 'He did it' in black above a right pointing arrow.

"Well at least we've found a way to keep the guys entertained for a while." Seth muttered as they compared all of the shirts and then looked at the various clothes the girls had bought. "Guys I've got some news." He raised his voice and gradually the room quieted down.

"You're moving to Alaska?" Quil asked jokingly but his eyes flicked to Sophie and he winced slightly at the thought. Seth started to deny it when Kim cut him off.

"You've got some unknown disease and you're dying excruciatingly but really slowly?" Jared laughed and hugged her close as everyone else joined in with various guesses.

"Guys shut up!" Seth cried after a few minutes and to my surprise they did. "Bella and I have found a house and I put an offer on it about twenty five minutes ago. The owners accepted." He beamed down at me as everyone else gaped for a few minutes and then started chattering excitedly until Carlisle came in.

"Looks like there's been some kind of clothing and tissue paper explosion in here." He commented and then addressed me. "Bella you can leave the hospital tomorrow and so can the twins as I can't find any problems. I take it you have somewhere to stay where the twins can be close to you?" I opened my mouth and looked up at Seth who was looking worried.

"We can't move in for a week." He murmured and I shut my mouth as my eyebrows turned down into a frown. Alice just grinned and held up her fingers, counting down from three. Esme hurried through the door as she folded her last finger down.

"Wow hello everyone! Sorry I couldn't come earlier, I went shopping for baby furniture. We've turned the spare room into a temporary nursery until you can move into the cottage Bella." Before I could even ask she started talking again. "The owners of the house called me and told me what was going on. I take it these are my grand-children? Well great niece and great nephew but grand-children is so much easier and I see you as a daughter Bella." I had never heard Esme talk so fast in my life and now I finally knew where Alice's energy came from. I settled for nodding mutely and then introducing her to Sophie and Harry who looked at me with concern.

"Esme you may want to prepare yourself, they can talk even though they're the most premature babies alive." Carlisle said softly and Esme looked shocked for a moment before she smiled and asked if she could hold Sophie. Alice passed her over and Esme beamed.

"Hi Sophie sweetheart." Her smile grew as she made Sophie laugh by tickling her stomach softly. "You can call me Aunt Esme or Grandma. I prefer Aunt Esme, it makes me sound younger." She whispered and Sophie let out a tinkling laugh.

"Hi Aunt Esme!" She chirped. "Are we staying with you until we can move into the pretty house?" She asked innocently and Esme laughed before nodding. Jake sighed at something Harry had said that I didn't catch and before I knew it Harry had crawled up the bed and into my lap where he sat up by himself and leaned against my stomach, watching his sister carefully.

I yawned and settled my head in the hollow between Seth's shoulder and neck, batting my eyes as I tried to fight the sleep that threatened to consume me.

A tiny part of me was wondering where Jasper was, why he wasn't here with his children, but before I could think more about it Seth's warmth closed my eyes for me.

**I'm entering the contest on The Two Sides of Twilight forum for writing a Halloween one-shot. If you want you can go and look at it, it's posted with my other stories. How Appropriate looks at some of Jasper's time in the vampire army.**

**Oh yeah. All clothes will be on my profile. Under the countless other links at the bottom.**


	23. Just Like My Daddy

**Thanks for the response on the last chapter! Sorry if it takes me a while to get these chapters up, I'm busy being a mod on the forum The Two Sides of Twilight! Check it out, it's so much fun!**

**Poll results:**

**1****st**** Jacob 9 votes**

**2****nd**** Jasper 6 votes**

**3****rd**** Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett 5 votes**

**4****th**** Alice, Seth, Leah 4 votes**

**5****th**** Carlisle, Kate, Renesmee 3 votes**

**6****th**** Embry 2 votes**

**7****th**** Angela, Claire, Jared, Paul, Quil, Tanya 1 vote**

**8****th**** Everyone else 0 votes**

**Links to outfits I describe are on my profile. I can't remember if Jasper knows she's having twins or not so let's just say he doesn't.**

**Jasper POV**

Quil was laughing at Jared and Paul's faces as they slept and his amusement was making me smile against my will but inside I was hurting and thinking hard.

Nobody wanted me here. Sure Bella was pregnant and in labour thanks to me but she didn't want me here, I'd just been the one to bring her here when she really needed it. I wondered if I'd ever be able to see my child and spend time with him or her. It be strange, being a father. Would the child be like me? Cold, hard and a killer? Or like Bella with her soft skin and warm heart.

But none of that disguised the fact that I wasn't wanted here. Bella didn't want me here. Alice didn't want me here. Seth certainly didn't want me here.

Sam and Embry entered the room just as I stood up to leave.

"I'm going home." I muttered and walked outside, my walk turning into a flat out sprint the second I hit the trees. I could faintly hear some screams from the section of the hospital that Carlisle had taken Bella to but I ran further before I could hear more. My feet refused to stop when I ran past my house and before I knew it I was in Alaska running towards the house that Carlisle had bought there.

"Jasper?" I looked up, surprised at my name being called and frowned as I saw that there was no-one around. I took a deep breath, smelt nothing that gave away the presence of a living thing, and then crouched and kept running. I was a mile away from the house when it happened again.

"Jasper?" The voice made my chest twinge in pain as I realised it was exactly the same as Bella's. But Bella wasn't calling my name and she certainly wasn't here. "Jasper where are you?" Her voice called me forwards until I broke through the trees and found myself on the shore of a small stream with an island in the middle. It reminded me of our stream, our island. The place where we had told each other everything about our pasts and the place where we had kissed as the sun set.

I dropped to my knees at the water's edge and let out a sob, clutching my chest as all my memories of Bella filled my mind. Bella laughing, Bella running away from me, calling me a sparkly vampire with a big head, Bella kissing me, Bella dancing at the prom, kissing Bella at the game.

No that was too painful. That was the same day that she'd been with Seth on the beach.

I settled for safer memories though they tore me apart inside. The first time I saw Bella. Hearing her beautiful voice and her laughter like bells. Seeing blood rush to her cheeks when she was embarrassed . Her voice, calling my name, calling me to her.

"Jasper come home! I need you!" The beautiful voice pleaded and I groaned as more sobs tore through my chest. "Please Jasper!" I rocked back and forth, my arms locked around my chest as I attempted to fight the depression that was threatening to consume me. Sobs broke free from my chest despite my restraints.

A twig cracked behind me but I ignored it, too caught up in the memories and my consuming pain. There was a small breath beside me and a hand touched my shoulder making me fly up in shock. There was a small human girl standing beside me, roughly eight years old. She was alone, deep in the forest, miles away from civilisation.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Her voice was low and rough, at complete odds with her sweet appearance. Her blonde hair was curling softly, tucked behind one ear, and her eyes were blue and sparkling as she examined me. She was a tiny child, barely coming halfway up my chest, and her clothes emphasized her petit size. I looked at her more closely and noticed tiny little scratches all over her face and holes in random places in her clothes. One of the holes looked more like a gash from an animal than worn clothing.

"May I ask what's wrong?" She asked politely, apparently oblivious to the fact that we were in a dark forest and that she was covered in scratches. To my surprise she settled herself on the ground beside me and I wondered if I was going crazy and she was just a figment of my imagination. She watched me patiently, waiting for an answer.

"It's a long, complicated story." I muttered, staring at my shaking hands. "Why are you here? You're a child sitting alone in a dark forest with a stranger. Haven't your parents taught you better? For all you know I could be a serial killer." I was at one point in my life.

"I don't have any parents." She mumbled and I looked around to see that her back was poker straight and her jaw was tense. I'd upset her. "And I'm not a child. I'm sixteen." My eyes widened as I looked at her face closely. I couldn't see how developed her body was due to her baggy clothes but her face seemed mature for her sized and her eyes were big and serious.

"Sorry." I muttered. She shrugged, still staring into the stream. I flinched as I looked at the small island, so similar to the one Bella and I had sat on. "You never said why're you're here." I reminded gently, guessing she wouldn't speak without prompting.

"This is the scene where my parents were killed. I come here every month to put flowers on their graves." She gestured to the island without looking at it. There were two small vases of blue flowers over a raised mound of earth I hadn't noticed. She suddenly got to her feet without warning.

"I should be going." She shivered and drew her arms around her chest. A small smile grazed her face. "I hope you solve your problems with the girl that made you come up here." And with that she disappeared.

I looked back to the island and curled up into a tiny little ball, clutching my knees close to my chest as the tearless sobs overcame me again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I stayed in that position for several days, bringing up every memory of Bella that I could bear to remember until I ran out of memories. Then I just ran through all of them again.

The voice came back.

"Jasper." She called, "Please come back to me Jasper." How could I resist her? "Please Jasper I need you." Such a persuasive edge to her honeyed tones. "Jasper come back to me." She pleaded and I struggled to push myself off the ground. I was weak, not having hunted in about two weeks and I needed to drink fast if I was going to run back to Bella.

I hunted blindly, not paying attention to what I was killing just drinking the blood that poured out of my furry victims. My strength returned and I took off running full pelt towards Forks and Bella.

**BPOV**

"Alice!" I was in the middle of an over-flowing sea of clothes, none of which I recognised. "Where are my clothes?" I shrieked and she appeared quickly in the doorway, taking in the sea of clothes with a frown of disapproval.

"Bella those should really be hanging up. Especially that dress." Her frown deepened as she examined the pale blue dress lying at my feet. It was full-length, strapless and with a single line of white chiffon draping down to the waist where it was fixed with a white flower before flowing freely with the rest of the dress. "I threw all of your old clothes out. You need to get over your aversion to nice clothes. And stop wearing sweats, they're disgusting. I let you keep one pair to sleep in and there's one pair of nice trainers in your wardrobe if you want to go running or something." I rolled my eyes and left the room as she started grabbing clothes and hanging them in the wardrobe that seemed to big for this house. There was a loud bang downstairs and I hurried down into the kitchen where Seth was standing rubbing his head.

"Seth are you alright?" He smiled at me, flashing his white teeth and making me want to melt.

"I'm fine Bella. I just dropped a pan on my head. It seems the pan is more damaged than I am." He pointed to a pan lying on the floor beside him and I laughed. The pan now had a dent in the shape of Seth's head. I pulled his head down and kissed the spot he was rubbing. He grabbed me before I could run away and kissed me quickly but passionately, making me blush. Then he went back to his job of unpacking the kitchen while I went through to check on the twins.

Emmett was sitting beside their play area making funny faces at Sophie while Harry slept peacefully beside her, his hand never leaving hers as he dreamed. I laughed.

Watching Harry sleep was always funny, every few moments he would either make the thing he was touching see-through or he'd change his appearance with a small pop. I think the best yet was his blue hair and purple skin which he'd had when he was dreaming about being under sea.

"What's your brother dreaming about this time?" I asked with a smile as there was a pop and Harry's hair turned red. Sophie concentrated for a minute then giggled.

"He was remembering seeing Uncle Jake as a wolf and trying to imitate the colour of his fur but then an image of Edward popped into his head so it's kind of a mix between Uncle Jake's fur and Edward's hair. Well that's what he thinks anyway." I laughed softly and then went to get a box from the moving van that was parked outside. Typically Seth came hurrying up to me and grabbed the box.

"Bella you shouldn't be carrying heavy things. You've only been out of hospital for a few things, you need to recover. Do as Carlisle suggested and go and get some rest." He ordered and I sighed before nodding in defeat and trudging inside to our room. I'd been trying to help all morning but whenever I lifted anything I would get told off and sent to eat, drink or watch the twins play.

I was tired though and it was mid-afternoon so I decided to do as I was told.

_-Dream-_

_Jasper was lying beside a small stream, curled up in a small ball as he grimaced in pain and tearless sobs wracked through his shaking chest. I tried to take a step forward to comfort him but found that I couldn't, as if my mind was separate from my body._

"_Jasper." I called and he frowned, his face scrunching up as another sob tore through him. "Please come back to me Jasper." I needed him back, for the sake of the twins. "Please Jasper I need you. Jasper come back to me." I watched as he struggled to push himself to his feet. He was so weak. He started to run and I couldn't keep up so I let him go ahead of me._

I shot up in my bed, sweat beading my forehead as I struggled loose of the covers that had swaddled me while I slept. Rose came running through.

"Bella are you alright?" She asked anxiously, settling herself on the edge of the bed close to my feet. I nodded and she sighed softly then grinned in excitement. "Come on Bells." She chirped, "Get your lazy ass out of bed! We need to get you ready." She got up and pulled me off the bed, leaving me standing in a daze and returning a second later with Alice and Ana who were both bouncing with excitement.

"Get me ready for what?" I asked as they pushed me down onto a low blue chair in front of a vanity table I hadn't noticed earlier. There was make-up and hair stuff covering the entire surface. Alice dived into my closet with a gleeful laugh while Ana studied the make-up in front of her and Rose took my hair down from the loose ponytail I'd thrown it into this morning.

"Ok girls." Alice's muffled voice came from the wardrobe as they ignored my question. "Light make-up, natural looking but with smoky eyes, and pin up her hair at the front so it flows down her back in loose, shiny curls." She came out a moment later with something hidden behind her back which she laid carefully on the bed behind me before turning and disappearing back into the wardrobe.

Rose was gently curling my hair while Ana applied grey eye-shadow to my eyelids and then some dark blue liner. I felt something push into my head and winced away from the pain making Ana scowl at me and Rose groan in annoyance.

"It was just a pin Bella." She complained, "I had it perfect until you moved!" Alice came out of the wardrobe holding a dark grey coat and a pair of heels to match. A pair of scarily high heels that were probably worth more than Leah's sweet little Mini.

"Would you please just tell me what's going on?!" I complained as Rose pushed another pin into my head. Alice rolled her eyes and set the shoes in front of me.

"Let's just say that tonight we'll be baby-sitting ok?" She smirked and vanished behind me to examine my hair then get some jewellery from my bedside table. "Hmm silver, black or blue?" She asked and Rose finished with my hair to go over and help.

"Silver." They decided together as Ana finished my make-up and pulled me to my feet. She pushed me into the bathroom and then turned around grabbed a blue dress from the bed which she gave to me before closing the door. It was a beautiful dress, blue with a plaited halter neck and jewel detailing on the front. I sighed, knowing I had no choice, and slipped it on. Alice opened the door.

"I knew it'd look perfect! Bella you look stunning!" She squealed and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose slip away holding a pile of golden silk that sparkled in the light.

"Thanks Alice but it's all you guys. What was Rose holding?" I asked as Ana strapped the shoes onto my feet and Alice fastened a simple silver choker around my neck. Her fingers faltered for a moment and then she got over it and pushed earrings into my ears.

"Nothing." She squeaked unconvincingly and I rolled my eyes before pulling on the coat that I was offered. There was a soft knock downstairs and Sophie giggled loudly, making Harry wake up with a loud yawn and an intuitive 'What?'

"That's your ride!" Rose came hurrying back into the room, her smile huge as she looked me over carefully. "Perfect! Wait here." She disappeared downstairs as quickly as she had arrived and I heard her open the door and greet whoever had knocked with a soft giggle. Alice pushed me towards the door and mouthed 'Go on!' before turning away in an attempt to conceal her massive grin.

I frowned in confusion and slowly descended the stairs to find Seth waiting for me, looking smart in a blue shirt that matched my dress and dark jeans. I blushed as his eyes swept over me and his mouth dropped open making Rose and Sophie giggle. Harry reached towards me.

"Mommy you look really pretty." He complimented and Rose scooped him up, making him sigh.

"Now, now. You don't want to mess up Mommy's pretty outfit do you?" She asked as Seth finally shut his mouth and walked over to me. His arm went carefully round my waist and his lips came down next to my ear.

"You look absolutely breath-taking." He murmured in an awed tone and Sophie nodded her agreement before blowing me a kiss.

"Night night Mommy. Have fun on your date." I smiled and bent to kiss the top of her downy head, leaning over to kiss Harry too. "You do look very pretty." She complimented and my smile grew.

"Don't hassle your aunties ok?" They both nodded and Seth pulled me out of the door where there was an Aston Martin Volante waiting for us. It was my turn to gape. Seth noticed my astonishment and grinned bashfully.

"Edward lent it to me for the night if I promised not to get a single scratch on it or spill anything inside." He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in before walking around to the driver side and getting in, his eyes never leaving my face. I blushed under his intense gaze.

"So is there any particular reason for all of this?" I gestured down at my dress and then at his shirt and the car. He grinned and shrugged, causing my eyes to narrow at his vagueness.

"Do I have to have a reason to take my stunningly gorgeous girlfriend on a romantic date?" He asked innocently and I rolled my eyes as we sped through the dark forests that used to be scary to me. Nothing really scared me when I had Seth at my side. My hand was suddenly encased in warmth as Seth took my hand in his.

"Am I allowed to ask where we're going?" I leaned into his side, partly wishing he wasn't wearing a shirt so I could soak up more heat while gazing at his amazing chest. He chuckled softly.

"Just a little place I go to occasionally." He took a sudden turn off that I hadn't seen in the dark and then stopped abruptly as the road ended. He was out of the car and opening my door before I'd even realised the car had stopped completely. He pulled me into his arms, pausing briefly to drop a quick kiss onto my lips before opening the boot and pulling out a picnic basket and carrying me a few hundred yards through the trees. He hesitated again and then pushed through the last of the trees and stopped, waiting for my reaction.

We'd stepped out onto a cliff top which was surrounded by dark forest. I could hear the waves rushing against the bottom and smell the salt of the sea but that wasn't what made me gape. There was a deep blue blanket spread out over the grass and the edge of the blanket was lined by hundreds of tiny white and silver candles, throwing a hundred tiny pin pricks of light across the clearing. Seth gently set me down in the centre of the blanket.

"Judging by your reaction you like it?" He asked nervously, settling beside me and putting the picnic basket in front of us. I nodded, unable to speak for a few moments as he started bringing out food that was still steaming.

"When? What? How? Who? Why?" I asked suddenly in a rush, making him laugh. "Seth how did you do this?" I asked, my voice breathless with astonishment.

"I've been planning this for a while. Lasagne?" He held up a plate of hot pasta and I nodded eagerly. A moment later a small square was hovering in front of my mouth which I willingly opened. It melted down my throat and I sighed in content. "Is it good? Leah made it so if we get food poisoning it's her fault." He laughed and I joined in before taking the plate and cutting a square for him. I fed it to him sweetly and watched his eyes widen before he smiled blissfully.

"I really hope it's not poisoned because I want to eat it all!" I grinned and we continued to feed each other for a long time before we ran out of food. Seth lay back on the blanket, pulling me down with him so my head landed on his shoulder. There were no clouds so we stared up at the stars for a few moments before Seth opened his mouth and started talking.

"Some of the guys have been out here getting this ready while we got everything unpacked. I'd had an idea similar to this in my head for a few weeks but didn't know what to do about it until I talked to Alice who immediately got everything started. She took me shopping, sketched this set up out and then got everything else ready according to my instructions. You've had such a stressful time recently Bella and I wanted to give you one night where you didn't have to worry about anything. So I planned this." He paused and then sat up suddenly, his eyes fierce as he rummaged through his pockets for something.

"I was going to work up to this gradually Bella but I don't think I'll be able to wait much longer." He kept looking as I watched him in confusion. Finally he pulled something out, concealing it in his palm so I couldn't see what he was holding.

"Bella when I saw you in that basement, for the first time after I'd become a wolf, everything holding me to this world just didn't matter anymore. All I could see was you, it was as if everything else had gone totally blurry. I didn't care though, you became my everything." He took a deep breath. "Seeing you with Jasper tore me apart. That's why I left, it was actually killing me to see you together. When Leah finally got me to listen to her and told me you were pregnant I went into a blind panic and interrupted Liana and Jake's 'let's tell each other everything about out lives' thing. Sprinting flat out all the way through two continents is quite tiring." I smiled slightly but wondered what he was trying to get at. He took another deep breath.

"Bella I never want to lose you that way, in any way, again. Never ever. I thought I'd lost you when Alice got the call from…Jasper telling us that something was really wrong with you and that he was running you to the hospital. It scared the life out of me. And just after you'd made me so happy too, by agreeing to live with me. I thought everything was going to be ok and we'd live together with the twins and have a long, happy life together. Then you were in grave danger and it seemed like the brightest light in my life was going to go out. Never again will I let that happen." He stood up and pulled me gently to my feet before kneeling before me. My eyes widened as he pulled out a small, wooden box. His eyes were on my face, judging my reaction as he slowly opened the box to reveal a breathtaking ring resting on green velvet.

"Bella. I love you more than life itself. So will you do me the great honour in marrying me?" He asked softly and for a moment I just stared at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping before throwing myself at him with a shriek.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Oh my goodness YES!" I screamed, planting kisses all over his face as he laughed joyously. He spun me round, my feet flying out behind me as he continued his laughter, eventually I joined in his mood was infectious.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" He grinned at me as I nodded, panting from my laughter and million quick words. He gently took the ring and slid it onto my finger. He kissed all the way up from the ring, MY ring, to my neck which he blew cool air on, making me shiver, and then kissing my lips softly.

"I love you Bella Swan." He murmured.

"I love you too Seth Clearwater."

**(AN sorry that was so cliché but I really couldn't resist. Now let's see how Emmett fares with baby-sitting duty ;))**

**Em POV**

_Ain't no stressin' no!_

_Got my girls and_

_I'm gonna keep it movin' like OHH!_

_Hit the floor and run it!_

_Ain't no stressin' no!_

_It's whatever, handle it,_

_Keep movin' on the floor_

_Do your thing and run it!_

My pocket started vibrating violently and I grinned, digging through my pocket to get to my buzzing phone.

"Hey Rosie! What's up baby?" I cried and she giggled softly.

"Nothing really, I just have a question. Do you want to see your niece and nephew again?"

"Yes of course!" Hmm I'm turning into overly happy exclaiming person!

"Wellllllll… Do you want to come over and help us with babysitting?" She asked and I frowned, why aren't Bella and Seth there to do that? And what exactly would I have to do? I repeated these questions to Rosie and could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Seth took Bella on a date, she's been through a lot lately and needs to relax." She broke off to cough and I heard laughter in the background. "So he asked us to baby-sit and well when you do that all you really have to do is feed them when they need feeding, change them when they need changing and play with them!" Well that doesn't sound too hard. Although I'll have to persuade Rosie to deal with all the dirty diapers.

"Emmett I can hear what you're saying." Damn! "It won't hurt you to change a diaper, it's good practice for the future!" I sighed.

"Alright Rosie I'll be there in a few minutes. Want me to pick up Demetri on the way?"

"Alice already called him, apparently he's gone to Seattle for something."

"Alright. See you in a few babe." Oh! This gives me a chance to get more adorable clothes for the twins! I ran out of the house and jumped into my Jeep, driving towards the baby store in Forks. Amber beamed at me as I came hurrying in.

"Hey Emmett!" She was so cool, she had short black hair with blue streaks and a nose ring! She'd helped us find all the shirts last week. "Let me guess. You want some funny clothes for your niece and nephew?"

"You're psychic." She laughed and lead me to the back of the shop where there was a wide range of funny clothes, in miniature.

"Just come up to the front if you can't find something." There was so much to choose from! Should I go for the shirt saying 'Party My Crib 2AM- Bring a bottle' or the one saying 'I only cry when really ugly people hold me.'? Sophie's would be hard too! There was a white shirt saying 'Tantrum loading! Save yourselves!' and then the 'I'm Daddy's Princess, now BOW before me!' and the 'I'm cute. I get it. Now put me down.' Finally I found four perfect shirts, two for each kid. This was going to be so good!

"Oh dear Emmett." Amber shook her head, a laugh escaping her as she saw my choices. "Rosalie is either going to laugh her head off or kill you. Alice will just kill you." She chuckled as she put the clothes in a bag and handed them to me.

"Thanks Amber." I grinned, "I'll tell the guys you say hi." She grinned back and waved as I left the shop and drove towards the little house that Seth and Bella lived in. Alice opened the door as I lifted my fist to knock. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the bag in my hand.

"What did you buy this time?" She said and Rose groaned from inside. She refused to let me and held her hand up, gesturing for the bag. I rolled my eyes and handed it to her, stepping inside once she was distracted. Inside I saw Sophie and Harry sitting on a play mat together while Quil put books on a shelf over the TV, his eyes straying to Sophie every two minutes. I could hear more voices coming from the kitchen, the kind of high-pitched giggly voices that girls use when they're excited about something.

"Emmett." Alice's voice was thick with disapproval and the girls came out of the kitchen to see what she was annoyed about. "Why?" She was holding up the shirts I'd found for Harry in one hand and the suit and shirt I'd found for Sophie in the other. Rose groaned loudly and Jared, Paul and Embry came down the stairs quickly. They immediately doubled over with laughter as the girls glared at me.

"'I sleep because you're boring'? 'Kiss my talc covered bum'? 'I love Boobs…just like my dad'? 'Mum's Twin Peaks Café open 24 hours'? Emmett what the hell were you thinking?" Alice yelled and I cowered slightly before running to grab Sophie, holding her up as a shield.

"Don't shoot! I have my very own tantrum thrower right here and I'm not afraid to use her!" Sophie started squirming and giggling loudly while Alice sighed and put everything back in the bag, setting it down by the back door. I put Sophie back down beside her brother and sat down to start playing with them.

"Emmett." Alice and the girls were standing at the bottom of the stairs as Rose addressed me with a very serious look on her face. "We're going up to work on the nursery so Bella and Seth will be surprised when they get home. The guys are going to get food so we're putting you and Quil in charge of the babies for now ok?" I nodded and she examined my face carefully before turning and disappearing up the stairs after the rest of the girls.

"Uncle Emmie?" Emmie? Where had that come from? Quil snickered as Sophie tried to get my attention. "Uncle Emmie?" I sighed and turned to her with a smile of surrender.

"What do you want Soph? And where did Uncle Emmie come from?" She giggled and held out her arms, asking me to pick her up.

"It was Harry's idea." She laughed in harmony with her twin. "Can I go in the bouncer?"

"The…bouncer?" I repeated and she sighed then laughed again, pointing over my shoulder to a strange contraption suspended from the ceiling.

"You just have to strap me into the seat uncle Emmie." She said and I nodded slowly, moving cautiously over to the weird thing.

"Umm Quil a little help here?" I asked and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry man you're on your own with this one." I groaned, making the twins laugh again. I touched the blue bag type thing and it swayed slightly, letting me see that it was held together by thick elastic at the sides. I carefully pulled the top open and Sophie clapped as I lowered her into it and did up the buckle on the front that seemed completely unnecessary. Sophie smiled up at me then started bouncing on the spot when Quil came and sat on the chair nearest to her. Over protective fool. Harry seemed perfectly happy playing on the mat so I decided to go upstairs and see how the girls were doing. On the door of what I assumed to be the nursery was a big sign.

**DO NOT ENTER**

**EXCLUSIVE CONSTRUCTION WORK**

**IF IGNORNING THE DO NOT ENTER BEWARE FLYING OBJECTS**

**THAT MEANS YOU EMMETT**

What. The. Hell?

**Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter. Either that or going to someone else's POV. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Outfits and other things on my profile!**

**NB- I told you about my one-shot for the Halloween contest on the forum the Two Sides of Twilight didn't I? Well I entered it and voting is now open! So if you have read my story- How Appropriate- and like it then go and vote!**

**Happy Halloween!**


	24. Giggles

**Shout out to FantasyChick101 who's been supporting me a lot! Love you babes xxx**

**Poll results:**

**1st**** Jacob 13 votes**

**2nd Jasper 12 votes**

**3r****d**** Leah 9 votes**

**4th Edward, Emmett, Seth 8 votes**

**5th**** Bella, Alice, Rose 7 votes**

**6th**** Renesmee 6 votes**

**7th**** Carlisle, Embry 4 votes**

**8th**** Kate 3 votes**

**9th**** Quil, Claire 2 votes**

**10th**** Angela, Jared, Paul, Tanya, Someone Else 1 vote**

**11****th**** Everybody else 0 votes**

**OMJ You guys I love you! Over 30,000 hits on Falling Teardrops of Rain and over 3,000 on this one! When I started I was like ok so I'll write and hopefully get a small response. You guys are awesome -Blows kisses to fab readers-**

**Btw me and Wolf Lover. HannahConville (Who is amazingly awesome) have started a hotel style forum for Twilight lovers. You can check in with your own OC, whether human, vampire or shape-shifter and then have fun! There's not much right now as we've just started so if you want to join it's on my profile under My Forums. Please come and look!**

**Rose POV**

"Ok girls we need to calm down a little." We were all sitting on the floor of the already finished nursery, cross legged and smiling with several beautiful dresses spread out in front of us. "Alice I love your fashion connections, what would we do without them?" I grinned over at my sister who had a long white dress in her lap, examining it intently.

"We would be in severe trouble." Her face was set and business-like and she never took her eyes off the beautiful dress. "Now we need to make a decision. Bella will say yes to Seth and she'll be very busy with the twins so we'll be sorting all of the wedding stuff. I already have Sophie's flower girl dress sorted and Harry's ring boy outfit." She reached behind her and pulled out a tiny white dress with a blue top half and matching white shoes with blue flowers. She put those down for our examination and then pulled out some dark jeans and a white shirt and black waistcoat for Harry.

"Those are absolutely perfect!" Angela squealed as she held up Sophie's dress. "Now we just need to choose our…" She was cut off by Leah shooting to her feet and walking quickly over to the door which she yanked open, causing Emmett to fall into the room.

"Emmett what part of Do Not Enter do you not understand?" She asked as Alice quickly attempted to hide Bella's dress behind her back, quite a funny picture seeing as her entire body was smaller than the dress. I scooted over and helped her hide it. The only people to know about Seth's proposal were us, him and Paul and Jared who'd been sworn to secrecy. None of the pack knew because the boys had been under strict orders not to phase.

"Sorry. What's with all the pretty dresses?" He asked, gazing over Leah's shoulder with wide eyes. She shoved him out the door and he sighed.

"None of your business now get your butt back downstairs to watch my niece and nephew." He rolled his eyes and we heard another sigh as he thumped back down the stairs. Leah watched him go and then closed the door and flopped back onto the floor. She reached forward and grabbed a strapless dress in deep blue and covered with sequins.

"I think this one is absolutely beautiful and would go if Bella had dark blue flowers or something." She suggested hopefully but Alice frowned and shook her head. Leah pouted and looked at Angela who was holding another strapless dress in sapphire blue and covered in silver and black stitching in the shape of roses. Once again Alice shook her head.

"Too much like something you'd wear to a prom not a wedding." I reached over and took hold of a white strapless dress covered in sapphire rose outlines. My sister pursed her lips and set it aside. Liana and Kim reached forward simultaneously and we went on like that for about an hour until finally Alice huffed and skipped to Bella's walk in wardrobe. There were a few curses and a loud crash before she waltzed back out holding two dresses, one white and one sapphire blue. A slow grin slid across my face.

"Perfect."

**SPOV**

An hour later I decided it was time to get back to the house because I sensed it was about to rain even though I never wanted to leave this position. I had felt like I was flying miles above when Bella had said yes.

"Bella sweetheart we need to get home to the twins." I mumbled to the goddess curled up on my chest. She stirred slightly and groaned before wrapping her arms tighter around me and burrowing her head into my neck. "Bellaa." I whined, drawing out her name as she started planting hot little kisses on my neck. "If you start that again we'll never get home." She sighed and I shifted so I could stand up without letting go of her. I picked up her hand and kissed her ring as we started to walk back to the car, our fingers knotted together.

"So when and where are we thinking on having this wedding?" Bella's words were all slurred together due to her sleepiness and a grin lit up my face at the thought of making her my wife. "I'm guessing Alice will want to plan everything." I blushed and my grin became sheepish.

"Well knowing Alice she predicted you'd say yes and has already started planning. She's probably even got you a dress." Her eyes snapped wide open at my words and she stared at me with an incredulous expression. I let go of her hand only to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Do you really think she has?" Her voice trembled slightly and a slight tremor rocked through her, making my arm tighten as her knees threatened to give way. Her teeth clamped around her bottom lip as those beautiful brown eyes of hers grew wide and gazed up at me. My hand reached up of it's own accord and stroked her lip, gently forcing her teeth to let go.

"Bella." I breathed. "Calm down. We don't have to do anything before you're ready." She nodded, her eyes wide and then looked away for a second before leaning her head on my shoulder. I frowned and then chuckled softly as a soft snore escaped her. I stopped long enough to bend down and scoop her up so I was carrying her bridal style and then we were back at the car and I was settling her in the passenger seat of the beautiful machine. I stroked the top of the car, regretful that I would have to return it so soon. Suddenly an unfamiliar scent, a scent so sickly sweet that I clapped my hand to my nose, burned it's way through the air and I growled, turning myself so I was between the car and the dark forest. A twig snapped and I whirled around as a high pitched laugh burst through the trees. Another twig snapped from a completely different direction and my head whipped between the two places before I turned around as another snapped and another giggle launched itself over my head and towards the car. There were twigs snapping everywhere now and I felt like I was being surrounded by witches as the laughter continued, I glanced over my shoulder to see Bella still fats asleep. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, my eyes still flying everywhere. The laughter stopped.

"_Seth what's happening?" _Jake's anxious voice carried through the speakers and more twigs snapped. _"I went for a walk along the beach and suddenly all this laughter started from the cliffs. Where are you?"_

"I'm on the cliff surrounded by the evil laughing banshees." I hissed back and heard his breath catch.

"_Is Bella with you?"_

"Yes she's in the car behind me, asleep. Jake I don't know what to do there's all these twigs cracking, each time getting closer and closer." My words were getting faster and faster, all slurring together. There was silence for a moment but I could hear a faint hiss through the speaker. "Jake?"

"_We're on our way. Stay where you are and do no, in any circumstances, leave Bella's side."_ The line went dead and a second later a howl pitched through the air. The snapping twigs stopped and then suddenly there was another high pitched giggle.

"You really think your little wolf friends can save you and your fiancée now?" The voice that screamed at me was even higher than the laughter and then another one followed it.

"Such a shame we'll have to kill him. He's such a good-looking young man." I felt sick to my very soul as another voice rang around me, buzzing through my ears and into my brain.

"Well we could always leave the boy for our entertainment. However we must kill the girl. Her blood will taste so sweet." Cackles spilt the air again and twigs started snapping in rapid succession.

Closer and closer.

**APOV**

"So we're going to use …" I froze in the middle of my sentence as my stomach flipped over and a feeling of unease spread through me. Rose noticed my frozen state and stood up quickly, her eyes huge and worried as they searched my face rapidly.

"Alice?" She whispered as I dropped the dresses I was holding.

"Something bad is going to happen. Something really bad." I breathed, my face a mask of horror, Jake came sprinting into the room, leaving the door open behind him. From the terror on the other's faces I could tell they could hear the faint cackling as well.

"Bella and Seth are in danger." He shot out before sprinting back out of the room and through the front door, phasing before he even hit the ground. Leah was on her feet after him before I registered what he'd said. Rose's eyes were wide with terror and downstairs I heard Emmett shut the door before hurrying up to us.

"What's going on?" He asked, his arm around Rose's shoulders, shepherding her down the stairs and into the kitchen. We followed numbly and watched as he put the kettle on and flapped around like a mother hen while making us all hot cups of tea. He shoved a mug into my hands and I continued to watch him flap with amusement. Liana sat down on a chair close to the window, glancing out of it every few seconds and then jumping slightly as Kim sat down on the arm of her chair and did the same. Angela's phone buzzed and she looked at us with worry before going into the corner to answer it.

"It's Edward." She murmured quietly. "I'm putting him on speaker." There was a tiny click and then Edward's voice filled the room as I took a sip of hot, sweet tea.

"_Hi everyone." _His voice was very strained and tense and I could hear the sound of a car engine in the background.

"Edward please enlighten me and tell me what's going on." Emmett pleaded and there was a strange sigh from the other end.

"_I can't be entirely sure as I'm not close enough to read any minds but I can hear the laughter already. Listen I don't want any of you leaving the house got it? A couple of the younger wolves are keeping watch outside, Quil is still with the twins and the rest of the pack are trying to think of a way to get to Bella and Seth and get rid of whoever it is without harming Bella in any way." _Emmett frowned and went over to the window, peering out into the darkness in the direction of the cliffs. The laughter had grown gradually louder, as if the ones making the sound had surrounded the house. A howl sounded, setting the hairs on the back of my neck on end. Something white whipped past the window, a stream of gold following it and I shrieked as a loud girly cackle screamed through my ears. Rose was swearing, Liana and Kim were hugging each other in their terror, Emmett was staring out of the window; his jaw slack and his eyes wide, Angela was running around like a headless chicken and Edward was yelling through the phone that lay abandoned on the floor.

"_What's going on?! Alice pick up the phone!!" _He yelled, startling me out of my shrieking trance so I could bend down and scoop up the phone. He breathed a half sigh of relief then went back to being frustrated Edward. _"What's happening Alice? Tell me quickly before I crash the car."_

"I don't know." My voice was shaking all over the place as the laughter continued. "The laughter had been getting louder and then suddenly one of the wolves howled and a streak of white flashed past the window followed by a golden streak that I'm guessing was gold hair. Edward we're all freaking out, what the hell is going on?!" My voice had been growing louder and louder until I was shrieking into the phone.

"_Alice take a deep breath and try to calm down. Get the others to calm…"_ There was a loud thump and the phone went dead. Something banged upstairs and I ran into the living room to see Quil standing in front of Sophie and Harry, his eyes narrowed and focused on the stairs.

"Quil bring the twins into the kitchen!" I hissed and he nodded, still not taking his eyes off the stairs as he put Sophie onto his back and handed Harry to me. We were in the kitchen in a second where Emmett had snapped out of his staring and was attempting to calm everyone down. The back door opened, making me shriek again until I realised it was just Jared and Embry. Kim collapsed sobbing into Jared's arms and Embry stationed himself at the door, a frown heavily prominent on his face.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked quietly as Jared attempted to calm Kim. Attempted being the main word in that sentence. To my disappointment Embry shook his head, his scowl deepening.

"From the scents there are at least four females on the cliffs and two around this house. The noise you heard upstairs was one of them being thrown against the wall by one of the younger wolves. That's all we know." He obviously wasn't happy about the lack of information and neither was anyone else judging by their expressions.

There was another loud bang from upstairs and another piercing giggle rang through the house.

**Edward POV**

My legs bent beneath me and my mouth twisted into a fierce grimace as I stalked my prey, the mountain lion so unaware of me it was laughable. My spine tensed, ready to push me forwards when my phone rang, breaking the silence in the forest. The lion froze and sprinted away from the noise. I sighed and pulled out my phone, checking the caller ID and then putting it to my ear.

"Is there something wrong Carlisle?" I asked, trying not to let the annoyance seep into my voice as I stared in the direction the lion had gone, wondering if I could be bothered to go and catch it but then Carlisle's words snapped me out of it and into a state of shock.

"_Yes there's something terribly wrong but I don't know what exactly. I received a call from Sam not two minutes ago asking if I knew of any new vampires in the area to which I said no of course. He then went onto say that there were lots of loud giggles coming from the cliffs and the strong scent of at least three vampires surrounding the area Seth had taken Bella for the night."_

"I'm on my way." I growled into the phone and ran back to the car, starting it and slamming the door shut in the same second. I fishtailed out of the forest and started speeding down the road to La Push with the window rolled down. I could faintly hear the strange laughter Carlisle had been talking about but as I concentrated I realised I couldn't hear any new minds, just the minds of the surrounding people.

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I've been ill for the past two weeks so it hurt my head to look at a computer for too long and I also had a huge writer's block as well as lots of homework and tests and two music exams to practice for. Two music exams that have been cancelled. So sorry!**

**On another hand I started a forum a while ago with Wolf Lover. HannahConville and it's not got many people yet so please come and check into Werepire Moon Resort and help us out! You can make your own character and check into the hotel!**


	25. Sorry!

_**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy with homework and Christmas stuff and the forum is pretty hectic right now!**_

_**I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I'm having lots of trouble writing right now, due to a major writers block. So does anyone have any suggestions as to how they want me to carry on? Just for the next chapter as I know where I want this story to go but I'm stuck on how to get there. So tell me what you want doing?**_

_**Another note, on the forum The Two Sides Of Twilight there is a thread called 2009 Twilight Awards: Nominations where you can nominate your favourite fanfics for prizes, **__**as long as they were first created in 2009.**__** I'm not telling you this so you'll vote for me, just thought you might want to know, but if anyone does vote for me I'll feel really honoured.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and support and sorry if it takes so long again!!!**_


	26. Cliffhanger

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, very busy time of year and I've had a major writer's block. Plus I've been busy with the forum Hannah and I made together ****Werepire Moon Resort is doing well :D If you love RPing, love making a new character or even just want to try something new, come and join our resort, anyone is welcome :D**

**Soon I will be closing the 'Favourite Breaking Dawn' poll which has been on my profile for a long time. To this day it has 91 unique voters and Jasper is winning :D**

**In it's place I will be creating a poll to ask what more you want from this story.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up suddenly to strange noises. There were twigs snapping everywhere around the car and loud, high-pitched giggles coming from the woods around us. Seth was standing in front of my door, his hands shaking and a frown set deep over his eyes.

"Seth." I whispered and he spun round to face me, eyes flicking everywhere in a matter of seconds. "What's going on?" My voice stayed at a whisper and his eyes finally focused on my face, filling with worry and sorrow.

"I don't know. But we're surrounded. By vampires, four from the sounds of it now but there were two more. I don't know where they've gone." He muttered, his eyes starting to flick around restlessly again. I put my hand towards the door handle, hoping to open it but he shook his head.

"Stay in the car, the guys are on their way." He ordered and I nodded before slumping back against my seat. I wished Seth would say something, I hated having to listen to the cackles and twigs snapping around us.

"Seth what about the twins? What if the other two vampires get to the house? We have to go home!" I cried frantically, my mind coming up with the worst conclusions. There was suddenly a loud thump and Seth spun around with a hiss, just in time to see something white flying right towards him. He didn't hesitate and phased right away before diving towards the vampire. Something tapped on the driver window and I slowly turned in my seat.

"Hello girlie." The abnormally beautiful woman whispered with menace before wrenching the door open and pulling me out of the car, one hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream for Seth who was concentrating on his fight from the sounds of it. There was a loud howl and I struggled in the vampire's arms, wanting to see if Seth was alright. She just cackled and started running towards the trees, until we burst out into the clearing Seth and I had just been in. She dropped me hard on the ground and then crouched in front of me.

"Scream all you want girlie. They'll only get close enough to watch you die. Then we'll kill them. One. By. One." She said with an evil grin.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" I asked frantically, still hearing sounds of Seth fighting and new sounds of other wolves. I was so worried for Seth, Jake, the twins and everyone at home. What would happen to them?

"Well it's your fault our sister is dead. Kate, Tanya, Carmen and I are all over here because you killed Victoria. Garrett and Irina have gone to terrorise your family and friends." The girl sat on a log nearby and watched me, her crimson eyes not leaving my face.

"Oh so I'm guessing you're Didyme? If so you're the reason Victoria came here, kidnapped me because the other vampires were threatening to kill you, and then was killed in the fight to rescue me." I stated matter-of-factly and she gaped at me. Good, keep distracting her.

"How did you know that mutt-lover?" She asked incredulously.

"Well when she came and told Carlisle about the 'problem' with you I was going out with Jasper and Victoria kidnapped me because these people had threatened to kill you. Then all the wolves, Jasper, Edward and Chelsea came together to rescue me for the same reason that Victoria went to those people. Because they care." Didyme nodded thoughtfully and stared at me, as if seeing me in a new light.

"You're not bad for a human. I thought I would hate your guts seeing as I thought it was all your fault Vicky is dead but now I've heard this story…" She trailed off and frowned. Suddenly there was a loud crack from nearby and three more vampires flew into the clearing, each one between me and the forest so there was only a short stretch of ground between me and the edge of the cliff. Not good.

"Well done Didyme!" One of them cackled and came up to me, prodding me with her foot. "Hmm, no blood? Well we can fix that…" Without warning she reached down and slid one nail down the side of my neck. I immediately felt warm blood trickle down to my shoulder. Alice would scream when she saw the stain on the dress.

"Get away from my sister!" There was a yell from the forest then a small explosion and wolf-Jake came bounding into the clearing swiftly followed by two wolves I recognised as Paul and Sam. There was no sign of Seth or Leah or any of the other wolves. The vampire girls cackled evilly, including Didyme who appeared to have forgotten about the relapse in evilness she had a few moments ago.

"Seth?" I asked the nearest wolf, not caring that he wouldn't be able to answer. It was Paul and he gave me a kind of wolf-shrug which just made me more frustrated and worried. Didyme got up and circled around so she was standing behind me. Her nail slid along the back of my neck and more blood trickled down, making Jake give an enraged howl as he leapt towards her. Obviously this was what she wanted as she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around away from her so I was closer to the edge of the cliff. Jake clamped his teeth around her shoulder and one of the other vampires shrieked and jumped forwards. There were loud growls all round and three more wolves appeared, Leah, Collin and Brady. Still no Seth.

The other vampire females leapt forward too, now Collin and Brady tackled a dark-haired woman with Spanish features, Leah jumped onto the one closest to the cliff edge, Jake was still fighting with Didyme and Sam and Paul had both attacked the only remaining vampire. There was a pained whine from my left and I looked around anxiously to see Leah lying on her side, blood dripping from her leg.

Paul immediately left Sam to the vampire and bounded over to her but there was no-one able to fight the vampire Leah had been attacking. She smirked and sprang at me.

There was a huge growl from the bushes behind me and Seth flew over my head, landing right on the vampire and tearing her arm off in one clean strike. I pushed myself hastily backwards as he continued to tear her apart, not wanting to get hit by flying body parts. I continued moving back, forgetting about the cliff edge until my hand slipped off the edge and I landed on my back.

**Jasper POV**

I ran for a long time until finally I reached the La Push boundary line. Loud cackles could be heard from the cliffs as well as the sounds of fighting so I changed course and ran straight there.

There was a strong smell of wolf in the area, of course, and I should have been expecting it but it was so strong and powerful it made me want to tear my noise off just so I wouldn't have to deal with the horrible smell.

I was getting closer to the fight on the cliff now and I could hear growls and snarls coming from wolf and vampire alike. What really made me wonder though was where had these vampires come from and why had they suddenly attacked without warning?

The scents were actually familiar, getting stronger as I ran closer, but I couldn't match them to a face. All I could picture was blonde hair, very long blonde hair. The scent of my brother hit me too and I stopped, changing course and running until I intercepted Edward's car. I opened the door of the moving vehicle and threw myself in.

"Edward!" I cried. "What the hell is going on?" He didn't look at me, his face contorted with concentration.

"I don't know for sure, just that are vampires surrounding Seth and Bella's house and Seth and Bella themselves." He replied grimly. "And I can't focus on their thoughts."

"Wait why aren't Seth and Bella at their house? What about the twins? What if those vampires get to the twins? Those are my children Edward!" He rolled his eyes, taking them off the road momentarily to look at me.

"Yes I am aware of that Jasper, I have not been living under a rock for the past month. Seth and Bella were having an evening out and they had Alice and everyone taking care of the twins." A sigh of relief left my mouth but then I frowned.

"Who exactly is Alice and everyone?" I asked cautiously.

"Alice, Rose, Emmett, Liana, Kim, Angela and Quil. I was talking to them a few minutes ago but the line went dead." He said, his eyes on the road again. I couldn't help the snarl that ripped up my throat and through my teeth.

"What is the mutt doing there?" I hissed through gritted teeth. Edward's features twisted again and I felt nervousness pour off him.

"Well do you really expect the humans to be capable of fending off a vampire attack?" He asked weakly. I simply glared at him, knowing he would be able to see me through his peripheral vision. "You're really not going to like this…but Quil stays near Sophie because he imprinted on her…" Edward trailed off awkwardly as I saw red.

"That. Mutt. Imprinted. ON MY DAUGHTER?" I yelled, somehow making Edward jump. How could this be happening? Already I had lost Bella to an imprint, now I was going to lose my daughter too?

"You won't lose her Jasper, although you can't really lose someone you've never met." Edward murmured as I tried to calm myself.

**SPOV**

My teeth were snapping left and right, I had no idea what I was doing or who I was biting and I didn't care just so long as those bites were into cold hard vampire and those bites ripped hard.

Bella had disappeared and through our connection I could feel her fear. Knowing her she was worrying more about me and the children than herself, which was messed up if you ask me. I mean come on, who is worrying about someone else when they're in a life threatening situation themselves?

There were so many voices filling my head, growls, snarls and cries of pain echoing around and different angles of the battle. Leah was wounded, Paul was with her, Sam was fighting a vampire, Jake was fighting a vampire, Collin and Brady were fighting vampires. I couldn't hear Embry, Jared or Quil in my head so assumed they were protecting the children, the girls and Emmett. I could see through the eyes of the youngest wolves and they were fighting vampires right outside the house. Suddenly my mind snapped to Leah's point of view and I started to run.

Even though she was in severe pain, Leah was still worrying about Bella and she had a definite reason to because there was a vampire approaching her and fast.

_No-one's there to stop her._

Leah whimpered in my head and I was filled with rage as I saw how close the vampire was to my Bella. I let that rage out in a huge growl as I flew out of the bushes, over Bella's head and landed on the vampire, tearing her arm clean off. Relief filled my mind from several different people as I continued ripping the vampire apart. Rocks moved beneath us and flew in all directions, some hitting trees, some hitting vampires, some hitting Bella. Oops.

**JPOV**

Edward span the car off the road and parked next to his Aston close to the forest where the fight was taking place. The wheels hadn't even stopped before we had both thrown ourselves out of the car and were sprinting towards the growls and snarls.

I vaguely registered Leah lying on her side with blood pouring from her leg and Bella trying to stand up to no avail before an arm flew across my line of vision and I hurried to help Jake finish off a vampire. He barked his thanks to me and ran off to help someone else. I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and clicked it in the direction of the torn up vampire. Flames licked up her body, obscuring her from sight as a pillar of smoke rose into sight.

Suddenly a different smell hit me like a sledgehammer and I froze for half a second before whipping around to see Bella standing with blood pouring down the side of her face.

Immediately a war started within me.

Thirst. Raging thirst. It was threatening to take over and I growled, struggling to overpower it when a soft breeze carried the scent more strongly towards me and something within me snapped.

**SPOV**

Voices filled my head again, panicking.

_No!_

_Jasper! Stop him!_

_The blood! It's too much for him._

I turned around more quickly than I thought possible and saw Jasper change, like a demon had possessed him. My eyes followed his and landed on Bella who was standing, gazing at Jasper like she'd never seen him before. Crimson liquid was now staining her dress.

**BPOV**

Having managed to get to my feet I was now standing close to the edge of the cliff, aware of the huge drop behind me but more focused on the fight in front of me. One of the vampires was dead, Leah lay by a tree with blood pouring from her leg and the others were still fighting.

There was a struggle beside me and rocks flew towards me. Instinctively I ducked but I wasn't quick enough as one of them collided with my head and sent me staggering back a few paces with blood pouring down the left side of my face. The vampire nearest to me stopped, eyes black, and stared at me with an open mouth. This was a stupid thing to do as she was immediately taken out.

But that wasn't why my heart had skipped a beat and why my eyes were now wide with fear.

Jasper had whipped around, his eyes narrow and fierce as they took me in, scanning up and down my body. He stood there for a few seconds, nostrils flaring as he fought some kind of inner battle and then he changed. His legs bent and he crouched slightly. His teeth were bared. His eyes were pitch black.

Before I was completely aware of what was happening he was flying towards me.

Loud snarls bounced around the clearing and all I saw was sandy fur as Seth flew to protect me. He turned and used his big furry head to nudge me out of the way but he wasn't fast enough to turn and stop Jasper.

Time seemed to slow down as Jasper collided with Seth's side and pushed him backwards a few feet. And then everything seemed to speed up again as I watched Seth's paws scramble to find purchase on the rocky cliff top.

What do you do when your heart and part of your soul are suddenly ripped away from you and thrown into a dark abyss that you long to fall into but know you can't? If that abyss is so deep and black that it seems to never end and you feel as if time has frozen and everything you can see is either in perfect clarity or just black as pitch? And you wish and you hope and you try your very hardest to follow your heart and soul into the abyss but something restrains you and holds you back and prevents you from ever healing again by finding your heart and soul? Tell me, what do you do?

I felt like I was dying. All I could do was watch helplessly as Seth fell slowly…off…the…cliff.

"NO!" The scream was ripped from my throat before I could stop it and I collapsed sobbing.

* * *

**The poll is up. Choices are:**

**-Nothing**

**-Alternate Ending**

**-Out-takes**

**-Alternate ending & Out-takes**

**-Epilogue**

**You can pick two but if there's not an option that you want, please tell me in a review :)**

**If you vote for Nothing, then I guess this is the end of Rain Filled Her Eyes. I really doubt I'll do a sequel, unless someone gives me a really good idea.**

**But until I have enough votes to decide, I'll be working on my other stories. Please read them, the ones I'll be working on are Bullets of Snow, Father's Day and I'm in the middle of writing a one-shot for a competition on a forum. Details of that will be posted when I post the story, hopefully some time later today.**

**Also, a friend of mine called Paula (Lonely-Soldier), made some banners for me. One is for this story, one for Bullets of Snow, one for Dark, Cold Cobblestones and one for Falling Teardrops of Rain. I'll post all the links on my profile when I have everything in my photobucket account.**

**So hopefully you'll vote for something other than Nothing. If not...**

**THE END**


	27. Epilogue

**You know it's been a long time since you've written something when you can't remember the names of some of your characters.**

**Shout out to Moonlit-Ebony, who looked over this for me and to Hannah (Lady Katsa) who is just generally awesome. Also, go and read TheLightEternal's stories and review them, she's an awesome friend of mine and I love her to pieces.**

"My name is Sophie;

I am but three

And there's a special place inside of me

Where my Daddy loves and lives on

He greets me with the rising sun

He listens to my laugh and helps me to sleep

He always comforts me when I weep

Yet I shall never know the warmth of my father's arms

He'll never be there to protect me from harm

But I know he'll always watch over me

Even if the distance is bigger than a sea

Because my name is Sophie and I am but three

And within my heart Daddy will always be."

My heart clenched as I watched Harry stand up and wipe away his sister's tears with the hankie he always carries around. My throat tightened as my eyes dropped to rest on the black headstone, surrounded by flowers. My eyes filled up and I cursed internally, I'd promised myself I wouldn't cry. I needed to be strong for the children.

It had been three years since Seth had fallen.


End file.
